


Жертва

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fix-It, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Знаменитое «Соскучились по мне?» не появляется на всех экранах, и Шерлок улетает на задание в Восточную Европу. Жизнь всех остальных медленно входит в обычную колею.Спустя три недели Джон приходит к Майкрофту и требует доставить его к Шерлоку.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6824012
> 
> ***
> 
> Музыкальное сопровождение: потрясающая песня группы Океан Ельзи — Мить. Послушать и прочитать перевод можно здесь: https://www.gl5.ru/okean-elzy-mit.html
> 
> Эти строки можно считать эпиграфом:  
> Поверни своє перше кохання -  
> Най душа, як тоді защемить.  
> Посміхнись ти для неї востаннє -  
> Краще так, так хоч менше болить. 
> 
> І поглянь, як навколо світає.  
> І як сніг неймовірно блищить.  
> Не спіши, най вона зачекає  
> Ще мить... 
> 
> Напиши на простому конверті  
> Те, що так у житті не сказав.  
> І за крок до відважної смерті -  
> Будь таким, яким Бог тебе знав. 
> 
> І поглянь, як навколо світає;  
> І як сніг неймовірно блищить.  
> Не спіши, най вона зачекає  
> Ще мить... 
> 
> Потерпи, най вона зачекає  
> Ще мить...  
> Не спіши,  
> Вже весна наступає -  
> За мить... © С. Вакарчук

Джон и Мэри Ватсон сидели за столом небольшой кухни в их ранее общем доме и молчали.

Коробки с вещами Джона, которые он привёз обратно с Бейкер-стрит, так и стояли неразобранными в прихожей. За три с половиной недели, прошедшие с Рождества, ни один не попытался это исправить. Джон, изредка посматривая в сторону своих вещей, нервно постукивал ложкой по краю блюдца — он ненавидел пить чай из фарфоровых чашек с блюдцами, идеальной для него всегда была большая глиняная кружка с узором по покатому боку.

Мэри смотрела в окно, поглаживая живот. Наконец, не выдержав, она стукнула ладонью по столу и прошипела:

— Прекрати стучать ложкой о блюдце. Это не только дико раздражает, но и портит фарфор.

— Лучше бы ты так о людях заботилась, как печёшься об этом сервизе, — огрызнулся Джон, но стучать перестал и положил ложечку на блюдце.

— А ты вообще о людях не печёшься, ни о ком, кроме себя, — устало парировала Мэри, посмотрев на него. Он напрягся и ответил ей тяжёлым взглядом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Кажется, я только и делаю что забочусь о тебе.

— Именно.

— Что? — не понял Джон, Мэри поджала губы.

— Тебе _кажется_ , что ты заботишься обо мне. Скорее — о себе, — горько усмехнулась она и тут же добавила, чтобы Джону стало понятнее: — Делаешь всё, чтобы тебя не загрызла собственная совесть.

— Тебя же она не загрызла, — выплюнул тот и поджал губы. Мэри ничего не сказала. — Ты хотя бы немного жалеешь, что чуть не убила его? Хотя бы после того, что он сделал для тебя?

Она холодно посмотрела на него и со вздохом встала из-за стола, оттолкнув свою чайную пару от края столешницы с неприятным звоном.

— Для меня? Ты действительно веришь, что он сделал это _для меня_?! — Мэри положила одну ладонь на ноющую поясницу, а другой снова накрыла живот. Джон сузил глаза и зло посмотрел на неё. — Ты еще больший идиот, чем казался. Шерлок никогда и ничего не делал _для меня_. Ты один — причина и посыл. Он бы заключил с Магнуссеном соглашение, пошёл бы на сделку с дьяволом, отдав ему меня, если бы это тебя не тронуло. А тебя бы тронуло? — ядовито поинтересовалась она.

Джон вздрогнул, только сейчас окончательно осознавая, на что именно он променял доверие и привязанность Шерлока. Безусловно, он понимал, что выбрал не лучшую женщину мира, чтобы жениться и родить ребёнка, которого, в общем-то, не особо и хотел. Конечно, он так и не смог смириться с тем, что его жена чуть не убила его лучшего друга, того человека, без которого он плохо представлял свою жизнь, просто потому что ей показалось, что так будет проще и дальше лгать ему, собственному мужу. Естественно, он вернулся к ней не потому что поверил Шерлоку, повёлся на его странные и нелогичные (что еще более странно для него) объяснения или простил её: у него был долг перед будущим ребёнком.

Тоже встав из-за стола, Джон подошёл к ней почти вплотную. И Мэри напряглась и чуть сжалась — словно он мог что-то ей сделать, ударить или толкнуть. Это заставило его покачать головой и поёжиться. Джон несколько секунд смотрел на её побелевшие губы, на морщинки в уголках глаз и понял, что совершенно не хочет оставаться рядом с ней ни минуты, даже ради ребёнка, даже во имя молчания совести. Он достал из кармана пачку витаминов, которые купил после работы и забыл отдать.

— Вот, пей перед сном каждый день. — Мэри осторожно, чтобы не касаться его пальцев, взяла коробочку и кивнула. Джон тоже кивнул и внезапно добавил: — Я не знаю, как мы будем жить в этом доме вдвоём до родов. Мой переезд был ошибкой. Я не могу вернуться.

— Но его там нет, — голос Мэри звучал глухо, будто она еле сдерживала слёзы. Но глаза были сухими.

— И скорее всего никогда больше не будет. Ты же этого хотела, радуйся, — жёстко отрезал Джон и отшатнулся от неё, а затем качнулся в сторону и почти бегом вышел из кухни.

***

Прошло три недели после того, как самолёт с Шерлоком Холмсом улетел в Восточную Европу, а Джон остался на взлётном поле: с виду собранный и сдержанный, а внутри — рассыпающийся на части. Мэри стояла рядом с ним, держа его за руку, а ему хотелось оказаться как можно дальше и от неё, и от этой взлётной полосы.

Три недели — тридцать тысяч двести сорок минут. И он помнил, кажется, каждую из этих тридцати с лишним тысяч.

Джон помнил, как хотел дотронуться до Шерлока, коснуться его кисти или предплечья, почувствовать, что он жив, всё еще жив, но так и не коснулся. Он даже не подозревал, какой крайности достиг его мазохизм — ведь он уже тогда прекрасно знал, куда именно улетал Шерлок.

Джон видел его улыбку, мысленно обводил пальцами контур насмешливо поджатых губ, маясь от желания сказать всё, что изматывало его уже много лет, но знал, что нельзя. Просто ждал, когда их общее время подойдет к финальному рубежу, за которым не будет ничего. Он пересчитал все морщинки на лице Шерлока, запомнил все изменения, чтобы сохранить в памяти, чтобы помнить, несмотря ни на что, вопреки всему.

Джон помнил, как сгорал от стыда за то, что не мог даже опустить голову, видя, как Шерлоку непросто давалось прощание, как блестела в его глазах боль. И виноват в ней был только Джон, всегда лишь он. Но ему нельзя было дать Шерлоку ни малейшего повода, иначе бы не смог его отпустить, не смог бы стоять и смотреть, как он уйдёт через несколько мгновений и исчезнет в самолёте, чтобы не вернуться.

Они просто стояли друг напротив друга, и Джон снова не сделал ни одного шага навстречу. Видел, чувствовал как стремительно уходили, утекали сквозь пальцы, как вода, последние секунды с Шерлоком, но ничего не сделал. Даже не дотронулся — он не считал это вымученное рукопожатие настоящим прикосновением.

Казалось, что самое страшное — пережить эти минуты прощания, не выдать себя, не дать Шерлоку сделать что-то такое, после чего проститься с ним окажется физически невозможно. Когда Шерлок так отчаянно шутил насчёт своего имени, Джон и так чуть не провалился, явно едва не сорвавшись и не сказав того, чего не следовало. Ведь они оба знали это и без его признания.

Когда самолёт взлетел, окончательно забрав Шерлока и оставив Джона на земле, стало понятно, что самое жуткое и ужасное — это ждать. Ждать того, что не произойдет никогда. И это — страшнее, чем до боли желанный танец в темноте гостиной перед свадьбой; страшнее вечера мальчишника, когда они оба чуть не плюнули на собственные запреты; страшнее минут в той машине парамедиков, что везла Шерлока, истекающего кровью и отчаянно боровшегося за жизнь, в больницу, когда всю дорогу Джон держал его за руку и считал затихающий пульс, не понимая, что за него это уже делал аппарат.

Потому что невозможно теперь было перестать ждать, ведь никогда нельзя будет стать уверенным, что Шерлок не вернётся, хотя они все это прекрасно понимали. Майкрофт не известит, когда _это_ случится. Раньше он бы не сказал потому, что это — государственная тайна. Теперь не скажет потому, что его молчание станет расплатой за грехи Мэри. А на самом деле — за грехи и неблагодарность самого Джона.

И он, в общем-то, абсолютно согласен. Только это на самом деле _невыносимо_.

Джону сорок три, а Шерлоку полторы недели назад исполнилось всего сорок. И теперь Джону кажется, что все его годы прошли в ожидании Шерлока: сначала в неизвестности, потом в неготовности меняться, потом в сожалении о потерянном и, наконец, в злости и разочаровании неверным выбором. Он ждал его так долго. И иногда, в такие вечера как этот, ему кажется, что он будет продолжать еще сорок лет, за Шерлока. Ведь Джон с самого начала знал, хотя это и не обсуждалось, куда и зачем тот летит.

Глубоко задумавшись, Джон чуть не выскочил на проезжую часть на красный свет — его остановил только визгливый сигнал проезжавшей мимо машины. Он покачал головой и огляделся: ноги сами собой привели его к Мэрилебон-роуд, а тут и до Бейкер-стрит рукой подать. Дождавшись переключения светофора, он перешёл дорогу и быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние до когда-то любимого им и Шерлоком кафе, где они частенько перекусывали, вместе занимаясь расследованием.

Войдя внутрь, Джон сел за столик у окна и принялся ждать официанта. На улице была жуткая слякоть из-за растаявшего снега, с неба сыпало мокрым снежным крошевом, смешанным с дождём, а он, конечно же, не взял с собой зонтик, в порыве уходя от Мэри. Заказав двойной эспрессо и горячие сэндвичи, он откинулся на спинку кресла и вновь окунулся в свои мысли.

Когда самолёт с Шерлоком всё же исчез из зоны видимости, Майкрофт бросил на Джона разочарованный взгляд, еле заметно кивнул, отдавая дань вежливости, и, не оборачиваясь, пошёл к своему автомобилю. Рядом с ним бодро шагала бессменная Антея, но в какой-то момент эта хрупкая женщина на пару секунд поддержала своего босса за локоть — встала рядом стеной, которую никто не отодвинет, — когда он оступился. Майкрофт-идеальный-чёрт-его-побери-Холмс оступился на абсолютно ровной дороге? Джона вмиг затошнило, потому что это лучше всего прочего подтвердило его худшие опасения по поводу Шерлока и его миссии.

На следующий день Джон почти до ночи прождал под дверью кабинета Майкрофта в клубе «Диоген», потому что его телефон не отвечал, а номера Антеи у него никогда не было. Холмс-старший приехал почти в девять часов вечера и хотел пройти мимо Джона, не сказав ни слова, но тот перегородил ему дорогу. Майкрофт смотрел на него без интереса, с холодным равнодушием и еле заметным презрением.

— Ты что-то хотел? — поинтересовался он после нескольких минут молчания. Джон кивнул.

— Я хотел узнать, могу ли я написать или позвонить Шерлоку на прежний номер?

— Зачем? — лёд в голосе Майкрофта резанул так сильно, что Джон отшатнулся от него, отойдя на пару шагов назад и почти вжавшись в дверь кабинета, а затем загнанно посмотрел на него и, открыв рот, в итоге просто закрыл, не в силах сказать ни слова. — Чтобы ты так же молчал в трубку? Джон, ты, наверное, не понимаешь, куда он был отправлен? Он не в отпуске, если ты до сих пор не догадался. — И Джон впервые увидел, как Майкрофт «теряет лицо», сбрасывает маску, становясь обычным человеком, который до ужаса боится за близкого человека.

— Я догадался. Но что я мог сделать?

— Попрощаться с ним так, как он того хотел бы. В идеале — не жениться на той, кто пыталась убить его. Знай, я до сих пор удерживаю псов только потому, что _он_ просил об этом. Если бы не его слова, не его ультиматум… — Майкрофт оборвал сам себя и властным жестом просто отодвинул его от двери, намереваясь исчезнуть в кабинете. Но Джон положил ладонь ему на предплечье, удерживая и впервые нарушая негласный запрет на прикосновения.

— Позволь мне поговорить с ним, пожалуйста.

— Нет. Это невозможно. Он вне зоны действия обычных средств связи. А если бы и был… Я бы не позволил.

Его серые, почти прозрачные глаза смотрели равнодушно и были словно неживыми. Пальцы закололо, будто Майкрофт пустил по руке ток, и Джон отпустил его, передёрнув плечами.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты причинил ему достаточно неприятностей и принёс слишком много боли, чтобы я считал нужным уберечь его от новой порции того и другого.

— Ты не понимаешь… — начал было Джон, но Майкрофт перебил, ударив по двери рядом с его головой и заставляя замолчать:

— Это ты ничего не понимаешь. Его нельзя отвлекать, ничем, потому что вся его сила сейчас в чистом разуме. Ты хочешь добить его, раз жена не смогла с первого раза? Я не позволю. — Джон задохнулся от пренебрежения и угрозы, которые бурлили в его словах. Майкрофт на миг прикрыл глаза, а затем выпрямился, снова став самим собой, непроницаемым и стальным, и процедил сквозь зубы: — А теперь пошёл вон отсюда. Я не хочу больше слышать о тебе и твоей жене. Вы оба сделали всё что могли.

Джон не помнил, как вышел из «Диогена», как оказался дома. Но он до сих пор словно слышал стук двери, захлопнувшейся за Майкрофтом, и его последние слова. Слышал и понимал: так ему и надо. Но боль в груди и страх, отчаянный, не имевший ничего общего с реальностью и бытовыми событиями, не отпускали.

Особенно остро этот страх терзал его полторы недели назад, когда он всю ночь смотрел на свой телефон и не мог — после слов Майкрофта — заставить себя набрать текст сообщения Шерлоку. Джон до дрожи боялся, что может навредить, помешать, отвлечь, если Майкрофт вдруг солгал и Шерлок на самом деле всё же мог получать сообщения и отвечать на звонки, если не сменился номер, если связь там ловит и если всё в относительном порядке. Но Джон не знал и как промолчать. Даже будучи уверенным, что Шерлок умер, в те два года без него, Джон отправлял ему сообщения с поздравлением, ровно в полночь, в ночь с пятого на шестое января…

Официант, принесший заказ, вывел Джона из раздумий. Горячий кофе обжёг язык, но это было не страшно — возможно, даже хорошо. Тут же пришло отрезвление, и по телу побежали мурашки. Горьковатый вкус бодрил, а кофеин заставлял сердце стучать быстрее. Джон медленно съел один сэндвич, на второй не хватило сил и аппетита, все его мысли вертелись вокруг Шерлока, Мэри, ребёнка, снова Шерлока и его задания.

То, что медленно вызревало в его голове с того момента, как Майкрофт захлопнул дверь своего кабинета перед его носом, мучило его бессонными ночами на неудобном скрипучем диване, подтачивало изнутри во время несобранных дежурств в клинике, внезапно резко сформулировалось, сформировалось и предстало совершенно чётким планом действий. Планом, в котором было слишком много «невозможно» и «глупо», «отчаянно» и «безнадёжно». Но именно так он должен был поступить еще три недели назад, когда смотрел на призрачно-белый след, оставленный самолётом, уносящим Шерлока.

Джон потёр виски и прикрыл глаза, раздумывая над тем, насколько реально то, что наконец-то родилось в его уже много дней болевшей голове. Чем дольше он думал, тем яснее понимал, что это единственный возможный вариант — по-другому он не сможет и, что важнее, не хочет.

Попросив счёт, Джон побарабанил по столу, размышляя, как попасть к Майкрофту, потому что он не сомневался, что тот запретил пускать его куда бы то ни было без предварительных указаний. Решив, что если придётся, то он будет ночевать у «Диогена» или офиса Холмса, но всё равно дождётся и заставит выслушать себя, Джон расплатился за кофе и сэндвичи и покинул кафе, выйдя под мелкий моросящий дождь и прищурившись в попытке разглядеть кэб среди проезжавших мимо машин. Шерлоку это всегда удавалось легко, будто его постоянно сопровождал личный кэбмен. «Может, так оно и было?» — усмехнулся Джон и отправился в сторону ближайшей стоянки такси.

***

Побывав в главном офисе Майкрофта, Джон понял, что ждать его там бессмысленно, а вот «Диоген» всё еще давал надежду, так что он рванул туда. Как он и думал, внутрь его не пустили, не объясняя причин и делая такой вид, словно вытолкали за дверь вшивую собачонку. Перетерпев унижение, Джон остался неподалёку от входа в здание, зная, что Майкрофт предпочитает входить через главную дверь. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он стал ждать, надеясь, что не придётся выполнять обещание, данное самому себе, и ночевать прямо у этого малопривлекательного крыльца. Но даже если и так, то Джон был готов.

На его счастье дождь перестал, и два с половиной часа ожидания не были скрашены бесконечными потоками воды с небес. На Лондон опустился глубокий вечер. Из-за туч не было видно ни звёзд, ни растущей луны — мрачно, пасмурно, тоскливо. Без Шерлока город снова словно выцвел, исказился, стал пустым.

Джон со слабым интересом разглядывал изредка проезжавшие мимо автомобили, когда почти у самого крыльца затормозила чёрная машина и из неё вышел Майкрофт собственной персоной. Его острый взгляд тут же припечатал Джона к стене, к которой тот прислонялся.

— Добрый вечер, Майкрофт, — тот постарался быть вежливым и сдержанным. Холмс в ответ кивнул и собрался просто пройти мимо, но Джон, как и три недели назад, вновь перегородил ему путь. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Нет, Джон, ты подменяешь понятия: поговорить, возможно, нужно именно тебе. Меня разговор с тобой не интересует. — Майкрофт устало вздохнул и посмотрел мимо него. Джон отметил круги под глазами и общий утомлённый вид. — Я надеюсь, что мне не придётся вызывать охрану из клуба и ты уйдёшь сам?

— Нет, — покачал головой Джон и упрямо задрал подбородок. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Пожалуйста.

— С ним всё в относительном порядке. Я передам тебе, когда… — Майкрофт замер на полуфразе и сглотнул. — Разговор окончен, я полагаю?

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Джон, но не сдвинулся с места. — Но я пришёл не за этим.

Брови Холмса медленно приподнялись, а губы скривились, выражая некоторую озадаченность. Пару секунд он раздумывал, как поступить, однако решил, что будет благоразумнее вести все переговоры внутри, а не снаружи, и кивнул в сторону крыльца.

Спустя несколько минут они оказались друг против друга в кабинете Майкрофта за закрытыми непрослушиваемыми дверями и стенами, с горячим кофе в кремовых тонкостенных фарфоровых чашечках. Холмс, как обычно, не притронулся к кофе и, присев на край стола, вытянув длинные ноги и скрестив их в районе лодыжек, посмотрел на своего гостя.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить?

Миг — и у Джона перехватило дыхание. Внезапно тяжесть принятого решения легла удушающим камнем, и он никак не мог вздохнуть. Майкрофт терпеливо ждал, проницательно глядя в глаза.

— Майкрофт, скажи мне, где он.

Тот вновь приподнял брови и, едко усмехнувшись, пояснил как идиоту:

— Он на секретном задании, Джон. Кажется, он ясно выразился еще на аэродроме.

Ватсон подскочил со стула и зашагал по кабинету, словами вторя шагам:

— О да! Он очень ясно выразился тогда. И я каждый божий день клял себя, что не бросился следом за ним в тот самолёт.

Майкрофт бросил удивлённый взгляд и потянулся за кофе, он явно был растерян и точно не ожидал подобного. Джон фыркнул и закатил глаза, отняв у него эту прерогативу.

— Брось! Не прикидывайся, будто ты ничего не видел и не знал. Всегда знал, намного раньше нас самих. — Он взлохматил волосы и продолжил ходить по кабинету. — Шерлок пытался шутить, говорил ерунду, а я пытался смотреть на него как можно меньше, чтобы не сорваться. Потому что знал: стоит мне поймать его взгляд, стоит хоть чуть-чуть понизить защиту, и я не смогу вернуться к Мэри и уйти оттуда без него. А так как он уйти не был в состоянии этого сделать, то и я бы не смог. А я права не имел оставлять её одну.

Джон затормозил у своего стула и облокотился о его спинку. Майкрофт с лёгким недоверием смотрел на него, держа в руках чашку и блюдце. Крылья его носа чуть подрагивали от нетерпения, но он держал драматическую паузу, что невероятно бесило. Наконец он соблаговолил продолжить разговор:

— А разве сейчас что-то изменилось? Ты оставишь её одну? Конечно, при условии, что ты сможешь добиться от меня ответа, чего не будет.

Джон покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Невозможно было выдерживать этот проникавший, казалось, даже в самые кости взгляд. Внутри пылали страх, и растерянность, и желание совершить задуманное, и горькая неуверенность в собственных силах. Собравшись, он снова посмотрел на Майкрофта, и тот, будто заметив что-то новое, отставил чашку с блюдцем и скрестил руки на груди, еле заметно смягчившись.

— Я не могу без него снова, — Джон растерянно махнул рукой, не зная, как описать то, что чувствовал, и очевидно стыдясь своей слабости. — Я пробовал, это жутко трудно и… Не быть с ним рядом невыносимо, однако я почти привык. Но знать, что его нет на свете, реально знать, что его нет, — это ад, Майкрофт. Я и так буду гореть в там за всё, что сделал, за многое… Но пока еще жив, я не хочу больше жить без него.

Джон растерянно пригладил волосы и нервно сглотнул, не имея сил поднять глаза на собеседника. Но тот кашлянул, и ему пришлось вновь посмотреть на него.

— Он вернётся, тогда и поговорите. Избавь меня от своих сентиментальных откровений, — голос Майкрофта даже не дрогнул, хотя Джон увидел промелькнувшее в его глазах смирение.

— Он не вернётся с этого задания. И мы оба это знаем. Он не вернётся _один_. — Вот и всё, карты выложены на стол, теперь партия зависела от Майкрофта. Но тот скептически прищурился и чуть склонил голову набок, с холодным любопытством рассматривая его.

— Думаешь, он сможет вернуться _с тобой_? — Слова были полны пренебрежения и издёвки, но Джон проглотил это, он был готов и к худшему. Только бы Майкрофт согласился.

— Мне не нужна его жертва. И семья ценой его жизни тоже. Мне вообще ничего не нужно по такой цене.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали. Слишком откровенным было признание Джона — по форме и по сути. Что-то решив для себя, Майкрофт чуть отклонился назад и уточнил:

— А как же твой ребёнок? Кажется, именно поэтому Шерлок сделал всё, чтобы обезопасить тебя и твою жену.

— Я не смогу сидеть дома и ждать, что однажды ты всё же позвонишь и скажешь, что он погиб, — Джон вздрогнул от одной мысли об этом, и Майкрофт это заметил. На миг показалось, что он сочувствует и сопереживает, но лишь показалось, потому что через несколько секунд он уже снова говорил так же холодно, как и раньше.

— Но в таком случае ты погибнешь там вместе с ним. И всё.

— Значит, ты позаботишься о моём ребёнке в память о брате. Потому что он бы этого хотел, Майкрофт. А еще он бы хотел, чтобы я был там вместе с ним.

И снова их взгляды скрестились. Майкрофт внимательно наблюдал за Джоном, а тот не знал, как еще убедить его в правильности своего решения.

— Полагаешь, что это сделает кого-то счастливее? Тот факт, что ты умрёшь вместе с ним.

— Полагаю, что, как минимум, тебя, меня и его сделает счастливыми тот факт, что мы можем остаться живыми вдвоём там, где он может погибнуть в одиночестве. Неужели ты не хочешь помочь ему? Не можешь сам и мешаешь другим? — взорвался Джон, но Майкрофт встретил его провокацию язвительной улыбкой и красноречивым молчанием.

— А кто сказал, что ты — это помощь для него, а не лишний груз?

— Чтобы спасти его, я без сомнений сделаю то, на что не пойдут твои люди, приставленные к нему. И ты это знаешь.

Майкрофт наконец кивнул и выпрямился, а затем обошёл стол и сел в кресло, махнув Джону, чтобы тот устроился напротив. Некоторое время он перебирал папки с документами и искал что-то в планшете. Десять минут спустя перед Джоном лежало несколько стопок отчётов об операциях, уже проведённых и еще только намеченных группой Шерлока.

— Я выслал тебе на имейл исходные материалы, которые получил Шерлок, и то, что нам известно на сегодняшний день. Если ты возьмёшься за эту миссию, то должен быть готов улетать завтра утром, другой возможности может не представиться. Завтра вечером Шерлок с группой исчезнут с радаров и будут недоступны, чтобы подготовить масштабную операцию, одну из основных в своей миссии. Они все могут не вернуться после неё. Так что завтрашний день — единственная возможность доставить тебя к нему, — Майкрофт говорил сухо и по делу, а в кровь Джона уже начал поступать адреналин. — Если ты решишь, изучив материалы, что не готов к такому риску, я не буду винить тебя. Но знай, что больше мы не станем встречаться, можешь не пытаться.

— Я согласен, — немедленно отреагировал Джон, подняв на него взгляд и сжав одну из папок с отчётом.

— Ты еще не изучил документы. Это глупо и недальновидно — принимать решения, основываясь на эмоциях.

— Неважно, что ты сейчас обо мне думаешь. Я готов лететь хоть сейчас. Но за то, что допустил меня к материалам, я очень благодарен. Так я смогу лучше понять ситуацию и попытаться защитить Шерлока. — Джон резко опустил голову и склонился над открытым документом, поглощая детали и выстраивая в голове картину. Он не заметил, как Майкрофт немного удивлённо взглянул на него, а затем уважительно кивнул и взял в руки телефон.

— Хорошо. Тебя сейчас доставят домой. Ты должен объяснить всё жене, собрать необходимые вещи и через три часа быть здесь. Желательно, чтобы ты уже изучил материалы, которые я тебе переслал. Здесь тебя введут в курс дела.

— Шерлок будет знать, что я лечу к нему?

— Полагаю, что мы не будем сообщать ему. С самолётом до момента приземления может произойти что угодно. Кроме того, вы с агентом будете добираться через недружественную территорию. Я не хочу, чтобы он надеялся напрасно. К тому же, я обещал отдалённо оберегать твою семью. Моя уступка тебе совсем не похожа на заботу, неправда ли? — Майкрофт нерадостно усмехнулся и кивнул Джону, поднявшемуся со стула. — Жду тебя через три часа. Надеюсь, ты не заставишь себя ждать, — добавил он, намекая на объяснение с Мэри.

— Я всё решу и буду вовремя. Спасибо, Майкрофт.

— Я делаю это не ради тебя, а ради Шерлока. Это проявление эгоизма, а не помощь, не стоит благодарить.

Джон покачал головой и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета. Майкрофт остался смотреть на закрытую дверь, мучительно раздумывая, верно ли он поступал, но зная, что при любой возможности изменить решение сделал бы то же самое. Сделал бы всё, чтобы спасти Шерлока.


	2. Chapter 2

Автомобиль доставил Джона прямо к крыльцу. Поблагодарив водителя и пообещав вернуться через два с половиной часа, он поспешил в дом. Войдя, Джон услышал тихое бормотание телевизора в гостиной, а затем увидел вышедшую из комнаты Мэри.

— Всё-таки вернулся, — тихо заметила она и, кажется, даже выдохнула от облегчения. На миг Джону стало жаль её: он не хотел да и не мог ничего изменить, решение было принято, но всё же это был и его ребёнок тоже.

— Нам надо поговорить, — выдавил он и махнул в сторону кухни. Включив чайник и вытащив из холодильника ветчину, он принялся делать себе сэндвич: нужно было перекусить до отъезда.

— Решил съехать обратно на Бейкер-стрит? — меланхолично поинтересовалась Мэри, усевшись на кухонный диванчик и отрицательно покачав головой на немой вопрос Джона, сделать ли и ей сэндвич.

— Нет.

Он наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на неё. Мэри была растеряна и сбита с толку. Глаза, красные и чуть опухшие, дали понять, что она плакала. Собрав всю волю в кулак, — такого ему не нужно было делать даже рядом с Майкрофтом, — Джон глубоко вздохнул и начал с главного:

— Через два часа я отправляюсь к Шерлоку. — Мэри тихо вскрикнула и зажала рот ладонью, другой рукой накрыв живот. — И это не обсуждается. Решение принято, я улетаю утром.

Джон с долей жестокости ждал ответа, реакции, но она просто молча смотрела на него, сдерживая слёзы и плохо скрывая страх. Тогда он подошёл к ней и присел на корточки. Пару секунд подумав, положил свою ладонь на её, прижатую к животу. Придя в себя, Мэри задохнулась от возмущения и скинула его руку, с гневом глядя в глаза.

— Не смей! Ты бросаешь её ради него. Убирайся, Джон. Собирай вещи и проваливай, — в её голосе звучали слёзы. Она еле договорила и закрыла лицо руками, её плечи дрожали, и Джон прикрыл глаза, не в силах успокоить или утешить.

— Он погибнет там один. И тебе это должно быть известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было. — Мэри покачала головой, отказываясь говорить с ним об этом. И он кивнул, вычёркивая из вариантов доступных чувств сочувствие и сострадание. — Я не могу продолжать жить как ни в чём не бывало, когда он там один из-за того, что защитил _тебя_ и малышку.

— То есть в тебе говорит не любовь к нему, да? Просто обострённое чувство справедливости внезапно проснулось? — едко бросила Мэри, чуть успокоившись и вновь посмотрев на него. Джон опасно улыбнулся и холодно процедил:

— Не тебе говорить о любви, Мэри. Не уверен, что ты знаешь, что это такое.

Она фыркнула и вытерла слёзы, с презрением глядя ему в глаза.

— Ну да, куда уж мне? Ведь ты — тот, кто женился назло своему вернувшемуся из мёртвых другу, кто до последнего не готов был признать своих чувств, кто ходил кругами вокруг него, облизываясь, но не позволяя себе ничего. И это ты будешь говорить мне о любви? Если кто и может о ней говорить, то это Шерлок. Но его, слава богу, здесь нет, а то и он бы стал читать мне нотации, — выплюнула Мэри, наблюдая за тем, как краснеет лицо мужа. Он был на грани того, чтобы ударить её. И Мэри даже было интересно, произойдёт это или нет.

Джон прикрыл глаза, глубоко дыша через нос, и сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь прийти в себя. Наконец, более-менее успокоившись, он снова посмотрел на неё и в который раз поразился тому, как мог быть так слеп.

— Мне безумно жаль, что мать моего ребёнка такая дрянь, — еле слышно отчеканил он, но Мэри услышала и зло усмехнулась:

— Мне тоже жаль, что отец моего ребёнка всегда больше жаждал друга, чем собственную жену. Малышке не повезло, в генетической лотерее ей достался не лучший набор родителей.

И тут Джон засмеялся, хрипло, отчаянно, словно выпускал наружу тонны боли, жалости, вины и несчастья. Он так долго мучился, пытаясь найти баланс между Шерлоком и Мэри, особенно после того, как она чуть его не убила. Так долго старался понять, как жить дальше — и только теперь понял, что всё было обречено заранее, еще до того, как Мэри выстрелила в Шерлока.

Выпрямившись, Джон взял с тарелки свой сэндвич, бросил скептический взгляд на отключившийся чайник и снова посмотрел на Мэри. Она абсолютно равнодушно взирала на его передвижения по кухне.

— Я соберу всё необходимое и уйду. Попрошу перевезти мои вещи на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы тебе не пришлось с ними возиться, если что-то случится. Тебе позвонят, чтобы узнать удобное время для перевозки. — Джон говорил спокойно, отрешённо, словно договаривался о доставке дивана.

Мэри кивнула и опустила взгляд на живот. Впервые за последние минуты на её лице мелькнули смятение и еле заметный страх. Джон сглотнул и шагнул ближе.

— Если будет что-то нужно, звони Майкрофту. Он обещал помочь. Я постараюсь вернуться, ради неё.

Мэри снова кивнула и прикрыла глаза. Сил на выяснение отношений не осталось, она выглядела разбитой. Джон ждал, но она молчала. Тогда, кивнув неизвестно чему, он пошёл в сторону прихожей, чтобы найти в коробках нужную одежду, и тут услышал голос Мэри:

— Я бы хотела назвать её Розамунд, так звали мою маму. Ты не против? — Джон резко обернулся и посмотрел на неё: Мэри казалась потерянной и уставшей, почти жалкой. И почему-то именно сейчас напомнила ему ту милую женщину, которая так понравилась ему два года назад.

— Её можно будет звать Рози, — улыбнувшись, отозвался он, и она кивнула, судорожно закусив губу. — Прости меня, что сейчас оставляю тебя одну, — после всего сказанного Джон наконец смог озвучить то, что должен был с самого начала. Мэри кивнула и облизала пересохшие губы.

— Возвращайся, пожалуйста. Возвращайтесь оба. Рози будет нужен отец, очень нужен. А тебе нужен он. Постарайтесь вернуться оба, ты и Шерлок.

Джон несколько секунд смотрел на неё, а затем в пару шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и обнял её за плечи, а затем поцеловал в лоб и, пообещав «я постараюсь», вышел из кухни.

***

Одетый в серую футболку и чёрные джинсы, Шерлок сидел посреди полупустой комнаты на стуле перед табуретом, на котором была расстелена карта местности. Ночью они должны были выдвигаться в новое временное пристанище. Путь был не из простых, да и при подготовке возникли определенные проблемы, которые должны были решить его люди, отправившиеся за необходимым и отстувовашим инвентарем.

Ночью им предстояло добраться из Бухареста в Джурджу, последнюю румынскую станцию перед границей с Болгарией, чтобы потом, переправившись через Дунай в месте, которое, чтобы не было утечки информации, связной не указывал даже ему, оказаться недалеко от болгарского Русе. Там они должны были разбиться на две пары и тройку и сесть на автобусы до Варны, чтобы запутать свои следы.

Шерлок нахмурился и пальцем прочертил линию маршрута: всё было слишком непродуманно и сыро. Из Варны они на машинах планировали выехать на трассу Варна — София, через Шумен и Велико-Тырново, а от Софии уже добраться до небольшой базы близ села Калотина, где находится один из пограничных переходов из Болгарии в Сербию.

Их группа состояла из семи человек: сам Шерлок, четверо агентов, выбранных Майкрофтом из действующих агентов MI6 и приставленных к нему для помощи в выполнении задания, а также переводчик и местный связной.

Ни на одного из шестерых Шерлок не мог положиться абсолютно и безоговорочно. Каждый шаг приходилось продумывать много раз и рассматривать с разных сторон, чтобы найти возможный выход, если его вдруг предадут. Всё в точности повторяло два адских года после его мнимого самоубийства. Только в этот раз было слишком много предпосылок не рассчитывать на возвращение домой. Тем более теперь его там точно никто не ждал.

Разобравшись в ситуации после своего «воскрешения», он не надеялся, что Джон вернётся к нему. Дело было даже не в вынужденной лжи и тех двух годах, что они провели порознь. Просто Джон к моменту возникновения Шерлока на пороге ресторана наконец-то решил изменить жизнь по тому образцу, что с детства считал правильным. Его невозможно было винить, Шерлок просто не имел права. Но видеть Джона и ничем себя не выдавать с каждым разом было всё сложнее, а улыбаться его жене — гаже. Играть в друга семьи оказалось тяжелее, чем он думал. Возможно, отчасти и поэтому он решился на такое кардинальное решение проблемы с Магнуссеном: знал, что иначе этот узел не разрубить…

Покачав головой и отбросив посторонние мысли, которым точно было не время и не место в данный момент, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и сложил карту, засунув её во внутренний карман своей куртки, висевшей на спинке стула. Уже второй день ему было крайне неспокойно, иначе, чем интуицией, он бы это не назвал. И это его раздражало. Он не понимал, что за сигналы улавливал: были ли виной тому странные слова и улыбки связного, подозрительное поведение агентов или же ему не нравился их переводчик — Шерлок не мог понять, и это почти бесило, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать в голове всё случившееся и не находить ответа.

А еще его очень беспокоило, что в группе не было врача. Конечно, они все владели навыками оказания первой медицинской помощи, но всё же были не всесильны и не квалифицированы в той мере, какая была необходима. Вчера во время разведывательного выезда, они с Рупертом, одним из агентов, наткнулись на следивших за ними членов группировки, за которой сами же и охотились. Шерлок, оказавшийся за линией огня, отделался лёгкой царапиной на левой руке — пуля прошла по касательной, еле задев кожу, а вот Руперту досталось сильнее: пуля пробила один из крупных сосудов в опасной близости к сердцу и он находился в тяжёлом состоянии. Григор, их связной, обещал найти врача, но так и не появлялся со вчерашнего вечера.

Шерлок нервничал и срывался на остальных, понимая, что ведёт себя неверно, но был не в силах держаться отстраненно. Без квалифицированной медицинской помощи Руперт просто не мог отправиться вместе с ними — а это еще сильнее ударило бы по и без того маленькому числу активных агентов, которые могли и имели право работать над операциями миссии «Пандора», как величаво была названа группа взаимосвязанных операций по устранению оставшихся в целости звеньев преступной сети Мориарти, которые захватила с каждым годом увеличивавшая свои значимость и силы преступная группировка под руководством бывшего помощника Джеймса Драгослава Цековича.

Побарабанив по табурету, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить расшалившиеся нервы, Шерлок встал и направился на маленькую кухню их временной базы. Медленно цедя ледяную воду, он размышлял над тем, что он будет делать, если Григор так и не приведёт врача. Как командиру группы в любом ином случае ему следовало связаться с начальством по каналу экстренной связи и доложить о случившемся. Но в этот раз они действовали почти без поддержки, как и в прошлом, когда Шерлоку пришлось буквально выживать одному. Он не мог забрать Руперта с собой, потому что этим рисковал подвести остальную команду. Но и лишаться ценного члена группы было глупо.

Ему следовало бы думать о нерассмотренных еще мелких деталях в плане диверсии, которую они готовили, но Шерлок вновь и вновь возвращался к проблеме Руперта и своему безвыходному положению. И это было только начало миссии: прошло всего три недели, почти ничего — а он уже безумно хотел назад, домой, на Бейкер-стрит. Но Майкрофт ошибался очень редко, так что его прогнозу Шерлок верил. У него осталось, максимум, около пяти месяцев. Хотя, скорее всего, намного меньше.

Шерлок так и стоял на кухне, погружённый в свои мысли, когда в квартиру вошли Саймон и Лора, агенты-напарники, специализировавшиеся на диверсиях и внедрениях. Услышав их, Холмс вышел к ним навстречу.

— Как Руперт? — сразу спросил он, ловя взгляд Саймона. Тот пожал широкими плечами и поморщился.

— Когда мы уходили, состояние было таким же. С ним остался Генри, он обещал сообщить, если что-то изменится.

— Он под капельницей, в основном постоянно спит, температура не повысилась, что уже хорошо. Но мы не можем ехать с ним этой ночью. Ему нужно время для того, чтобы окрепнуть для поездки, — вмешалась Лора, которая, несмотря на изящную комплекцию, легко останавливала здоровенных амбалов, и даже Саймон обычно не решался перебивать её.

Шерлок кивнул и прислонился плечом к стене. Выхода не было.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Мы не можем ехать с Рупертом без врачебной помощи, но врача у нас нет. Григор так и не явился после того, как вчера пообещал найти доктора. Да, Лора, при встрече ты можешь ему объяснить, что лгать своим товарищам не выход, — усмехнулся Шерлок, видя воинственное выражение на лице агента и то, как она зло сжимала кулаки. Саймон, глядя на напарницу, улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. — Однако сейчас основной вопрос далеко не в нём. Что делать с Рупертом? У вас больше опыта полевой работы.

Шерлок отбросил все сомнения в правильности и допустимости этого вопроса: ему следовало доверять своим людям по максимуму, хотя бы тем, кого выбрал Майкрофт. Брату он верил как самому себе.

Саймон немного подумал и покачал головой:

— Давай подождём до вечера. Всё же Григор еще может вернуться. Если нет, пошлём в штаб шифровку о нём и уже тогда будем думать.

Его поддержала и нахмурившаяся Лора, беспокойно вертевшая в руках брелок для ключей в виде юлы.

— Согласна с Саймоном. Подождём. И будем надеяться, что Руперт сильнее, чем кажется.

Шерлок серьёзно кивнул и жестом отпустил обоих. Ему было о чём подумать. Он вернулся к своему стулу и достал из куртки пачку сигарет. Именно в этот момент в дверь позвонили, как было условлено у них с Григором. Шерлок напрягся и замер: у связного были ключи, но он звонил в дверь, значит, что-то было не так: или им грозила опасность, или он был не один.

Захватив пистолет, Шерлок быстрым шагом пересёк комнату и маленький коридор и остановился у двери без глазка. Недалеко от него, тоже держа наготове оружие, замер Саймон. Шерлок чуть помедлил и распахнул дверь, совершенно не предполагая, кого именно увидит на лестничной площадке.

***

Уже сидя в самолёте, уносившем его в Румынию, Джон перебирал в памяти события последних суток. Перед глазами стояла поникшая, будто чуть изломанная фигура Мэри, застывшей на пороге дома. В голове звучал голос одного из глав департаментов MI6, который тесно сотрудничал с Майкрофтом и готовил Шерлока к его миссиям оба раза. А рука отчего-то всё еще помнила твёрдое благодарное рукопожатие Майкрофта, которым тот наградил Джона перед самой посадкой в самолёт, — кажется, это вообще было первое рукопожатие, которым Холмс-старший удостоил его.

— Ты поможешь Мэри, если я… погибну? — спросил Джон, когда Майкрофт уже отпустил его руку. Тот кивнул, не раздумывая ни секунды, а затем посмотрел ему в глаза и намного более эмоционально, чем обычно, ответил:

— Не обсуждается. Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты вернулся. И с тобой вернулся Шерлок.

Задумчиво глядя в иллюминатор на облепившие самолёт облака, Джон вспоминал основные данные, которые могли понадобиться ему на первых порах — затем ввести его в курс дела должен был Шерлок или кто-то из его команды. Краткие досье на каждого члена группы лежали у него на коленях и ждали, когда он обратит на них внимание. Но Джон думал о другом.

Меньше двадцати часов назад он был разочарованным в себе и своей жизни мужчиной среднего возраста, потерянным, уставшим, буквально ненавидящим свою жену и жалеющим о чересчур многом. Теперь для того, чтобы спасти главного человека в своей жизни, лучшего друга, которого он любил и которому так в этом и не признался, он стал штатным агентом MI6, с «лицензией на убийство», отправленным на очень сложное и опасное задание, с которого он мог не вернуться и так никогда и не увидеть своего ребёнка, который родится без него.

Но Джон не жалел. Впервые за последние три с лишним года совершенно не жалел ни о чём: он летел туда, куда рвалось его сердце. Джон представлял лицо Шерлока, его чуть насмешливый взгляд, тёплые руки, морщинки в уголках глаз и не мог сдержать улыбки. Он думал о том, что именно скажет другу, когда увидит его и обнимет — ведь, возможно, слова будут уже не нужны…

Наконец, справившись с волнением и посторонними мыслями, он взял в руки досье команды Шерлока. Листы были сгруппированы и помечены ярлыками «действующий агент MI6», «штатский» и «местное отделение». Действующими агентами оказалось четверо членов группы.

Под фотографией серьёзного сероглазого шатена значилось имя Генри Майлз, 35 лет. Специалист по техподдержке и моделированию ситуаций. Хороший стрелок. Отлично владеет техникой НЛП.

Следующий лист был о Руперте Баркере, 39 лет. Короткие волосы, отливающие рыжиной, яркие зелёные глаза. Сухие строки из личного дела говорили, что Руперт является отличным химиком, в армии служил снайпером, на службе в контрразведке специализируется на операциях, в которых используются взрывчатые вещества.

Джон перевернул страницу и наткнулся взглядом на изящную сероглазую блондинку. В графе «имя» значилось «Лора Коуэлл, 37 лет». Специалист по диверсиям и внедрениям, больше трёх лет работала под прикрытием в одной из группировок, занимавшейся торговлей женщинами, была личным помощником её главаря — с помощью подключившегося к операции агента Саймона Данэма разрушила группировку изнутри. Владеет несколькими техниками восточных единоборств.

Сразу после Лоры лежало досье Саймона Данэма, 41 год. Жгучий синеглазый брюнет с атлетической фигурой, он так же, как и Лора, судя по характеристикам, является специалистом по внедрениям, диверсиям и миссиям деликатного характера. Чемпион Великобритании по плаванию, водит любой наземный и водный транспорт. Стреляет с обеих рук. Часто работает в паре с Лорой Коуэлл.

Отложив листы в сторону, Джон глубоко задумался, что он мог противопоставить этим четверым, которые последние десять-пятнадцать лет только и делали, что рисковали жизнью во благо страны и Её Величества. Он стрелял с обеих рук, но свободнее — с правой, как привык в армии, умел неплохо драться, но явно был не чета ни одному из агентов, которые приставлены к Шерлоку. Его единственным и неоспоримым преимуществом было медицинское образование, которое могло понадобиться при таком опасном занятии, как контрразведка — Джон даже удивился, почему ни один из агентов не является врачом или не имеет хотя бы каких-то специализированных знаний в этой области. И, пожалуй, еще одним преимуществом перед командой Шерлока Джон мог бы назвать свою любовь к нему, благодаря которой он не постоит ни за какой ценой, чтобы спасти его, если подобное случится: он сможет вытерпеть что угодно, убить кого угодно — лишь бы обезопасить друга.

Вытащив из папки последние два листа, Джон внимательно прочитал, хотя и знал, что в группу также входят переводчик, который и был отмечен как «штатский», и связной Шерлока, агент местного подразделения специального комитета ЕС по предотвращению распространения терроризма и ограничению преступной деятельности.

Под фотографией переводчика, темноглазого брюнета, стояло имя Александр Корбин. Информации о нём было крайне мало. 32 года, родился в Румынии, в пять лет переехал с родителями в Шотландию, но ревностно изучал балканскую культуру и языки, в связи с чем был замечен MI6 и участвовал в нескольких операциях в качестве внештатного агента.

Связным же оказался ухоженный, почти изящный блондин с серо-зелёными глазами по имени Григор Матей, 43 года. Опытный оперативник, специалист по внедрению и внештатным ситуациям. Чемпион Румынии по боксу в среднем весе. Его внешность совершенно не вязалась с характеристиками. Скорее Джон бы поверил, что именно Григор занимался деликатными операциями, связанными с добыванием информации через постель, а Саймон являлся боксёром. Но досье говорили сами за себя.

Почему-то именно Григор сразу не понравился Джону, с первого взгляда на фотографию. Со всеми остальными внутреннего конфликта не произошло. Что не так со связным, он не мог объяснить даже себе, но понимал, что придётся с ним работать, и постарался отвлечься и отстраниться: это просто работа, задание. Джон верил, что справится.

Сложив досье в папку, он положил её в потайной карман под сидением, как они и договаривались с Майкрофтом и человеком из MI6. Все вводные, характеристики группы, точки сбора, кодовые имена и пароли — это всё должно было остаться лишь в голове Джона. Ему позволили взять с собой только рюкзак с вещами, оружие и большую походную аптечку, которая могла понадобиться членам команды в любой момент.

Джон посмотрел на запястье, на котором блестели часы — подарок родителей перед его отъездом на учёбу в Лондон. Спустя пару лет они погибли, а эти часы прошли с ним и годы в университете, и войну. Потом Джон снял их, не желая видеть на себе постоянное напоминание о своей ране, каким стали часы. Но теперь они были символом его силы и выносливости. Он должен был справиться со всем, что бы ни случилось.

Стрелки указывали на одиннадцать часов по лондонскому времени. Пора было перевести их на два часа вперёд, подгоняя под румынский часовой пояс. Самолёт должен был приземлиться через двадцать минут. По словам Майкрофта, на аэродроме его обязан был ждать связной, чтобы доставить в штаб-квартиру группы, находящуюся примерно в полусотне километров от Бухареста, в городке Плоешти.

Закрыв глаза, Джон постарался расслабиться и настроиться на режим «в опасности», который с этого момента должен был быть включён постоянно. Когда-то сослуживцы говорили ему, что он будто чувствовал «плохие» участки дорог или слабые пункты планов операций. Теперь ему предстояло вспомнить то время, от этого зависела и его жизнь, и жизни каждого члена команды, так как теперь он официально был среди их числа.

А еще Джон не мог не думать о том, что скажет Шерлок, когда увидит его и узнает о том, почему он рванул за ним. Но его богатая фантазия в такие минуты абсолютно сдавала позиции, в голову не лезла ни одна идея — пустота и страх, которые никак не удавалось прогнать. Но потом Джон вспоминал взгляд Шерлока на аэродроме — и его отпускало.

Джон открыл глаза, почувствовав лёгкую тряску и заложенность в ушах, что означало снижение. Он бросил взгляд на часы, взял с соседнего кресла куртку и проверил поддельные документы, бумажник и оружие. Ему следовало быть готовым к тому, что, выйдя из самолёта, он окажется один в чужой стране и ему придётся в одиночестве добираться до Шерлока. Это не пугало, Джон знал адрес и предполагал, что для него не станет проблемой часовая поездка буквально в соседний город. Но он всё же надеялся, что Григор, хоть тот и не понравился ему с первого взгляда, всё же ждёт его на аэродроме, ведь это будет значить, что у Шерлока и команды всё в относительном порядке.

Через пятнадцать минут он уже спускался по трапу и щурился от яркого солнечного света. Словно здесь, в Бухаресте, была весна, а не вторая половина января. Куртка защищала от сильного ветра, рюкзак ощущался на спине надёжной тяжестью, но внутри всё же сидело беспокойство, которое внезапно буквально растворилось, когда невдалеке он увидел тёмно-синий внедорожник и рядом с ним знакомый по фотографии аккуратный силуэт Григора Матея. Заметив Джона, тот не двинулся с места, но махнул рукой. Он выглядел задумчивым, почти отстраненным — такие мужчины обычно нравятся женщинам, кажутся загадочными.

Оказавшись в пределах слышимости, Джон кивнул, еще не доходя до Григора, и представился:

— Джон Ватсон. Бывший военный врач, с сегодняшнего дня штатный врач группы.

— Григор Матей. Связной группы, пробуду с вами до вашего отъезда из Сербии, — одними губами улыбнулся тот и протянул подошедшему Джону руку. Ватсон без особой радости пожал его аккуратную ладонь и кивнул, не зная, что сказать. Его выручил сам Григор, махнув в сторону машины: — Поехали, дорога займёт примерно час, а нам надо торопиться.

— Есть веская причина? — поинтересовался Джон, усаживаясь на переднее сидение и бросая свой рюкзак назад, а аптечку оставляя в ногах.

— Один из членов группы вчера вечером получил серьёзное ранение. — Григор завёл мотор и резко развернулся. Джон внутренне сжался, боясь услышать подробности, а точнее имя раненого. Но интуиция подсказывала, что если бы подобное случилось с Шерлоком, то Майкрофт уже знал бы об этом.

— Кого ранили, почему не сообщили в основной штаб, каковы вид ранения и самочувствие?

Григор, вырулив на трассу, на мгновение отвлёкся и посмотрел на Джона, оценивая его мгновенное включение в дело. После чего удовлетворённо хмыкнул и принялся говорить, подробно, но без лишних деталей пересказывая случай с Рупертом, а также то, что уже было сделано для того, чтобы он оставался в сознании. У него был приятный, совсем не раздражающий акцент и мягкий тембр. Когда Григор замолчал, Джону пришлось признать, конечно же, мысленно, что тот, и правда, был опытным оперативником, знающим, что именно важно.

Обсудив ранение Руперта, Джон и Григор в основном говорили о предстоящем транзитном переезде в Калотину и возможности его осуществления при тяжёлом состоянии одного из членов команды. Джону не было известно, как много рассказали о нём связному, но ни одного личного вопроса Григор не задал, за что Джон был искренне благодарен, но так и не проникся к нему симпатией.

До Плоешти они доехали за сорок минут: Григор оказался ярым любителем очень быстрой езды. И если бы Джон никогда не ездил с Шерлоком, увлечённым расследованием и потому готовым выжимать из двигателя и сотню с лишним миль в час, то мог бы даже пару раз испугаться за сохранность их жизней. В итоге он даже не понял, как именно с окраины города они оказались почти в его центре, где и находилась основная штаб-квартира — Шерлок бы на это сказал что-нибудь колючее и насмешливое и был бы прав.

Выбравшись из машины и подхватив рюкзак с аптечкой, Джон двинулся следом за Григором в одну из старых многоэтажек. Поднявшись на нужный этаж, связной позвонил в дверь особым способом, и они принялись ждать. Спустя пару минут дверь распахнулась, и Джон увидел на пороге застывшего с пистолетом в руке Шерлока.

— Salut! * Я же обещал привести врача, — усмехнулся Григор, протискиваясь мимо него в квартиру и не замечая ни потрясения Шерлока, ни того факта, что Холмс его совершенно не слушал. — Принимай пополнение в команду, прислан из главного штаба…

Миг — и Шерлок осознал, кто именно стоит перед ним на пороге. Оба не двигались с места. Шерлок, казалось, был искренне шокирован. Не сдержавшись, Джон бросил поклажу на пол и, качнувшись к нему, на мгновение обнял, чего так и не позволил себе, когда прощался три недели назад.

Но вместо того, чтобы обнять в ответ, Шерлок оттолкнул его и с ужасающим холодом в голосе и взгляде спросил:

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь, Джон?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Salut (рум.) — Привет.


	3. Chapter 3

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь, Джон?

Джон пару раз поражённо моргнул и замер, болезненно напрягшись. Вопрос показался грубым и жёстким даже Шерлоку, но он не смог сдержаться. Глядя на растерянного и почти смущённого такой встречей Джона, он на пару секунд приоткрыл рот, желая сказать хоть что-то, но так и не выдавил ни одного слова. Просто отошёл назад, внутрь квартиры, и махнул ему, предлагая войти и не застывать на пороге, привлекая лишнее внимание.

Джон, к его чести, быстро справился с остолбенением и, надев на лицо маску благодушного спокойствия, последовал за ним.

— Григор, я жду объяснений, — Шерлок резко развернулся на пятках и в упор посмотрел на связного. Тот явно почувствовал себя неуютно под пронзительным и холодным взглядом, оттого расправил плечи и не ясно качнул головой.

— Я уже сказал тебе: Джон Ватсон прибыл из главного штаба. С этого дня он наш врач, активный член группы, если тебе важен статус, — Григор не менее пристально и даже с неким вызовом смотрел на Шерлока, что не укрылось от взгляда Джона.

Ватсон осмотрелся, в комнате находились еще трое: Лора, Саймон и Александр. Все оглядывали его с интересом и недоверием и посматривали на Шерлока, очевидно, ждали его реакции. И тут Григор продолжил, по-прежнему сражаясь с Шерлоком взглядами, что никогда не удавалось Джону дольше минуты:

— Может, спросишь его самого? Документы в порядке, я проверил, но можешь и сам сделать это, раз не доверяешь.

— А я должен беспрекословно доверять тебе? Или кому-то из группы? — холодно уточнил Шерлок, молча протягивая ладонь и явно требуя документы на досмотр.

Джон сглотнул, чувствуя странное унижение, какого никогда не испытывал ранее: словно Шерлок сейчас в ответ на его приветствие предложил катиться к дьяволу. Опустив вещи на пол, он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки документы, переданные Шерлоку Майкрофтом, и молча вложил их в протянутую к нему руку.

— Нет, не должен, — усмехнулась Лора, чуть отстранившись от Саймона, к которому прислонялась плечом, стоя в кухонном проёме. Она подмигнула Шерлоку, выглядевшему вполне довольным её ответом, и кивнула Джону. — Командир всегда должен думать прежде всего о безопасности. Если ты будешь слепо доверять нам, ничего не выйдет.

— Кажется, вы с Джоном знакомы? — довольно едко уточнил Григор, отходя к стене и прижимаясь к ней спиной. Он сверлил Шерлока пристальным и почти наглым взглядом. — Нам следует знать об этом.

— Вам следует знать только то, что раньше мы работали с Джоном и я даже не догадывался, что он может быть послан на эту миссию, — Шерлок говорил спокойно, почти меланхолично, внимательно изучая листы, отданные ему Джоном. Он поднял взгляд на Григора, и тот наконец не выдержал, отвернувшись к остальным.

Джон мстительно подумал о том, что сбит с толку и растерян не только он один. Совсем не так он представлял себе их встречу. Это не укладывалось в голове, по спине бежали мурашки от характеристики их отношений: «раньше мы работали с Джоном». Шерлок тем временем свернул документы и посмотрел, внимательно изучая его лицо. И никто не смог бы уличить Холмса в непрофессионализме: взгляд был абсолютно прямой и отстранённый — только он один знал, чего ему стоил этот спектакль.

— Расскажешь о себе, Джон? Ты видел досье о каждом, но никто, кроме меня, не знает тебя.

Джон постарался выглядеть так же спокойно, как и Шерлок, но внутри бушевало пламя обиды, которое он, как смог, постарался временно угомонить. Возможно, Шерлоку было нужно вести себя так, словно они фактически чужие друг другу люди? Он снял куртку и, повесив её на свободный стул, вышел на середину комнаты и как можно более ослепительно улыбнулся, располагая остальных к себе. Когда-то такая улыбка в ресторане Анджело на пару секунд выбила из колеи даже Шерлока.

— Почему нет? Меня зовут Джон Ватсон, мне сорок три года, я капитан Пятого Нортумберлендского полка в отставке. Военный врач, хирург, также имею общую квалификацию. Стреляю с обеих рук, неплох в ближнем бою. Не знаю, что еще сказать, спрашивайте, если интересно, — махнул он рукой так, словно это его не заботило. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, Джон увидел одобрение, быстро промелькнувшее в его еле заметной улыбке.

Саймон открыто улыбнулся Джону, подойдя и пожав ему руку, а затем спросил:

— Ты женат, Джон? — тот заметил, как напрягся Шерлок, внешне оставаясь таким же холодным и безразличным. Легко ухмыльнувшись, Джон пожал плечами и ответил:

— Был. Сейчас в разводе.

Краем глаза Джон видел, как потерялся на миг Шерлок, его лицо, и без того бледное, внезапно стало еще белее, а губы сжались. Саймон по-доброму хохотнул и хлопнул Джона по плечу:

— А я и не пытался никогда. Слишком сложно остановиться на одной.

Все присутствующие, даже Шерлок, засмеялись. Лора ухмыльнулась и ткнула его в бок, на что Саймон отреагировал очаровательной улыбкой и послал ей воздушный поцелуй. «Любовники?» — с интересом задумался Джон и вновь посмотрел на Шерлока: тот уже вернул на лицо непроницаемую маску. Его было не прочитать. Но глаза смотрели жёстко, почти обвиняюще, и было в них что-то, от чего у Джона засосало под ложечкой, но он так и не смог это расшифровать. Александр просто кивнул Джону и сказал, что рад врачу в команде.

Решивший, что приветствие закончено, Шерлок подошёл к Джону и тоже пожал ему руку, признавая тем самым его членом команды. Но это было совсем не похоже на их прощание: пальцы Холмса теперь сжимали его пальцы властно, почти больно, без малейшего намёка на нежность или приязнь. Просто крепкое профессиональное рукопожатие, не более — символ того, что он принят, но не объяснение его поведению. Шерлок смотрел холодно, с лёгкой, давно знакомой Джону улыбкой, какой он обычно награждал своих клиентов или вполне расторопных свидетелей: ничего личного, просто бизнес.

Решив пока не зацикливаться на этом, Джон вытянул пальцы из его хватки и, подняв с пола аптечку, уточнил:

— Я рад со всеми познакомиться, но Григор сказал, что Руперт ранен. Как я могу попасть к нему?

— Мы с Саймоном отведём тебя, он в соседней квартире под присмотром Генри, — коротко ответил Шерлок и, набросив куртку на плечи, махнул в сторону прихожей.

Саймон тоже снял с вешалки парку и двинулся за ним, Джон последовал их примеру, поудобнее перехватив аптечку. Сначала у него промелькнула мысль, зачем им куртки в шаговой доступности до квартиры, но потом понял: в любой момент они должны были быть готовы сорваться с места, а отсутствие верхней одежды, даже в таком тёплом январе, — большая проблема.

Оказавшись в соседней квартире, они прошли пару комнат и остановились перед закрытой дверью. Шерлок повесил куртку на спинку кресла, Джон сделал то же самое. Саймон украсил своей висевшие на стене оленьи рога. В это время из комнаты, перед которой они остановились, вышел Генри и удивлённо посмотрел сначала на Джона, а затем на Шерлока.

— Это Джон Ватсон, наш штатный врач, прислан из главного штаба. Всё остальное узнаешь позже, — коротко резюмировал Шерлок и подтолкнул Джона в сторону приоткрытой двери. Тот кивнул и повернулся к Генри.

— Каково его состояние последние два часа?

— Температура не повышалась, но он почти не осознаёт происходящее вокруг. Мы остановили кровь, но не смогли ничего сделать с внутренним повреждением.

Джон вновь кивнул и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Я сейчас проведу осмотр Руперта. Если всё окажется таким, как я предполагаю, мне придётся сделать ему операцию.

— Что для этого необходимо? — сразу спросил тот, и Джон бросил на него благодарный взгляд: Шерлок не стал спрашивать, способен ли он на это.

— Помощник, лучше два, и хорошее освещение. Найдёшь сильные светильники?

— Проводи осмотр, сейчас решим.

Он прищурился и вместе с Саймоном отправился на поиски, решив начать с этой квартиры. Джон пару секунд смотрел ему вслед, а затем вошёл в комнату, где лежал Руперт. Генри направился следом за ним.

Джон внимательно осмотрел место ранения, скорректировал время, прошедшее после попадания пули, убедился, что еще не начался некроз тканей, проверил температуру, давление и краткую медкарту Руперта, которая, как и карточки всех остальных членов группы, лежали в его аптечке, и кивнул Генри.

— Всё не так плохо, как я думал после рассказа Григора. Жить определённо будет. — Тот тут же повеселел и, кажется, даже выдохнул от облегчения. Приятная, обаятельная улыбка коснулась глаз, и в их уголках и носогубных складках тут же обозначились мимические морщины — Генри явно часто улыбался. Джон неосознанно тут же проникся к нему симпатией. — К тому же, операция будет скорее предохранительной, чтобы ничего не произошло в дороге. Ты когда-нибудь участвовал в медицинских операциях?

— Нет. Только проходил курсы оказания первой помощи, ну, знаешь, шину наложить или искусственное дыхание сделать. Конечно, смогу, наверное, и непрямой массаж сердца, но я всё же скорее технарь и переговорщик, — с сожалением покачал головой Генри и задумчиво почесал уже поросший щетиной подбородок — видимо, он находился рядом с Рупертом со вчерашнего вечера.

— Не знаешь, кто в группе имеет хоть какой-то опыт?

— Лора и Шерлок, возможно? Алекс точно нет, как и Саймон, я думаю. Насчёт Григора не знаю.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

Джон оторвался от повторного осмотра раны и рассматривал инструменты, которые были упакованы в аптечку. В Афганистане ему приходилось работать и в намного худших условиях, так что это его не пугало. Скорее он переживал, что они могли опоздать, а потому выздоровление затянется на более длительный срок.

— Шерлок! — позвал он громко, чтобы точно докричаться. Тот ответил невнятным откликом, и Джон стал ждать.

Через пару минут Холмс вошёл в комнату, держа в руках лампу и торшер. Джон скептически осмотрел лампу и отверг её из-за довольно малого количества вольт и, соответственно, тусклого света. А вот торшер ему понравился.

— Ну как? — спросил Шерлок, нахмурившись. Джон кратко обрисовал ситуацию и задал ему тот же вопрос, что и Генри. — Я могу тебе ассистировать, но уточню у Лоры и Григора. Что с перевозкой Руперта?

— Всё зависит от того, как пройдёт операция. Но, уповая на то, что осложнений не будет, полагаю, что завтра вечером можно выдвигаться.

— Сегодня ночью не вариант? — серьёзно спросил Шерлок, и Джон уверенно покачал головой. Они всегда уважали мнение друг друга и никогда не пытались командовать на чужой территории: если Джон говорил «нет», то это и значило «нет», а не «возможно, будет по-твоему». — Хорошо. Поищу еще один торшер и уточню вопрос ассистирования. Начинаем как можно быстрее?

— Да. Тем больше вероятность, что он скорее встанет на ноги. — Шерлок кивнул и двинулся к двери, когда Джон добавил: — Руперт потерял много крови. Чтобы реабилитация прошла быстрее, ему понадобится переливание. Я знаю, что ему подойдёт кровь Алекса и Саймона. Если они согласны, то пусть тоже придут сюда, я возьму у них кровь для переливания. — Шерлок ничего не сказал, только еще раз кивнул и вышел.

Джон изумлённо смотрел ему вслед и думал о том, что никогда не видел такого молчаливого друга. Это было слишком странно и неуютно, и Джон решил занять себя поиском нужной локации для установки торшера, лишь бы не размышлять о том, как изменился Шерлок всего за три недели.

«А может, и раньше. Было удобно делать вид, что всё как раньше. Я просто не хотел замечать», — внезапно подумал Джон, глядя на суетившегося около Руперта Генри. И эта мысль ему совсем не понравилась.

***

Вымотанный и уставший после операции и переливания, Джон с курткой на плечах, чтобы не простыть, стоял на балконе квартиры, где лежал Руперт, и дышал свежим воздухом, который совсем не пах зимой. Он давно не курил, начал и бросил еще во время службы в Афганистане, но именно сейчас тянуло неумолимо. Джон смотрел на безликую улицу, на которой стоял этот дом, и не мог не вспоминать ставшую родной Бейкер-стрит.

Всё прошло хорошо. Они с Генри сняли абажуры с двух торшеров, установили их в нужном положении, подготовили всё для операции, пока в соседней комнате Саймон и Алекс, о чём-то негромко разговаривая, сдавали кровь под присмотром Лоры, которая, как оказалось, вполне могла заменить медсестру, но не обладала достаточными знаниями для самостоятельных действий. Затем они втроём — Джон, Шерлок и Лора — сделали всё возможное в данных условиях, чтобы Руперт поправился как можно скорее.

В «палате» Руперта остался Генри, который, как показалось Джону, относился к тому очень нежно, явно находясь с ним в более личных отношениях, чем со всеми остальными, возможно, это была дружба, а может, и что-то большее. Генри очень переживал за Руперта и был рад остаться с ним на половину ночи — потом Джон пообещал сменить его, хотя тот и был против. Джон помнил, как точно так же был готов проводить часы напролёт у постели Шерлока, когда тому изрядно доставалось во время расследований. А уж ту тяжёлую осень, когда друг отходил и медленно-медленно восстанавливался после огнестрельного ранения, он вообще старался сейчас не вспоминать.

Во время операции Джон и Шерлок действовали как всегда слаженно, понимая друг друга с полувзгляда. Лора потом заметила, что давно уже не видела такого взаимопонимания во время совместной работы. На тот час они будто вернулись назад, в то время, когда еще были напарниками, но, как только всё было закончено, Шерлок тут же вновь стал безразличным и, поблагодарив Джона за хорошую работу, удалился в другую квартиру, чтобы обсудить изменение планов с Саймоном и Григором.

Прошло более четырёх часов, а он так и не вернулся. Джон с горькой усмешкой рассматривал соседние дома и думал о том, как глупо было рассчитывать на то, что Шерлок окажется рад его приезду. Пожалуй, друг отдал ему всё без остатка, отправившись в последнюю миссию с сердцем, свободным от него, Джона. Пару часов назад проведать его и Генри, сидевшего у постели Руперта, зашёл Алекс и принёс с собой их ужин, который Джон так и оставил нетронутым — ему бы не полез и маленький кусочек в горло, не было смысла мучить себя.

Нет, Джон не жалел, что бросил всё и приехал сюда, к Шерлоку. И знал, что никогда не пожалеет. Но принять холодность друга оказалось намного тяжелее, чем ему представлялось. Когда он летел в Бухарест, то думал о том, что их отношения уже могли измениться, но не предполагал что _настолько_.

А еще Джон впервые размышлял о том, как чувствовал себя Шерлок, когда вернулся из своей двухгодичной миссии, а друг его отверг. По спине бежали мурашки. И Джон, как ни старался, не мог заставить себя хоть немного сердиться на холод и безразличие, исходившие от Шерлока. Он заслужил каждый брошенный в его сторону уничижительный или холодный взгляд.

Постояв на балконе еще немного, он вернулся в квартиру, проверил состояние Руперта, который, отойдя от наркоза, уже просто спал. Генри, положивший руку на матрас в опасно-деликатной близости от его ладони, тоже прикорнул в кресле. Джон не стал его будить.

Сходив на кухню и погрев свою порцию ужина, он неохотно поковырялся в картофеле с тушёным мясом и заставил себя съесть хотя бы половину. Медленно пережёвывая порцию, Джон со злой усмешкой думал, что почти позабыл ощущение постоянной опасности, которое сжирало его изнутри после возвращения из армии и от которого он не мог отделаться до того, как встретил Шерлока. Сейчас же оно распирало его изнутри.

Убрав еду в холодильник и вымыв руки, Джон налил воды из-под крана и хотел было найти свой рюкзак, чтобы достать зубную щётку, как услышал тихий скрежет в замке и лёгкую поступь, которую не портили даже тяжёлые армейские ботинки.

— Как дела у Руперта? — спросил Шерлок, безошибочно находя его на кухне. Джон с трудом проглотил воду и посмотрел на него.

— Всё в порядке. Спит. Дополнительной отрицательной реакции на хирургическое вмешательство нет, значит, к утру уже очнётся.

— Хорошо. — Шерлок замолчал и задумчиво посмотрел на чайник, стоявший на плите, а затем на дверцу шкафа позади Джона — что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть тому в глаза.

— Ты пришёл только затем, чтобы спросить о состоянии Руперта? Мог бы позвонить.

Между квартирами была настроена локальная связь: напрямую соединенные телефонные линии были замкнуты друг на друге и не прослушивались извне.

Шерлок сглотнул и кивнул. А затем чуть помедлил и уже было шагнул назад, как всё же остановился и замер, глядя на Джона. Тот тоже будто остолбенел, ожидая хоть чего-то, не важно чего именно: злости, ярости, обиды, сожаления — лишь бы больше не видеть и не ощущать этого безразличия, которое липло к коже, заливалось в глаза, уши, нос и горчило на языке, вызывая тошноту.

— Я думал, что ты умнее, Джон. — Тот ждал чего угодно, но не обвинения в глупости. Удивлённо округлив рот и приподняв брови, он опёрся поясницей о кухонный стол и сложил руки на груди.

— Серьёзно? Ты всегда называл меня идиотом.

— Это не смешно, — отрезал Шерлок, так и стоявший посреди кухни и глядевший на него с трудно распознаваемой смесью чувств на лице. Джон поджал губы, но не ответил. — Зачем ты здесь? И каким образом смог уговорить Майкрофта?

«Вот он, тот самый момент — наиболее важный из всех», — подумал Джон, видя в глазах Шерлока растерянность и непонимание.

— Я не должен был отпускать тебя одного еще три недели назад. Ты не заслужил этого, — махнул рукой Джон, имея в виду _всё это_. — Ты не заслужил быть здесь один. Я вообще не имел права принимать от тебя эту жертву.

Шерлок медленно смягчался, с каждым словом выглядя всё более похожим на того, кого Джон знал многие годы. Но на последней фразе он резко помрачнел и одарил его ледяным презрительным взглядом.

— Пожалуй, ты думаешь, что я мечтал о твоей жалости? Что именно она мне здесь была нужна больше всего? — он говорил резко, бросаясь словами, как сюрикэнами*. Джон даже поморщился, не зная, что сказать: он хотел совсем не такой реакции, ждал абсолютного иного ответа. — Спустись на землю, Джон! Никакой _жертвы_ , тем более ради тебя, не было. Всегда была только работа и необходимость выполнять её так хорошо, как это возможно. Магнуссен был помехой, он стоял у меня на пути. Ты и твоя жена здесь совершенно ни при чём.

Шерлок сверкнул глазами и вздёрнул подбородок, ожидая оправданий Джона или его возмущения, но тот молчал, поражённый и раздавленный злостью и скрытой болью, звучавшими в голосе Холмса. Ватсон не знал, каким способом он сможет завоевать вновь его доверие и хотя бы дружбу: случившееся с Магнуссеном, Мэри и её предательство, холодность и фактическое безразличие самого Джона к его судьбе ожесточили и разочаровали Шерлока до такой степени, что было страшно смотреть и слышать. Каждое его слово было кинжалом, но Ватсон готов был принять и еще сотню, лишь бы другу стало легче.

— Что бы ты сейчас ни сказал, я не поверю ни одному твоему слову, Шерлок. Потому что я знаю тебя, — наконец покачал головой Джон и шагнул ближе к нему, собираясь коснуться плеча или предплечья, но тот вздрогнул, и он просто опустил руки. Чтобы голос не дрожал, ему потребовалось несколько секунд перерыва. — Если ты хочешь делать вид, что мы почти не знакомы друг с другом, я принимаю это и не буду впредь пытаться заговорить с тобой или коснуться тебя при посторонних без весомой на то причины. Если ты просто не хочешь со мной говорить или видеть меня, что ж, я учту это. Но я не оставлю тебя снова, ты не будешь здесь один.

Шерлок закатил глаза, будто это безумно бесило его и он был не в силах даже слышать эти слова. Но Джон видел, как побледнел друг и как проступил пот на его лбу, у самых волос: Шерлок был в состоянии глубочайшего волнения.

— Мы выберемся отсюда вместе. Во всяком случае я сделаю всё, чтобы ты точно выбрался и вернулся домой. Что бы ты ни сказал, я не уйду и не передумаю: ненавидь ты меня, унижай, срывай на мне злость, делай вид, что мы чужие, или игнорируй — я не уйду, запомни это.

Джон закончил говорить, кивнул сам себе и сжал губы, серьёзно глядя на друга. Тот пребывал в шоке, но молчал, переваривая услышанное. Тогда Джон шагнул еще ближе и всё же на миг сжал его плечо, стараясь через это касание передать всё, что не смог сказать, что не позволил себе прямо сейчас вывалить на и без того ошарашенного Шерлока. Тот, всё так же молча, поймал его взгляд и на миг словно вернул их на годы назад. Разорвать этот безмолвный разговор было невозможно. В глазах Шерлока отчаянно бились страх, разочарование, боль и еле заметная надежда, а еще жгучая тоска, которую раньше Джон никогда не видел.

Задохнувшись от нахлынувших эмоций, он на миг прикрыл глаза, и это хватило, чтобы спугнуть Шерлока.

— Ты совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, прилетев сюда, Джон, — бросил тот, развернувшись и явно направившись к выходу.

— Я считаю это самым верным решением в своей жизни, — тут же отрубил Джон, заставив Шерлока замереть. — И ты не убедишь меня в обратном.

— Значит, ты не просто глупец, а клинический идиот. Я здесь бессилен, — через пару секунд зло парировал Шерлок, но в его голосе слышалась неуверенность — ему хотелось поверить, но, видимо, было страшно. Помедлив еще немного он зашагал к выходу, однако был остановлен голосом Джона:

— Шерлок, я очень скучал по тебе.

Шерлок не обернулся, и Джон не мог понять, с какой именно интонацией были сказаны следующие слова, но они оказались очень болезненными и ударили точно в цель, заставив его поморщиться от вполне ощутимой физической боли где-то в районе сердца:

— А я нет.

Подождав ответа и поняв, что его не будет, Шерлок вышел из кухни, а через пару мгновений Джон услышал тихий стук захлопнувшейся входной двери.

Это было невыносимо, но у него не было выхода. Пришла пора начинать боевые действия. И откуда Джон мог знать, уезжая из Лондона, что воевать ему придётся с самим Шерлоком? Он был готов ответить за каждое слово, произнесённое им несколько минут назад. И Шерлок, что бы он ни делал, не сможет заставить его уйти или нарушить обещание, Джон был уверен.

Единственное, чего он не знал, это как уменьшить острую ноющую боль в груди от последних слов Шерлока. Но и она была лучше ужасающей пустоты, преследовавшей его последние три недели, когда он думал, что больше никогда не увидит Шерлока.

«И это пройдёт», — подумал Джон, вспомнив надпись на кольце царя Соломона. Они это переживут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сюрикэн — японское метательное оружие скрытого ношения. Представляет собою небольшие клинки, изготовленные по типу повседневных вещей: звёздочек, игл, гвоздей, ножей, монет и так далее.   
> Источник — Википедия.  
> http://www.villainsource.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/shuriken.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Оставив Джона в состоянии беспомощной растерянности, Шерлок вернулся в основную штаб-квартиру. Повесив куртку, он на пару мгновений прислонился к двери, боясь оступиться. Дышать было тяжело, в груди кололо. Шерлок понимал, что это, скорее всего, лишь психогенный отклик на стресс, но всё же постарался переждать хотя бы несколько особо острых всполохов боли — это могло быть и последствием не так давно перенесённого ранения в грудь.

Откинув голову назад, Шерлок прижался затылком к дверному полотну. Нужно было взять себя в руки и появиться перед командой собранным и как можно более спокойным. Язык жгли слова, которые он выдал Джону на автомате, слишком поспешив с ответом: «А я нет». Более наглой его ложь была, только когда он стоял на крыше Бартса, собираясь прыгнуть вниз.

Однако он не мог сказать правду Джону, не в этот раз, не в этот вечер, когда всё, что ему хотелось, когда они наконец оказались наедине, — это обнять его как можно крепче и хотя бы на несколько минут забыть о том, во что они превратили свою жизнь, заигравшись друг перед другом. Ему хотелось забыть о том, что они уже давно перестали быть теми, кем были до его «самоубийства», — теми, кто шёл вдвоём против всего мира.

Но он не имел на это права. Шерлок отлично осознавал, что, дай он себе волю, подпусти Джона ближе, так же близко, как раньше, сразу потеряет контроль над ситуацией и трезвость мышления. Джон всегда был для него намного большим отвлечением, фактором риска, чем казалось всем остальным. Особенно — после «возвращения из мёртвых». Шерлок почти пьянел каждый раз, когда друг оказывался в пределах досягаемости, в физических границах его личного пространства. И он не хотел, чтобы это же происходило и теперь, когда от него зависела не только собственная жизнь, но и жизнь членов команды, которые, несмотря на его неприветливость и строгость, были расположены к нему и учитывали каждое его слово.

К тому же, Шерлок не был уверен, что ему снова хотелось испытывать это опьянение, что делало его слабым и растерянным. Когда-то казалось, что Джон одним своим присутствием придавал ему сил и веры в себя, но те времена остались в прошлом. Теперь всё, что чувствовал Шерлок, оказываясь рядом с ним, — это смятение, обида и неясная угнетающая тоска. Может, ему и хотелось, чтобы было иначе, но всё было так, как было. И он не мог изменить это или просто снова поверить Джону, во всяком случае — не сразу.

Теперь Шерлок не позволял себе отвлекаться _по пустякам_. И в этом была основная загвоздка: у него не получалось оставаться безучастным, когда дело касалось Джона Ватсона, он никогда не мог быть таким, когда это касалось Джона. Это всегда пугало его и оставалось самой большой проблемой.

И как быть дальше, когда Джон стал частью группы, Шерлок не знал.

Глубоко вдохнув и не почувствовав острую боль в груди, он оттолкнулся от стены и бодрым шагом направился внутрь квартиры. Саймон, занимавшийся анализом карты, поднял голову и вопросительно пожевал губу. Задремавшая на диване рядом с ним Лора проснулась от его движения и тоже посмотрела на Шерлока. Григора и Алекса в комнате не было, видимо, уже легли спать, ведь завтра предстоял тяжёлый день.

— Джон сказал, что Руперт в порядке, отрицательной реакции на операцию не последовало, так что к утру должен прийти в себя.

— Генри с ним? — поинтересовалась Лора, потянувшись и встав с дивана. Шерлок с усмешкой посмотрел на неё.

— А ты как думаешь?

Саймон фыркнул и снова уткнулся в карту, выдав:

— Я словно снова в старшей школе: все шифруются и все всё знают.

Шерлок хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал, а Лора потрепала друга по голове и направилась в сторону большого кресла, в котором планировала провести оставшееся до сна время. Пройдя на кухню, Шерлок включил чайник и закрыл дверь, чтобы не создавать сквозняк и покурить.

Первый раз затянувшись, он прикрыл глаза и попытался изгнать мысли о Джоне из головы хотя бы на данный момент. Это было время подумать над тем, что происходило у него под носом и чего он совершенно не мог расшифровать. Кто-то из его команды очень грамотно и тонко слил информацию об их местонахождении кому-то из приспешников Цековича. И Шерлок отдал бы многое, чтобы узнать кто именно является предателем: Саймон, Лора, Александр, Генри?

Руперта он не считал просто потому, что тот был слишком умён, чтобы подставляться сам. А так, как он пострадал больше всех, это допущение являлось правдивым.

Григор же был в машине вместе с ним и Рупертом, и буквально через пять минут после того, как тот покинул её по приказу Шерлока, они нарвались на засаду. Холмс сам остановил машину и заставил Григора выйти, отправив по другому делу, чтобы не терять времени — не могло быть сомнений, что он был ни при чём. И именно ему Шерлок позвонил, когда всё произошло.

Будучи свидетелем ежедневных «танцев» Генри и Руперта вокруг друг друга (что до боли напоминало ему их с Джоном отношения до «самоубийства»), он так же полагал, что и Генри был слабым претендентом на роль «крысы». Шерлок отлично знал, как ведут себя люди, изучал их поведение, психологию — пусть сам и терялся в личных взаимоотношениях, — и мог предсказывать их поступки почти всегда. Он сомневался, что Генри стал бы строить такую сложную цепь защиты: проявлять интерес к Руперту, дожидаться случая подставить его под удар, чтобы обезопасить себя от подозрений, а потом безотрывно находиться у его постели, чтобы поддержать легенду. Безусловно, Генри был умён, но не настолько. Такое поведение скорее было похоже на партию Мориарти, чем на еще довольно молодого и менее опытного, чем те же Саймон и Лора, агента.

Шерлок выдохнул горьковатый дым в приоткрытое окно и бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь. Насколько он мог доверять хотя бы Григору и Руперту? Как именно можно было вывести предателя на чистую воду? И был ли этот предатель одиночкой? Его мысли почти истерично метались от одного вопроса к другому, и он недовольно покачал головой.

«Как же не вовремя здесь появился Джон!» — в который раз со злым сожалением подумал Шерлок и затушил третий окурок в пепельнице, стоявшей на подоконнике. В их команде курили почти все, кроме Генри и Александра.

Поворачивая ручку окна, он услышал тихий скрип двери и обернулся, увидев стоявшего на пороге Григора. Взъерошенные волосы, — пытался спать, но так и не смог уснуть, проворочавшись понапрасну, — тревога во взгляде и напряжение в, казалось бы, расслабленной позе.

— Кофе? — предложил Шерлок, подходя к отключившемуся чайнику и доставая кружку для себя. Григор кивнул и сел за стол. Насыпав растворимого кофе и залив его кипятком, Шерлок принёс две кружки и поставил одну из них перед собеседником.

— Руперт в порядке? — спросил Григор, прервав тягостное молчание. Шерлок кивнул и кратко пересказал ситуацию, дополнив её информацией о том, что завтра, по прогнозам Джона, они могли переезжать. — Хорошо, что твой брат прислал нам врача… Тебя что-то тревожит, — проницательно заметил Матей, когда выслушал его и немного понаблюдал за внешне спокойным Холмсом. Тот ответил холодным взглядом, но промолчал, отпив еще немного кофе.

Прошло несколько минут, но разговор так и не продолжился. Шерлок отчаянно анализировал, насколько он мог доверять Григору. По всему выходило, что мог. На это указывало и его «неучастие» в произошедшем с ним и Рупертом, и то, что они знали друг друга уже около двух лет. Григор был его связным последние четыре месяца прошлой миссии в Европе, и именно он, понимая, что сам не может помочь Шерлоку, не выдав их разрушительной для группировки деятельности, связался с Майкрофтом и попросил помощи. Что, скорее всего, спасло Шерлока от смерти или серьёзных, необратимых травм.

А еще Шерлока беспокоил явный интерес Матея к его персоне: привлечение внимания, долгие взгляды, двусмысленные улыбки и слова. Что-то подобное проскальзывало еще в прошлый раз, но тогда он не придавал этому значения, чаще всего просто нервничая из-за заигрываний. Теперь же флирт Григора не только не раздражал, а успокаивал, давал силы двигаться дальше. Во всяком случае до того, как здесь появился Джон. Возможно, именно потому, что Шерлоку остро не хватало внимания, в котором ему отказал друг и получить которое от него вновь он не мог и надеяться.

Наконец Шерлок решился и кивнул, заставляя Григора посмотреть на него.

— Меня беспокоит то, что на нас напали в том месте, где, без дополнительной указки, не должны были даже искать.

— Думаешь, нас сдал кто-то свой? — понимающе кивнул тот и задумчиво постучал по стенке кружки.

— А ты как думаешь? — Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за тем, как между бровей Григора залегла глубокая складка, а зубы мучили нижнюю губу. Его светлые, совсем не тронутые сединой, волнистые, почти как у самого Шерлока, волосы разметались в беспорядке, повинуясь пальцам, зарывшимся в пряди, и Холмс на миг зацепился за то, как они отражают тусклый свет лампы под потолком.

— Вполне вероятно. И многое объясняет, — в итоге выдал Матей и посмотрел на него, выглядя как никогда серьёзно и растерянно, а затем понизил голос и перегнулся через стол: — Саймон, Лора и Александр. Есть другой вариант?

Шерлок покачал головой и с уважением посмотрел ему в глаза, которые сейчас были прямо напротив его, а затем молниеносно перевёл взгляд на чуть покрасневшую нижнюю губу Григора и тут же отвёл глаза. Но тот заметил и усмехнулся. Чтобы отвлечь его, Шерлок поделился еще одним терзавшим его вопросом:

— Я не знаю, как поделить нас на группы, чтобы снизить опасность. Допустим, Руперт, Джон и ты поедете в одной машине. Я и Саймон с Лорой в другой. Генри и Александр в третьей. Все риски распределены, как считаешь?

Григор подпёр щёку рукой и ненадолго замолчал, анализируя предложенную схему рассадки, изредка отпивая уже почти остывший кофе и рисуя что-то пальцем на столе.

— Вполне. Не вижу причин не сделать именно так. — Шерлок довольно выдохнул и чуть расслабился, и тут Григор добавил: — Разве что… Почему бы тебе самому не поехать с Рупертом и Джоном, раз уж вы с ним такие давние друзья?

В кухне повисло молчание, которое, казалось, даже потрескивало от силы напряжения между ними. Шерлок холодно смотрел на Григора, оставаясь спокойным и даже не скрещивая рук на груди, хотя и очень хотелось. Тот ждал ответа, упрямо глядя ему в глаза.

— Может быть, я опасаюсь конфликта интересов? — сыронизировал Шерлок, пытаясь понять, как уйти от этой темы, но Григор скептически приподнял одну бровь и изогнул губы в кривой улыбке. Так и не придумав способа избежать вопроса, Холмс спросил: — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Читал о тебе кое-что, когда Майкрофт забрал тебя в прошлый раз, а меня отозвали. Выдалось свободное время, в кои-то веки. Узнал много интересного о великом детективе и его блогере.

Григор подмигнул ему, и Шерлоку захотелось улыбнуться от глупости ситуации, а еще от того, что ему просто хотелось улыбнуться своему связному. Однако он прищурился и, вспомнив Джима, внезапно пошутил:

— Скучал по мне?

— Может быть, — улыбнулся Григор и откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая за настороженным и готовым к противостоянию Шерлоку. Покачав головой, Матей побарабанил пальцами по столу и заверил: — Не беспокойся, если ты не хочешь показывать степень вашей близости остальным, то я тебя не выдам. Просто объясни смысл именно такого распределения по машинам.

— Я хочу посмотреть на поведение Саймона и Лоры. Если бы мог, то взял бы с собой и Александра. Но вчетвером ехать слишком опасно, а оставлять раненного Руперта и Джона, еще до конца не владеющего ситуацией, на Генри я не хочу. Он не сможет защитить их, как защитишь ты, если что-то пойдёт не так. Кроме того, тебе я доверяю больше, чем остальным. Пусть это и глупо.

Григор молча кивнул, принимая его ответ, допил свой кофе, встал из-за стола, вымыл кружку и вновь подошёл к нему.

— Про переезд скажем им утром, когда Руперт очнётся?

— Да, думаю, так будет лучше, меньше времени на подготовку, если это всё же не совпадение, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь.

— Хорошо. — Григор на мгновение замялся, а потом дотронулся до плеча Шерлока, мягко погладив его и сжав напоследок, и добавил: — Поспи хотя бы немного, завтра нам всем потребуется много сил. И не кури по пачке в день, это не поможет.

Ничего больше не говоря, он удалился из кухни, а Шерлок еще некоторое время сидел на том же месте, забыв про холодный дрянной кофе, и думал о том, почему не ответил на объятие Джона, что должно было быть практически инстинктивным действием, и почему совершенно не был против того, как Григор касался его несколько минут назад.

С усилием отказавшись от еще одной сигареты, — этот румынский правдолюб был прав, ему стоило меньше курить, — Шерлок был вынужден признать еще кое-что: он хотел, чтобы касание Григора было более продолжительным и, возможно, даже иным. Но давать себе волю было не в его правилах, и он, ополоснув свою чашку и вытряхнув окурки из пепельницы, тоже пошёл спать в комнату, где кроме него обитал Генри, которого в эту ночь можно было не ждать.

***

Спустя два часа, лёжа без сна, ворочаясь с бока на бок и понимая, что ему _необходимо_ поспать, чтобы завтра всё прошло настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно, Шерлок всё равно не мог успокоиться достаточно для того, чтобы заснуть. Снова и снова вспоминая разговор с Джоном и их встречу, он думал, почему отреагировал на его появление так холодно.

Стоя на аэродроме и собираясь улетать, он думал, что никогда больше не увидит друга. Он изо всех сил сдерживал себя, шутил и дурачился — делал всё, чтобы перестало тянуть в груди от пронзительного и словно разрывающего взгляда Джона. Шерлок сделал всё, чтобы не обнять его, не разыгрывать спектакль для Майкрофта и Мэри.

Видеть Джона, зная, что это _последний раз_ , было и без того нелегко. Потому он только протянул руку, на пару мгновений чересчур крепко сжимая знакомую ладонь в своей, — не смог отказать себе и в этом: было невыносимо даже представить, что он просто улыбнется, махнёт и скроется в самолете, так и не коснувшись Джона на прощание.

Позже, уже сидя на своём месте, он мысленно запрещал себе даже думать об этом. Перед ним вставали другие задачи, а все переживания и сожаления, связанные с Джоном, можно было достать и тогда, когда для другого уже будет поздно. Это решение не упрощало то, что произошло между ним и Джоном, не облегчало груз не воплотившихся в действительность планов и несбывшихся надежд на то, что _должно было бы_ произойти. Но это было единственное решение, какое он мог принять. Всё остальное медленно уничтожало его и без того расшатанные внутреннее спокойствие и трезвость мышления.

Шерлок даже был рад тому, как всё сложилось: ему подвернулся случай прекратить этот нелепый фарс, перестать притворяться, что вид Джона и Мэри вместе не крошит его уверенность в себе в каменную пыль, закончить играть роль святого — простившего и подставившего вторую щёку.

Не важно, что «случаем» стало убийство (пусть его и не отпускало осознание, что это было не единственным возможным выходом из той ситуации, в которой они оказались во владениях Магнуссена; пусть раньше он убивал только, когда ему самому угрожала смерть, и это было всего два раза еще в первый год его миссии; пусть он и страдал из-за того, что принёс свои принципы в жертву сиюминутному желанию «покончить со всем разом»), главное — этот случай представился.

Он не имел ничего против такого наказания — на совести оставался лишь безучастный, остекленевший взгляд Майкрофта и его поникшие плечи, когда Шерлок вышел из кабинета лорда МакАртура, управлявшего одним из ведомств MI6 и явно радовавшегося его «возвращению в миссию». Родителям они так ничего и не сказали: Шерлок пообещал вернуться месяцев через пять-шесть, а Майкрофт — присматривать за ним на новом правительственном задании.

Он улетел в Румынию с лёгким сердцем, запятнанной душой и осознанием, что сделал для самого дорого человека всё, что мог. Клятва была исполнена, он сдержал своё слово. Он был чист и не должен никому и ничего, кроме брата, но этот долг, как понимал Шерлок, ему не отдать уже никогда. С принятием этих нескольких истин жить оказалось проще.

Без Джона было тоскливо и одиноко, но проще и понятнее. От Шерлока никто не требовал быть кем-то другим — он был самим собой. И, что любопытнее всего, его принимали именно таким: агенты, входившие в его группу, бурчали, корчили недовольные гримассы, но выполняли всё после первого же распоряжения, хмурились на его холодность и сдержанность, но смеялись над редкими и тонкими шутками и смешили его сами, заставляя хоть и редко, но всё же улыбаться. Они считали его «своим», а не «фриком» или «психом». Казалось, что вообще впервые он попал в такую атмосферу понимания и толерантности к «тараканам в голове» и иному способу мышления.

Спустя почти три недели с начала миссии ему начала нравиться эта новая жизнь, полная опасностей, недосказанностей, секретных отчётов, прослушивающих устройств, бесконечных договорённостей с инсайдерами и властными структурами, ночных посиделок за кружкой растворимого кофе, полудюжиной сигарет и обсуждением будущей операции. Его ум был нагружен каждую минуту, не было ни секунды скуки или бессмысленного просиживания штанин — Шерлок наконец был в своей стихии и только теперь, находясь во второй в своей жизни шпионской миссии с отличной командой, которую он подбирал сам, стал понимать, почему Майкрофт много лет предлагал ему войти в штат ведомства. Это, как и расследования, тоже оказалось _его_ стихией.

Осознавая, что и в эти месяцы, где от провала и гибели его отделяли только удача и профессионализм командных действий, он может быть доволен и почти счастлив, Шерлок почти успокоился и смирился с неизбежным. И даже, шутя, написал Майкрофту в одном из отчётных писем, что готов продлить контракт, если через пять месяцев будет всё еще жив.

Но его планы были грубо нарушены Джоном, явившимся на их временную базу, как снег на голову, бросившим беременную жену, из-за которой когда-то он оставил Шерлока, не спросившим самого Шерлока, хотел ли тот такого помощника, и, конечно же, нахально нарушившего его личное пространство, вторгшись с глупым и несвоевременным объятием.

Джон, бывший так обескуражен и растерян из-за холодного приветствия, даже не представлял, как тряслось и металось всё внутри Шерлока. Всё, что он с таким трудом затоптал в себе, забросил в самые дальние и запылённые комнаты в Чертогах, внезапно с огромной скоростью и с силой устремилось наверх, к солнцу, к горлу, к глазам, резало, заставляло сглатывать комки в горле. Ему пришлось сосредоточиться лишь на контроле своего тела и лица — лишь бы не выдать, не показать, не позволить увидеть, как ему этого хотелось и как не хватало.

Это всё: копившаяся годами боль, невыносимая тоска и неудовлетворенное желание быть рядом, ощущать Джона подле себя, иметь возможность касаться в любое время, по своему желанию, а не только в тех случаях, когда это было бы уместно, обосновано обстоятельствами или ситуацией.

А еще — такой дикий тактильный голод, что становилось страшно ему самому. И Шерлок боялся раскрыться и показать всю его силу. Поняв, что Джон хотел дотронуться до него там, на кухне во второй квартире, он чуть не отбежал от него, лишь невероятным усилием воли заставив себя не двигаться. Но всё же вздрогнул — и ожидая, откровенно желая этого касания, которого так долго был лишён, и боясь, что это всё же произойдёт, — и Джон отступил, почувствовал, ведь они всегда хорошо понимали друг друга на физическом уровне.

Еще живя на Бейкер-стрит, они постоянно соприкасались в простом бытовом плане: похлопывания по плечу или спине, касания рук, ног во время поездок и погонь, радостные и полные облегчения объятия. И тогда это было нормально, привычно, потому что они жили в одной квартире, были близкими людьми.

Потом Шерлок уехал, вернулся через два года, а Джон его оттолкнул. Драка в день возвращения, когда тот прикоснулся к нему как угодно, но не дружеским образом, не в счёт. И всё. Никаких касаний долгое время, а затем мучительные месяцы после выстрела Мэри, когда Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы помочь раненному другу — тогда было всё, кроме необходимого: поддержка при передвижениях по квартире, смена повязок, опора в случаях головокружений и приступов боли, но ни одного касания потому, что Джону этого хотелось.

И, как финал, глухое прощальное рукопожатие.

Шерлок испытывал жуткий тактильный голод, относящийся только к Джону. И другу знать об этом было совсем не нужно. Шерлок жаждал касаний, жаждал Джона в своём личном пространстве, всегда жаждал и будет… Но не хотел проходить всё сначала. А еще он понимал, что если этот голод окажется ясен Джону, то произойдёт взрыв, после которого не останется ничего, даже намёка на возможность восстановления. Потому что Джон никогда не был заинтересован в подобном. И с чего бы ему менять своё мнение только потому, что для них обоих это, возможно, последние месяцы в рядах живых?..

Покачав головой из-за неуместных сентиментальных мыслей, обуревавших его разум, Шерлок растянулся на кровати в позе морской звезды и посмотрел в окно, где за довольно низкими соседними домами уже занималась заря. Закрыв глаза, он заставил себя отключить все мысли и стал следить за дыханием — эта методика всегда помогала заснуть, когда перевозбуждённый мозг отказывался замедляться и давать телу отдых.

Несколько минут спустя Шерлок уснул, провалившись в тёмный, не менее выматывающий, чем его собственные мысли, сон. До подъёма оставалось около трёх с половиной часов.


	5. Chapter 5

Всё утро и весь суматошный день перед отъездом Шерлок, проспавший всего около трёх часов, чувствовал себя нянькой избалованных детей. Все что-то хотели от него, но сами ничего делать не стремились. Лишь Григор и Руперт покорно молчали: первый опасался, что его могут загрызть со злости, а второй еще был не в состоянии спорить и требовать.

Бросив небольшую сумку с необходимыми мелочами в ногах, Шерлок сел на подоконник в спальне и, приоткрыв окно, закурил. Весь день тянуло в груди, но он не сказал об этом Джону: был уверен, что это отклик на стресс, а не звоночек из недавнего прошлого. Он вообще ни о чём не хотел говорить с Джоном на данный момент. Так было легче. Особенно после тихого, но безумно глупого скандала, который тот закатил ему, узнав, что в Калотину он поедет не с Шерлоком, а с Григором.

У остальных были схожие требования. И Шерлоку казалось, что он вернулся в младшие школьные годы, когда учителя сами рассаживали детей за парты, не спрашивая их мнения. Ситуация была почти идентичной, с той лишь разницей, что на этот раз «детьми» были опытные агенты, которые никак не хотели соглашаться с его планом, озвученным им после подъёма и краткого обмена информацией о состоянии здоровья Руперта с Джоном.

Выпустив колечко дыма и усмехнувшись его кривизне, Шерлок прикрыл глаза и привалился к оконной раме, прижавшись виском к холодному стеклу. Рука, задетая пулей, немного побаливала, но это было нормально — он не особо заботился о том, чтобы разбираться еще и с этой ерундой. Были проблемы и помимо маленькой ранки. Он так и не смог понять, — и это с его наблюдательностью! — кто и как именно передал информацию об их поездке.

Еще и Генри ходил мимо, бросая злые взгляды, от которых, будь Шерлок менее смелым и выдержанным, мог бы и испугаться. И это в ответ на объявление о том, что Генри и Александр поедут в паре, а с Рупертом будут Григор и Джон.

— Почему не я? — холодно спросил Майлз полчаса назад, когда они остались одни в спальне. Шерлок спокойно посмотрел на него, зная, что никакие доводы не помешают ему претворить план в том виде, в каком он родился вчера вечером.

— Потому что ты едешь с Александром, ему тоже необходима защита.

— Почему с ним не едешь ты сам или Григор?

— Потому что я знаю лучше, с кем ехать мне да и тебе тоже.

Шерлок сел на кровать и теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх, что не мешало ему чувствовать своё превосходство в данном случае, а Генри совершенно точно не ощущал никакой власти.

— И чем же такая расстановка сил лучше? Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы защитить его! — последняя фраза вырвалась у него почти произвольно, и Шерлок кивнул.

— Я знаю, именно поэтому с Рупертом поедет Григор. Он не заинтересован ни в Руперте, ни в Джоне, сможет мыслить здраво, не подставляя никого под удар. — Это было жестоко, но зато очень честно. И Генри оценил его правоту, опустившись на свою кровать и промолчав, только нехотя кивнул. — Это не просто поездка на каникулы, Генри. У нас всех есть задание. И, когда оно будет выполнено, а я на это надеюсь, вы сможете решить свои проблемы или преодолеть что-то, что мешает вам с Рупертом. Но сейчас вы не имеете права отвлекаться на постороннее, тем более — терять голову.

Генри долго молчал, глядя на него, а затем уткнулся взглядом в половицы и ответил:

— Ты прав. Но это непросто, особенно теперь, когда он ранен.

— Я знаю. Нет ничего хуже неизвестности и страха за жизнь любимого человека. Но мы должны быть сильнее и меньше отвлекаться, иначе подставим их под удар, — наконец в голосе Шерлока послышалось человеческое участие, а не только менторская настойчивость, и тот сразу откликнулся, вновь поймав его взгляд и благодарно кивнув.

Оба сделали вид, что Шерлок говорил только о Генри, а сам Холмс, когда Майлз покинул спальню, долго смотрел ему вслед, раздумывая, на кого именно упадёт подозрение техника, и кляня себя за несдержанность.

Теперь Шерлок курил, отчаянно сжимая сигарету двумя пальцами, почти до сплющивания, и никак не мог успокоиться. Майкрофт подложил ему огромную свинью, отправив в команду именно Джона, за жизнь и покой которого Шерлок отдал всё, что у него было. Теперь же все его жертвы, как верно их назвал Джон и что так сильно задело Шерлока, обесценились, перестали иметь смысл, ведь присутствие тут Ватсона перечёркивало всё остальное. Они снова были одни против целого света, только не вместе и даже не рядом. Они больше не были командой: Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон — были только Шерлок Холмс и только Джон Ватсон, отдельные люди, которых случайно снова свела судьба.

Но это не значило, что Шерлок больше не боялся за Джона или не хотел сохранить его жизнь. И в этом была самая главная на данный момент проблема. Разделение казалось Шерлоку очень плохой идеей, но иначе было нельзя. И если Шерлок кому-то и доверял на данный момент, то это был Григор, только на него он мог положиться и отпустить с ним Джона. Потому что сам поехать с ним не мог, ведь, как и Генри, был слишком эмоционально заинтересован в одном из пассажиров — а это могло привести к беде.

Потерев грудь в месте ранения, Шерлок затушил сигарету в маленькой пепельнице, закрыл окно и резко развернулся на подоконнике, услышав позади себя шаги. Джон стоял посреди спальни и явно пытался заставить себя заговорить первым. После ссоры утром они не разговаривали, так что Шерлок не стремился начинать диалог, тем более, что ему сказать было больше нечего.

— Не отвлекаю? — наконец спросил Джон, подойдя немного ближе. И Шерлок внезапно почувствовал огромную усталость и, чуть ссутулившись, пожал плечами.

— Нет. Ты что-то хотел? — Ему показалась странной вся эта ситуация: они долгое время вообще не разговаривали просто так. В месяцы, когда Джон жил с ним на Бейкер-стрит, они общались в основном по делу: ранение, боль, посторонние ощущения, погода, еда — ни о чём другом беседы не велись. И теперь обычный вопрос Джона вызвал в Шерлоке бурю: это было слишком похоже на то, что было «до».

Тот в свою очередь пожал плечами, неловко улыбнулся и приблизился, не встретив сопротивления, почти вплотную к подоконнику.

— Хотел извиниться за утренний скандал. Прости. Я не имел права требовать от тебя чего-то такого. Ты мне ничего не должен. — Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Подоконники здесь были низкими, так что глаза сидящего Шерлока и стоящего рядом Джона оказались на одном уровне. Холмс видел вину и раскаяние, а еще беспокойство.

— Я не могу поехать с тобой и Рупертом, — признался Шерлок, решив не юлить и не выкручиваться так же, как с Генри.

— Почему?

— У агента, который поедет с вами, не должно быть эмоциональной связи ни с тобой, ни с Рупертом. Именно поэтому ни Генри, ни я не можем ехать с вами. Если в дороге что-то случится, мы будем спасать того, кто нам дорог, возможно, совершенно нелогично и нерационально. А это недопустимо.

Джон молчал и слушал, не перебивая, не пытаясь настоять на своём мнении или переубедить. Так было раньше, до того, как Шерлок его обманул, и никогда не было после, когда он вернулся назад. То хрупкое доверие, _знание_ , что друг всегда будет на твоей стороне, ушли вместе с Шерлоком почти четыре года назад. И именно теперь он внезапно почувствовал то же самое и удивился. Джон, видимо, тоже ощутил нечто схожее, потому что внезапно нерешительно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— А если бы Руперт был здоров? Ты бы поехал со мной? — Шерлок замялся, желая сказать «да», но понимая, что это многое бы усложнило. Он приоткрыл рот, собираясь как-нибудь отшутиться, потому что неприятный осадок от утренней перепалки был сглажен и почти забыт, облизнул губы и вдохнул.

Внезапно со стороны двери послышалось покашливание и стук по косяку. Шерлок перевёл взгляд, а Джон обернулся и недовольно цокнул языком. Григор невинно склонил голову набок, прошёлся холодным безразличным взглядом по Джону и с лёгкой улыбкой сосредоточился на Шерлоке. Резко обернувшись к Холмсу, Ватсон успел заметить тёплые искорки в его взгляде, направленном на Матея. Прищурившись, Джон решил стоять до конца, он еще даже не начинал битву.

— Вопросы? — лениво поинтересовался Шерлок, еле заметно похлопав по подоконнику рядом с собой. Однако Григор заметил и, уверенно пройдя мимо Джона, буквально оттеснив его, сел около Шерлока, заставив того немного подвинуться.

— Да, есть что обсудить перед тем, как начнём грузиться. — Он красноречиво посмотрел на Джона, молча предлагая выйти и не ждать для этого приглашения. Но тот, словно не понимая, скрестил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся. Шерлок закатил глаза: именно так вёл себя Джон, когда у них гостила Ирэн. И в данный момент это было почти смешно.

— Давай обсудим, — сдался он, повернув голову к Григору и ощущая на своём лице тепло его дыхания.

— А Джону не нужно закончить сборы Руперта?

— Я доверяю Джону так же, как и тебе. Можешь говорить при нём, — мягко, но довольно твёрдо отрезал Шерлок, ясно давая понять, что Джон может остаться в комнате. Тот благодарно посмотрел на него, но Шерлоку было важнее то, что собирался сказать ему Григор, потому он не смотрел на него. Матей недовольно поджал губы, но не стал спорить.

— Я хочу поставить жучок на одежду Генри, чтобы потом можно было прослушать их с Алексом разговоры. И на твою и Саймона, если ты не против.

Григор не обращал внимания на Джона, глядя только на Шерлока. Тот задумчиво прожигал взглядом крашеный белой краской бетонный оконный проём.

— Думаешь, я могу что-то пропустить? — спросил он, вновь взглянув на Матея. Тот пожал плечами и ответил:

— Ты будешь еще и занят дорогой, не сможешь быть внимательным к разговорам постоянно. Но это необязательно.

— Хорошо, поставь, возьми Джона с собой, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Если Саймон зайдёт и спросит, скажете, что выбираете одежду, в которую будет удобнее переодеть Руперта. — Шерлок поочерёдно посмотрел на Григора и Джона.

Оба нехотя кивнули, им явно не нравилась идея активного взаимодействия: слишком очевидной, во всяком случае для них двоих, была их конкуренция за внимание Шерлока.

Джон же еще и поражённо наблюдал за общением друга и связного. На его памяти ни один человек, усомнившийся в способностях Шерлока, не смог уйти, не выслушав множества нелицеприятных подробностей о себе. В случае с Григором же Холмс словно прислушался к его мнению, чего почти никогда не делал даже с Майкрофтом.

«Хотя откуда мне знать, как всё устроено у братьев Холмс? Меня никогда не подпускали слишком близко, чтобы я мог понять, какие между ними отношения на самом деле, — подумал Джон, глядя на Григора, который пожирал Шерлока глазами, и раздражённо поморщился: — Не зря он мне сразу не понравился. Скользкий красивый гад».

В этом время Григор грациозно поднялся с подоконника и, отдав две крохотные прослушивающие «таблетки» и кивнув Шерлоку, двинулся к двери.

— Я буду ждать тебя через десять минут в основной гостиной, — расслабленно бросил Григор Джону. — Можешь на самом деле вынести часть вещей, которые будут нужны, пора грузиться. Если необходима помощь в транспортировке, я готов.

Джону ничего не оставалось, как согласиться и пообещать быть на месте вовремя. Удовлетворённо вздохнув, Григор вышел из комнаты, а Джон вновь посмотрел на спокойного Шерлока, который так и сидел на подоконнике, словно не хотел вмешиваться в их невидимую разборку.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать о своей команде? — выдавил Джон, с тревогой глядя на него. Шерлок приподнял брови и тут же опустил их.

— О команде или о Григоре? — он знал, по какому месту бить: они слишком хорошо изучили друг друга.

— Обо всём и обо всех, — не поддался на провокацию Джон. Шерлок посмотрел поверх его плеча в пустой коридор и затем вновь на него.

— Без происшествий доедем до Калотины — расскажу уже завтра вечером. Сейчас не время и не место.

Между ними повисло молчание. Те тонкие, как паутинка, доверие и единение, что протянулись между ними до появления Григора, уже не ощущались. И это молчание было тяжёлым и неприятным, от него хотелось сбежать, что Джон и намеревался сделать, но затормозил на пороге и снова посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Я должен ему доверять?

Уточнений не требовалось, им обоим было ясно, о ком речь. Шерлок ответил внимательным и серьёзным взглядом, поднялся с подоконника и двинулся навстречу. Остановившись в паре шагов от Джона, он на миг отвёл взгляд, снова облизнул губы, пытаясь найти предельно корректные слова, чтобы не вызвать новый приступ смешной ревности у друга, как это было всегда. Но в данном случае воспоминания были тяжёлыми.

— Он спас меня, когда все остальные сделали вид, что моя смерть ничего не изменит. И это было еще во время прошлой миссии. Я ему доверяю. Будешь ли доверять ему ты — решай сам, Джон.

Шерлок быстро отвёл взгляд, двинувшись обратно к окну, чтобы забрать сумку, но Джон успел заметить в его глазах то, что не хотел бы видеть: благодарность, тепло и интерес — и всё это по отношению к тому, о ком говорил друг. Ничего не сказав, Джон усилием воли запрятал ревность и злость подальше и вышел из комнаты, оставив Шерлока в одиночестве.

***

Спустя четыре часа они оказались в Русе, где ожидали поезда до Варны. Приехав на взятых напрокат машинах в Джурджу, а затем и в указанное Григором место на Дунае, прямо на автомобиле въехали по очереди на небольшой частный паром — на одну машину — и, причалив уже в Болгарии, направились в Русе.

А еще через шесть часов ехали в новых машинах по трассе Варна — София. До Калотины оставалось около десяти часов. Остановившись на заправке, Саймон и Лора, пока Шерлок оплачивал бензин, купили выпечку и стаканчики с кофе. Перекусывали уже по пути. Никаких происшествий не было, и Шерлок надеялся, что у остальных всё тоже было в порядке.

Григор договорился и насчёт машин, посоветовавшись с Джоном еще утром, чтобы выбрать верный автомобиль для раненого Руперта. Пусть тому и стало значительно лучше, но Джон резко и жёстко сообщил: «Чем меньше мы будем тревожить его рану, тем больше вероятность, что он встанет в ближайшие дни». Приняв это к сведению, Григор нашёл то, что нужно: большой внедорожник, на раскладывающемся заднем сидении которого спокойно уместился бы лежащий Руперт и Джон, пообещавший Генри находиться постоянно рядом с его другом.

Слушая шутливые пререкания «официальной парочки» на заднем сидении, Шерлок чувствовал себя вполне комфортно и старался не отвлекаться от прослушивания их разговора, хотя «жучок», отданный ему Григором, записывал всё с самого отъезда. Саймон рассказывал что-то о прошлых победах, Лора фыркала и обещала после окончания миссии уехать в Шотландию и там выйти замуж за какого-то почтенного лорда, который давно и упорно предлагает ей стать его леди, если Саймон не прекратит над ней насмехаться. Затем уже Лора рассказывала смешные случаи о своей самой долгой миссии, а Шерлок и Саймон шутливо парировали ей — лишь бы не умереть со скуки во время поездки.

Но мысленно Шерлок всё же изредка переносился в машину к Джону и Григору. Ему было интересно, как они смогут сработаться в тех условиях, в которые он их поставил. И если методы борьбы с ревностью Джона ему были более-менее известны, то чего ожидать от Григора Шерлок не знал.

Ему не казалось, что он вёл себя неправильно или неуместно: долгое время Джон, не стесняясь, показывался перед его глазами с Мэри, обнимал её и даже целовал, пусть и не представлял, что именно чувствовал к нему Шерлок. Теперь же Холмс считал себя вправе вести себя с Григором так, как ему было удобно, ведь это не было попыткой отомстить: смешно было даже предполагать, что Джон мог бы ревновать его по-настоящему, а не как друга. Да и с самим Григором у них пока не было ничего, кроме флирта. Хотя Шерлок и не хотел обманывать себя, пытаясь увериться в том, что он и не хотел ничего большего.

Однако слова, которые он сказал Генри, были более чем справедливы: если они смогут пережить эту миссию, то тогда можно будет подумать о себе и о развитии этого флирта. Но всё тот же здравый голос в голове внезапно выдавал и другую истину: а если не смогут пережить, то эта невозможная, нерациональная связь станет единственным, что будет держать в самом конце, именно ради неё они оба будут бороться за жизнь. Ведь больше бороться Шерлоку было не за что.

Нет, он знал, что сделает всё, чтобы уберечь Джона, но жить _ради него_?.. Он не был уверен, что снова готов на это.

Слишком долго Шерлок и без того был сосредоточен на Джоне, на его благополучии, счастье. И теперь, мысленно оставив его в прошлом, уверившись, что _игра действительно закончена_ , что бы он ни говорил самому Джону на аэродроме, Шерлок не мог принять тот факт, что он снова ошибся, что ничего не окончено, что друг снова с ним. Он не чувствовал их воссоединения, несмотря на краткий миг этим вечером, бывший скорее воспоминанием, чем настоящим ощущением.

Сейчас, когда он находился на краю, готовый сорваться в любой момент, ему как никогда хотелось чувствовать себя живым, в чём он слишком часто себе отказывал ранее. За последние годы только трое смогли заставить его вспомнить это ощущение. Один из них был уже давно мёртв, и именно по его «хлебным следам-крошкам» Шерлок шёл во второй раз.

Но если Джон много раз заявлял о своей самоидентификации вполне недвусмысленно и спорить с этим было бесполезно, то Григор откровенно провоцировал его и так же недвусмысленно манил к себе. И Шерлок не мог не признаться хотя бы себе в том, что решимости не отвечать на его зов с каждым днём становилось всё меньше.

Он много лет был безнадёжно и отчаянно влюблён в своего лучшего и, как ему казалось, единственного друга, не имея прав и возможности признаться в том, какие чувства мучили и раздирали его изнутри. Шерлок запретил себе мечтать о взаимности и о любых отклонениях от их установившихся отношений, потому что это было глупо и нелогично. И теперь он не мог увидеть в приезде Джона ничего, кроме наконец-то проснувшихся дружеских участия и заботы. Он очень скучал по нему, но не представлял, что Джон мог выбрать его после всех тех раз, когда он открыто делал шаг прочь, всеми возможными способами подчёркивая своё решение создать семью и его «нормальность».

Григор же еще два года назад, при их первой встрече, улыбнулся ему так, что у любого, не имеющего опыта в интимной жизни человека покраснели бы не только щёки, но и шея. И впоследствии часто оказывал знаки внимания, элегантно намекая, что был бы совсем не против перевести их рабочий союз и в другую плоскость. Шутки, двусмысленные фразы, улыбки и прикосновения — всё в рамках приличий, но всё же легко читаемо. И, как ни крути, это было приятно.

Однако Шерлок не позволил себе отвлекаться от дела, ведь в глубине души надеялся, что, вернувшись домой, сможет вернуть и Джона, а может быть, и пойти вместе с ним дальше. Он отлично помнил, как друг плакал на его могиле, это воспоминание много раз вытаскивало его, когда, казалось, смысла и сил уже не было. И оно же давало повод думать, что всё между ними может быть иначе, что они могут пойти дальше _просто дружбы_ , стать кем-то более близкими.

Но, когда Шерлок вернулся домой, рядом с Джоном уже была Мэри, а он опять остался на обочине, так и не прощённый за обман, не нужный тому, ради кого он совершил невозможное, и не понимавший, для чего он так рвался в этот пустой и до отторжения чужой дом, о котором грезил почти два года.

Теперь Шерлок не хотел никаких иллюзий и обещаний. Его служебные романы никогда не тянулись долго, а в этот раз был еще и очень существенный фактор риска. Но, по сути, ничто не мешало ему позволить Григору взять инициативу в свои руки, а если не понравится результат, остановить одним мановением руки. И Шерлок был уверен: Григор его послушает и примет как должное.

Не ощущая измучившей его любви, а только интеллектуальный интерес и физическое влечение, Шерлок чувствовал себя свободно. При таком раскладе было намного проще даже думать о возможной связи между ними, ведь он ничем не рисковал и ничего не терял: между ним и Григором не было никакой долгой и тяжёлой истории, они не были связаны общим прошлым. Оттого было так легко сделать вид, что они просто двое мужчин, случайно встретившихся и понравившихся друг другу.

Покачав головой, Шерлок снова включился в разговор Саймона и Лоры, продолжая на автомате прокручивать все аргументы «за» и «против» романа с Григором. «Против» пока были в меньшинстве.

А еще Шерлоку впервые очень хотелось верить, что он ошибся и всё случившееся было огромным совпадением, в которые он не верил, благодаря воспитанию Майкрофта. А это значило, что ему следовало бы думать, как вывести «крысу» на чистую воду, а не о том, каков Григор в постели. Но, появившаяся однажды, мысль, особенно подкреплённая физическими аспектами, навсегда остаётся в голове. И бороться с этим почти бессмысленно.

В тот момент, когда Шерлок вновь подумал о волновавшей его парочке в другой машине, раздался телефонный звонок. Затормозив у обочины, Шерлок вытащил телефон и увидел имя абонента «Джон», чей номер был вбит только сегодня утром. Проведя пальцем по экрану, он поднёс телефон к уху и, не успев хоть как-то ответить, услышал: «Шерлок, у Руперта открылось кровотечение! Нам срочно нужны остановка и Алекс или Саймон, иначе мы его не довезём. Координаты Григор уже выслал тебе в сообщении».

Встревоженный и злой из-за своей беспомощности, Шерлок тут же вновь завёл двигатель и резко развернулся, направляя машину в обратную сторону.

— У Руперта кровотечение. Ему нужна кровь, Саймон. Я не знаю, где Генри с Алексом, так что надеюсь, ты готов снова побыть донором. — Тот лишь кивнул и обнял поражённую Лору.

До места, название которого прислал Григор, было меньше полусотни километров. Значит, они должны были доехать примерно за двадцать, а то и за пятнадцать минут.

«Хорошо, что Майкрофт прислал Джона. У меня хотя бы нет сомнений, что это не ловушка», — отстранённо подумал Шерлок и свернул на более короткую дорогу, велев Лоре позвонить Генри или Алексу.

— Они тоже должны ехать туда, нам нельзя разделяться так надолго. И оповести Алекса, что потребуется его кровь.

Лора угукнула, уже набирая номер Генри, который должен был ехать пассажиром. Шерлок закусил губу и прибавил газа, переключившись на пятую скорость. Всё снова шло не по плану.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Шерлок остановил машину у небольшого мотеля, явно загибавшегося из-за недостатка клиентов, то был уже на пределе.

Пока они ехали в сторону указанного в сообщении места, Шерлоку позвонил Григор, так как Джон не мог отрываться от своего пациента. Находясь на громкой связи, тот рассказывал, как обстоят дела, а Матей искал любое, находящееся поблизости место, где можно было бы остановиться и оказать необходимую Руперту помощь. Машина, даже самая комфортабельная, в данном случае не могла исполнять роль операционной.

Общим голосованием Григора, Джона и Шерлока было решено всем собраться в неприметном мотеле в десятке километров от изначально обозначенной точки. Информация была отправлена на телефоны Генри и Алекса, а Шерлок увеличил скорость еще на десять процентов. Они прибыли на место спустя тринадцать минут.

Саймон, как только автомобиль поднял клубы пыли на парковке, распахнул дверцу и почти бегом направился в сторону главного входа, где их должен был ждать Григор. Лора и Шерлок молча последовали за ним, одинаково хмурясь и стараясь делать вид, что они не волнуются так сильно, что сердце колотится в полтора раза быстрее. Машина Генри и Александра, выехавших из Варны самыми первыми, припарковалась за несколько минут до них — Майлз умудрился проехать большее расстояние, чем Шерлок, за меньшее время.

Уже войдя в здание, Шерлок услышал крики и звуки борьбы. Он побежал в ту сторону, узнав голоса Генри, Григора и Саймона. Лора осталась у ресепшена, чтобы решить вопрос с регистрацией: ни о каком продолжении транзита не было и речи. Влетев в коридор, Шерлок увидел Генри с разбитой губой, которого удерживал за плечи Саймон, и Григора с ссадиной на скуле.

— Что происходит? — жёстко спросил Холмс, по очереди глядя на всех троих. Следы короткой драки заставили его тотчас же понять, что именно случилось. Данэм решил смягчить ситуацию и вызвать огонь на себя:

— Генри не смог сдержаться, узнав, из-за чего у Руперта открылось кровотечение.

Шерлок молчал, но его взгляд был красноречивее любых слов, и Григор, с шипением коснувшись места удара на своей скуле, признался:

— Мы очень отстали от вас, ехали слишком медленно, чтобы избежать непредвиденных ситуаций, и я решил срезать по короткой дороге. Я же их знаю, изъездил все маршруты. Но не рассчитал, что в этот раз машину нельзя сильно трясти.

— Он может умереть из-за тебя! — закричал Генри и рванулся от Саймона. Но Шерлок тут же сверкнул на него глазами (от чего тот быстро поник и словно повис в руках Данэма) и снова посмотрел на Григора.

— Я решила вопрос с номерами, — сзади послышался голос Лоры. Мужчины синхронно обернулись и посмотрели на неё, она тут же поджала губы и нахмурила лоб. — Только драк нам и не хватало.

Шерлок молча кивнул, соглашаясь с первым за последние минуты здравым высказыванием. Затем посмотрел на Григора и Генри и снова на Лору, державшую в руках несколько ключей.

— Какие номера наши?

— С 9 по 12. Джон и Руперт расположились в 10, я уточнила. Думаю, тебе стоит взять 11.

Шерлок снова кивнул, почти на автомате, анализируя, как лучше всего поступить дальше, и протянул руку, чтобы взять ключ. Но в этот момент из комнаты 10, где шла «полевая» операция, вышел немного бледный Александр и качнул головой в сторону Саймона, приглашая войти вместо него. Тот понятливо кивнул и скрылся за дверью, бросив предостерегающий взгляд на Генри и передоверив его группе.

Шерлок, следивший сразу за всеми, внимательно посмотрел на переводчика и сухо заметил:

— Алекс, сейчас расскажешь о состоянии Руперта. Ваша с Генри комната под номером 12.

Лора отдала Алексу ключ, и тот забрал его без промедления, непонимающе оглядывая следы драки на лицах напарников. Григор сдержанно молчал, не пытаясь оправдаться или объясниться снова, дожидаясь места своего расположения на эту ночь. Шерлок качнул головой, словно пришёл к соглашению с самим собой, и уточнил:

— Лора, у вас с Саймоном комната 11, а мы с Григором расположимся в 9.

Лора удивлённо приподняла брови, не понимая сути такого распределения, но промолчала, отдав ему ключи, к которым был прикреплён брелок с цифрой 9. Матей еле заметно благодарно кивнул, но Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил, вновь обратив внимание на Александра, однако продолжая отдавать приказы:

— Нам всем нужно поговорить. Но беседовать будем группами. Сначала я обсужу ситуацию с Григором. Затем Алекс приведёт тебя, Генри, когда ты немного успокоишься, — спокойно, но с ледяным напором уточнил Шерлок, тот кивнул, здраво рассудив, что всё еще дикий обвиняющий взгляд будет лишним. — Когда Джон сможет к нам присоединиться, Лора, попроси его прийти в нашу комнату. — Холмс выжидающе посмотрел на свою команду, все кивнули, не желая выводить из себя еще и его. Он удовлетворённо кивнул и добавил: — Алекс, я жду твоего рассказа о состоянии Руперта.

Александр облизал пересохшие губы и, спиной привалившись к стене, быстро отчитался:

— Джон сказал, что состояние тяжёлое, но кризис они с Рупертом преодолели. В машине — при плохом свете и постоянном движении — всё казалось серьёзнее, чем было на самом деле. — Лора облегчённо выдохнула, а Генри прикрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к холодной бетонной стене. — Почти все швы целы, Джон уже подлатал Руперта, теперь ему необходим покой и кровь, которую сдадим я и Саймон. Возможно, понадобится съездить в Велико-Тырново: из всех довольно крупных городов с большими аптечными пунктами мы к нему ближе всего, по словам Григора, — тот подтвердил коротким «так и есть», когда остальные повернулись к нему, и Алекс продолжил: — Но Джон пока не уверен, его запасов может хватить. В целом, он просил всех успокоиться и подождать, особенно это касается Генри и Шерлока, вот буквально цитирую, — улыбнулся Александр, чем вызвал фырканье и болезненную гримасу из-за боли в повреждённой губе у Генри и ухмылку у Шерлока.

— Спасибо, Алекс, — кивнул Холмс и, посмотрев на Григора, кивнул ему в сторону комнаты 9, и Матей, забрав у Лоры ключ, через несколько секунд послушно исчез за дверью. Затем он подошёл к Генри и положил ладонь ему на плечо: — Всё будет хорошо. Джон специалист высокого класса. Поверь и постарайся успокоиться. — Тот, всё еще не поднимая головы, буркнул что-то среднее между «ага» и «к чёрту». Шерлок снова посмотрел на Алекса и склонил голову набок: — Побудь с Генри, пожалуйста. А потом жду вас в нашей комнате.

Кивнув и позволив команде разойтись по своим комнатам, он медленно приоткрыл дверь с облупившейся позолотой на металлическом номерке с числом 10. Услышав скрип, Джон, сидевший у кровати Руперта, приподнял голову, а неунывающий Саймон подмигнул и снова прикрыл глаза, всё еще сидя с иглой в вене.

— Алекс рассказал, как обстоят дела у Руперта, — тихо заметил Шерлок, видя, что Джон хочет резюмировать ситуацию. Тот понимающе крякнул и посмотрел на своего пациента. Холмс заметил глубокие морщины, которые пересекли лоб друга, и нахмурился: — Как ты сам?

— Я в порядке. — Джон благодарно посмотрел на него и даже попытался улыбнуться, что, впрочем, не помогло: вид у него всё равно остался измученным. Было видно, что его изводит нечто помимо неясного состояния Руперта. — Я виноват не меньше Григора, — наконец выдавил он и выжидающе замер, но Шерлок ждал продолжения. — Мне стоило напомнить ему или просто сказать, что Руперта нельзя везти по просёлочной дороге, когда я понял, что он сворачивает с трассы.

— Не вини себя. Это непредвиденная ситуация. План был и без того сырым, а тут еще и ранение Руперта.

— Я его врач, я был обязан думать о нём прежде всего, а я… — Джон поджал губы и покачал головой. И Шерлок внезапно, без видимой на то причины, испугался, что друг скажет нечто непоправимое, поэтому тут же перебил его:

— Ты не виноват. Успокойся и сосредоточься на лечении Руперта. Мы всё решим позже. Спасибо, что снова спас его.

Шерлок на мгновенье подошёл к нему и положил ладонь на его локоть. В ту же секунду пальцы начало фантомно жечь и колоть. Это было слишком сильное и не особо приятное ощущение. Джон поднял голову, кивнул и несмело улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза. Шерлок тут же отдёрнул руку и добавил, медленно пятясь к двери: — Когда освободишься, приходи в 9 номер, мы с Григором будем там, нужно поговорить.

И, договорив, он тут же вышел из комнаты, уже не увидев, как сморщилось, словно от боли или сильной кислоты во рту, лицо Джона при упоминании Григора.

***

— Побеседовал с Джоном? — проницательно поинтересовался Григор, прижимавший к ссадине на скуле мокрое полотенце, когда Шерлок вошёл в их номер. Тот согласно качнул головой и прошёл к свободной кровати.

Его сумка уже стояла у изножья, и Шерлок благодарно кивнул Григору. Сняв куртку, он порылся в сумке, вытащил свежую тёмную футболку, полотенце и бельё, и, ничуть не смущаясь, снял футболку, оставшись полуголым. Затем стянул ботинки и чуть вызывающе и насмешливо посмотрел на Григора, сидевшего на своей постели и с интересом наблюдавшего за ним. Все номера, снятые Лорой и Григором, были с двумя полутороспальными кроватями.

— Душ в коридоре? — уточнил Шерлок, взяв в руки полотенце с бельём и походную сумку с предметами личной гигиены.

— Насколько я понял, есть и в коридоре, если тебя заводит вуайеризм, — усмехнулся Григор, подмигнув ему. Шерлок в ответ закатил глаза, но уголок его губ дрогнул в попытке сдержать улыбку. — Но в нашей комнате и у Джона с Рупертом точно есть рабочий душ, совмещённый с санузлом.

— Спасибо за краткий экскурс без лишних подробностей, — церемонно кивнул Шерлок и, усмехнувшись, направился к противоположному концу комнаты, где располагалась дверь в ванную.

Григор фыркнул от смеха, но воздержался от комментариев, вспомнив, что им еще предстояло поговорить о случившемся. Его внимание снова привлекли шрамы на спине Холмса, но он не видел возможности спросить о них, точно не сейчас. А еще рана на его плече показалась Григору слишком воспалённой, нужно было не забыть узнать о ней позже. Отбросив мокрое полотенце на тумбочку и откинувшись на спину, он решил немного отдохнуть, не представляя, как будет объясняться перед Шерлоком за то, что подвёл его и всю команду.

Спустя десять минут Шерлок снова возник в комнате. По-прежнему одетый лишь в тёмно-серые джинсы, он явно чувствовал себя весьма свободно. На шее, плечах и груди блестели капельки воды, мокрые волосы любопытно завивались на висках и вокруг лба. От него пахло свежестью и немного полынью. Григор на миг задержал дыхание, пытаясь запомнить этот аромат.

— Расскажешь, что произошло? — он настолько увлёкся своими мыслями, что тихий вопрос Шерлока заставил его вздрогнуть. Тот пружинящей походкой пересёк комнату и бросил вещи на свою кровать, а сам выпрямился, скрестил руки на груди, не торопясь надевать футболку, и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Я уже объяснял в коридоре, — спокойно заметил Григор, садясь и поворачиваясь к нему корпусом. Шерлок не шелохнулся, ожидая продолжения. — Мы двинулись последними. Я волновался, что на большой скорости могу пропустить что-то опасное, потому мы ехали примерно 42 м/ч*. Ваша же скорость была намного выше. — Григор на миг отвёл от Шерлока взгляд, чтобы вспомнить, как именно он хотел уменьшить отрыв, но потом понял, что тот всё равно не знает болгарских дорог так хорошо, как он сам, потому перешёл сразу к сути: — Чтобы сократить расстояние, решил срезать через пару каменистых просёлочных дорог. Совсем не подумал, что тряска может повредить Руперту. На подъезде к основному шоссе, когда мы уже прилично сократили путь и, по моим расчётам были не так уж и далеко от твоей машины, внезапно оказалась цепь больших мокрых ям. Даже наша машина забуксовала, стало сильно трясти, а потом я сделал рывок, не подумав, опять же, о Руперте. Ну, а стычка с Генри практически унизительна, если честно. Не хочу о ней говорить. Прости, — он тихо выдохнул и помолчал, а Шерлок терпеливо ждал. — Из-за меня полетел к чертям весь транзит, неизвестно, как пройдёт восстановление Руперта и когда и как мы сможем оказать в Калотине.

Григор устало покачал головой и провёл ладонями по лицу. Шерлок в этот момент дрогнул и на миг, пока тот не видел, посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Он не считал своего связного единственно виновным. Вина лежала на них обоих: и на Григоре, и на Джоне. Но какой смысл был тиранить их сейчас, когда ничего уже нельзя было исправить?

Схожими нотациями когда-то, в первые месяцы их соседства, отличался Джон, пытавшийся изменить Шерлока, сделать его более приспособленным к совместному быту. Сам же Шерлок не видел в подобных разговорах никакого смысла: что сделано, то сделано. Следовало говорить и заботиться о том, что можно было предотвратить, исправить или избежать, а в сожалениях о прошедшем он не мог найти ни малейшего толка.

— Перестань, — резко бросил Шерлок, параллельно вновь вытирая волосы, чтобы быстрее подсохли. — Никто тебя не винит. Во всяком случае, никто не винит тебя одного. Я не виню ни тебя, ни Джона. План был изначально сырым и опасным, засада, в которую мы попали с Рупертом, лишь увеличила риски.

Григор прикусил губу, глядя на него, разворачивавшего футболку. Хотелось без предупреждения подойти ближе и помешать ему. Увидеть, как напрягутся мышцы под бледной в россыпи родинок кожей, как приоткроются губы, готовые выдать жёсткую отповедь, и как заполошно затрепещут ресницы, когда он прижмётся губами к кадыку. Но это были лишь фантазии. А следовало думать о насущном.

— То есть ты не считаешь меня виновным? Я поступил верно? — недоверчиво уточнил он, оторвавшись от разглядываний Шерлока как раз в тот момент, когда Холмс перехватил его взгляд.

— Я не считаю, что ты поступил верно. Не подменяй понятия, — колко улыбнулся Шерлок, прищурившись и взяв футболку в руки, чтобы надеть её. В миг, как только ткань коснулась его плеча в месте ранения, он еле слышно зашипел, но Григор всё же услышал. — Ты сделал то, что считал нужным. Да, итог неутешителен, но, по сути, ты поступил вполне разумно и рационально.

— Что с рукой? — вопрос прозвучал неожиданно для Шерлока, готового развивать тему провала, и потому он на пару секунд замер, размышляя над ответом.

— Всё хорошо.

— Я умею смотреть и слушать, Шерлок, — настойчиво напомнил Григор, и тот был вынужден с ним согласиться.

— Кажется, я забыл сделать перевязку вовремя. Позже, когда поговорю с Генри и обсудим перспективы выздоровления Руперта с Джоном, я наложу повязку.

— Я могу помочь?

Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел на него и склонил голову набок. Предложение казалось вполне уместным, но было в нём что-то еще, что заставило его едва заметно улыбнуться.

— Мне не требуется помощь в таком элементарном деле, — чересчур заносчиво заметил он, проверяя реакцию Григора. Но тот, вместо того, чтобы плюнуть на любезности или послать его, мило улыбнулся и парировал:

— Не лишай меня удовольствия, Шерлок. Ведь ты мне доверяешь?

— С чего ты взял? — усмехнулся Шерлок, хитро глядя на него. Григор приподнял одну бровь и будто нехотя заметил:

— Ты же выбрал именно меня в соседи. Значит, доверяешь, — веско закончил он. Шерлок улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— «Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе»**, такое тебе знакомо? — Григор закатил глаза и сделал вид, что задет. Шерлок хмыкнул. — Кроме того, у меня был небогатый выбор. Резонно поселить Саймона с Лорой, а Генри с Алексом, чтобы послушать их разговоры. Возможно, если мы правы, кто-то сболтнёт лишнего, думая, что он в безопасном отдалении от меня. А Джон будет дежурить у постели Руперта. Так что остаёшься только ты, — он пожал плечами и улыбнулся, будто извинялся за грубость. Григор покачал головой и засмеялся.

— А я-то надеялся…

Шерлок в этот момент отошёл к стене, где прямо над ним был прикручен светильник, включил свет и закатал рукав футболки, чтобы осмотреть покрасневшее место ранения. Тогда Григор, отбросив смешливый настрой, подошёл ближе и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я вижу, что место ранения приносит тебе дискомфорт, а возможно, и боль. Шерлок, не заставляй меня давить на тебя. Позволь помочь. — Григор наступал на него, и тот кивнул, признавая правоту сказанного. Шерлок устало прислонил голову к стене, на миг отпуская себя, позволяя побыть уставшим и слабым, зная, что Григор его не выдаст, во всяком случае не сейчас.

— Кажется, я поторопился списывать эту царапину со счетов.

— Пойдём, я посмотрю и перевяжу плечо, если не хочешь обратиться к Джону. — Шерлок покачал головой, отказываясь то ли от его предложения помочь, то ли от медпомощи. — Пойдём, — махнув в сторону кроватей, терпеливо повторил Григор и, взяв за руку, потянул в сторону его кровати.

— Я не хочу отвлекать Джона, он сейчас нужнее Руперту, — выдал полуправду Шерлок, представляя реакцию Джона на то, что он не сказал ему про ранение. Да и вообще, после фантомного неприятного ощущения, что он испытал, коснувшись друга, ему не хотелось вновь испытывать то же самое буквально спустя пару десятков минут. Григор недоверчиво хмыкнул, но промолчал, за что Шерлок был ему благодарен. Но, видя еще одну проблему, он взглянул на Матея: — Однако аптечка, что постоянно лежит в номерах, меня не устраивает. Ты можешь взять мою личную аптечку из машины и принести сюда?

Григор коротко кивнул и, отпустив его, вышел из комнаты. Только в этот момент Шерлок понял, что последние несколько секунд они так и стояли, фактически держась за руки, и это касание не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было в номере Джона. Если первое хотелось тут же разорвать, несмотря на его прежние мысли о голоде по касаниям к Джону, то это было тёплым и приятным, его хотелось продлить.

Григор с аптечкой в руках вернулся несколько минут спустя, не заметив, что сначала из окна, а затем и из-за приоткрытой двери за ним наблюдал Джон, готовый прийти к ним в комнату и собиравшийся рассказать о стабилизировавшемся состоянии Руперта и о своих прогнозах по поводу его выздоровления.

Когда Григор вошёл в их с Шерлоком номер и дверь, вхолостую щёлкнув замком, приоткрылась на несколько сантиметров, Джон вышел из своего номера и застыл у порога комнаты 9. Он нахмурился и, не отрываясь, смотрел на то, что происходило в общей комнате Шерлока и Григора, с трудом веря в то, что видел.

Шерлок всё время, пока отсутствовал Григор, так и простоял посреди комнаты, раздумывая над сложившейся ситуацией. Впервые за много месяцев, казалось, с тех самых пор, как он исчез из Лондона, «погибнув» для всех, кто был ему дорог, _«погибнув» для Джона_ , ему захотелось просто довериться кому-то, кроме себя. И, увидев улыбающегося Григора в дверях, он отбросил все «за» и «против» этого недальновидного поступка и решил довериться интуиции.

— Вот и я, — оповестил Григор, приближаясь к нему и показывая нужный неприметный контейнер с маленькой незаметной надписью по боку — «лекарства». Если не знать, что это аптечка, то его можно было легко пропустить при поисках. Но Григор уже видел похожий контейнер во время прошлой миссии, так что ему было проще. Он подмигнул и спросил: — Приступим к медицинским процедурам, мистер Холмс?

Пройдя к окну, Шерлок наконец согласно кивнул и на ходу стянул футболку. Григор немного притормозил и вновь откровенно залюбовался его голым по пояс телом. Светлая кожа с россыпью рыжеватых мелких родинок откровенно манила к себе, и он представил, как мог бы часами гладить её, целовать и изучать эти россыпи, как астроном изучает скопление звёзд — методично и скрупулёзно. Её не портили даже ещё более светлые шрамы, которые пересекали спину то ли сверху вниз, то ли снизу вверх, будто были от огромных плёток.

— Когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне, откуда они? Я ведь еще помню тебя без них.

Приблизившись, Григор самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся конца одного из шрамов. Шерлок вздрогнул, но не отпрянул, позволяя касаться. Матей осторожно повёл вниз, до другого конца, почти незаметно надавливая подушечками рядом со шрамом, который был немного шероховатым, тогда как неповреждённая кожа казалась очень мягкой и гладкой, как дорогой атлас. Добравшись до поясницы, ладонь сама собой легла на ложбинки, видимые из-под пояса джинсов, и Шерлок многозначительно кашлянул, но так и не оттолкнул его.

— Возможно, если у меня будет настроение, чтобы это вспоминать, и если больше не будет абсолютно никаких дел.

Он обернулся и скользнул взглядом по лицу Григора, задержавшись на губах на пару секунд дольше, чем положено при обычном разговоре. Тот в ответ непроизвольно облизнулся и еле заметно улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Холмс устраивался именно на его кровати.

Подойдя к уже севшему Шерлоку, Григор открыл аптечку и обратил внимание на его плечо. Размотав бинт, он внимательно осмотрел покрасневшую сверх меры и сочившуюся рану и, громко цокнув языком, поднял взгляд на Холмса. Тот, будто нехотя, обратил на него внимание.

— Тебе не стыдно? — само собой вырвалось у Григора, и Шерлок, готовый тут же начать пререкаться, не смог сдержаться и хмыкнул, а потом и тихо бархатно засмеялся. Матей последовал его примеру, хотя и пытался остановиться. Но сдерживать себя было очень сложно: Шерлок смеялся безумно заразительно, как и улыбался, впрочем.

— А должно быть? — нахально уточнил Холмс и краем глаза глянул на плечо. Григор наблюдал за ним и только потому увидел быстрое движение носа и губ — своеобразное выражение недовольства.

— Должно, — усмехнулся он, доставая из аптечки бинт и противовоспалительную мазь, а затем поморщился, когда, надавив рядом с красным ореолом, услышал шипение. — Из-за пустякового ранения мучаешься, потому что ведёшь себя как упрямый идиот. Делаешь вид, что железный. Покажи рану Джону, пусть обработает как следует.

— Если тебе сложно, я сделаю перевязку сам, — холодно бросил Шерлок, отодвигаясь от него подальше. Покачав головой, Григор потянул его за руку назад, а затем сел рядом, чтобы было удобнее. Шерлок вытянул руку и упёрся ладонью в бедро Матея, которое соприкасалось с его собственным.

— Мне не сложно, ты же знаешь. Просто ты ведёшь себя странно.

— А это уже не твоя забота.

Пальцы с мазью коснулись воспалённой кожи, и Шерлок снова зашипел, но уже от облегчения. Поверх мази легла марлевая салфетка, смоченная в еще одном лекарстве, и только потом Григор начал обматывать плечо Шерлока новым бинтом. Завязав еле заметный узелок, он отбросил рулон к аптечке и провёл по голому плечу вверх, а затем дотронулся до шеи и зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, мягко поглаживая чувствительную кожу головы.

Шерлок ему не мешал, но и не поддавался. Молча смотрел, гипнотизируя своими невозможными глазами, и криво улыбался. Григор снова облизнулся и придвинулся чуть ближе, и только тогда Шерлок словно отмер. Прикрыв глаза, он еле заметно потёрся об руку на своём затылке и качнулся ближе, на пару секунд сжимая пальцы, лежавшие на чужом бедре. Григор понял намёк и, сдвинувшись еще немного, оказался почти вплотную к нему. От него ждали первого шага, и он был готов его сделать.

Чуть склонив голову набок, он приблизил лицо к лицу Шерлока и коснулся губами его скулы, щеки, а затем и челюсти, не торопясь переходить к губам. Холмс взволнованно, гулко дышал и выжидающе сжимал его бедро. Тогда чуть потянув за волосы, Григор заставил его откинуть голову назад и прижался поцелуем к шее, оставляя влажный след на тонкой и стремительно красневшей коже. Шерлок тоже коснулся рукой его волос и запутал пальцы в длинных прядях на затылке, то ли прижимая его голову ближе к себе, то ли направляя.

Через пару секунд Григор оторвался от его шеи и, обняв за талию, резко повалил на кровать. Шерлок тихо охнул и засмеялся, оказавшись на спине под ним.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался он, выжидающе и заинтересованно глядя ему в глаза.

Григор улыбнулся и прижал ладонь к его щеке. Шерлок замер, — это был довольно интимный жест, — но не попытался выбраться из-под него, наоборот, прикрыл глаза. Посчитав это позволением продолжать, Григор еще раз поцеловал его челюсть, а затем коснулся губами губ, пару секунд помедлил и поцеловал вновь, уже заставляя выдохнуть в его рот и разомкнуть зубы.

В этот момент скрипнула дверь и защёлкнулся замок — словно кто-то заглянул в комнату, затем захлопнув дверь, — а снаружи, в коридоре, раздались глухие шаги. Шерлок посмотрел на Григора, молча задавая вопрос. Но никого не было слышно. Оба, почти не дыша, прислушались, но безрезультатно.

— Может, Генри пришёл, чтобы поговорить, но увидел нас в такой позиции и не решился мешать? — шепнул Григор, касаясь губами мочки его уха.

Шерлок пожал плечами и задумался, просчитывая вероятность того, что увидевшим их был действительно Генри. Он предполагал, что Майлз должен был после его слов о тревоге за дорогих людей заподозрить его в связи с Григором, так что это не стало бы проблемой, тем более в свете того, что он всерьёз не рассматривал Генри как потенциального предателя.

А если это был Джон? Данный факт ничего не менял, но и не создавал лишних проблем. От мысли, что Джон видел его с Григором было почему-то неловко, но не настолько, чтобы тут же сорваться к нему за ответом на не менее неловкий вопрос: «Это ты заглянул в наш номер, когда мы с Григором целовались?»

В целом, оба варианта были наиболее обнадёживающими. Что же касалось остальных… Шерлоку было сложно сосредоточиться и разложить в голове график переменной возможных последствий их прокола, когда Григор был всё еще сверху и жарко дышал ему в шею, заставляя кровь разгорячённо бежать по всему телу, особенно — в низ живота.

Григор прижался губами к его шее, заставляя на миг задержать дыхание, и Шерлок прищурился и незаметно двинулся под ним, а через пару мгновений оказался сверху, упершись ладонями в матрас по обе стороны от его головы. Немного поёрзав на нём и методично записывая в Чертоги каждую реакцию и любое изменение в его взгляде, Шерлок ухмыльнулся и вздёрнул подбородок.

— Что, всё? Возможность исчерпана? — улыбнулся Григор, глядя на всё еще сидевшего на его бёдрах Шерлока.

Тот беззаботно пожал плечами, а затем склонился и поцеловал его, сразу действуя властно и нетерпеливо. Григор ответил ему тем же, приоткрыв рот и позволив углубить поцелуй. Казалось, что по венам течёт расплавленный металл: так обжигало каждое касание губ и языка. Григор увлечённо гладил голую спину Шерлока, а тот водил пальцами по его груди, то и дело ныряя ладонью под футболку.

Оторвавшись от него через несколько минут, Шерлок мягко, самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся его травмированной скулы, потом легко соскочил с кровати и протянул руку, помогая Григору встать. Тот улыбнулся и задержал его пальцы в своих, а затем поднял их соединённые руки на уровень губ и поцеловал костяшки Шерлока. Холмс в ответ неуверенно покачал головой и, подхватив футболку, направился к двери.

— Проверю, Генри ли это заглядывал к нам, — сказал он почти у порога. Григор кивнул, сделав вид, что поверил в единственный вариант его побега, и начал собирать аптечку. — Сейчас не время, Григор, — тихо добавил Шерлок, посмотрев на него.

— А когда оно настанет и настанет ли? — мрачно усмехнулся Григор.

Ответом ему было молчание и пожатие плечами. Спустя пару секунд он остался в комнате в одиночестве.

Глубоко вздохнув, Григор снова сел, а потом и лёг на кровать, коснувшись пальцами губ. Шерлок сводил его с ума. Он уже много лет не хотел никого так сильно, как Холмса, и так отчаянно не нуждался ни в чьём обществе. Разрушительный и скорбный вывод напрашивался сам собой: вопреки всем своим запретам и установкам «не влюбляться», Григор влюбился в Шерлока. И делать что-либо было уже поздно.

Закрыв глаза, он растянулся на постели и постарался успокоиться, чтобы снова быть в форме, когда Шерлок вернётся. Им еще предстояла полная недосказанности и скрытого желания ночь в одном номере.

«Я еще поборюсь за тебя, Шерлок, — улыбнулся Григор, внезапно проваливаясь в дрёму. — Ты просто не знаешь Григора Матея по-настоящему».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Конвертация миль в час (м/ч) в километры в час (км/ч):  
> 42 м/ч = 67,59 км/ч
> 
> ** Данную фразу приписывают итальянскому писателю, философу и политическому деятелю Никколо Макиавелли.


	7. Chapter 7

Выйдя из своего номера и закрыв дверь, Шерлок поправил футболку и прислонился к стене. В ушах стучал пульс, а грудь снова заболела. Он прижал ладонь к шраму, оставленному пулей из пистолета Мэри, и посмотрел на дверь комнаты 10 с таким же потрёпанным и облупившимся номерком, как и на всех остальных дверях.

Он не планировал этот поцелуй, всё случилось само собой. Для подобного, как Шерлок и сказал Григору, было совсем не время. Но он не мог сказать, что спонтанная близость, которую они оба почувствовали, была ему неприятна. Несвоевременной и туманной — да, пожалуй, но не неприятной, это точно.

Шерлок не рассматривал этот поцелуй как начало каких-то отношений с Григором, это был акт поддержки и снятия бесконечного эмоционального напряжения, в котором он варился уже больше трёх недель. И Шерлок был благодарен Григору за возможность чуть-чуть отвлечься, на несколько минут ощутить себя снова живым и полным сил, влекущим и желанным, чего он не чувствовал слишком давно, возможно, с их последней неформальной встречи с Мориарти. Но думать о прошлом и давно упокоившемся противнике не стоило.

Он поёжился от холода, отгоняя воспоминания о крупных ошибках, которые он совершил еще до того, как его жизнь рухнула в первый раз. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас оказаться дома, на Бейкер-стрит, в своём кресле с чашкой крепкого травяного чая, который так вкусно заваривал Джон…

Стоило только отстранённым идеям в его голове наткнуться на малейшее воспоминание о доме, как мысли тут же потекли по проторённому маршруту: дом-Джон-Джон-Джон-дом-Джон-Джон-Джон… Эти два понятия, две сферы, вокруг которых крутилась его жизнь, как бы он ни хотел их разделить, всё равно были неделимы, спаяны намертво. У него не было ни малейшего шанса изменить этот установившийся порядок вещей. Сколько бы ни прошло времени, как бы больно ему ни было снова и снова _из-за Джона_ и _благодаря Джону_ , друг навсегда останется для него синонимом дома. И к этому дому его сейчас тянуло неимоверно.

Но, вспомнив, как обожгло его прикосновение к Джону меньше часа назад, Шерлок закрыл глаза, несильно ударив по стене ладонью. Всё началось с ночи мальчишника: именно тогда пьяный Джон чуть не довёл его до исступления и предательства принципов. Шерлок только чудом удержался от того, чтобы плюнуть на свои установки, планы и чувство собственного достоинства, и не затащил друга в постель.

Это был первый и единственный раз, когда Шерлок откровенно мечтал о сексе с Джоном.

Он никогда не говорил об этом, — ему, по сути, и не с кем было обсуждать подобное, — но после той ночи каждое прикосновение Джона обжигало его огнём нереализованного, запретного, неправильного и измучившего его желания не только обладать Джоном: узнать его запах и вкус, услышать все возможные звуки, которые он может издавать во время и после секса, — но и иметь возможность получать эти прикосновения в любой миг, когда ему только заблагорассудится. Это был не просто тактильный голод, а иссушающее осознание, что он никогда не станет тем, кто будет достоин, кто будет допущен до сокровища — будет обладать правом быть рядом с Джоном Ватсоном всегда.

Это место никогда не было его, он и не мечтал. Лишь изредка кололо что-то глубоко внутри, на пару секунд перехватывало дыхание и в мыслях воцарялся беспросветный холод, разворачивалась ледяная пустыня, выжигавшая всё на своём пути. Шерлок всегда знал своё место: друг. Лучший друг, как выяснилось позднее, человек, которого Джон на самом деле любил и ценил, раз решился ехать за ним, бросив жену на последнем месяце беременности, — к сожалению, только любил совсем не так, как желал того Шерлок.

Потому проще было не ворошить потухшие угли, не бередить раны, которые и без того нещадно ныли и болели. Прощаясь на аэродроме, Шерлок последний раз заставил себя коснуться Джона, чтобы навсегда запомнить лёгкую шершавость и тёплую сухость его ладони, силу, с которой Джон ответил на рукопожатие. Его и тогда нещадно жгло, хотелось то ли отдёрнуть руку, то ли притянуть его к себе всего, целиком, чтобы окончательно сгореть прямо у него на глазах, не уезжая, не оставляя всё, что было ему безумно дорого в той жизни, закончившейся в миг, когда он не выдержал издевательств Магнуссена над Джоном и с яростью мысленно отбросил последнее «нельзя».

В этот же раз всё было как в тумане: неожиданно и слишком интенсивно.

Шерлока тянуло к Джону, хотелось закрыть глаза на то, что он обещал себе больше не вовлекаться в иссушившую его эмоциональную связь и попытаться жить дальше без друга, даже без мыслей о нём. Но приезд Джона нарушил все возможные планы, перекрутил его внутри, заставив постоянно оглядываться назад и думать, думать, думать, бесконечно думать о том, по какой причине Джон на самом деле заставил Майкрофта прислать его сюда, к нему.

Шерлок полагал, что краткое касание, как в старые добрые времена, поможет ему прийти в себя, успокоиться. К тому же он видел, что Джон устал и загнан в угол чувством вины. Ему казалось, что этот дружеский жест может быть полезен и ему, ведь именно так частенько в прежние дни Лестрейд успокаивал его самого, раздосадованного промахом, или Джона, едва сумевшего не убить своего несносного, неуправляемого друга за очередную игру со смертью во время расследования.

Когда его рука коснулась плеча Джона, в кровь словно впрыснули жидкий металл, а на ладонь пролили кипяток. Шерлок так хотел прикоснуться к Джону, почувствовать тепло и мягкость его свитера, думал об этом во время полёта в Румынию, а затем холодными бессонными ночами в компании сигарет и крепкого кофе, заставлявшего сердце, что так никогда и не восстановится до конца после рокового выстрела, биться быстрее, а грудь неимоверно болеть. Он не смог сдержать себя и отдёрнул руку, хотя и понимал, что это лишь его фантазии, игры распалённого происходящим вокруг воображения.

Шерлок снова посмотрел на комнату 10, за дверью которой находился Джон, и автоматически протянул руку, чтобы открыть её. Как бы он ни старался мысленно избавиться от зависимости, что вызывал друг, и как бы он ни убеждал себя в том, что у него получилось, приезд Джона вновь разрушил всё, что он смог построить за неполный месяц изгнания. Шерлоку хотелось хотя бы ненадолго оказаться _дома_.

***

Вернувшись в свой номер, Джон похлопал по плечу сидевшего у постели Руперта и, кажется, прикорнувшего Генри, который вызвался побыть с другом, пока Джон обсудит все вопросы с Шерлоком и Григором.

Сам Генри не собирался встречаться со связным, ощущая неловкость из-за своего несдержанного поведения и в то же время так же сильно злясь на него из-за опасности для жизни Руперта. Он проскользнул в комнату, как только ушёл Саймон, и отказывался уходить, словно боялся, что как только он покинет номер, то спящему Руперту тут же станет хуже.

— Генри, иди к себе, отдохни, — негромко предложил Джон, сжав его плечо.

— Нет, — Генри сонно замотал головой.

— Ты ничем не поможешь ему, если будешь спать на ходу. Эмоциональный стресс выматывает не хуже физического труда. Иди. Я сообщу, если будут изменения.

Джон внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая реакции. Ему бы хотелось остаться одному и подумать над тем, чему он только что стал свидетелем. На данный момент Руперт был абсолютно стабилизирован, так что ничего страшного не произошло бы, даже если бы он остался один, без помощников.

Наконец Генри кивнул, признавая его очевидную правоту, и поднялся со стула, придвинутого вплотную к постели больного. Внезапно присев на корточки, он несильно стиснул запястье Руперта, а потом прижал ладонь к своей щеке. После резко обернулся, словно только что вспомнил о том, что он не один в комнате.

Джон понимающе еле заметно улыбнулся и кивнул, прося не смущаться. Генри скованно улыбнулся и, погладив Руперта по руке, быстро вышел из номера, то ли направившись курить на улицу, то ли уйдя в свою комнату. Джона вообще-то это особо не интересовало. Он подошёл к Руперту, проверил давление, пульс, повязки и с удобством устроился в кресле, стоявшем у окна. Заснуть бы не получилось, даже если бы ему было можно это сделать: слишком много всего роилось в голове, разрывая её болью и неприятным жжением.

Джон отлично понимал все чувства, которые сейчас мучили Генри, потому что прошёл через них сам, не так давно, всего лишь около полугода назад. И даже не в те несколько дней до того, как узнал, что это его собственная жена стреляла в его лучшего друга — тогда он был как в тумане и находился рядом с Шерлоком слишком редко. Нет, теперь он вспоминал повторную госпитализацию прямо с Бейкер-стрит, и своё бессилие, и невероятную злость на себя — не понял, даже не подумал, ослеплённый яростью и злостью на Мэри и самого Шерлока, покрывавшего её, — и отчаянный ужас, когда он молил всех известных богов, чтобы Шерлока довезли вовремя, чтобы не стало слишком поздно, чтобы не наступили необратимые последствия…

Его не пустили в реанимацию, невзирая на его крики и угрозы, и он стоял за прозрачной стеной палаты, не двигаясь час за часом, и просто смотрел на змейки пульса на кардиомониторе у постели Шерлока. Стоял и не мог дышать от душивших, но так и не пролившихся слёз, застрявших где-то в горле. Мобильный то и дело вибрировал, принимая вызовы Мэри, а у него даже не было сил отключить его, не только отвечать на звонок женщины, которую он ненавидел в данный момент сильнее, чем когда-либо ненавидел Джеймса Мориарти, отнявшего у него ту жизнь, о которой он всегда мечтал, отнявшего у него Шерлока.

Джон, не двигаясь, смотрел на бледное лицо Шерлока, на его тонкое запястье, лежавшее на уже посеревшей от постоянных стирок простыне, и никак не мог принять тот факт, что, не окажись Шерлок настолько безумен и умён, чтобы вызвать парамедиков еще до приезда домой, то он бы сейчас мог оплакивать его уже второй раз. А он, Джон Ватсон, опытный врач, полевой хирург, человек, который в глубине души гордился тем, что знает Шерлока Холмса лучше всех на свете, не заметил, _не захотел_ заметить, что друг находится при смерти. Что с ним случилось?

Ему позволили пройти к Шерлоку только спустя двое суток, и то только после звонка Майкрофту и обещания разгромить там всё к чертям собачьим, если его не пустят в палату. Шерлок уже пришёл в себя и растерянно, почти загнанно смотрел на него и ждал новых стыдных криков, которые Джон, оказывается, позволил себе в тот момент, когда друг уже начал терять сознание от кровопотери. Кажется, тогда он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы начать плакать, хотя не делал этого с того самого дня на кладбище, когда просил Шерлока о чуде.

— Джон, — тихо позвал его, застывшего в дверях, Шерлок и несмело протянул к нему руку, будто боясь, что Джон развернётся и уйдёт, снова оставив его одного.

И только тогда Джон, наконец очнувшись, в пару шагов преодолел расстояние от дверей до постели и осел на колени, забыв о заново проявившей себя хромоте, о стуле, который стоял в нескольких метрах от него, чтобы ухватить Шерлока за руку и сжать её, почувствовать его живое тепло, отсчитать самостоятельно пульс и увериться, что он жив, что его жизнь всё же не потеряла смысла. Шерлок вскоре заснул, разморённый лекарствами, а Джон, всё же севший на стул, так и продолжал держать его за руку — ни один из них так и не акцентировал на этом внимания, — и, когда Шерлок уснул, точно так же, как и Генри несколько минут назад, прижал холодную тонкую ладонь друга к своей щеке.

Джон покачал головой и провёл по лицу вспотевшей ладонью.

Как так получилось, что после всего этого, после бесконечной боли, крови, насилия, которое пережил Шерлок, после почти умоляющего _«Джон»_ и его протянутой руки Джон всё же вернулся в дом к Мэри и остался с ней, бросив Шерлока одного после того, как он отдал ему всего себя?

Как так получилось, что Джон сам растоптал своё счастье, уничтожил веру Шерлока, при этом безумно любя его, но не понимая этого?

Как так получилось, что несколько месяцев находясь рядом с ним, пока шло восстановление, помогая ему вставать и ложиться, одеваться и раздеваться в первое время, а затем следя за лечебной гимнастикой и будучи его компаньоном по передвижению в доме и за его пределами, он никогда не задумывался, каково это — обладать Шерлоком во всех смыслах?

Джон помнил лишь один единственный раз, когда у него промелькнули подобные мысли: это была ночь его мальчишника, и они оба напились так сильно, а то невысказанное притяжение, всегда существовавшее между ними, усилилось в разы. Один бог знает, как Джон тогда удержался от того, чтобы завалить Шерлока на их продавленный и вытертый диван и узнать наконец, как этот самоуверенный наглец теряет контроль, когда не может сдержать в себе стоны удовольствия. Но Джон не решился, испугавшись собственных пьяных фантазий, и старался никогда больше не возвращаться к ним, считая, что виной всему была огромная доза алкоголя в крови. А теперь…

Теперь Джону невыносимо хотелось узнать, каково было бы ощутить его руки на своём теле не из-за того, что Шерлоку опять стало больно или он оступился, а потому что он захотел этого сам? Каково было бы самому провести по этой гладкой в мелких изъянах шрамиков от ранений и ожогов, полученных во время работы и экспериментов, коже, поцеловать её, попробовать на вкус, проведя языком по шее, задержавшись в ярёмной ямке, исследовав грудь, рёбра и живот, спустившись ниже?..

На этом вопросе самому себе Джон обессиленно застонал и ударил по подлокотникам кресла, смягчившим удары мягкой обивкой. Он не был уверен, что эти мысли не были вызваны той сценой, свидетелем которой он стал, стоя у приоткрытой двери соседнего номера. Он мог бы войти с самого начала, когда только вошёл Григор, а Шерлок снял рубашку, без стеснения показав тому свои шрамы, которых ужасно стеснялся (и это Шерлок!), когда Джону приходилось видеть его без футболки в те месяцы, когда они снова жили вместе в 221B. Почему-то Джону так и не хватило смелости спросить, что произошло и откуда у Шерлока эти шрамы, а тот сам никогда не заводил разговора о них, вообще никогда не рассказывал о тех двух годах. Возможно, только теперь подумал Джон, что Шерлок просто ждал, когда он спросит об этом, проявит интерес к чему-то, кроме своей убогой и тупой обиды, которая теперь казалась не более чем дымком от костра или запотевшим следом на зеркале в ванной.

Он не имел права осуждать Шерлока за что-либо, тем более за желание быть любимым и желанным, но всё внутри клокотало от ревности и желания уничтожить Григора или хотя бы заставить позабыть вкус губ Шерлока, запах его кожи и ощущение тонких длинных пальцев, запутавшихся в волосах и направлявших его губы. Заставить забыть то, чего Джон никогда не знал и теперь имел минимальные шансы узнать.

Стоя в дверях номера 9, Джон совершенно неожиданно осознал, что жаждет быть на месте Григора: с той же лёгкостью и чуть наивным преклонением касаться Шерлока, аккуратно и мягко лаская его тело, целуя долго, выматывающе нежно, а затем страстно, чтобы довести его до нервного потрясения одними поцелуями, обнимать его и чувствовать дыхание на своём лице… И именно поэтому не выдержал и захлопнул дверь, не в силах больше смотреть, как _его_ Шерлока целует и обнимает другой.

Еще никогда желание _познать_ кого-то не было настолько сильным и болезненным, потому что виделось почти невыполнимым. Впервые он понял, что благодаря физической близости можно увидеть самое донышко любимого, его естество, душу.

Джон прикрыл глаза и представил, как это могло бы быть, если бы он осознал свои чувства еще тогда, осенью, в их маленькой квартирке, когда они были скрыты от всего мира и даже забегавший время от времени Грег и появлявшийся всегда без предупреждения Майкрофт не нарушали их единения. Он тихо выдохнул, поняв, что ничего этого бы не было: ни убийства Магнуссена и наказания для Шерлока, ни этой миссии и боли и обиды в глазах друга, ни изматывающей тоски и чувства вины из-за того, что он бросил своего ребёнка.

Сильнейшее разочарование своими глупостью и близорукостью затопили его, Джон закусил губу и снова застонал из-за невыполнимости своего желания — вернуть Шерлока. Он так отчаянно скучал, сейчас тоскуя по нему, находившемуся рядом, намного сильнее, чем тосковал, когда был дома и умирал от страха за него. Он был готов отдать всё, лишь бы снова вернуться Шерлока, вернуть его доверие, лёгкие улыбки, что тот всегда дарил лишь ему, мягкие почти незаметные прикосновения, без которых было холодно и пусто. Джон даже не смог бы описать, как потрясло его простое прикосновение Шерлока к его плечу меньше часа назад: его словно прошило изнутри острым залпом концентрированного тепла и счастья. Господи, как же смешно и жалко это звучало даже в его собственных мыслях!

Невесело хмыкнув, он посмотрел в сторону Руперта и склонился, упершись локтями в колени и сцепив пальцы в замок на затылке. И именно в этот момент дверь номера почти неслышно открылась в который раз за этот вечер.

***

Плюнув на рефлексию и позволив себе слабость хотя бы на один этот вечер, Шерлок осторожно толкнул дверь номера Джона и Руперта. Она открылась даже без малейшего скрипа, тихо крякнув защёлкой.

Миг — и Шерлок оказался внутри. Первый взгляд был направлен на кровать Руперта, именно у неё он искал Джона, но, не найдя, тут же понял, где может быть друг. И уже вторая попытка увенчалась успехом: Джон сидел в кресле у окна, замеченного им еще при первом посещении чуть раньше, и выглядел очень уставшим и осунувшимся. Шерлок поневоле смягчил взгляд и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Устал? — спросил он, приближаясь к Джону. Тот выпрямился и пожал плечами. Шерлок понятливо хмыкнул и, остановившись около окна, посмотрел на него, а затем перевёл взгляд на Руперта. — Как он?

Джон встал из кресла и подошёл к нему, остановившись почти плечом к его здоровому плечу. Шерлок напрягся, но не отодвинулся.

— Стабилизирован. Сейчас спит. Александр и Саймон сдали кровь, думаю, её должно хватить. Насчёт лекарств пока сказать не могу, завтра будет видно. Если что, снарядишь кого-нибудь в ближайший город?

Шерлок кивнул и выглянул в окно на стоянку возле мотеля. Небо, и без того низкое и неприветливое, было затянуто тёмными тучами, сквозь которые совсем не проглядывали звёзды. Он грустно вздохнул: в разъездах он изредка ночами смотрел на небо и видел те же звёзды, которые были и над Лондоном с его Бейкер-стрит. Поморщившись, он посмотрел на Джона. Шерлок думал, что не сможет сказать это, но сейчас он чувствовал такую огромную благодарность, что не мог промолчать.

— Спасибо, что приехал, — тихо выдохнул он, и Джон ошалело поморгал, а затем улыбнулся. — Мы бы не спасли его без врача. Да и потом… Я бы не смог довериться кому-то со стороны.

— То есть ты мне рад? — уточнил Джон, понимая, что уже переходит определённую границу, очерченную Шерлоком еще в Румынии при их первом разговоре.

Шерлок же неясно пожал плечами, подумал и, молча отойдя поближе к батарее, внезапно сел прямо на пол, привалившись спиной к нагретой стене. Ему тут же стало теплее, прошла неприятная дрожь. Джон, уже не надеявшийся на ответ, двинулся следом и с тихим вздохом тоже опустился на пол рядом с ним. Они и раньше изредка сидели на полу дома, разбирая какие-нибудь бумаги или играя в карты, и Джон вечно проигрывал, а Шерлок тихо посмеивался, но никогда не поддавался.

Исподволь с интересом рассматривая его, Джон заметил, что волосы Шерлока еще не до конца высохли, а губы немного опухли от поцелуев. От этого внутри заворочался неприятный зверь — ревность, но он мысленно шикнул на него, сосредоточившись на новых морщинках, возникших вокруг глаз и на лбу.

— Я не могу сказать, что ты облегчил мне задачу, приехав сюда и влившись в группу, — неожиданно заговорил Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. Тот замер, боясь пропустить хоть одно слово. — Твоё появление запутало и без того непростую ситуацию. Мне сложно сосредоточиться, потому что я отвлекаюсь на тебя. Но если выбирать между «да» и «нет», то мои ощущения ближе к первому варианту.

Шерлок наконец посмотрел на него, и Джон, не выдержав, улыбнулся, ощущая невероятный подъём сил от того, что даже такой маленький шаг смог хоть чуть-чуть приблизить его к другу. Он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе хоть немного расслабиться.

— Если ты хотел бы отдохнуть, то я пойду, — коротко заметил Шерлок и зашевелился рядом, от чего Джон тут же распахнул глаза и покачал головой.

— Нет-нет, я всё равно и не усну, и не могу лечь спать: Руперта нельзя оставлять без присмотра.

— Я могу посидеть с ним, отдохни. У нас больше нет врачей, тебя надо беречь, — усмехнулся Шерлок, но в его голосе Джон на миг различил — или ему только показалось? — настоящую заботу.

— Спасибо, но я, правда, не хочу спать. Если не сложно, просто поговори со мной еще немного.

Шерлок кивнул и расслабился, вновь глядя вокруг, на что угодно, кроме него.

— Ты по-прежнему хочешь узнать, почему я верю Григору? Я обещал тебе рассказать, — внезапно уточнил он, поворачиваясь к Джону и серьёзно глядя ему в глаза. Тот, быстро поразмыслив, согласился. Шерлок подтянул колени к груди и, словно глядя сквозь них, начал рассказ: — Он был моим связным последние месяцы прошлой миссии. Его выбрал Майкрофт, но это не значило, что он не мог оказаться предателем. У меня тогда была команда, но намного хуже этой. Мы с Григором вместе довольно успешно прошли Черногорию, Хорватию, выполнив то, что было необходимо, и даже сработались. А потом оказались в Сербии. — Шерлок вздрогнул, и Джон обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, но тот словно и не заметил. — Всё шло хорошо, во всяком случае нам так казалось. А затем выяснилось, что один из местных агентов, на кого мы рассчитывали, оказался предателем. Во время одной операции в Приштине я попался людям из группировки, на которую мы охотились. Попадание в плен автоматически считается окончанием операции для провалившегося агента. За ним никто не возвращается, так устроены все разведки мира. И я это знал. Сначала пытался выбраться, а потом понял, что сам не смогу. Григор в то время, как оказалось, внедрился в группировку и, рискуя собой, пытался узнать, что со мной и где я. Чтобы ты знал, так никто и никогда не делает, это буквально самоубийство, и если бы я мог, то сказал бы ему тогда, что он идиот. — Шерлок закатил глаза, но Джон видел, что он неимоверно благодарен, и у него засосало под ложечкой: он буквально ненавидел Григора, но, как выяснилось, именно ему был обязан возвращением Шерлока из первой самоубийственной миссии, на которую тот тоже пошел ради него. А Холмс продолжал: — Чуть не попавшись, как потом рассказывал брат, Григор узнал, где меня держат, и связался с Майкрофтом. Вообще это запрещено, как я уже сказал, попавший в плен должен разбираться самостоятельно. Но я был его братом и руководителем группы, потому был шанс, что мне помогут, сам Григор помочь бы мне не смог, он и так сделал больше, чем когда-либо был должен. Фактически, только благодаря ему я до сих пор жив.

Между ними повисла тишина, которая не то чтобы тяготила, но давила на уши и плечи. Джон не мог найти слова, чтобы выразить всю печаль, наполнившую его после этого рассказа, и признать, что после такого Шерлок на самом деле имеет право доверять Григору, возможно, даже больше, чем ему.

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне о тех годах, Шерлок? — не выдержал Джон, и Шерлок встрепенулся, как обиженный птенец. Он с лёгким обвинением посмотрел на него и повёл плечом, будто это было очевидно.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал. Я не знал, что тебе было интересно.

И Джон не нашёл ответа. Было сложно парировать такое признание, исполненное обидой, грустью и принятием. Он просто смотрел на друга, пытаясь понять, не опоздал ли он окончательно, может быть, у него еще был шанс вернуть его и даже геройство Григора могло бы отойти на задний план? Шерлок рассеянно смотрел на Руперта, теребя край футболки.

— Как ты вообще? — наконец спросил Джон, взглянув на него из-под ресниц, словно это и не особо интересовало его, но этикет требовал обязательно задать вопрос. Шерлок нарочито беззаботно улыбнулся и качнул головой:

— Всё в порядке.

— Серьёзно? Конечно, я давно не живу с тобой под одной крышей… Хотя Рождество было не очень-то давно, да? Нет, на самом деле, пусть я уже не могу считаться самым близким тебе человеком, хотя бы потому, что жил вдали от тебя долгое время, всё же я вижу, когда ты так беззастенчиво врёшь, — скомканно и задумчиво закончил Джон свою мысль и, коснувшись предплечья Шерлока, заставил посмотреть на себя.

Тот дёрнулся, как птичка в силках, а затем замер, поражённый той волной тепла, что накрыла его, стоило первому обжигающему мгновению сойти на нет. И это, а еще проникающий в душу взгляд, будто из прошлой жизни, заставили его испугаться и дёрнуться. Он не имел права снова втягивать Джона на свою орбиту, как не мог кружиться и на его без страха подставить под удар.

Шерлок зажмурился, пытаясь выдержать то, что чувствовал, а затем вновь посмотрел на Джона и поймал его обеспокоенный взгляд. Откинув голову назад и несильно стукнувшись о стену затылком, он провёл по лицу ладонями и устало признался:

— Я очень устал, Джон.

— Ты хотя бы немного спишь? — серьёзно спросил тот, когда смог переварить неожиданное надрывное откровение и кивнуть.

Этот разговор казался иллюзией, дымкой, полуночным кошмаром с хорошим началом. Слишком схожим было ощущение с их прежней жизнью, с короткими и бесконечными разговорами дома или по пути к месту преступления, ранним утром, когда они возвращались с расследования, или вечерами, которые они проводили в одном из небольших ресторанчиков неподалёку от дома. Джон даже не надеялся, что такое еще возможно для него — для них обоих.

Однако Шерлок, видимо, думал иначе, потому что внезапно ответил так же честно и замученно:

— Очень редко.

— Боишься предателей?

— Не люблю спать с кем-то в одной комнате, а одиноких ночей выпадает крайне мало. К тому же я им всем не доверяю в должной мере.

— Но со мной ты ночевал в одной комнате, когда не находилось двух свободных номеров.

Шерлок растерянно посмотрел на него и даже пару раз смежил веки, чтобы найти ответ. Джон терпеливо ждал, когда он вновь заговорит.

— Как ты можешь сравнивать себя с ними? — тихо спросил Шерлок, не найдя в себе сил посмотреть ему в глаза, а потому не заметив шока и жгучей радости, на миг залившей его лицо. — Я бы без лишних слов доверил тебе свою жизнь, и ты это знаешь. — Он выглядел почти рассерженным, но Джон не мог справиться с неуместным ликованием, наполнившим его в этот момент.

— Почему же тогда ты не доверил мне осмотреть твою рану? — внезапно спросил он, глядя на Шерлока серьёзно и почти болезненно. Врач и друг были в нём задеты примерно в равной степени, что лишь усугубили слова Шерлока.

— Кто тебе сказал о ней? Генри? — Джон кивнул, вспомнив, как Майлз тоже что-то говорил о «царапине» у Шерлока, но он тогда решил, что огнестрельное ранение намного важнее царапины, без которых Шерлока в принципе сложно было представить, с его-то образом жизни. И только теперь он начал думать о том, насколько эта мысль была жестокой и гадкой. — Ничего страшного. Я же справлялся как-то без тебя столько лет до и после, — расплывчато произнёс Шерлок и, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, вытянул ноги, случайно задев носком табуретку и чуть не уронив её.

Джон вновь кивнул, не имея иной возможности отреагировать. В словах Шерлока звучали истина и глубоко затаённая обида. Он не мог — уже нет — сейчас признаться, что видел их с Григором, момент был упущен, ощущение абсолютной близости, которая больно царапнула его несколько минут назад, уже ушло, Шерлок снова был напряжён и вооружён злыми поневоле словами.

— И всё же… — попытался Джон снова, но Шерлок был непреклонен. Он уже завозился и через пару секунд оказался на ногах.

— Этот разговор не имеет смысла, Джон, — Шерлок говорил достаточно резко, словно боялся, что друг полезет ему в душу или попытается допытаться чего-то, что он не хотел раскрывать перед ним. — Пожалуй, мне нужно еще зайти к Генри, пока не слишком поздно. — Он подошёл к кровати Руперта, и Джону пришлось последовать за ним, хотя сразу встать с пола и было непросто. — Насчёт дальнейших планов будем решать завтра, да? Когда ты сможешь определить, когда перевозка Руперта станет наиболее безопасной. Я прав?

— Как обычно, — криво улыбнулся Джон, разочарованный своим умением «упустить момент» и его напускной холодностью. Теперь он видел, что весь тот лёд, которым Шерлок пугал его в предыдущие дни был искусственным, а потому это еще больше обижало и ранило его. Но он не мог винить Шерлока за это, не после всего, что он сегодня вспомнил и услышал.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок словно не заметил его иронии и медленно двинулся к двери. На пороге он обернулся и кивнул ему: — Отдохни хотя бы немного. Если будет нужно, мы с Григором по очереди будем дежурить возле Руперта.

— Не стоит, — сухо отказался Джон, даже не желая представлять подобное. Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Твоё право, — заметил он. — До завтра, Джон, — кивнул он и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из номера, плотно закрыв дверь.

Джон, оставшийся стоять в одиночестве посреди комнаты, зажмурился и сжал виски ладонями. «Боже, Шерлок, как же с тобой сложно! И как я, оказывается, скучал по нашим разговорам», — подумал он и посмотрел на Руперта.

Жизнь продолжалась, даже если была слишком тяжёлой. И это было даже хорошо. У него оставалось много времени до рассвета, чтобы обдумать новые темы, подброшенные Шерлоком. Вздохнув, Джон снова проверил пульс и повязки Руперта и вернулся в кресло. В это время за окном начался ливень. Джон пару минут бездумно смотрел, как по стеклу катились крупные капли, а затем закрыл глаза и вспомнил доверчивое лицо Шерлока, каким оно было во время рассказа о прошлой миссии. Что бы ни случилось в будущем, он жаждал сохранить это выражение в памяти.

В этот миг в коридоре скрипнула дверь, и Джон никак не мог понять, было ли это в соседнем номере или у Генри с Александром. Закусив губу, Джон снова посмотрел в окно и внезапно ощутил, что, несмотря на уход Шерлока и их негласную ссору перед этим, чувствует себя чересчур счастливым, каким не был уже очень, очень давно. Улыбнувшись, он хлопнул по левому колену ладонью и прикрыл глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

— Как же много они болтают ни о чём, никакого уважения к чужому времени, — тихо шутливо возмутился Григор, покачав головой и глядя на двоих мужчин, сидевших в ресторане за столиком у большого окна. Шерлок согласно хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе пару секунд отдыха.

Они сидели в машине и наблюдали за тем, как помощник нового главы империи Мориарти Драгослава Цековича — Владислав Миклош — под предлогом поставки в три школы Белграда нового компьютерного оборудования обсуждал с одним из дельцов, имевшим пост в Министерстве образования и науки Сербии, отмывание крупных сумм, полученных Цековичем от продажи имущества, принадлежавшего ранее сети Мориарти. Главное уже было ясно, но Шерлок предложил остаться и проверить, вдруг они скажут что-то важное под конец диалога. Слежка за Миклошем велась уже почти неделю, с тех пор, как они наконец оказались в Сербии.

Сняв наушники и поставив записываемый разговор на воспроизведение через портативную колонку, они откинулись на спинки сидений и посмотрели друг на друга. Шерлок выглядел уставшим, под глазами темнели круги. Григор, поймав его взгляд, вдруг подмигнул ему и улыбнулся, отчего Шерлок, сам того не желая, улыбнулся в ответ.

Спустя две с половиной недели после того эпизода в их комнате в отеле в Болгарии отношения между ними не продвинулись ни на миллиметр дальше: Холмс не называл случившееся ошибкой, но и не давал Матею возможности развить то, что уже зародилось. Шерлок и без того оказался меж двух огней: его чертовски тянуло к Григору, он задыхался от влечения рядом с ним, но чувствовал, что возможные отношения с ним могут совершенно отдалить от него и без того слишком далёкого Джона, и попросту не решался действовать, впервые в жизни желая, чтобы эту ситуацию решили за него, поставив перед свершившимся фактом.

Дни, что последовали за тем тяжёлым вечером, были похожи один на другой с минимальными изменениями. С утра Шерлок, выйдя из душа, выкуривал натощак пару-тройку сигарет под укоряющим взглядом Григора, который внезапно решил бросить, подмигивал ему и в одиночестве отправлялся узнать, как дела у Руперта. Генри всё еще смотрел на Матея так косо, как только физически возможно, потому большинство проголосовало за уменьшение возможных контактов между ними до практического минимума, а значит, они встречались как можно реже. Перекинувшись с Джоном парой фраз и расспросив о состоянии Руперта, а то и поговорив с ним самим, Шерлок забирал Генри в комнату к Лоре и Саймону, куда подходил и Григор. Там проходили основные советы команды, разрабатывался лучший план из возможных: прямой путь по хорошим трассам, объезд опасных мест, планы «б» на случай перехвата. Один раз за ту неделю Григор и Саймон съездили в ближайший город, чтобы купить необходимые Руперту лекарства, после чего его выздоровление было уже вопросом нескольких суток, и все ждали только того момента, когда Джон наконец даст добро на его перевозку.

Так одним ранним утром они выехали из отеля все вместе и, уже не разделяясь, отправились в Калотину. Именно оттуда с посторонней помощью спустя еще два дня оказались на территории Сербии, без проблем и лишних проверок преодолев пограничный автомобильный переход «Калотина — Градина» — ведь Сербия не входит в шенгенскую зону, а значит, любой переход границы, тем более для подобной их группе, осложнялся в разы. И уже из Градины направились в Белград, где и устроились опять в двух соседних конспиративных квартирах. Только тогда все члены команды, в том числе и Шерлок, вздохнули с малой толикой облегчения, но основная часть миссии только начиналась. И первым пунктом в их плане было отследить основные потоки финансов «от Цековича» и «к Цековичу», чем в данный момент и занимались Шерлок и Григор, сменив следивших за Миклошем пару последних дней Саймона и Александра.

Но больше всего Шерлока, и без того уставшего от постоянного недосыпа и стресса, мучили подозрения и невозможность узнать имя предателя в команде. Все возможные способы, позволяющие ему незаметно вызнать это, были использованы и не принесли никакого результата: «крыса» затаилась, точно знала, что её ищут. Напрямую Шерлок мог говорить только с Григором и Джоном, что нервировало и заставляло постоянно злиться — потому он и не думал, что, сидя на выездном задании, будет улыбаться своему напарнику просто потому, что ему захочется хотя бы на несколько минут отпустить все остальные мысли и опасения.

— У тебя красивая улыбка, — тихо заметил Григор, прижимаясь щекой к подголовнику сидения, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Шерлока и разговаривать. Тот благодарно кивнул и тут же насторожился, когда записываемый разговор перешёл на другую тему — действительную закупку оборудования, чтобы прикрыть махинации. Но вскоре расслабился, так и не услышав ничего значимого.

— Всегда ненавидел школы, — словно самому себе негромко признался Шерлок, чуть помедлив, будто не был уверен, стоило ли это говорить.

Он никогда и никому не рассказывал о долгих мучительных школьных годах, благодаря которым его вечными спутниками стали цинизм и жестокая правда, только так он мог в те времена защитить себя от боли и обиды. Сначала было, в общем-то, некому, а затем он уже не видел смысла в жалобах на то, что давно прошло и по всем законам должно было давно выветриться из его памяти как бесполезный сор.

— Почему? — Григор заинтересованно прищурился и побарабанил пальцами по колену. Шерлок махнул рукой и сделал вид, что это было не так уж и важно, но тот понял его мухлёж и понимающе улыбнулся: — Не мог поладить со сверстниками? Был слишком умён для них?

Шерлок кивнул и вдруг вздохнул, с удивлением понимая, что застарелые обида и боль становятся легче и меньше.

— Не умел притворяться, что мне кто-то нравится, или интересен, или талантлив, или не лжив. Не умел подстраиваться под толпу. Да и сейчас не умею, — он, еще больше удивляясь себе, беспомощно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Григора, ожидая увидеть в его глазах равнодушие, презрение или, что еще хуже, жалость, но увидел лишь понимание.

— Тебе и не нужно, — улыбнулся Григор и на мгновение накрыл его руку своей ладонью. Сухая горячая кожа будто источала жар, от которого по телу побежали мурашки. — Я тоже ненавижу вспоминать свои школьные годы.

— Почему? — пришла пора Шерлоку заинтересованно склонить голову набок и еле заметно улыбнуться.

— Я был, кажется, самым маленьким в своём классе, даже в обоих классах в параллели. Помню, что на занятиях физкультурой постоянно стоял в конце строя, надо мной потешалась вся школа, а учился я в обычной государственной школе еще при коммунистах. Да и семья наша не была особо богата. Я был маленьким, щуплым, неуклюжим, с большими глазами и волнистыми волосами, хорошо пел и играл на фортепьяно, потому что моя мама была пианисткой в нашей консерватории. Догадайся, как меня дразнили, — грустно усмехнулся Григор, глядя ему в глаза. Шерлоку было сложно поверить, что этот красивый, уверенный в себе, сексуальный и очень умный мужчина может таить в себе те же неудачи и болезненные воспоминания, что и он сам.

— Девчонкой, наверное, — предположил он и, почувствовав буквально физическую необходимость сделать именно так, перевернул ладонь, всё еще накрытую ладонью Григора, и взял его за руку, переплетя их пальцы. Тот кивнул.

— И не только. А потом, лет в шестнадцать, я резко вытянулся за лето. Стал почти самым высоким. И еще более неуклюжим, потому что никак не мог привыкнуть к своему новому длинноногому и длиннорукому телу. Так что нападки не прекращались вплоть до окончания школы. Это после я уже занялся боксом, нарастил мышечную массу, а затем прошёл через армию и попал в контрразведку сразу после развала социалистического режима.

— Я тоже был очень неуклюжим в юности. Всё почти так же, как у тебя, резкий рост во время летних каникул, неуверенность в ногах, руках. И вечные издёвки… Как кто-то может скучать по этому времени? — засмеялся Шерлок, решив не жалеть ни себя, ни Григора.

Это было слишком давно, тех мальчишек, какими они были тогда, давно уже нет. Хотя Шерлок искренне попытался представить, каким мог быть Матей в детстве и юности: перед глазами представал хрупкий тонкий подросток, чем-то похожий на него, со светлыми волнистыми волосами до плеч и тоской и одиночеством во взгляде. И этот вид не вызывал жалости — скорее уважение перед метаморфозами и искреннее восхищение его красотой тогда и сейчас.

Григор засмеялся следом за ним и сжал его пальцы, синхронно посмотрев на их руки и заметив, что и Шерлок смотрит туда же, а затем отпустил, чтобы не смущать ни себя, ни его еще сильнее.

— Главное, что сейчас мы красивы и успешны. А прошлое бесполезно, если мы не извлекаем из него уроки, — самодовольно хмыкнул Григор, хитро глядя на Шерлока. Тот заинтересованно приподнял брови:

— И какие уроки ты извлёк из своего?

— Из неуверенных в себе и своём теле мальчишек, измотанных издёвками и потасовками, из которых они никогда не выходили победителями, могут вырастать безумно привлекательные и соблазнительные мужчины, отлично знающие себе цену. Пусть внешность и не определяет нас, но это важная составляющая, в том числе и успеха.

— Это ты о себе?

— О тебе.

Шерлок долго смотрел в его глаза, пытаясь прочитать скрытый смысл, но его не было. Григор был абсолютно честен и только что недвусмысленно признался в том, что увлечён им по-прежнему, даже после того, как его игнорировали столько дней подряд. Или же Шерлок совершенно ничего не понимал в человеческих отношениях.

Облизнув губы, он улыбнулся и кивнул, принимая комплимент, не возмутился, не предложил оставить эти вольности за рамками их работы, что было бы вполне логично при той линии поведения, которой он придерживался после их поцелуя. Ему было приятно, но ответа пока не было, и Григор это понял, потому не стал развивать тему и вновь посмотрел на объекты слежения: те подписывали подложную смету.

Шерлок благодарно коснулся его предплечья и пристегнул ремень, заметив, что Миклош с контрагентом встали со своих мест. Больше ни о чём, кроме задания, они не говорили, пока не вернулись на конспиративную квартиру.

***

Вечером того же дня хмурый и усталый Шерлок сидел на кровати и читал сведения о Миклоше, присланные ему союзниками из Европола. В их с Григором комнате пока находился только он.

Изначально Шерлок поделил комнату с Генри, а Григор с Рупертом, так как тот отказался селиться с Джоном по причине своего выздоровления: «Не считайте меня инвалидом! Я оправился, спасибо, Джон, но я не хочу, чтобы ты постоянно присматривал за мной. Я в порядке». Так как Руперта нельзя было оставлять одного без адекватного наблюдения, какое, при его субъективности, не мог дать Генри, Шерлок поселил с ним Григора. Но в итоге, полночи пытаясь выгнать Генри из комнаты Руперта, Григор плюнул и под удивлённым взглядом Шерлока перенёс свои вещи в его комнату и показательно развалился на кровати.

— Тебя выселили? — весело поинтересовался Холмс, докуривая сигарету и протягивая ему пачку. Григор кивнул со смешком, а затем, очаровательно улыбнувшись, медленно приблизился к нему, встал рядом, нарушив все границы личного пространства, и вытащил одну сигарету. Затянувшись, он покачал головой.

— Как с этими агентами можно готовить шпионские операции? Если они кидаются в тебя подушкой, когда ты заходишь к себе в комнату, чтобы выгнать гостя и самому лечь спать? — шутливо пожаловался Григор, возведя глаза к потолку, а затем хитро стрельнув глазами на Шерлока. Тот попытался сдержаться, но вышло плохо, и Холмс всё-таки улыбнулся и тихо засмеялся, читая в его глазах намного больше, когда на следующий его вопрос Григор лишь многозначительно посмотрел на него и глубоко затянулся.

— Ну ты особо и не пытался выгнать этого гостя, да?

Теперь же Шерлок ждал прихода Григора и Джона, которого они посвятили, по инициативе Холмса, в свои подозрения. Матей получал отчёт от агентов, наблюдавших сегодня за помощниками Миклоша, а Джон помогал ему отследить изменения в настроении подозреваемых во второй квартире. Шерлок в нетерпении отстукивал одному ему известный ритм, потому что ему не терпелось поделиться с ними новыми деталями к портрету Миклоша.

Европол в присланном дополнении к досье Миклоша утверждал, что, долгие годы женатый на двоюродной сестре Цековича, тот всё же предпочитал мужчин, а потому часто появлялся в загородном клубе «по интересам», куда можно было попасть только по эксклюзивному приглашению. Притом Миклош, сам будучи довольно низкорослым и не просто полным, но даже тучным, был любителем «ménage à trois»* и имел конкретные типажи: высокие и довольно изящные брюнеты и блондины.

«Как любопытно и удачно складываются обстоятельства», — усмехнулся Шерлок, впервые прочитав об этом. Им было необходимо проникнуть в дом к Миклошу, чтобы поставить прослушку и изучить здание изнутри, так как по разведданным именно в загородном особняке Миклоша был размещён основной склад оружия и фальсифицированных транквилизаторов, продажей которых занималась одна из подставных компаний сети Цековича. На данный момент именно торговля оружием и контрафактными лекарствами была основной статьёй доходов криминальной империи — весь творческий потенциал индивидуальных преступлений погиб вместе со своим создателем на крыше Бартса.

То, что именно Шерлок и Григор подходили под типаж Миклоша, было двойной удачей: в другой раз Холмс, может быть, и сморщил нос, считая, что для таких целей у них есть Саймон или хотя бы Генри, владеющий НЛП, но в тех обстоятельствах, в которых они оказались, выполненная собственноручно операция могла стать ключом к успеху и безопасности. Григору Шерлок верил, потому им нужно было обсудить детали и то, каким образом они могли бы достать приглашение. Джон же должен был остаться связным и, если будет нужно, отправить им на помощь членов команды. Таким был примерный план Шерлока. Мелкой деталью оставалось только получение приглашения, но об этом он подумает позже.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Шерлок не заметил, как оказался в комнате не один. Очнулся он лишь в тот миг, когда матрас прогнулся под еще одним человеком, а холодные пальцы легли на его шею и затылок. Шерлок прикрыл глаза от поглаживающих массажных движений и сглотнул, почувствовав у уха горячее дыхание:

— Ты так напряжён. Позволь мне помочь, расслабься, — чуть нараспев прошептал Григор, прижавшись к его спине и коснувшись мочки губами.

Шерлок закусил губу, чувствуя, как от таких простых действий Матея по его телу расползался жар. Хотелось коснуться его, развернуться и впечататься в его тело грудь к груди, слыша, как стучит его сердце. Губы Григора были тёплыми и чуть влажными, словно он облизнул их перед тем, как склониться и прошептать ему на ухо. Пальцы скользили по шее, плечам, разминая узлы напряжения, гладили затылок, путались в волосах и чуть тянули за пряди, заставляя замирать от приятной волны возбуждения, прокатывающейся по телу. Григор, удобно устроившись на коленях за ним, довольно улыбался, считывая реакцию, и продолжал делать массаж с таким видом, словно священнодействовал.

В таком положении их и застал Джон, войдя в комнату без стука. Быстро оценив ситуацию, он нахмурился и кашлянул, приводя Шерлока в себя. Открыв глаза, тот несколько мгновений с интересом наблюдал за хаотичной сменой эмоций в его глазах: удивление, смятение, неприятие, возмущение и нечто, очень близко соседствующее с ревностью, а затем сдержанное нетерпение.

Подобного Шерлок не мог и представить. Нет, Джон и раньше ревновал его, к той же Ирэн или Мориарти, но это было очень показательно, явно, не так, как ему бы хотелось. Скорее ревность друга или человека, привыкшего получать стопроцентное внимание, чем любовника. Здесь же синие глаза Джона на миг потемнели, став цветом шторма, пасмурными и опасными.

Это было настоящим открытием, и Шерлок даже подался в его сторону, так был ошеломлён секундно промелькнувшим во взгляде Джона откровением, но пальцы Григора легли на плечи и удержали его. В данную минуту на него недвусмысленно заявляли права, и это ощущалось очень странно, но — что удивительно — не неприятно. Скорее данный порыв Григора был любопытным (почти не испытанным Холмсом ранее) и отчаянным, и Шерлоку было интересно, как поведут себя Ватсон (который только что ревновал его!) и Матей в дальнейшем.

— У меня есть новости, — наконец прервал затянувшееся молчание Шерлок, поняв, что ни Джон, ни Григор не будут начинать разговор первыми. Выскользнув из-под пальцев Матея, он встал с кровати и помахал перед ними папкой с информацией из Европола.

Григор склонил голову набок и заинтересованно хмыкнул. Джон, бросив на него короткий острый взгляд, посмотрел на Шерлока и кивнул.

— Коллеги Майкрофта смогли обменять кое-какую информацию на детали досье Миклоша из Европола, — Холмс протянул папку Ватсону и продолжил, глядя на Матея: — Как стало известно, давно женатый Миклош часто бывает в загородном элитном клубе и предпочитает мальчиков, причём парами, — усмехнулся он, многозначительно подмигнув Григору. Тот удивлённо распахнул глаза и присвистнул:

— Да ты что? Беленький и чёрненький? — Шерлок довольно кивнул, радуясь его догадке. Джон, еще не прочитавший об этом в досье, поднял глаза на них обоих и, поймав их понимающие взгляды, растерянно уточнил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Перелистни на страницы 3 и 4, — пояснил Шерлок, игнорируя вызывающий смешливый взгляд Григора, явно разобравшегося в том, что им предстояло.

Джон сосредоточенно изучал фотографии на указанных страницах, а вникнув в суть проблемы, поджал губы и вскинул подбородок:

— Ты не можешь так рисковать, — отрезал он и на пару секунд перенёс их в прошлое, когда после такого тона Шерлок прекращал любые споры, зная, что капитана Ватсона ему не переспорить. Это кольнуло где-то внутри, но он решительно пресёк эту попытку саботажа. В этот раз его приказы не обсуждались: у них было не партнёрство, а подчинение, армия, что было знакомо Джону не понаслышке.

— Это не обсуждается. Ты прекрасно видишь, что никто из членов группы не подходит под типаж лучше, чем мы с Григором. Если бы у Миклоша не было фиксации на росте и комплекции, то можно было бы взять Саймона или Генри, под типаж блондина подошёл бы и ты. Но в данном случае выбора нет, Джон.

Минуту они сражались взглядами, как в старые добрые времена. Шерлок терпеливо ждал, когда Джон отступит: если он действительно приехал помочь, то он должен помогать, поддерживать, быть на его стороне, а не мешать и не пытаться противодействовать. Это была одна из проверок, и ему было интересно, пройдёт ли её друг. Наконец Джон сузил глаза — Шерлок понял, что он не согласен с его решением, но поддержит его, — и коротко кивнул, не глядя на Григора, с интересом наблюдавшего за их противостоянием.

— Ты планируешь отправиться в этот клуб в одиночку?

— Нет, с Григором.

Джон бросил на всё еще сидевшего на кровати Григора оценивающий взгляд. Расслабленная поза, довольная улыбка, расстёгнутый ворот рубашки, лежавшие в художественном беспорядке волосы — он был безусловно хорош. Но так ли силён, чтобы защитить Шерлока? В этом взгляде сплелись и недоверие, и неприязнь, и страх, и превосходство, и злость, и да, снова ревность. И Григор явно разобрал последнее — он улыбнулся и надменно посмотрел на него, пытаясь передать Джону всё, что думал о нём и о его невысказанных требованиях и желаниях.

Наконец Джон и Григор снова посмотрели на Шерлока, переводившего взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вы пойдёте туда без страховки? — спокойно, почти безэмоционально спросил Джон, выпрямившись и снова вскинув подбородок. Шерлок подавил улыбку и, шагнув к нему, тихо ответил:

—  _Ты_ будешь нашей страховкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ménage à trois (фр.) — Любовь на троих.


	9. Chapter 9

На следующее утро невыспавшийся Григор, подмигнув Шерлоку и пообещав вернуться со щитом*, вместе с Генри — вовлечённым в операцию как техническая поддержка, по предложению Шерлока, — поехал на встречу со старым источником, через которого хотел достать приглашение в тот самый элитный клуб. Лора и Александр, по установившейся очереди, следили за Миклошем, а Саймон и практически пришедший в норму Руперт занимались анализом данных, переданных из управления, в котором служил Григор.

Шерлок и Джон сидели в спальне Холмса и Матея на подоконнике и прорабатывали детали операции, которую они, закрыв глаза на нежелание Григора и Джона работать вместе, планировали половину прошлой ночи. В целом план был готов: пробраться в клуб, соблазнить Миклоша, попасть к нему в дом, осмотреть его, оставить «жучки» и вернуться позже, когда получится проанализировать данные с «жучков», чтобы собрать доказательства для ареста Миклоша с Цековичем и, соответственно, всех основных лиц оставшейся сети.

Получив парное приглашение, Шерлок и Григор должны были появиться в клубе именно в тот вечер, когда туда приедет Миклош, и заинтересовать его собою. Для этого нужно было подготовить сценарий. В папке от друзей из Европола содержались контакты нескольких любовников Миклоша, и эта деталь, как и некоторые другие, сейчас обдумывалась Холмсом.

— Если получится, Григор получит еще и примерный план дома Миклоша, — заметил Шерлок, мысленно выстраивая список того, что им должно было быть известно, чтобы операция прошла удачно.

— А если не выйдет? — спросил Джон, не поднимая головы от папки с копией материалов.

— Тогда кому-то из нас придётся импровизировать, пока второй будет отвлекать внимание Миклоша.

Джон передёрнул плечами и фыркнул:

— Лучше бы Григор достал этот чёртов план. Иначе я вообще за себя не ручаюсь — как представлю, что этот мудак может остаться с тобой один на один и навредить тебе…

Шерлок с улыбкой посмотрел на него и согласно кивнул, а затем, бросив «всё будет в порядке», посмотрел в окно. На улице было пасмурно и серо из-за низких снеговых туч, которые никак не могли подарить городу настоящий снег.

— Если бы Джеймс видел, что стало с его империей и кто встал во главе, то он бы застрелился во второй раз, — грустно ухмыльнулся Шерлок, бросив быстрый взгляд на Джона. Тот удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Словно Цекович и Миклош чем-то отличаются от него!

— Джон, ты несправедлив. Мориарти был гением, как бы то ни было. А теперь от его империи остались одни огрызки, и никакого творчества. А уж сравнивать его с Цековичем или Миклошем — это уже за гранью, — покачал головой Шерлок.

— Помимо гения между ними нет разницы, Шерлок, признай. Они все мерзкие и лживые, готовые пойти по головам.

Холмс усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Мориарти хотя бы не имел членства в такой дряни, как этот клуб, — протянул Шерлок, внимательно рассматривая фото любовников Миклоша.

— Откуда тебе знать? Вот я, например, не уверен. Кажется, это как раз его профиль, — выплюнул Джон и растерянно нахмурился, когда заметил недовольство и тихое раздражение, мелькнувшие на лице Шерлока и спрятавшиеся в поджатых губах.

— Неужели ты действительно полагаешь, что Джеймсу, при его внешности и харизме, нужно было платить кому-то деньги, чтобы с ним разделили постель? — довольно холодно и отстранённо поинтересовался Шерлок, на миг отвлекаясь от сортировки любовников Миклоша.

Джон промолчал, не найдя что ответить. Его поразила та нотка обиды, что проскользнула в голосе Шерлока в ответ на его предположение, и он не знал, как именно на это реагировать. Думать о том, что именно могла значить эта обида, он не хотел: это была слишком скользкая и неприятная тема. На данный момент ему хватало мыслей о Григоре и его голодных взглядах, направленных на Шерлока, да и вспоминать раздевающие, обжигающие даже постороннего наблюдателя взгляды Мориарти и неровный, как разошедшееся в камине пламя, интерес Шерлока нисколько не тянуло. Самого Холмса завлекли то ли воспоминания, то ли посторонние мысли, и он задумчиво наблюдал за медленным подобием снежной крошки, начавшей падать с неба.

Несколько минут они провели в молчании, обдумывая каждый своё. А затем Шерлок встрепенулся и продолжил прерванный ранее разговор об операции.

— Нужно позвонить им и предложить встретиться, пообещав заплатить за информацию, — наконец выдал он, рассматривая фотографии парней и мужчин, которые побывали в постели Миклоша благодаря клубу.

Теперь многие из них являлись довольно успешными людьми: у кого-то развивался молодой бизнес, кто-то был устроен на серьёзную должность в крупную проправительственную корпорацию, кто-то считался «светским львом» и завидным холостяком.

— И что даст встреча с ними, если вообще хоть кто-то из них согласится на твоё предложение? — спросил Джон, подняв глаза от записной книжки, в которой набрасывал важные вехи плана.

— Мне нужны кое-какие подробности, чтобы выбрать наилучшую линию поведения, — отрешённо пояснил Шерлок, уже набирая первый номер на телефоне, купленном специально для связи вне команды. Джон повернулся к нему и недовольно посмотрел.

— Например?

— Например, каким именно образом они заинтересовали Миклоша и попали в его дом: одежда, поведение, маленький этюд, рассчитанный конкретно на него, как тот себя ведёт, что от него ждать, насколько серьёзно нужно быть настроенным, как далеко можно зайти без опасений попасть в руки его охранников, если откажешься от секса с ним.

— То есть ты хочешь поинтересоваться у этих проституток, как именно они соблазнили Миклоша? — поражённо выдохнул Джон. Шерлок покачал головой и, отбросив телефон, устало вздохнул.

— Не просто «как именно», Джон. Если бы нужно было просто соблазнить, я бы у них не спрашивал. Это я, как и Григор, могу сделать без проблем, — надменно бросил он и покровительственно посмотрел на друга. Тот сглотнул, представив, как это должно было выглядеть: он никогда не присутствовал на расследованиях, где Шерлок кого-то соблазнял. — Мы должны работать в команде, а это другой подход. Если мы с Григором выберем не ту тактику, то можем не зацепить Миклоша и впустую использовать приглашение, которое и без того достать будет очень трудно.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать… — недоверчиво протянул Джон. Шерлок кивнул.

— Интересуют ли его мужчины по отдельности или вместе, подбирает ли он их сам или обращает внимание уже на состоявшиеся пары, ведётся ли он на сексуальный интерес между мужчинами или только на проявления заинтересованности к нему самому. Это и нужно разведать. Нет варианта лучше, чем узнать об этом от участников.

Шерлок говорил спокойно, открыто, не прикрываясь какими бы то ни было доводами «во благо». Джон, отложивший записи, не мог поверить своим ушам. Они сидели на подоконнике большого окна довольно далеко друг от друга.

— Вы с Григором будете планировать всё? Вплоть до касаний?

— Верно, — кивнул Шерлок, чувствуя странную неуместность этого разговора. Впервые он был не уверен, что это стоило обсуждения с Джоном. Но они уже начали, сдавать назад было поздно. — И не только касания. Взгляды, позы, прикосновения, объятия, поцелуи, ласки — розыгрыш основных сценариев обольщения — всё что угодно, лишь бы добиться поездки в дом Миклоша.

Джон, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, пытаясь подавить в себе совершенно неуместные сейчас возражение и лютую ненависть к их связному. Его руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать — лишь пытался дышать размереннее, чтобы сбить градус напряжения. Его трясло от одной мысли, что Шерлок будет в объятиях Григора и тот сможет сделать с ним всё, что подпадает под категорию «обязательно для соблазнения Миклоша». Шерлок с интересом следил за ним, за тем, как сильно Джон закусил губу и нахмурил лоб. Ему было непонятно, какие именно чувства выражались таким образом: недовольство, желание защитить, ревность или… Холмс склонил голову набок и задумчиво улыбнулся, и в этот миг Джон покачал головой и отрезал:

— Он не сможет защитить тебя должным образом, если что-то случится!

— Я не беспомощный ребёнок, Джон, — холодно напомнил Шерлок. — Меня не нужно защищать, я в силах справиться самостоятельно.

— О, конечно, ты никогда не нуждаешься в защите, — бросил Джон, резко разворачиваясь к нему. — Только почему-то я всегда носил с собой пистолет и был готов драться, когда отправлялся с тобой _«в игру»_. А он? Он будет готов или испугается? Ты уверен в нём так же, как был уверен во мне? — с болезненной злостью спросил он.

Их взгляды пересеклись. Шерлок пытался понять, _увидеть_ , но не понимал, есть ли хоть что-то, кроме ревности. А еще… Он был не уверен, что и сам готов к чему бы то ни было помимо неё. И тогда он решил перевести это всё в шутку, сгладить углы и снизить градус обсуждения — у них было слишком много дел, чтобы заниматься ненужными и лишними разборками.

— Джон, послушай себя! Ты ведёшь себя так, словно ревнуешь меня к Григору, — усмехнулся Шерлок, решив смутить и сбить Джона. Он был готов обсудить с другом многое, разработать вместе план, доверить ему их с Григором техническое сопровождение, но сравнивать Джона и Григора, отдавать кому-то из них предпочтение за спиной — нет, он предпочёл бы замолчать эту тему.

Однако Джон в этот момент взвился и едко бросил:

— А если и так, то что?

И Шерлок резко побледнел, на пару секунд растерявшись и беззащитно глядя на него: получить такое чёткое подтверждение собственным неуверенным догадкам было неожиданно и тревожно. Он, как оказалось, не был готов и не хотел слышать ничего подобного — слишком тяжело далось ему отстранение от Джона в прошлый раз, да и сейчас было совсем не время. У них никогда и ничего не было простым, кроме знакомства, потому сейчас порывы Джона, которые, в общем-то не обязательно обозначали те же чувства, что испытывал Шерлок, были совсем неуместны.

И Джон тут же растерял весь свой пыл, видя недоверие и неуверенность на его обычно непроницаемом лице. Однако Шерлок тут же взял себя в руки и холодно уточнил:

— Ревность оправдана, только когда оба дают какие-то обещания и нарушают их. В нашем случае я не вижу в ней смысла. С чего бы тебе ревновать меня? Я же никогда не ревновал тебя к твоей жене.

Джон прикусил изнутри щёку, чтобы сдержаться и заглушить острую боль от правдивых и правильных слов, из-за которых его резко замутило. Как бы он ни силился сделать вид, что готов ко всему, друг легко выводил его из себя или заставлял задыхаться, не имея возможности ответить. Это была грязная игра, в которой Шерлок был чемпионом, а он сам сделал слишком много ошибок, чтобы иметь право играть в неё.

— Никогда? — тихо спросил он, и Шерлок тут же поник, а потом бросил на него болезненный взгляд, словно прося не усложнять и не тревожить старую рану.

— Какое это теперь имеет значение? Ты женат, у тебя со дня на день родится ребёнок… — Шерлок смотрел на него ясным взглядом, каким обычно глядят на мир смирившиеся со своей судьбой люди, и Джону стало тошно, когда он понял, что именно сотворил с ними обоими.

Однако Шерлок не закончил. Он как-то совершенно незаметно придвинулся к нему и резанул острым, как только что наточенный нож, вопросом: 

— Зачем ты заводишь этот разговор, Джон? Зачем ты вообще приехал? И почему на вопрос Саймона ты ответил, что развёлся с женой?

— Что, если я совершил огромную ошибку, когда женился на Мэри?

— Ты приехал, чтобы сообщить о своём неудачном решении? Или желаешь обсудить неудавшийся изначально брак? — не поверил Шерлок, запуская пальцы в перепутанные кудри на затылке. Он впервые, на памяти Джона, выглядел таким растерянным и мятущимся, и Ватсон, поражённый его реакцией, застыл и покачал головой.

— А если я приехал к тебе, чтобы исправить эту ошибку? Что тогда? Я уже опоздал, Шерлок?

Джон с отчаянием всматривался в его побелевшее лицо, готовый в любую секунду соскочить с подоконника или потянуться к нему. А того словно ударили по голове — настолько Шерлок был поражён услышанным. То, что сказал Джон, то, что Джон имел в виду, если он верно его понял…

Это меняло всё: все его лишения и жертвы, вся боль, все совершённые ошибки обретали смысл и становились буйками и лучами ламп одиноких маяков, по которым они пришли к этому вместе. И в то же время это не меняло ничего: ответить сейчас Джону означало подвести его, поставить в ситуацию, когда со всех сторон ему грозила бы опасность, а кроме того, Шерлок не был уверен, что теперь он хотел _этого_.

Вплоть до сегодняшнего утра его терзали сомнения и сожаления, стоило лишь только посмотреть на друга, но сейчас, когда слова Джона прозвучали и принесли с собой цунами, которое могло бы очистить его, он оказался испуган и разбит, изнурён и растоптан собственными страхами и сомнениями. Его всё еще тянуло к другу, и любовь, что когда-то вспыхнула, ровно пылала в нём и сейчас, подпитываемая их совместной жизнью, а затем редкими встречами и желанием защитить, но Шерлок больше не был уверен, что это был единственный, а главное, верный шаг. У него появился выбор, которого еще месяц назад у него не существовало, и нырнуть в омут с головой теперь было намного сложнее и иррациональнее.

Впервые так долго ища ответ и не решаясь качнуться в ту или иную сторону, Шерлок подбирал слова и собирался с мыслями, не глядя на Джона, а затем посмотрел в глаза и сказал совсем не то, что хотел:

— До всего этого, когда еще летел сюда… я отдал бы многое за одно знание, что мы увидимся хотя бы еще один раз, не говоря уже о том, чтобы услышать всё это…

— А теперь… — еле слышно протянул Джон, и Шерлок с болью выдохнул и, встав с подоконника, резко отвернулся, пряча от него своё лицо.

— А теперь мне нужен друг, Джон, человек, на которого, как ты и говорил, я могу опереться, если понадобится, кто не предаст и прикроет мне спину в сложную и опасную минуту. Если ты сможешь дать мне это, то сейчас я сам прошу тебя остаться в команде и быть рядом, что бы ни случилось, хотя и не имею на это права.

Слова замерли между ними, заставляя болезненно ожидать ответа и пытаться проглотить острые отчаянно жестокое признание, в котором отразилась та самая правда, что не бывает одной для всех. Шерлок чувствовал взгляд друга, прожигавший его лопатки, и понимал, что это может быть одним из последних их разговоров, если тот сейчас откажется довольствоваться малым.

— А для всего остального у тебя есть Григор, я прав? — ядовито кивнул Джон, уже не заботясь о том, как Шерлок воспримет его слова. Тот обернулся в ту же секунду и прожёг его ледяным взглядом. Весь налёт сожалений почти тут же растаял под вихрем возмущения.

— А это уже не твоё дело, Джон. И никогда не было твоим. Ты сам сделал свой выбор, ты женился на Мэри на моих глазах и с моей помощью. Ты не смеешь говорить мне ни одного слова из того, что сейчас сказал.

Шерлок стал еще бледнее, а глаза его потемнели, став цветом грозовой тучи. Джон нервно сглотнул и на миг зажмурился, не в силах выдержать его взгляд. Всё пошло совсем не так, как он планировал. И это было удушающе страшно, будто с каждой секундой росла вероятность потерять Шерлока навсегда, остаться одному там, где он не представлял себя без него.

— Я озвучил тебе свои условия. Если они тебя не устраивают, то я сам свяжусь с Майкрофтом. Сербские коллеги Григора заберут и переправят тебя домой в ближайшие дни, — бесцветно сообщил Шерлок и прикрыл глаза, не желая ловить его взгляд.

Он не хотел сейчас смотреть на Джона, когда разные чувства буквально разрывали его напополам. Он слишком устал, хотелось просто растянуться дома, на Бейкер-стрит, на диване и уйти в свои Чертоги или просто лежать и слушать звуки домашней суеты в квартире миссис Хадсон.

— Ты думаешь, мы сможем жить и работать вместе так, словно ничего никогда не было? — вопрос Джона прозвучал так тихо, что Шерлок бы и не услышал его, если бы не стоял так близко.

Холмс вновь посмотрел на поникшего и в один миг осунувшегося друга. Он мог бы прямо сейчас воскресить блеск и огонь в его глазах, очаровательную улыбку и ровный разворот гордых плеч, поддавшись давнему желанию, плюнув на все предосторожности и забыв всю свою боль, — нужно было сказать всего лишь одно слово, которое перечеркнуло бы все его предыдущие слова. Но у Шерлока не было сил прямо сейчас идти против себя ради Джона — любовь теперь была на втором месте — и он не был уверен, что у него всё-таки появятся те самые силы, необходимые в данном случае.

— А ничего никогда и не было. Всегда было двое друзей, потом один, чтобы спасти жизнь друга исчез из его жизни, а тот по возвращении не смог его простить, а затем женился на той, кто попыталась убить его и почти преуспела в этом. Никогда ничего не было. Мы всё сами придумали и поверили в собственные фантазии. Сантименты, Джон, сантименты.

Шерлок горько улыбнулся ему, широким шагом пересёк комнату, не в силах больше оставаться рядом с Джоном и планируя помочь Руперту и Саймону в анализе данных, а затем остановился в дверях спальни. Не поворачиваясь, он напомнил:

— Подумай, готов ли ты остаться. Я не буду винить тебя, в любом случае. Но в этот раз ты останешься в команде на _моих_ условиях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Со щитом или на щите — фразеологизм, означающий призыв победить или погибнуть со славой, добиться цели или погибнуть. Восходит к Древней Спарте, где павшего в бою воина, предположительно, несли с поля битвы на его щите.
> 
> Источник — Википедия.


	10. Chapter 10

Лежа без сна и глядя в темноту комнаты, не разбавляемой даже тускло горящими за окном фонарями, Шерлок с каким-то исступлённым вниманием прислушивался к ровному дыханию спящего на соседней кровати Григора.

Темнота дрожала и набегала на него, как прилив, покрывая с головы до ног своей сумрачной вуалью. И он дрожал в предвкушении и в ту же секунду страшился этих мрачных бесконечных волн тёмной материи. Шерлок никогда не боялся ночи, её небезопасности и откровенности, он, хотя и был на стороне света, всё же казался себе порождением тьмы.

Но сейчас ему до дрожи хотелось встать и дойти до постели Матея, коснуться его руки, почувствовать тепло его кожи, ощутить под пальцами равномерное токанье пульса на запястье, а еще лучше — опуститься на простыни рядом с ним, прижаться спиной к его груди и позволить себя обнять — испытать, насколько тяжела его рука, если она покоится на поясе или груди, — лишь бы в этой ночи появилось нечто постоянное, якорь, который не даст мыслям бежать по кругу.

Ему нужно было занять мозг чем-то незначительным, обыденным, чтобы затопить в себе воспоминания о прошедшем дне, неуверенность и иррациональное волнение из-за того, что ожидало их, как оказалось, уже завтрашним вечером.

***

Поставив Джону ультиматум, он полдня не мог найти себе место, то и дело теряя нить своих рассуждений, когда подсел к Саймону и Руперту анализировать уже собранные данные. Еще не до конца разглядевшие и понявшие его, они даже не видели, насколько он был внутренне нестабилен.

Шерлок не знал, о чём думал Джон и к какому выводу тот пришёл, и это мучило больше всего. Да, он был готов дать Джону возможность самостоятельного выбора, чего никогда не делал ранее. Но оказалось, что в таком случае ждать было еще тяжелее. Перед глазами стояло растерянное, уставшее, погасшее лицо Джона, а в ушах звучали его слова: «я приехал к тебе»…

Да, Шерлок не был готов к признанию и принятию оного, запретив себе вновь нырять в Джона с головой — проще было оставить всё как есть: в рамках былой дружбы, без надежд и сомнений, им нельзя было терять голову, отдавая себя на волю страстей. _Да и получилось ли бы у них хоть что-то теперь, спустя столько упущенных возможностей, шансов и лет?_ Но логичные доводы никак не усмиряли нетерпения и глупости сердца, которое необходимо было успокоить.

Тогда Шерлок всё же обзвонил бывших любовников Миклоша и договорился о встрече с двумя из них. Оповестив Саймона о том, что уходит по делам и остаётся на связи, он отправился в расположенное недалеко от дома с их конспиративными квартирами кафе. Прогулка на свежем воздухе, пусть и под мокрой снежной крошкой, немного очистила голову, и в кафе он вошёл собранным и готовым к бою, как в лучшие времена, когда аромат загадки манил его, как огонь мотылька. Спустя два часа, получив все необходимые сведения и оплатив информацию, он вернулся в квартиру.

И тут оказалось, что, кроме проблемы с Джоном, возникла еще одна. От Григора и Генри до сих пор не было вестей, и, когда стрелки часов стали склоняться к шести часам вечера, а Лора доложила Саймону, что они с Александром на пути домой, недавно вернувшийся Шерлок и уставший Руперт встретились встревоженными взглядами. Попытка дозвониться Григору и Генри завершилась провалом. Шерлок в который раз пожалел, что в плане дел с его источниками доверял Матею абсолютно и даже не мог представить, где нужно было начинать поиски.

В этот момент, не позволив только вспыхнувшей в его мыслях панике разгореться, в квартире появился бледный Джон, оповестивший команду, что ужин скоро будет готов, и попросивший у Шерлока пять минут на разговор.

Оказавшись в другой квартире, где последние полтора часа Джон занимался ужином для всей группы, Шерлок замер, переступив порог кухни, и выжидающе посмотрел на друга. Тот подошёл ближе и тоже остановился, никак не находя слов.

— Ты хотел поговорить, Джон?

Тот кивнул и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Молчаливый разговор всегда был для них предпочтительнее пустых слов, но сейчас Шерлоку требовались не интуитивные догадки, а конкретное решение, уверение. Он сглотнул и чуть склонил голову набок, и Джон его понял.

— Я думал над твоими словами, — он говорил медленно, выбирая фразы, а Шерлок чувствовал, как по телу от напряжения начинает бежать ток. — Я приехал, чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы быть рядом. И… — Джон замялся, было видно, что ему трудно признаваться в этом. — Я не хочу давить на тебя. Не имею права.

Шерлок сглотнул и благодарно кивнул, ощущая, как тяжесть, что весь день клонила его плечи к земле, медленно растворяется в тёплом пахнущем мясом с тушёным картофелем воздухе. Джон шагнул еще ближе и, пару секунд подумав, положил ладонь на его предплечье. Шерлок вздрогнул, как от ожога, но не отдёрнул руку и не отошёл, позволив продлить касание.

— Наша дружба — это лучшее, что случилось со мной. Ты — лучшее, что у меня есть. Я не могу снова тебя потерять.

Шерлок растерянно смотрел на него, еле заметно улыбаясь, и всё его существо тянулось в этот момент к Джону: хотя бы коснуться кончиками пальцев, пожать руку. Признание друга свело на нет всё возмущение, закрутившееся в нём пружиной после утренней ссоры, остался лишь лёгкий осадок от непонимания и полузабытый аромат прежнего доверия.

— Это значит… — подтолкнул он друга к главным словам. Джон кивнул и улыбнулся, видя давно забытые искорки в его глазах — когда-то Шерлок смотрел на него точно так же редкими вечерами на Бейкер-стрит.

— Это значит, что я хочу остаться рядом, если ты позволишь. Я согласен на твои условия, Шерлок.

— Спасибо. Я надеялся, что ты останешься.

Пару секунд, пока ответное полупризнание Шерлока висело между ними, они стояли, не решаясь ни разойтись, ни пожать руки. А затем оба потянулись в одном порыве и резко, отчаянно сжали друг друга в объятиях. Как же давно они обнимались по-настоящему в последний раз! Кажется, целую вечность назад, когда они еще на самом деле были «одни против всего мира». В этом объятии не было ничего сексуального или соблазнительного — только опора, поддержка и обещание быть рядом, когда это будет необходимо.

И в этот момент в кухню с вопросом «когда ужин?» влетели одетые Генри и Григор. Шерлок и Джон тут же отошли друг от друга. Удивлённый Майлз недоверчиво приподнял бровь. Матей широко, но холодно, улыбнулся и бросил:

— Мы позовём остальных, видимо, ужин уже готов. — А затем в упор посмотрел на Шерлока и добавил: — После нам нужно поговорить о результатах нашей поездки и обсудить детали. Если вы будете свободны, конечно.

С лёгкой улыбкой, не затронувшей глаза, он развернулся и прошествовал в спальню, оставив Генри, Джона и Шерлока соответственно в замешательстве, раздражении и удивлённом предвкушении.

Григор впервые открыто показал свою ревность, и это удивительно взбодрило. Если ревность Джона показалась давящей и тяжёлой, то ревность Григора была глотком игристого — лёгкая, свежая и затягивающая.

— Предлагаю позвать сюда Руперта, так как скоро отбой, а остальным отнести ужин в ту квартиру, — протянул Шерлок, глядя вслед Григору, а затем кидая быстрый взгляд на Генри и Джона. Оба согласно кивнули.

— Нам действительно есть что обсудить, — примирительно сказал Майлз, расстёгивая мокрую на плечах куртку. Шерлок кивнул.

— У меня тоже есть новости, обсудим за ужином. Сбор через пять минут.

Шерлок подмигнул Генри, как раньше задорно улыбнулся Джону и направился в сторону их с Григором спальни. Как только он исчез за дверью, Генри, мявший в руках куртку, повернулся к Джону и поинтересовался:

— Между вами что-то есть? Между тобой и Шерлоком.

Тот покачал головой и легкомысленно улыбнулся, махнув рукой.

— Мы дружим уже много лет. Шерлок не хотел подставлять меня под удар, потому и не рассказал никому. — А потом, помолчав, задал вопрос: — А у них с Григором что-то есть? Шерлок не особо афиширует свою личную жизнь.

Генри пожал плечами и посмотрел на закрытую дверь их спальни.

— Не знаю насчёт Шерлока, а Григор явно в нём заинтересован и никогда не скрывал этого. Возможно, он наконец смог достучаться.

— Думаешь, это к лучшему? Ну, роман в такое время… — Джон был искренне заинтересован, и Генри расслабился, это не было сплетнями, не в полной мере.

— Когда Григор и Шерлок привезли истекающего кровью Руперта, я очень испугался. Ты уже понял, наверное, что между нами что-то есть? — Джон согласно кивнул, и Генри, пожав плечами, продолжил: — Да, наверное, это нелогично и безответственно. Но здесь очень неспокойно, у нас опасная служба. И если не сейчас, то когда?

Несколько секунд они молчали, а потом Джон кивнул и повернулся к плите, чтобы отложить ужин ребятам в той квартире. Генри, получив кастрюльку и понимающую улыбку, окончательно расслабился и обещал тотчас же вернуться с Рупертом.

Проводив его взглядом, Джон упёрся кулаками в стол и глубоко вздохнул. Ему нужна была хотя бы одна минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Он до сих пор ощущал тепло Шерлока на кончиках пальцев. Оказывается, он совсем позабыл, каково это — обнимать друга, вдыхать его запах, слышать биение сердца.

Приняв решение остаться, Джон знал, что будет чертовски сложно сдерживать себя от того, чтобы быть рядом с Шерлоком, но тот, как обычно, удивил его: сам пошёл на сближение так легко, словно только и ждал, когда Джон пообещает держать себя в рамках. И теперь, будучи свидетелем явной вспышки ревности Григора, Джон внезапно понял, что не откажется от мысли вернуть Шерлока себе, если будет хоть малейший шанс на то, что тот может выбрать его. Если будет нужно, он подождёт и перетерпит, как всегда ждал и терпел сам Шерлок, наблюдая за его романами, но не отдаст его без боя.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон разложил ужин по тарелкам и расправил плечи, уверенно и отчаянно улыбнувшись. Не будь он капитан Джон Ватсон, если молча отдаст Шерлока Григору.

В это время Холмс, прислонившись спиной к двери, с улыбкой наблюдал за снимавшим куртку и промокший свитер Григором. От того волнами исходили раздражение и недовольство, и Шерлок поморщился, еле сдерживая смех. За эти сутки его ревновали больше и чаще, чем за последние пять лет. И это было совсем не так весело, как он предполагал.

— Удачно съездил? — тихо спросил он, приближаясь и ступая мягко, как кот.

Григор вызывающе промолчал, а затем снял футболку и потянулся к другой, висевшей на спинке кровати, но наткнулся на руку Шерлока, усевшегося на его кровать. Тот перехватил его пальцы и переплёл их со своими.

— Прекрати, — неясно попросил Шерлок и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Всё в порядке. — Григор серьёзно покачал головой.

— У меня есть новости, нужно будет обсудить наедине.

— Обсудим все вместе, — спокойно отрезал Григор, однако руку не выдернул, а наоборот, сжал пальцы в ответ. Шерлок ухмыльнулся и потянул его на себя, заставив наклониться.

— Остальных это не касается, я поговорил с двумя объектами, они рассказали обо _всём_.

Григор наконец кивнул и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Тот не отвернулся и никаким иным образом не избежал этого взгляда. И через пару секунд Григор, словно увидев то, что искал, выпрямился и снова кивнул, еле заметно улыбнувшись и разорвав рукопожатие. Шерлок протянул ему футболку и встал.

— Я считаю, что нужно ввести в курс дела Руперта. Думаю, он нам понадобится: как химик и просто как еще один агент. — Он посмотрел на Григора. Тот немного подумал, а затем согласился. — Пойдём, нам о многом нужно поговорить.

***

Введя Руперта в курс дела и объяснив частичную информированность группы особой секретностью операции и малым временем для планирования, они сели за подробный разбор плана.

Как оказалось, Григор и Генри смогли раздобыть не только приглашение в клуб на завтрашний день, но и примерный план дома Миклоша, так что у них была возможность сравнить этот план с рассказом его бывших любовников. Совпало почти всё, кроме пары небольших комнат, которые единогласно назвали тайниками, — на них нужно было обратить особое внимание.

Внимательно рассмотрев дом, Генри, как основной координатор техподдержки, обозначил лучшие позиции для установления «жучков».

— На вас будут аудио- и видеопередатчики, но вам обязательно включить камеру, только когда окажетесь в доме и один из вас пойдёт расставлять их в эти точки, — махнул он рукой сначала в сторону Шерлока и Григора, склонившихся над планом дома, а затем и в сам план. — Мы с Джоном будем на связи, но лишний раз не включайте передатчики: в клубе может стоять защита, которая воздействует на включенные устройства и выводит их из строя. Потом вы не сможете с нами связаться.

Шерлок внимательно слушал его и помечал важные пункты в своем мысленном списке. Григор кивал, запоминая основные моменты.

— Так же мы узнали, что километрах в тридцати от дома в лесу есть охотничий домик — Миклош про него не знает, так что тот может стать реальным убежищем до утра, — Григор обвёл взглядом всех участников, остановившись на Шерлоке. Тот поразмыслил, изучая карту местности, в которой стоял дом Миклоша, и кивнул, признавая резонность предложения.

— А на чём вы собираетесь добираться до этого домика и каким образом уходить от самого Миклоша? — спросил Джон, обхватив кружку с чаем озябшими пальцами.

Ему совершенно не нравился план, который был насквозь сырым, но он понимал, что иной возможности может вообще не представиться. И, пожалуй, не участвуй Шерлок в этой операции напрямую, он бы и не переживал так сильно.

Внезапно Руперт поддакнул этому вопросу и заинтересованно посмотрел на Григора.

— Предлагаю съездить к дому Миклоша и оставить недалеко мотоцикл, на котором мы сможем доехать до охотничьего домика, а оттуда ближе к утру вы уже нас заберёте. Кстати, надо будет проверить его, может быть, снабдить самым необходимым, чтобы была возможность оказать первую помощь, например, и не замерзнуть ночью. — Все согласно кивнули, признавая логичность его предложения. Джон пробормотал, что соберёт всё, что сможет понадобиться. Тогда Григор ухмыльнулся и протянул: — А вот как мы будем убегать от Миклоша, я не знаю…

Он перевёл взгляд на Шерлока, который хитро улыбнулся и чуть склонился к столу, заставляя всех сделать то же самое:

— А вот здесь и вступает в игру Руперт. Миклошу нужно будет подлить нечто сильное в алкоголь, возможно, нейролептик с транквилизатором, чтобы вырубить его. Для его охраны нам нужны дротики с чем-то посерьёзнее, чтобы они отключились тут же. Это возможно, Руперт?

Подумав, тот кивнул и набросал что-то в свой блокнот. Генри посмотрел через его плечо и улыбнулся:

— Уже прикидывает, что можно придумать.

— А мы с Генри просто будем ждать, не понадобится ли вам помощь? — тяжело вздохнув, спросил Джон, и Шерлок тут же посмотрел на него.

— Вы будете готовы отправиться нам на помощь, если что-то пойдёт не так. Вы наша страховка. Имея вас за спиной, не страшно идти туда.

Они еще несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, затем Джон согласно кивнул, и Шерлок вновь обратил внимание на карту, но успел заметить, что этот ответ не устроил друга. Однако он не мог предложить ему ничего более серьёзного.

Поговорив еще немного и решив с утра снова пройтись по всем деталям, Шерлок отправил всех по своим спальням, а сам вышел на балкон, вход на который был в их комнате, покурить, чуть позже к нему присоединился и Григор.

— Ты хотел обсудить что-то… — мягко заметил Матей, подходя ближе и замирая за спиной. Холмс кивнул и, выпустив неровное колечко дыма, протянул ему пачку сигарет.

Закурив, Григор встал рядом, касаясь плечом его плеча. Тот повернул к нему голову и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Матей обхватывает губами фильтр.

— Мы сделаем всё верно, ведь так?

— Я сделаю всё, что будет от меня зависеть, — ухмыльнулся Григор, и Шерлок с трудом подавил улыбку.

— Ему нравятся уже состоявшиеся пары.

— Ранее знакомые?

— Не обязательно. Главное, чтобы они основную часть вечера провели вместе, выглядели соблазнительно и вели себя похотливо. — Шерлок многозначительно посмотрел на Григора: «А мы сможем так?» — и тот хитро улыбнулся.

— Что конкретно сказали парни? Есть детали?

— Андрий рассказал мне, что они с его «парой» познакомились уже в клубе, понравились друг другу, полвечера пытались привлечь внимание «папиков», но бросили выглядывать их в толпе, посвятили себя друг другу, едва не начали заниматься сексом в туалете, когда туда вошёл Миклош и предложил проехать к нему.

Григор глубоко затянулся и сплюнул горькую слюну, то ли выражая отношение к Миклошу, то ли просто брезгуя при мысли о том, что им придётся провести с тем какое-то время.

— Горан сказал, они с его партнёром бывали в этом клубе довольно часто, услышали от знакомых, что Миклош любит «тройнички», и решили попробовать, потому что остро нуждались в деньгах, а ночь с Миклошем, как говорят, имеет в плане вознаграждения очень крупный характер. Они пришли вместе, не отходили друг от друга весь вечер — боялись, что их разъединят, миловались, причём очень откровенно, вплоть до минета под столом, и под конец вечера к ним подошёл сам Миклош и предложил присоединиться к нему.

Шерлок взглянул на Григора из-под ресниц и глубоко затянулся. Тот задумчиво смотрел на тёмно-серое небо и о чём-то размышлял. Через пару минут он посмотрел на Шерлока и криво улыбнулся:

— Значит, будем разыгрывать страсть… Твоё стоп-слово?

— Я тебе верю, — улыбнулся Шерлок, приближая их лица друг к другу. — Обойдёмся без стоп-слов.

Григор качнулся к нему и замер буквально в паре сантиметров от его губ.

— Ты не пожалеешь, — выдохнул он, и Шерлок закрыл глаза.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фото Григора в костюмах для визуализации (для тех, кто так же, как и я, представляет Григора Гаспаром Ульелем - блондином).  
> http://woman.ua/media/cache/1a/0a/1a0aa5bee864fd06e6ff35a6089d2aff.jpg  
> https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actor-gaspard-ulliel-is-photographed-in-cannes-france-picture-id450325400?k=6&m=450325400&s=612x612&w=0&h=5JJDAO0cGxam3SXWES71vsTZyrJ0y1_oEsdDOS5kkBI=  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/20/0f/68200fc15f8cb337f34951e46b873440.png
> 
> Фото Шерлока — для тех, кто забыл, насколько он прекрасен.  
> https://banner2.kisspng.com/20180404/qie/kisspng-benedict-cumberbatch-sherlock-holmes-221b-baker-st-sherlock-5ac561574f4db0.3942038315228849513248.jpg  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-vs1qJiOhiCvwawnwhY-58ACbuknxk4LrTOgZR1zqRNoyb8oNyw

Отложив галстук и расстёгивая верхние пуговицы рубашки, Шерлок внимательно рассматривал своё отражение в зеркале. Немного геля в волосах, чтобы они держали форму, замазанные круги под глазами, чёрная рубашка, оттеняющая слишком бледную кожу и подчёркивающая редкий цвет чуть подведённых глаз, узкие, чисто формально считающиеся «классическими» брюки и немного свободный, модный в этом сезоне пиджак, в потайных карманах которого через несколько минут окажутся спрятанными шприц с убойной смесью для Миклоша и пистолет с усыпляющими небольшими дротиками для его охраны, — чисто технически он был абсолютно готов к началу операции в клубе, а вот морально…

Он не лгал Григору прошлым вечером, когда сказал, что доверяет ему. Но доверять и позволить себе расслабиться до такой степени, чтобы все остальные поверили, — разные вещи. Он мог легко соблазнить, увлечь, раззадорить, довести до кипения одними словами, жестами и взглядами — ему почти никогда не приходилось использовать искусство физического соблазнения на практике, и Шерлок был этому рад: терпеть не мог чужих прикосновений и гадливых жарко-тошнотворных поцелуев тех, в сторону кого он даже смотреть бы без веского повода не стал.

Существовала и еще одна сложность: подобные операции, когда необходимо было кого-то соблазнить, чтобы провести обыск, узнать деликатные подробности или доказать теорию, были сопряжены с риском, а потому было предпочтительнее отправляться парой, чтобы второй страховал, на случай непредвиденных изменений в планах. Однако для этого между напарниками должны быть определённая степень доверия и принятие необходимости данных действий.

Шерлок так и не смог найти человека, который стал бы его напарником в таких делах. Джон в те времена, когда они еще жили и работали вместе, конечно, помогал ему и был готов на многое, но его «я не гей» всегда оказывалось слишком красноречивым, в глазах читалось отторжение, а это совсем не то, что требовалось в такие моменты. Именно поэтому Шерлок до сих пор не мог понять недовольства распределением ролей и откровенного желания Джона заменить собой Григора. Это говорило о многом, он не был идиотом и мог часто «читать» мысли по поведению, но все поступки Джона сейчас перечёркивали то, что Шерлок знал ранее, и его это настораживало и заставляло чувствовать себя нуверенно без прямого заявления о своих планах — спросить, чего друг хотел на самом деле, он пока готов не был.

Подумав еще немного о превратностях судьбы, он усмехнулся, когда вспомнил, как в пылу любопытства и заносчивой самоуверенности позвал на одну такую вынужденную операцию Мориарти. Нет, это не было совпадением, в тот раз они трудились сообща — Шерлок искал преступника, которого Джим хотел наказать за обман, — и сошлись на том, что арест и длительный тюремный срок устроит обоих. Это было редкое для них практически мирное взаимодействие в то время, когда все вокруг считали их врагами, а они видели друг в друге лишь достойного противника. И теперь Шерлок пытался вспомнить, каково это, когда ты в чём-то полностью полагаешься на другого человека. Тогда это было интригующе и дерзко, но опасно и не вызывало особой уверенности, сейчас же он полностью доверял Григору.

И всё же Шерлока не отпускали мысли о том, что было бы, если бы на месте Григора в скором времени оказался Джон? Насколько изменилась бы вся ситуация и его ощущения? Как бы прошло само соблазнение? Смог ли бы он делать вид, что это всё лишь ради дела, или провалился бы и потерял друга, не готового к чему-то подобному? Или уже готовому? Что значили слова и взгляды Джона, направленные на него? Шерлок всегда легко разбирался в перипетиях чужих отношений, а в своих был слеп — как говорится, сапожник без сапог*.

Покачав головой и решив, что думать сейчас об этом точно не стоит, Шерлок снова окинул себя взглядом и решил поторопить своего сегодняшнего партнёра по «веселью», если тот еще не был готов.

С самого утра они отшлифовали план и приступили к его реализации. Саймон, Алекс и Лора были уверены, что все остальные занимаются слежкой, дешифровкой и анализом поступающих данных по плану, ранее разработанному Холмсом, так что хотя бы со стороны предполагаемой «крысы» (если Шерлок всё-таки не ошибся, доверившись Генри и Руперту) не должно было возникнуть никаких проблем — однако ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным наверняка. Шерлок и Руперт занимались способами нейтрализовать Миклоша и его охрану, а Джон, Генри и Григор поехали к охотничьему домику, чтобы подготовить его к ночному «приёму гостей». Матей изучил окрестности, оставил в заранее условленном месте мотоцикл, пока Джон и Генри доставили в домик всё, что могло понадобиться Шерлоку и Григору ночью и помогло бы им в крайнем случае, продержаться там до приезда машины. В общем всё было готово, всех смущало лишь ухудшение погоды: падавший с самого утра снег внезапно стал превращаться в метель, и это было им совсем не на руку, но выхода уже не было.

Выйдя из спальни, Шерлок поймал на себе оценивающий взгляд Генри и улыбнулся, подмигнув ему.

— Ну как? — Тот улыбнулся в ответ и поднял вверх большой палец. Довольный его реакцией, Шерлок ухмыльнулся и поинтересовался: — Где остальные?

— Григор в ванной, а Джон и Руперт проверяют оружие на кухне.

— Отлично. — Он вскинул руку и посмотрел на часы. — Осталось два часа, до клуба ехать около тридцати минут, учитывая снег, сорок. Мы должны быть готовы через двадцать минут, чтобы еще раз прогнать план.

Услышав его голос, в комнату вошли Джон и присвистнувший при взгляде на Холмса Руперт, нёсшие в руках два шприца и два пистолета. Генри в этот момент вытащил из своей сумки коробку с «жучками» и протягивал их Шерлоку.

— Ух! — вырвалось у Джона, и Шерлок тут же обернулся к нему: во взгляде друга было написано восхищение и что-то еще, очень похожее на…

Додумать Шерлок не успел, в дверях комнаты появился Григор в полной боевой готовности, который облизнулся, оглядев его, и в мгновение ока оказался рядом, довольно громко мурлыкнув ему в шею:

— Жду — не дождусь поездки в клуб. Ты восхитителен.

Шерлок улыбнулся и тоже внимательно оглядел его, оценив белоснежную рубашку, отлично контрастировавшую с его собственной, и идеально уложенные волосы, и томный взгляд, явно смоделированный с помощью косметики, но так, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза.

— Ты тоже. Миклош не пройдёт мимо нас, — усмехнулся Шерлок и передал Григору часть «жучков», на всяких случай поделив их между ними.

— Ну как, захотел бы нас, при прочих равных? — расслабленно поинтересовался Григор, принимая из рук Руперта оружие. Тот ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Генри, развалившегося на диване и дистанционно настраивавшего «жучки».

— Даже не знаю, кого и выбрать. Может, сразу двоих?

— А ты тоже затейник, как я вижу! — протянул Матей, и они вдвоём покатились со смеху.

Шерлок поджал губы и покачал головой, но не сказал ни слова: каждый выпускал напряжение так, как мог. Он бросил мимолётный взгляд на Джона, тот сосредоточенно о чём-то думал, привалившись плечом к стене. Подойдя к нему, Шерлок устроился рядом, только прижался всей спиной.

— Не переживай, — коротко попросил он, когда Джон поднял голову.

Некоторое время они молчали, глядя друг на друга, но между ними ощущалось напряжение. Наконец Джон кивнул.

— Я не переживаю.

— Вижу, — откликнулся Шерлок и мягко улыбнулся. — Мы справимся, ты же видишь: мы во всеоружии, — усмехнулся он, махнув рукой на наряд и приподняв полу пиджака, под которым скрывался пистолет.

Джон сглотнул, проследив за его рукой, и вновь посмотрел ему в глаза, натянуто улыбнувшись.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь. — Шерлок склонил голову набок, не зная, как ответить на этот комплимент и чувствуя в нём постороннюю тяжесть, словно это было сказано через силу. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Джон добавил: — Это же не первое подобное дело для тебя?

Шерлок отрицательно мотнул головой и прикрыл глаза. Нервозность Джона внезапно передалась и ему. Этого следовало избегать.

— Будь осторожен, — попросил друг спустя минуту, когда Шерлок снова открыл глаза. И тот кивнул.

— Всё будет отлично. Завтра утром уже встретимся. — Джон окинул его странным взглядом, отлипая от стены. Шерлок взглянул на остальных мужчин и заметил, как настойчиво смотрел на него Григор. От этого засосало под ложечкой — такой взгляд обещал многое. Шерлок вскинул подбородок, словно принимая вызов, и Григор улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

«Этот вечер будет ярким», — усмехнувшись про себя, подумал Шерлок и махнул рукой, призывая всех послушать его последний инструктаж.

***

В клубе было сумрачно и пахло дорогим табаком. Позолоченные с вычурной лепниной интерьеры не привлекли особого внимания Шерлока, а вот несколько знакомых лиц — по старым сводкам и досье на сообщников Цековича — наоборот, заставили зацепиться за них взглядом. Григор тоже заметил их и, прижавшись губами к уху Шерлока, шепнул:

— Это можно будет потом использовать.

Тот кивнул и сглотнул, почувствовав его губы, а затем и язык на своей мочке. Сжав его руку, Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза — Григор ухмыльнулся и согласно склонил голову набок, соглашаясь повременить с подобным хотя бы до тех пор, пока они не найдут Миклоша.

Договорившись встретиться у небольшого диванчика под окном, они исследовали несколько залов и пришли к выводу, что их цель еще не прибыла. Закончив свой осмотр, Шерлок замер у серлианы** и с недовольством созерцал всё усиливавшуюся метель, рискующую перерасти в буран. Как же это было некстати! Кроме того, он спиной чувствовал тяжёлые, раздевающие взгляды, которые бросали на него завсегдатаи клуба, и это было омерзительно. Но вот он ощутил, как поясницы властно коснулась ладонь, а перед ним возник бокал с вином.

— Не нашёл? — тихо спросил Матей, так и оставаясь за его спиной и шепча ему в шею.

Шерлок покачал головой, не в силах воспроизвести ответ твёрдым голосом из-за губ и языка Григора, хозяйничающих на его шее. Прикрыв глаза, Холмс отпил немного вина, чтобы не выделяться, и откинул голову на его плечо, открывая шею еще больше, позволяя окружающим увидеть, что он, пусть и временно, но занят. На самом деле хотелось обернуться и ответить, но время для представления не пришло, Миклоша еще не было в клубе.

— Твой мотоцикл сможет проехать по сугробам? — внезапно спросил Шерлок, когда Григор положил голову ему на плечо и вместе с ним начал сверлить взглядом снежные порывы за окном.

— Безусловно, — кивнул тот, самоуверенно улыбнувшись его отражению. — А вот насчёт наших напарников не уверен. — Он подождал, пока Шерлок заинтересованно повернул голову: — Там такие дороги, что можно проехать лишь на внедорожнике, и то в хорошую погоду. Не думаю, что после такой метели, особенно, если она продлится хотя бы до полуночи, не говоря уже о всей ночи, они смогут тут же к нам пробиться. Да и нам бы успеть, пока не начнёт заметать и вьюжить. Мотоцикл справится, но заблудиться в такую погоду слишком легко, — промурлыкал Григор, улыбаясь одними губами — его глаза так и оставались серьёзными и холодными.

Шерлок кивнул, принимая его ответ, а потом, отпив еще вина, обернулся и поцеловал его, пытаясь успокоить и себя, и его: они действительно оказались в непростой ситуации, но они были вдвоём, а это многого стоило. Григор удивлённо охнул, поддаваясь его напору, и прижал его спиной к стене рядом с серлианой. Они находились сразу в выгодном и невыгодном положении: каждый входящий видел их — Миклош не прошёл бы мимо, — но и уже находившимся в комнате не пришлось бы подходить к ним специально, так как они были точно картина в раме из-за колонн, поддерживающих потолок по краям зала и у каждого окна.

Отставив бокал с вином на подоконник, Шерлок улыбнулся Григору и потянул его за собой в другой зал. Однако, оказавшись в холле, Григор перенял инициативу и вновь прижал Шерлока к стене, атаковав его рот поцелуем. Он действовал напористо, почти нагло, раздвигая губы языком, кусая их и буквально заставляя приоткрыть рот. Шерлок схватился за его пиджак, чуть смяв его на спине, когда язык Григора прошёлся по его зубам, а затем и обласкал его собственный язык с такой страстью, что в прохладном холле тут же стало почти жарко.

Он дрогнул от удовольствия, когда Григор начал посасывать его язык и инстинктивно закинул ногу ему на бедро, чтобы прижаться еще сильнее. Матей в этот момент оторвался от его губ и вновь вернулся к шее, пошло облизав адамово яблоко и проведя языком до самой ярёмной ямки. Откинув голову назад и открыв на пару секунд глаза, Шерлок внезапно увидел у дверей снимавшего пальто Миклоша и, чувствуя, как несильно сжимаются зубы на коже под челюстью, гортанно застонал, от чего Григор лишь сильнее сжал зубы и еще крепче сдавил пальцы на его бёдрах. Из-под ресниц Шерлок удовлетворённо наблюдал за тем, с каким интересом на них посмотрел Миклош, а после почувствовал похотливый оценивающий взгляд, что тот бросил на их пару. Подыгрывая, Холмс выгнул спину, прижимаясь грудью к груди Григора, и облизал его ухо, прошептав:

— Он смотрит на нас.

Григор дрогнул и приоткрыл рот, жадно глотая воздух, пока Шерлок продолжал отчаянно вызывающе целовать его шею и местечко за ухом. В этот момент стало не так уж и важно: игра это или нет, сделал бы Холмс то же самое без подначки и цели соблазнить Миклоша или нет. Важным было лишь то, что здесь и сейчас они были вдвоём, посторонние наблюдатели лишь разжигали его голод, сдерживать который становилось всё сложнее.

Через пару минут Шерлок чуть отдалился и прижался затылком к холодной стене, и Григор тоже немного отстранился, давая ему пространство и возможность отдышаться.

— Куда он пошёл? — Шерлок покрутил головой, прикидывая маршрут.

— В бар, а потом, скорее всего, в малый зал. Мы можем немного отдохнуть, прежде чем идти за ним. Меньше подозрений, да и у него будет время обдумать, насколько мы хороши.

Григор кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на него. Шерлок выглядел почти развратно: расстёгнутый и немного помятый ворот рубашки, красные следы на шее от его зубов, опухшие от поцелуев губы, растянутые в усмешке, и расширенные зрачки. Протянув руку, Григор переплёл их пальцы и несильно сдавил, давая возможность вырваться, но Шерлок ответил уверенным пожатием и кривой ободряющей улыбкой.

Впереди было самое сложное, и их по-прежнему было двое.

***

Несколько раз за вечер они наведывались к бару, чтобы создать иллюзию опьянения для того, кто явно за ними наблюдал. И результат не заставил себя ждать: к десяти вечера Миклош дважды следовал за ними из зала в зал.

Они провоцировали так успешно, что к ним обоим, когда они изредка разделялись, подходили разные мужчины и предлагали свою компанию и благодарность в конкретной валюте. Григор отказывался, ссылаясь на то, что уже нашёл компанию, а Шерлок, опасаясь отпугнуть отказами Миклоша, кокетливо улыбался, стоически перенося тошнотворный шёпот на ухо и лапанье, брал визитки, но не соглашался сразу, обещая подумать, а после закатывал глаза и запивал обжигающе холодной водой каждый такой «визит».

С каждым разом отрываться друг от друга становилось всё сложнее: страсть набирала обороты и, даже помня о том, что Миклош и его обольщение были важнее всего остального, отстраняться, шутливо отталкивать, игриво смеяться и уворачиваться от поцелуев, когда хотелось лишь продолжать, было чертовски трудно. Даже Шерлок, державший себя в руках намного лучше, чем Григор, иногда отчаянно сжимал его ладонь или разочарованно жарко выдыхал в шею или ухо.

Наконец, видимо, с помощью какого-то шестого чувства они поняли, что Миклош почти готов. Последние десять минут они откровенно, даже похабно целовались у барной стойки, сидя на высоких табуретах и переплетя ноги и руки. Разорвав поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Шерлок незаметно бросил взгляд в сторону их объекта, сидевшего неподалёку и решительно соскочил с табурета, потянув Григора за собой за лацкан давно расстёгнутого пиджака. Когда они проходили мимо Миклоша, у Шерлока был такой разнузданный голодный взгляд, а Григор чересчур успешно разыгрывал опьянённого похотью, что никто бы не усомнился в цели этого побега из бара.

Захлопнув за ними дверь туалета, Шерлок толкнул Григора к дальней стене, и тот несильно стукнулся лопатками о дорогой итальянский кафель. Прижавшись губами к его уху, Холмс зашептал:

— Ты готов? Он войдёт буквально через пару минут. — Григор в ответ лишь кивнул и с рычанием поменял их местами, прижав Шерлока к плитке и окончательно расстегнув на нём рубашку.

Задохнувшийся от его напора, Холмс откинул голову назад, когда Матей припал ртом к уже покрасневшим следам на его шее, а затем закусил губу, когда язык Григора накрыл его сосок. Рефлекторно выгнувшись, подаваясь к нему, Шерлок закрыл глаза, притягивая его голову ближе и тут же открыл рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а затем сдавленно застонать, не забывая о невидимом зрителе. Помучив его около минуты и заставив в нетерпении дрожать, Григор выпрямился и накрыл его губы своими, в тот же самый момент опустив руку и накрыв его пах ладонью. Шерлок замычал в поцелуй и дёрнулся, как от удара, когда тот надавил сильнее, а затем и обхватил его почти полностью возбуждённый член через брюки.

«Я заставлю тебя хотя бы на время забыть обо всём, вымету из твоей головы любые мысли, кроме криков и стонов удовольствия», — мысленно усмехнулся Григор, ловя каждый его вздох и продолжая ласкать Шерлока, не решаясь, однако, расстегнуть замок и позволить себе более откровенные действия.

В ответ тот дёрнул его на себя и точно так же опустил ладонь на его возбуждённый член, заставив глухо застонать, разрывая поцелуй и откидывая голову назад. Шерлок тут же прижался губами к его шее, там, где она соединяется с плечом, и небольно прикусил кожу, не забывая при этом гладить его через брюки, продлевая агонию невозможности перевести эти ласки в настоящее действие.

Именно в этот момент дверь в туалет открылась и на пороге возник Владислав Миклош, явно желающий увидеть то, что он слышал за пределами комнаты, вживую. Шерлок и Григор не обратили на него внимания, зная, что это лишь привлечёт еще больше. И только после негромкого покашливания Миклоша они наконец оторвались друг от друга и повернулись к тому, окидывая абсолютно расфокусированными из-за желания взглядами. Шерлок пьяно усмехнулся и склонил голову набок, застёгивая рубашку и глядя на него, словно раздумывал, что такому серьёзному мужчине может быть нужно от них двоих. Григор пошло улыбнулся и облизнулся.

— Вы так упоительно горячи, — без предисловий начал Миклош, заметив в их глаза интерес. — Не хотите продолжить в более комфортной обстановке с тем, кто умеет очень многое?

— Можно поподробнее? — подался к нему Шерлок, развязно улыбаясь и резким выдохом отбрасывая со лба влажную прядку. Миклош зачарованно следил за движениями его кадыка.

— Поехали ко мне, — просто ответил он, с голодным интересом наблюдая за тем, как сглатывал при взгляде на Шерлока Григор.

— Говоришь, у тебя удобнее и ты много умеешь? — нагло уточнил Шерлок, приблизившись к нему и проведя указательным пальцем по его груди. От Миклоша пахло в равной степени дорогим, но безвкусным парфюмом и потом. Сделав над собой усилие, Шерлок остался на месте, когда тот ударил его ладонью по ягодице и горячо зашептал на ухо:

— О, красавчик, я умею многое. Но и вы оба, видимо, умеете немало? — он подмигнул ему и Григору, и тот подавил в себе желание разбить его толстое блестевшее в свете мелких встроенных в стену лампочек лицо о ближайшую раковину.

— Конечно, — вместо этого мурлыкнул он, придвигаясь ближе, специально вжимаясь боком и бедром в Шерлока, чтобы оказать тому хоть какую-то поддержку. — Ты будешь очень удивлён нашими умениями, — пообещал он, демонстративно облизнувшись и глядя при этом Миклошу в глаза.

Тот неприятно захихикал и махнул рукой в сторону двери:

— Тогда не будем терять время! Обожаю удивляться!

Шерлок и Григор коротко переглянулись и двинулись к выходу следом за Миклошем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Английский аналог: The cobbler always wears the worst shoes.
> 
> ** Серлиана — это трехчастное окно в среднем сегменте, которого есть полукруглый сегмент; также называется «венецианским окном». Серлиана может выглядеть, например, так:  
> https://designcapital.ru/im/blog/okna/ser1.jpg  
> https://designcapital.ru/im/blog/okna/ser2.jpg


	12. Chapter 12

Выйдя из клуба, Григор и Шерлок зажмурились от неожиданности: ветер бил по лицу так сильно, что трудно было открыть глаза. Это осложняло их положение, но с погодой ничего нельзя предугадать заранее. Вновь переглянувшись у дверей автомобиля, они сели в салон, одновременно включая аудиопередатчики, прикреплённые к пиджакам.

Заранее договорившись о том, что Григор, больше знакомый с подобной работой, возьмёт на себя установление «жучков» в доме, а Шерлок, привычный к созданию иллюзий и «тонкой работе», будет отвлекать внимание, они не беспокоились хотя бы об этом. Миклош, сидевший между ними на широком заднем сидении, всю дорогу говорил непристойности, гадливо дышал в шею и лицо, лез целоваться и лапал их обоих — стоило, однако, признать, что особенно доставалось Шерлоку, так что распределение будущих ролей было абсолютно верным.

За десять минут до приезда к дому Григор, скрипя зубами, наблюдал, как Миклош приставал к Шерлоку, шепча ему на ухо вульгарности и слюнявя мочку, а Холмс терпеливо сносил это издевательство. Но вот он распахнул глаза и посмотрел на напарника — спокойно, уверенно и с долей холодной брезгливости, явно предназначавшейся Миклошу. Передёрнув плечами от отвращения, Григор титаническим усилием взял себя в руки и сам начал нашёптывать Миклошу развязную ерунду, а затем, закрыв глаза на омерзение, провёл ладонью по его груди, объёмному животу и нырнул между разведённых толстых ляжек к паху. Ладонь обожгли отвратительное тепло и напряжение — насколько подобное было приятным с Шерлоком менее часа назад, настолько же точно такие же действия казались ему отвратительными сейчас. Но благодарный кивок Шерлока, от которого наконец-то отлип находящийся в предоргазменном состоянии Миклош, позволил продолжить, вливая в Григора новые силы.

Это не было его первой миссией «деликатного характера», хотя он и не специализировался на них. Но подобные операции не всегда были связаны с брезгливостью и отвращением — иногда объект просто завораживал своими силой, умом или хотя бы внешностью. Во Владиславе Миклоше не было ничего приятного или вызывающего интерес: при одном взгляде на него становилось совершенно ясно, почему ему приходилось прибегать к услугам того самого клуба и столь высоко оплачивать привилегию ночи с собой: иначе никто бы на это не пошёл.

— Эй-эй, красавчик, перестань, я не любитель автомобильных утех, хотя у тебя золотая ручка, я чуть не кончил от неё одной, — бросил Миклош, закатив глаза и покрывшись красными пятнами от напряжения. Он откинул голову назад и тяжело дышал, явно стараясь отогнать оргазм.

— Ты еще не знаешь, каковы мои ротик и язычок, — сладко протянул Григор, ехидно ухмыляясь в ответ на беззвучный смешок Шерлока, на секунду закатившего глаза от пошлости сказанного напарником и представлявшего, как злится в конспиративной квартире напряжённый Джон, не склонный шутить во время дела, и веселятся от слов и интонаций Григора Генри и Руперт.

— Ты просто обязан исправить это недоразумение, — отдышавшись, ответил Миклош и прижал ладонь Григора обратно к своему члену, скрытому за тканью брюк. Тот лишь усилием воли заставил себя не поморщиться.

— С большим удовольствием, — улыбнулся Григор, продолжив фразу в своих мыслях: «… убью тебя после завершения миссии, дрянь».

***

Дом Миклоша оказался отражением его самого — сплошное безвкусие с претензией на пафосность и статусность. Войдя, Григор и Шерлок разделись, проследив, куда именно была унесена их верхняя одежда, и тут же включили видеопередатчики, вставленные Генри в еле заметные прорези на лацканах пиджаков. Им повезло, что спальня находилась в другом конце дома на втором этаже и, чтобы в неё попасть, нужно было обойти практически бо́льшую часть дома. Григор сразу обнаружил двери, ведущие в тайные комнаты, не учтённые в официальном плане, но упомянутые бывшими любовниками Миклоша. Шерлок тоже их заметил, мягко качнув головой в ту сторону, когда они проходили мимо. Охранников было всего двое, видимо, Миклош не любил быть на виду, когда предавался своим страстишкам: один — на первом этаже и еще один поднялся с ними наверх. Григор довольно улыбнулся, легко просчитав, как и откуда именно начнёт расставлять «жучки».

Когда они втроём вошли в спальню, выглядевшую скорее мечтой извращенца: огромная кровать, способная вместить, казалось, и шестерых, зеркальный потолок, атласное красное постельное бельё, несколько стеков на стене — Шерлок сладко потянулся и, незаметно вытащив из кармана шприц со смесью для Миклоша, стянул с себя пиджак, выгодно пристраивая его на какой-то высокой и совершенно безвкусной статуэтке на полу, а затем, скинув туфли, лёгким, грациозным шагом истинного манекенщика прошествовал к прикроватному столику, на котором стояли бутылки дорогого шампанского и виски. Миклош тут же оживился, провожая его плотоядным взглядом. Григор мог лишь бессильно сжать кулаки и в который раз подобраться.

— А где у тебя ванная? — ненавязчиво спросил он, расстёгивая пиджак, а следом за ним и рубашку.

Миклош на пару мгновений обернулся, проехался по его оголившейся груди влажным взглядом и указал на противоположную дверь в коридоре.

— Я тогда пойду, освежусь. Не начинайте играть без меня, — игриво бросил Григор, на минуту замерев у статуэтки, накрытой пиджаком Шерлока, и после уверенно шагнув в сторону ванной. Миклош в ответ буркнул что-то неразборчивое, потому что в этот момент Шерлок уже расстегнул рубашку и она лишь каким-то чудом держалась на его плечах.

— Угостишь меня шампанским? — низко проурчал тот, призывно глядя на ровный ряд закупоренных бутылок.

— Для тебя — всё что угодно, белоснежка, — хохотнул Миклош.

Холмс, пока он не видел, закатил глаза и попытался успокоиться, а не треснуть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым за одно лишь это «белоснежка», не дожидаясь возможности подлить в его бокал смесь, синтезированную этой ночью Рупертом. Усевшись на кровать, он мило улыбнулся Миклошу и расстегнул замок на брюках, не снимая их, но позволяя увидеть край боксёров.

Сбросив пиджак и став еще менее привлекательным, хотя Шерлок и думал, что такое принципиально невозможно, Миклош подошёл к столику и быстро открыл первую бутылку. Налив им обоим по бокалу, он хотел было протянуть один Шерлоку, но тот дёрнул его за галстук к себе, и Миклош, не удержавшись, упал рядом, зажмурившись на несколько секунд и испуганно охнув. Этого времени хватило, чтобы выхватить из-за пояса брюк шприц и впрыснуть в его бокал вещество без цвета, запаха и вкуса — Руперт гордился своей находкой и обещал, что «объект вырубится максимум через пять минут».

Придя в себя, Миклош потрепал Шерлока, тут же возжелавшего лишить его руки, по щеке и, пробормотав «шутник», потянулся за бокалами. Но Холмс опередил его и, раскованно смеясь, вложил нужный бокал ему в руку, предложив выпить на брудершафт. Вынужденно целуя Миклоша и стараясь сдержать рвотные позывы из-за неповоротливого языка, шарящего по дёснам и нёбу, Шерлок неистово надеялся на то, что у Григора всё в порядке, и на то, что или Миклош вырубится, как и обещал Руперт, или Григор появится раньше, чем он решится убить Миклоша.

Однако и спустя десять минут тот был в сознании и, казалось, не испытывал ни малейшего дискомфорта. Шерлок не понимал, что именно пошло не так, но осознавал: ему придётся выкручиваться без дополнительных стимуляторов, потому что он заметил, как Григор с его молчаливого согласия забрал второй пистолет с собой — на случай драки с охранниками. К этому времени все возможные отговорки уже были использованы, и хозяин дома откровенно желал начать основное действо, то и дело лапая его своими потными ладонями.

Подавив дрожь брезгливости, вызванной одной только мыслью о том, что его ждёт, Шерлок закрыл глаза и позволил повалить себя на кровать и взгромоздиться сверху. Благо, Миклош каким-то образом поддерживал себя, иначе мог просто раздавить его. Шерлок не представлял, что должна была сейчас чувствовать и думать их с Григором группа техподдержки, наблюдая за ним через камеру на лацкане пиджака, но он сам давно не испытывал такой гадливости в отношении кого бы то ни было. И если в клубе в объятиях Григора его била дрожь возбуждения и отчаянного влечения, подпитываемых адреналином и опасностью, то сейчас он не представлял, что мог бы возбудиться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Миклош между тем принялся целовать его шею, гадко хихикая, когда касался губами следов от зубов Григора, а затем перешёл на грудь и втянул в рот правый сосок. Это было ужасающее ощущение: словно Шерлок превратился в куклу и его использовали по своему усмотрению. Он дёрнулся от омерзения, разлившегося под кожей от этих влажных прикосновений губ Миклоша. Но тот, посчитав его реакцию одобрением, направил руку к его паху и жёстко сжал абсолютно невозбуждённый орган. Немного помучившись, Миклош заёрзал над ним, явно желая разобраться в причинах, потому, не дожидаясь его вопросов, Шерлок решил сбросить карты:

— Так бывает, когда я волнуюсь, — наивно повинился он, добавив в голос немного детскости, чем заставил Миклоша поднять на него взгляд.

— Из-за чего ты волнуешься сейчас? — тот глупо вытянул губы, пытаясь выглядеть соблазнительно, и провёл своей влажной ладонью по груди и соскам Холмса — там, где еще пару секунд назад были его губы.

— Хочу тебе понравиться, — как можно искреннее вздохнул Шерлок, краснея, будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Он надеялся, что всё делает правильно и Миклоша заведёт его игра, тот был похож на любителей подобных кинков. Возможно, удалось бы потянуть время еще немного.

— О, белоснежка, ты мне уже нравишься, а возбуждённым будешь истинным совершенством, — просипел Миклош, явно донельзя возбуждённый маленьким представлением. — Я тебе помогу.

И он потянулся к брюкам Шерлока, чтобы стянуть их вместе с бельём и возбудить его. Тот внутренне всполошился: все его чувства посылали красный сигнал тревоги, опасности и жуткой неприязни. Любой из способов довести его до состояния «готовности» был одинаково отвратителен, он не собирался заниматься с Миклошем никаким из видов секса или ублажать его сам, но и отстранить от себя не мог: Григору требовалось время, чтобы сделать всё правильно. Они не знали ничего о системе внутренней защиты и безопасности дома — значит, нельзя было отходить от первоначального плана. Второго шанса могло не выпасть.

«В конце концов, лучше минет, чем ожидание того, что я позволю ему себя поиметь», — решил Шерлок и закрыл глаза, оказавшись в одних боксёрах и не желая видеть ни самого себя в зеркальном потолке, расхристанного на огромной постели, ни красное от натуги лицо отстранившегося от него Миклоша, с отвратительным голодом смотревшего на его вялый член, всё еще скрытый тканью трусов.

В миг, когда Миклош коснулся резинки его боксёров, Шерлок мысленно послал все возможные кары на его голову и искренне повинился перед техподдержкой, особенно перед Джоном — он бы сам ни за что не смог смотреть на подобное с участием друга, — за то, что всё же включил камеру, опасаясь, что может пропустить что-то во время обольщения Миклоша, и намереваясь пересмотреть запись после. Он почувствовал, как мягкая ткань натягивается, собираясь вот-вот съехать вниз по бёдрам, а живота касаются мокрые губы Миклоша, и затаил дыхание. И тут дверь спальни распахнулась, а следом на него навалилось тяжеленное бесчувственное тело Миклоша.

— Григор? — тихо позвал Шерлок, понимая, что это мог быть только напарник, но иррационально опасаясь открыть глаза и получить ответ.

В ту же секунду он вздохнул свободно: тело Миклоша скатилось на постель рядом, а с другой стороны чуть прогнулся матрас и тёплая рука коснулась его плеча.

— Ты в порядке? — голос Григора обжёг его, оглушая, и Шерлок тут же распахнул глаза и дёрнулся навстречу, ощущая сверхъестественную необходимость стереть с себя касания Миклоша.

Он никогда не представлял, насколько ужасными могут быть ощущения жертв сексуального насилия, а ведь он, по сути, и не пережил ничего особого — несколько отвратных поцелуев и ласк не в счёт. Однако тело и подсознание были совсем другого мнения.

Крепко обняв Григора, Шерлок на несколько секунд прижался лбом к его плечу. Он тяжело дышал, словно был напуган, и Матей с яростью и отвращением взглянул на Миклоша, отключившегося из-за дротиков в шее и расплывшегося по кровати. Григор отчаянно давил в себе желание избить его до полусмерти. Да, они планировали всё иначе, опасаясь последствий и начала охоты на них. Но Миклош каким-то образом был всё еще в сознании, когда он вернулся в спальню, ожидая увидеть готового к отъезду Шерлока, а увидел того распластанным по постели и очевидно близким к нервному срыву, к этому ужасающему зрелищу была добавлена еще и мерзкая фигура Миклоша, пытавшегося окончательно раздеть его. Рука сама потянулась за пистолетом, и Григор всадил в его толстую шею сразу два дротика, уже особо не заботясь ни о чём.

И теперь, слушая тяжёлое дыхание Шерлока и ощущая его учащённое сердцебиение ладонью, накрывавшей его шею, Григор понимал, что не пожалеет, даже если Миклош умрёт от сердечного приступа прямо тут. Шерлок еще пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и отстранился от него, но так и не отпустил до конца.

— Всё получилось?

Григор кивнул, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, и Шерлок постарался улыбнуться: он и не думал, что простейшее на первый взгляд задание — удерживать на себе внимание Миклоша — окажется таким сложным в моральном контексте.

— Охрана обезврежена. Я надеюсь, что ребята нас слышат, потому что я так и не получил никакого ответа ни от одного из них. Я расставил «жучки» везде, где указал Генри, и еще в паре мест, которые он не мог предусмотреть из-за особенностей отделки. А вот в тайники проникнуть не получилось, — Григор виновато посмотрел на него, и Шерлок покачал головой, приложив ладонь к его щеке.

— Ничего страшного, мы вскроем двери, когда будем делать обыск. Молодец, — похвалил он и снова улыбнулся, уже почти свободно.

— Почему Миклош был в сознании?

— Не знаю. Видимо, мы с Рупертом ошиблись в дозировке, или у него, несмотря на отвратительную физическую форму, просто удивительное здоровье и переносимость основной части травяных компонентов. — Шерлок пожал плечами и отодвинулся от Миклоша, буквально вжимаясь в Григора. Пару секунд помолчав он добавил: — Спасибо, что вырубил его.

Григор покачал головой и провёл по его лицу кончиками пальцев. Шерлок неосознанно подался к нему.

— Он не сделал ничего, за что я еще больше, чем сейчас, захочу убить его? — Шерлок в свою очередь отрицательно мотнул головой и удержал его голову за подбородок.

— Ты сможешь всё исправить, — выдохнул он и коротко коснулся его губ своими, отчаянно желая стереть и вкус поцелуев Миклоша. Григор сдавленно выдохнул ему в рот и порывисто прижал к себе, инстинктивно проводя ладонью по обнажённой спине, обрисовывая шрамы указательным пальцем. Однако Шерлок не позволил углубить поцелуй — оторвавшись, он указал взглядом на Миклоша и тихо заметил: — Не здесь. Нам пора уходить, пока еще возможно доехать до домика.

Григор перевёл дыхание и кивнул, признавая справедливость его слов.

Через пару минут Шерлок, застёгивавший рубашку, пока Григор проверял, жив ли Миклош, потянулся за своим пиджаком, висевшим на статуэтке, и только в этот миг понял, что если с исходящими данными всё в порядке, то техподдержка, и Джон в том числе, видели ко всему прочему и всё то, что было после появления в спальне Григора. Ругнувшись про себя, Шерлок поджал губы и быстро надел пиджак, отчаянно желая забыть включить эту чёртову камеру и в то же время понимая, что сделанного назад не вернёшь. Он не хотел делать представления из своей слабости и краткой близости с Григором — это было только между ними, таковым и должно было остаться. И тем более Шерлок не хотел показывать это Джону — не теперь, когда их отношения, несмотря на обещание и слова друга, зависли в неизвестности, давно перейдя одну черту и так и не дойдя до другой.

Застегнув пиджак, избавившись от следов своего пребывания в доме и убедившись, что Миклош всё-таки жив, — «вот ведь здоровый, боров!» — Шерлок и Григор поспешили убраться оттуда. Добыв свои вещи, они вышли на улицу и, не обращая внимания на метель, быстрым шагом пошли в указанном Матеем направлении. Наконец завидев деревья, под которыми был спрятан мотоцикл, Григор тронул Шерлока за руку и сказал:

— Предлагаю отключить наши передатчики. Ребята, надеюсь, слышите? Мы выйдем на связь, когда доберёмся до охотничьего домика. Я боюсь, что техника в такую погоду может выйти из строя.

Шерлок согласно кивнул и с неким облегчением выключил оба устройства. Он не хотел размышлять ни о чём, кроме того, что скоро они должны были оказаться относительно далеко от этого дома и его мерзкого хозяина. С грустной усмешкой он подумал, как глупо Джон сравнивал Мориарти и Миклоша: даже сейчас, годы спустя после смерти одного из них, у Шерлока бежали по спине мурашки от них обоих, но совершенно по разным причинам.

— Садись, — внезапно услышал он и помотал головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли.

Григор сидел на мотоцикле в шлеме и протягивал ему второй. Шерлок кивнул и тут же опустился за ним, надев шлем и тесно прижавшись к спине Григора. Тот повернулся и коротко бросил:

— Держись крепче, дороги замело, путь будет непростым.

Шерлок снова кивнул и крепче сцепил пальцы на его поясе. Григор крутанул ключ в замке зажигания, сдвинул ручку газа и нажал на электростартер. Мотоцикл заревел и резко рванул вперёд, заставив Григора по-мальчишечьи присвистнуть и крикнуть «е-хо-о-о!». Шерлок помимо воли улыбнулся: у них всё получилось, а мелкие неудобства и неприятности — дело поправимое, он со всем разберётся, а прямо сейчас попытается очистить мысли и насладиться почти фантастической поездкой в метель.

***

Шерлок не знал точно, сколько времени они ехали сквозь снег, и был приятно удивлён умением Григора различать путь во всё усиливавшемся буране. Он крепко прижимался к его спине и к моменту, когда тот затормозил, уже абсолютно вычистил свои мысли от сожалений, неуверенности и омерзения. По колено в снегу они вместе загнали мотоцикл в небольшой сарайчик у домика и взбежали на крыльцо. Менее полминуты поколдовав над замёрзшим замком, Григор отворил дверь и впустил Шерлока внутрь, включая большой фонарь, специально оставленный им у двери еще утром.

Домик оказался приятно обставленным и обжитым. Обшитый изнутри светлым деревом, с большими креслами у камина, перед которым лежал толстый ковёр с длинным ворсом, с охотничьими трофеями, развешанными по стенам, и приятными плотными шторами, обрамлявшими окна, он отчего-то навевал тёплые воспоминания о собственном доме, даже если его давно уже не было.

Включив свои передатчики на несколько минут и попытавшись связаться с ребятами, Шерлок и Григор вновь потерпели неудачу: на том конце так никто и не отозвался. Промучавшись с передатчиками еще какое-то время, они стянули с себя покрытые снегом пальто и развесили их на спинках кресел у камина.

Порадовавшись, что еще утром подготовил всё для топки, Григор поджёг поленья и повернулся к оглядывавшему домик Шерлоку. Тот задумчиво стоял посреди комнаты и смотрел в дальнее окно, в которое ветер ежесекундно бросал пригоршни снежинок. Отблески разгоравшегося в камине пламени плясали на его лице, еще больше привлекая к нему внимание. Подводка так и не стёрлась с его удивительно красивых глаз, и сейчас, в свете огненных всполохов, он казался Григору прекрасным божеством, спустившимся на землю. Божеством, которое дьявольски влекло к себе одним лишь взглядом.

— Мы с утра привезли запасную одежду, кое-что из консервов, воду и лекарства. Тебе что-то нужно?

Григор медленно подошёл к нему и положил руки на его пояс, сплетя пальцы в замок, притягивая к себе, прижимаясь грудью спине. Шерлок чуть повернул голову и покачал головой, а затем резко выдохнул и расслабился, вслепую накрыв его руки своими ладонями. Глубокий вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох; каждый словно пытался подстроиться под другого, чтобы успокоиться. Они и сами не заметили, как медленно передвинулись поближе к камину.

Наконец Григор судорожно вздохнул и схватил Шерлока за плечи, разворачивая лицом к себе. Тот выжидающе склонил голову набок. Отчаянно хотелось хотя бы на краткое время, совсем ненадолго, передать бремя решений другому, позволить себе просто чувствовать и не думать о последствиях, как и делает большинство людей.

— Ты сказал, что я могу исправить то, что сделал Миклош, — тихо рыкнул Григор, приблизив своё лицо к его и проведя носом по виску и скуле.

— Попробуй, — выдохнул Шерлок и сам, как и в спальне Миклоша, потянулся за поцелуем.

Поначалу он был мягким. Губы ласкали, будто стирали следы чужих губ, языки медленно, почти лениво оглаживали губы и друг друга, руки касались плеч, груди, шеи и лица, никак не находя себе места. Но с каждой минутой страсть разгоралась заново всё сильнее и сильнее. Руки уже откровенно шарили по чужому телу, языки отчаянно боролись за главенство, а дыхание срывалось.

— Что он хотел сделать с тобой, когда я пришёл? — горячо зашептал Григор, подразнив языком чувствительное местечко за ухом. Шерлок ахнул и ухватился за его плечи. Он уже давно и думать забыл о Миклоше и его поцелуях, касаниях и отвратительных намерениях.

— Хотел меня возбудить.

— У тебя с этим проблемы? Не заметил, — рыкнул Григор, сцеловывая ухмылку с губ Шерлока.

— С тобой — нет, — выдавил из себя тот через несколько секунд и придвинулся еще ближе, чтобы потереться о его бедро.

Григор облизнулся, ощущая, насколько возбуждён Шерлок и буквально заставляя себя держаться. Он чувствовал, как дрожат ноги Холмса, потому толкнул его в кресло и опустился на колени на ковёр у его ног, положив ладони к нему на бёдра:

— Кажется, мы не разыграли в клубе главный этюд, — улыбнулся он, глядя снизу вверх. В затуманенных желанием глазах Шерлока вспыхнула искра интереса, и он приподнял бровь. Григор засмеялся и пояснил, ласково поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра и плавно накрывая ладонью его напряжённый член: — Минет под столом.

— Не вижу перед собой ничего и никого, кроме тебя, — усмехнулся Шерлок, и Григор заворожённо замер, глядя на него, такого свободного и открытого.

— Обойдёмся без условностей, — бросил он и, расстегнув замок на брюках, потянул их вместе с бельём вниз, заставив Шерлока приподняться.

И, не успел тот осознать всё до конца, как припухшие после поцелуев губы Григора сомкнулись на головке и тут же двинулись вниз. Почувствовав восхитительную горячую влажность рта Григора, окружившую его, Шерлок дёрнулся в кресле и громко застонал, инстинктивно опуская руку на его голову и путаясь пальцами в волнистых прядях.

Заполошно хватая ртом воздух, он мог только стонать и пытаться удержать себя на месте, потому что не хотел причинить Григору вред. Ощущения его языка на члене оглушало, и Шерлок изредка несильно сжимал пальцы в его волосах, чтобы одобрить то или иное действие. Напряжение нарастало, как сходящая с гор лавина набирает скорость, и в миг, когда Григор заглотил его особенно глубоко, Шерлок громко застонал и потянул его вверх, предупреждая. Но тот лишь ускорился, и он, выгнувшись в кресле дугой и вцепившись в подлокотники, кончил, выстанывая его имя.

Придя в себя, Шерлок сполз на ковёр к пьяному от произошедшего Григору и благодарно и страстно поцеловал. Он давно не испытывал такой лёгкости, в голове было пусто и звонко. Ни один его любовник никогда не мог назвать его эгоистичным: во всём остальном, возможно, Шерлок и был таким, но не в постели. Он умел быть благодарным. Заставив Григора лечь на спину, расстегнул его рубашку и брюки и принялся ласкать разгорячённую кожу, кончиком языка дразнить соски, при этом пробравшись рукой под резинку его белья и уверенно поглаживая член, отзывавшийся на каждое прикосновение.

Григор мог только стонать, повторять «Шерлок» и отчаянно цепляться за него, словно до сих пор до конца не верил, что это происходило на самом деле. Наконец Шерлок оторвался от его груди и живота и, резко стянув с него брюки и бельё, уселся между его разведённых ног и прижался губами к внутренней поверхности бедра, выцеловывая одному ему понятный узор и заставляя Григора дрожать от желания. Наконец он впервые коснулся его обнажённого члена языком, слизнув каплю предэякулята и слабо подув на головку, а затем аккуратно вобрал её в рот, погладил языком и насадился глубже.

Григор громко застонал и подался вперёд, прося ускорить темп. Он упирался пятками согнутых в коленях ног в ковёр на полу и весь дрожал от напряжения, иногда срываясь и толкаясь в его рот глубже и напористее. Шерлок чувствовал языком, как подрагивал его член, и удовлетворённо продолжал ласкать, поглаживая его бёдра и ягодицы, удерживая так, чтобы не причинять дискомфорт ни себе, ни ему.

Наконец Шерлок ощутил, как напрягся член Григора, и ускорился, но тот внезапно настойчиво потянул его наверх, заставив отстраниться.

— Хочу целовать тебя, когда накроет, — прошептал он ему в шею и буквально уложил на себя.

Шерлок улыбнулся и, облизав собственные пальцы, чтобы продолжать ласкать Григора, начал жадно целовать его. Меньше чем через минуту тот замер, однако продолжая целоваться, весь содрогнулся и излился Шерлоку в ладонь, застонав ему в рот.

— Спасибо, — довольно протянул Григор, когда смог внятно говорить, и мягко поцеловал улыбавшегося Шерлока в уголок губ.

Немного передохнув и найдя в полутьме комнаты, разрезаемой лишь всполохами огня в камине, собственные брюки, тот осторожно вытер себя и Григора своими боксёрами и отбросил их в сторону. Стянув с кресла пальто, Шерлок снова лёг рядом с расслабленным Григором и укрыл их обоих. Наверное, в домике имелись и пледы или одеяла, но искать их было невероятно лень: за окном ревел буран, а совсем рядом с ними трещали в камине поленья, а тёплый пушистый ковёр согревал не хуже одеяла.

Несколько минут они лежали рядом, не шевелясь, только касаясь друг друга руками и обмениваясь лёгкими поцелуями. Затем Григор потянул Шерлока к себе и обнял, и тот улёгся на его руку, прижавшись спиной к груди и накрыв его ладонь своей. Еще через несколько минут убаюканный последними событиями и отличным сексом Шерлок начал засыпать и окончательно расслабился в объятиях Григора. И тот, предположив, что Холмс уже спит, внезапно еле слышно прошептал, касаясь губами коротких волос у самой шеи:

— Кажется, я люблю тебя…

Распахнув глаза, Шерлок не выдал себя ни единым движением, ни сбитым дыханием, ни окаменевшими мышцами, но в его голове взорвалась сверхновая: признание Григора донельзя усложняло сложившуюся ситуацию и, в то же время, было неожиданно приятным и, пожалуй, необходимым для того, кто сам столько лет любил без шанса на взаимность, а теперь пребывал на распутье. Шерлок понимал, что не может ответить Григору тем же, но и сил оттолкнуть его у него не было.

Прикусив губу, он закрыл глаза и попытался отключить все лишние переживания хотя бы до завтрашнего утра. Григор, будто почувствовав его неуверенность, лишь крепче прижал его к себе, тоже проваливаясь в сон. Решив, что просто подарит себе эту ночь, Шерлок потёрся щекой о руку Григора и вскоре тоже заснул, подстроившись под ритм его дыхания.


	13. Chapter 13

Шерлок проснулся первым. За окном еще был сумрак, обозначавший совсем раннее февральское утро.

В домике было холодно: камин давно потух, а обогреватель здесь если и водился, то искать его не было никакого смысла. Аккуратно выбравшись из-под пальто и руки Григора, Шерлок поднялся с ковра и отправился на поиски одежды, обещанной вчера Матеем, а затем и в небольшую ванную. Вернувшись в основную комнату, он бросил взгляд на всё еще спящего Григора, а затем достал одну из бутылок воды и выпил сразу половину. Оглядевшись, он заметил небольшое зеркало на стене у окна.

Опершись о подоконник, Шерлок внимательно рассмотрел обстановку за окном: сугробы выглядели довольно устрашающе, хотя метель и кончилась, судя по всему, еще несколько часов назад. Однако, по словам Григора, она могла замести дороги и ребята просто не смогли бы проехать к ним. Конечно, он немного нервничал из-за отсутствия связи, но абсолютно доверял Джону и понимал, что нужно просто подождать: сами бы они с Григором не смогли выбраться из этого леса на мотоцикле без посторонней помощи.

Отсутствие связи вчера Шерлок объяснил себе перебоями из-за погоды и загородной местностью. В панике он не видел смысла, как и в построении теорий на голых предположениях. Они вместе еще в первый вечер планирования решили, как именно будут действовать, если что-то пойдёт не так, в том числе и в случае невозможности связаться друг с другом. Однако что-то не давало покоя, потому, взяв в руки передатчики, он снова попробовал подключить их, но так и не добился никакого результата: то ли не было сигнала, то ли они были непригодны для использования. И тогда вставал вопрос: не было ли это диверсией (но чьей? Генри? «крысы»?). То же самое он мог предполагать и насчёт транквилизатора, предназначавшегося Миклошу. В технике Шерлок был не особо силён, а оставшуюся порцию транквилизатора он собирался еще раз изучить как только оказался бы в квартире с необходимым оборудованием. Так что оставалось надеяться на то, что Джон приедет раньше, чем они окоченеют в домике и сойдут с ума от неизвестности. Постучав по подоконнику кончиками пальцев, он вновь обратил внимание на зеркало.

Подойдя ближе, Шерлок прикусил губу, рассматривая своё отражение. Синяки под глазами — наполовину от вечного недосыпа, наполовину от несмытой подводки — были привычным, хотя и безрадостным напоминанием о том, что жизнь в любом случае продолжалась, а вот налившиеся багрянцем и синевой следы на шее, что не прикрывали ни футболка, ни ворот надетой поверх неё рубашки, оказались неожиданностью. Однако в памяти не начали проноситься картины вчерашнего вечера: каждый его шаг, в общем-то, был необходим и неизбежен. И лишь завершение вечера, после которого они с Григором заснули рядом, оказалось незапланированным, но вполне логичным и необходимым им обоим, чтобы выпустить пар и напряжение от операции, — всё, кроме признания Григора, которое поставило его в тупик.

Шерлок не предполагал, что всё зайдёт _так_ далеко. И оказался к этому не готов — ни вчера ночью, ни этим утром.

Отвечать на флирт Григора и флиртовать с ним самому было лёгким, приятным, ни к чему не обязывающим развлечением, дозволенным ему самим собой, когда всё вокруг в любой миг могло сорваться в бездну. Да, симпатия и страсть между ними набирали обороты, что и вылилось в итоге во вчерашнюю близость. Но они оба давно вышли из того возраста, когда секс, даже самый приятный и крышесносный, давал какие бы то ни было гарантии или причины для обязательного начала отношений. Шерлок никогда не был тем, кто бросался в романы, как в омут с головой: он вообще со времен университета старался не ввязываться в подобные авантюры. Ни одни его отношения не стали в итоге счастливыми, и он решил прекратить пытаться.

И именно тогда в его жизни появился Джон. Джон, которого он так глупо отстранил от себя в первый же совместный вечер (боялся потерять приятного и симпатичного ему соседа по квартире и не был уверен, что у них может что-то получиться) и без которого совсем скоро уже не мог представить своей жизни. А вместе с Джоном наконец пришла и любовь и то, что было на тот момент намного дороже: их дружба.

Однако именно любовь и оказалась для Шерлока сизифовым камнем, бесконечным мучением, которое он так и не посмел прервать. Это не всегда было больно или остро — иногда любовь даже согревала и помогала, заставляла собраться и идти дальше, сжав зубы, правда, он уже почти не помнил того времени — когда было небольно. Но вот парадокс: несмотря на всё, что ему пришлось пережить благодаря этому чувству, Шерлок скорее отказался бы от чего-то иного, от чего угодно, но любовь оставил себе. Он бы хотел совсем не любить, никогда, чтобы даже не знать, каково это. Но избавиться от уже имеющейся любви, которая проросла в нём, — это было слишком жестоко, да и невозможно.

Он любил Джона много лет, ничего не требуя взамен и не собираясь этого делать, но зная, как больно ранит безответное чувство. И он не хотел быть причиной подобного для Григора. Однако он _уже_ стал такой причиной — и с этим нужно было считаться.

Его попытка отвлечься, позволение самому себе дать слабину и почувствовать себя просто желанным мужчиной привели к «кажется, я тебя люблю», и Шерлок совершенно не знал, что теперь делать. Имел ли он право продолжать вести себя так же, как и раньше, или стоило сразу же разъяснить Григору, что дать нечто большее он был не в силах? Не мог и… не хотел.

То, что случилось ночью, было его слабостью, за которую, как он знал, ему придётся заплатить двойную, а то и тройную цену. Чувствовал ли он вину за то, что поддался искушению — нет, понимал ли, что это было несвоевременно, глупо и опасно — да. Но сделанного нельзя вернуть обратно. Эта ночь была, и ему предстояло с этим жить. В конце концов, как говорила когда-то Ирэн Адлер в ту ночь, когда они летели из Карачи в Осло, он, как и она, являлся всего лишь человеком со своими пороками и слабостями. И если невозможно было что-то исправить, то оставалось жить дальше, принимая это как неизбежное.

Шерлок глубоко выдохнул и выпил остававшуюся в бутылке воду, а затем обернулся к Григору. Тот всё еще спал и чему-то улыбался во сне. Шерлок собрал их одежду с пола, положил смену для него на кресло и, повозившись, вновь развёл огонь в камине, чтобы окончательно не замерзнуть до приезда их техподдержки.

Он всё еще думал, что и как сказать Григору, когда тот проснулся и просто окликнул его, сидевшего в кресле с ногами и задумчиво наблюдавшего за языками пламени. Обернувшись, Шерлок поймал его короткую улыбку.

— Наши не выходили на связь? — спросил Григор.

— Либо дело в плохом приёме здесь, либо в погодных условиях, либо…

— Либо передатчики сломались или же выведены из строя намеренно, — закончил Григор, садясь и серьёзно глядя на него. Шерлок кивнул и махнул рукой.

— Я не особо разбираюсь в технике, так что мне сложно понять, в чём именно причина.

— Я тоже.

Они немного помолчали, затем Григор, не стесняясь, встал и начал одеваться. Шерлок отвернулся, словно этой ночью не раздевал его сам.

— Спасибо за одежду и воду, — услышал он и вновь повернулся к Григору, так же, как и он ранее, вставшему у окна и оглядывавшему занесённые деревья вокруг домика.

Шерлок долго смотрел на него, раздумывая над тем, как правильнее повернуть разговор на прошедшую ночь. Григор почувствовал его взгляд и поднял голову.

— То, что было прошлой ночью… — начал Шерлок, но тот перебил его и усмехнулся:

— Останется здесь, я понял. Жалеешь? — немного погодя уточнил Григор, но Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет. Но это не значит, что мы поступили верно. Что _я_ поступил верно.

— Не время и не место? — улыбнулся Григор, припомнив ему его же слова.

Шерлок слабо малодушно улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул — сил сказать, что он стал свидетелем его ночного признания, так и не хватило. Возможно, это было и к лучшему. Он глубоко задумался и услышал следующие слова Григора, только когда тот коснулся его шеи кончиками пальцев, проводя по синим следам:

— Прости, я вчера увлёкся.

— Пройдёт, — махнул рукой Шерлок и меланхолично пожал плечами, сделав вид, что ему всё равно: — Да и потом над ними постарался не только ты.

Григор, осознав, о чём он говорил, поджал губы. Вспоминать о Миклоше не хотелось. Последний раз проведя по расцвеченной следами бурных ласк шее, он сел в соседнее кресло и побарабанил по подлокотнику.

— Как думаешь, если передатчики окажутся нерабочими, то какова вероятность, что и наши «жучки» тоже не передают сигнал?

Шерлок немного подумал, а потом пожал плечами. Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал.

***

Заковыристо выругавшись, Джон, стоявший около джипа и разглядывавший сугробы вокруг, пнул колесо и упёрся лбом в стекло, устало глядя на растерянного и нервничавшего Генри, сидевшего за рулём. Машина буксовала в рыхлом глубоком снегу.

Сделав пару кругов, Джон завалился в салон и громко хлопнул дверью. Генри поморщился, но промолчал. Они уже почти полсуток не имели связи с Шерлоком и Григором, хотя «жучки» работали и передавали все данные.

Сначала это вызывало лёгкое беспокойство: может, забыли включить передатчики, бывает. Потом, когда на мониторе компьютера один за другим стали высвечиваться «жучки», подключённые кем-то из них, пришла пора беспокоиться всерьёз. Но в тот миг, когда с момента загрузки последнего изображения с установленной Шерлоком или Григором камеры прошло три часа, настало время паниковать, что Джон и сделал, покрыв и буран за окном, и Холмса с Матеем, и Майкрофта с MI6, и их самих таким отборным матом, что Руперт уважительно хмыкнул, а Генри покачал головой и нервно улыбнулся.

Они все переживали за Шерлока и Григора, да, но только Джон был настолько близок с Холмсом. Майлз подозревал, что слова о дружбе были слишком общими, судя по тому, какие взгляды Ватсон бросал на их командира, даже не замечая их за собой, а вот с Холмсом всё было сложнее: он был как закрытая книга, в которой можно было прочесть только то, что позволял хозяин. Однако нервозность Шерлока после того, как в группу влился Джон, была очевидна и многозначительна. Генри бы предположил, что ранее Шерлок и Джон были любовниками, но слишком многое в этой версии не сходилось с реальностью. Однако чем дольше он смотрел на Ватсона, пока они ожидали вестей от Шерлока и Григора, тем больше уверялся в том, что между ним и Холмсом что-то, схожее с тем, что было между самим Генри и Рупертом — только очень застарелое и больное, давно желаемое и так и нереализованное, возможно, к сожалению обоих.

Во время последнего инструктажа Шерлок дал им конкретные указания на всевозможные ситуации, в том числе и на случай, если они с Григором не выйдут на связь. Техподдержка должна была понять, когда именно пропал сигнал, если изначально связь была, либо где искать агентов, так и не вышедших на связь. Если бы к назначенному времени так и не появился ни один значок «жучка», то Джон и Генри отправились бы в клуб и начали свои поиски именно оттуда. Но сигналы передавались, значит Шерлок и Григор всё же попали к Миклошу, то есть их поиск следовало начинать, как и было оговорено, с охотничьего домика, а затем уже соваться к Миклошу, но и там стараться сделать всё аккуратно, чтобы не испортить то, что уже было сделано агентами. Проверка домика Генри и Джоном была назначена Шерлоком на шесть утра. Заменяющим командира был назначен Джон, письменный приказ, подтверждающий это, был составлен, но пока убран без надобности с чужих глаз.

Наблюдая за скачивающимися из ноутбука Миклоша данными и за мерцанием всё новых точек остальных устройств в его доме, но так и не получив ни одного слова ни от Григора, ни от Шерлока, Генри справедливо рассудил, что при такой погоде создаются помехи, которые могут не проводить сигнал от передатчиков. Руперт согласно кивнул: он и сам попадал в такие ситуации, когда приходилось оставлять техподдержку в неведении.

— Почему тогда работают «жучки»? — поинтересовался немного успокоившийся Джон, который, однако, нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, словно не мог до конца собраться и о чём-то постоянно думал, то и дело возвращаясь к началу.

— Они работают иначе, используют мобильные интернет-сети. Такие «жучки» практически бесперебойны, но очень хрупки и подвержены ломке из-за физического воздействия и слишком низких и высоких температур, — кратко пересказал Генри, задумчиво рассматривая файлы, скопированные с компьютера Миклоша.

— Почему на тех же интернет-сетях не сделать передатчики? — уточнил Джон, и Руперт тоже заинтересованно прислушался к их разговору.

— Они есть, — кивнул Генри, глядя на него. — Но мы выбрали те, что приспособлены к обычным мобильным сетям, не учли, что в том районе слабо развито мобильное покрытие. А вообще я удивляюсь тому, как работают даже «жучки». Нам повезло хотя бы в этом.

—  _Только_ в этом, — буркнул Джон и ушёл на кухню. Генри и Руперт понимающе переглянулись, помолчали, а затем Руперт, прижав ладонь ко всё еще болевшей груди, под встревоженным взглядом друга поднялся с дивана, на котором они сидели, и качнул головой в сторону двери:

— Я пойду на общее собрание, предоставлю им анализ по последним расшифровкам. Вы подойдёте?

— Я буду тут на всякий случай, вдруг около домика связь окажется лучше. Может быть, Джон пойдёт?

Руперт кивнул и направился на кухню. Замерев на пороге, он увидел стоявшего к нему спиной Джона, упиравшегося в стол кулаками и устало опустившего голову.

— Я — на собрание в ту квартиру. Ты пойдёшь, Джон? — тот немного помедлил и обернулся.

— Да, дай мне минуту.

Руперт понимал, что лучше было уйти, но ему хотелось поддержать Джона. Он подошёл к нему и осторожно дотронулся до его плеча.

— Всё будет хорошо. Шерлок опытен, ты же знаешь, что и как он проделывал в прошлую миссию.

Джон вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Подумав, он кивнул, не желая обсуждать с Рупертом то, что он ни черта не знал о прошлой миссии Шерлока: всегда считал, что тот должен рассказать сам, а, как выяснилось, друг просто ждал, когда именно Джон захочет узнать об этом. Два упрямых идиота!

— Григор тоже, вроде бы, неплох, — усмехнулся он, глядя на улыбавшегося Руперта. Тот кивнул.

— Завтра утром вы с Генри уже заберёте их из охотничьего домика. Не переживай напрасно.

— Если бы всё было так легко! Перестать волноваться, отключить чувства… — горько улыбнулся Джон. Руперт в ответ пожал плечами.

— Всё было бы тогда намного проще, — усмехнулся он и заговорщически подмигнул: — Я бы тоже не мог сидеть спокойно, если бы Генри был там. Это и проклятье, и благословение.

— Руперт, мы с Шерлоком не…

— Я знаю. Мы тоже. Но всё будет хорошо, а значит, всё еще может быть.

Руперт снова коснулся его плеча и спокойно удалился из кухни, напомнив, что ждёт его в соседней квартире, а Джон долго смотрел ему вслед и не мог понять: то ли все его чувства были написаны на лице, то ли окружающие видели намного больше него самого. В любом случае эту операцию еще надо было пережить, потому Джон выпил воды и направился на собрание — Шерлок надеялся, что он будет приглядывать за всеми подозреваемыми.

Теперь же, сидя в машине посреди леса и не имея возможности проехать к домику, Джон начинал звереть.

Прождав сигнала ребят до полуночи и понимая, что до утра они всё равно бессильны, все разошлись по своим спальням, чтобы не привлекать внимания остальных. В 5:30 Генри и Джон были уже готовы к поездке, Руперт остался за компьютерами, потому что Джон не советовал ему пока рисковать не до конца затянувшимися ранами. Но прошло уже два с половиной часа, а они никак не могли найти дорогу к домику, и оба уже начинали нервничать.

Еще раз посмотрев на карту и сверившись с тем, что она говорила, Джон указал Генри на маленький просвет между деревьями слева от них.

— Давай попробуем там. Может, сможем переехать этот овраг через ту дорогу, а потом вернуться на основную?

— Давай попробуем, — согласился тот и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

***

— Насколько хорошо ты знаешь Цековича? — спросил Шерлок, рассматривая флеш-накопитель, на котором была записана электронная цифровая подпись Миклоша, и ключ от его сейфа. В итоге ключ был отдан Григору, а флешка так и осталась в его руках.

Григор сделал всё в точности, как они и планировали: для сокрытия установки «жучков» кража была необязательна, достаточно было создать иллюзию намерения украсть что-то. А лучшего варианта, чем эта флешка и ключ от сейфа (что Миклош носил в кармане), где она хранилась, просто не было. Даже если установленный на компьютер Миклоша «жучок» не работал, то они смогли бы с помощью цифровой подписи открыть часть зашифрованных документов, перехваченных Генри.

— Тебе интересно, как быстро он поймёт, что копают под него? — Шерлок кивнул, поднимая на него взгляд, и Григор пожал плечами: — Полагаю, что заподозрит, но не станет особо напрягаться: он уверен в своей неприкосновенности из-за того, что именно он смог стать наследником Мориарти.

Шерлок фыркнул и закатил глаза. Они сидели в креслах около камина и коротали время тем, что обсуждали нюансы прошедшей и будущих операций, стараясь делать вид, что стрелка на часах, приближавшаяся к восьмерке, совсем не заставляла их нервничать. Джон и Генри должны были приехать еще полтора часа назад, учитывая снег и прочие факторы. Однако скрывать волнение становилось всё сложнее.

— Я вообще не понимаю, как Мориарти мог взять его помощником, — выплюнул Шерлок и снова посмотрел на Григора. Тот задумчиво барабанил по подлокотнику.

— Каким он был? Ты же знал его лично, да?

— Мориарти? — уточнил Шерлок и, получив утвердительный ответ, откинулся на спинку кресла. — Он был дьявольски умён, хитёр, жесток, достаточно дипломатичен, чтобы тайно создать криминальную «империю», харизматичен, прозорлив, составлял многоуровневые планы, имеющие по несколько вариантов отхода, строил преступление так, что нередко завораживал, несмотря на то, что это всё было преступлением. Мориарти был отличным актёром и талантливым математиком и программистом — обвести вокруг пальца кого угодно или взломать базу данных для него не было проблемой, хотя он и предпочитал ничего не делать своими руками.

— Он тебе нравился, — усмехнулся Григор, и Шерлок склонил голову набок.

— Он был мне интересен, а не нравился, — поправил Холмс, вертя флешку в руках. — Такой интеллект, как у Мориарти, встречается слишком редко. И потому даже немного смешно и неловко видеть то, во что превратилась его «империя».

—  _Ты_ во многом помог ей превратиться в это, участвуя в прошлой миссии, — бросил Григор, наблюдая за ним. Шерлок кивнул и положил флешку в карман.

— А теперь хочу уничтожить окончательно.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, глядя на огонь в камине и чувствуя в себе жгучее желание действовать. И тут Шерлок напрягся, что-то услышав. Григор посмотрел на него, вскочившего с кресла и метнувшегося к окну.

— Ребята приехали?

— Пока никого не вижу. Но мне кажется, что кто-то едет, — откликнулся Шерлок, пристально вглядывавшийся в окно. — Слышишь?

Григор покачал головой, и он поморщился.

— Пойдём, — позвал Шерлок, подхватывая своё пальто, и поспешил на улицу.

Спустя полминуты из-за деревьев показался чёрный джип, на котором они вчера приезжали сюда, и Шерлок с Григором, переглянувшись, выдохнули с облегчением. Всё же последние часы ожидания дались им обоим очень нелегко.

Как только автомобиль затормозил, тут же открылась дверь со стороны пассажира. Выпрыгнувший из джипа Джон в несколько шагов оказался рядом с Шерлоком и тут же крепко обнял его, заставив покачнуться. Пару секунд тот медлил, а потом так же крепко обнял в ответ, позволяя всем скрытым тревогам уйти из его сознания. Да, он дал Джону и остальным точные инструкции, но всё же не мог быть абсолютно уверен в том, что всё было хорошо. Объятие длилось недолго и было неуместным по многим причинам, но ему было сложно заставить себя расцепить пальцы. Джон глубоко дышал, уткнувшись носом в его плечо, и Шерлок прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь кратким ощущением «дома» и затопившим его беспрецедентным теплом, что ассоциировалось у него только с другом.

Хлопок двери автомобиля заставил их отстраниться друг от друга. Генри медленно подошёл к ним и дружелюбно кивнул, пытаясь скрыть победную улыбку: он так и знал, что «просто дружбой» тут и не пахло. Шерлок перевёл взгляд на Григора — тот смотрел на них с Джоном, чуть склонив голову набок и понимающе ухмыляясь. Это заставило почувствовать себя виноватым.

— Всё прошло успешно? — уточнил Генри. Григор и Шерлок пожали плечами.

— В большей или меньшей степени. Жучки работают?

— И их даже больше, чем я предполагал, — кивнул Генри, и Григор удовлетворённо выдохнул.

— Ну раз мы в сборе и всё относительно хорошо, зайдём в дом, чтобы забрать вещи, и поедем? — предложил Шерлок и первым двинулся к крыльцу. Остальные потянулись за ним.

— На дорогах заносы? — спросил Григор, пока все раздевались.

Генри кивнул и кратко рассказал, как они с Джоном пытались найти другую дорогу к домику. Тот же в этот момент жаждал спросить о другом. Наконец, дождавшись, когда Майлз замолчал, Джон задал главный вопрос:

— Почему вы не выходили на связь?

Шерлок, уже снявший пальто, повернулся к нему, чтобы ответить, и тогда Джон увидел недвусмысленные синяки на его шее. Увидел и замер, не в силах оторвать взгляда от засосов на шее Шерлока. Тот, перехватив его взгляд, вздрогнул и нервно повёл плечом, желая одновременно и прикрыть вечерне-ночные следы, и еще больше выставить напоказ, чтобы наконец понять, увидеть истинные эмоции на лице Джона. Шок, осознание, недовольство, злость, ревность и то, что раньше ему всё никак не удавалось прочесть, — собственничество — всё пронеслось в его глазах и заставило Шерлока затаить дыхание. Это было совсем новое ощущение — словно немного приоткрылась дверь, что, ему казалось, была закрыта навсегда.

— Передатчики не сработали. То ли не было связи, то ли ты дал нам неработающие устройства, — проговорил Григор в этот момент, протягивая технику Генри.

Шерлок резко бросил взгляд в их сторону и заметил непонимание и растерянность на лице Майлза. Он не был похож на того, кто так уж хорошо мог держать себя в руках в моменты волнения. Снова посмотрев на Джона, Шерлок уже не заметил ничего выходящего за рамки приличий: друг тоже наблюдал за Генри и Григором.

— Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я специально снабдил вас неработающей аппаратурой? — уточнил шокированный Генри. Григор пожал плечами.

— Не обвиняю, а предполагаю. Мы не проверяли передатчики, поверив тебе на слово.

Генри долго смотрел на него, словно пытался успокоиться и не врезать ему, и Шерлок уже сделал шаг в их сторону, когда тот наконец взял себя в руки и ответил:

— Но _я_ их проверял перед вашим отъездом, когда вы одевались. И проверял их с Джоном, — он кивнул головой в сторону Ватсона, и Шерлок с Григором синхронно посмотрели в его сторону.

— Передатчики работали? — спросил Григор, потому что у Шерлока даже не возникло такого вопроса. Он знал: если бы хоть что-то перед их отъездом в клуб было не в порядке, Джон бы тут же сказал ему об этом. Ему не хотелось, чтобы сейчас атмосфера накалилась еще больше, и он уже был готов заступиться за Джона, но тот лишь спокойно подтвердил:

— Работали, мы проверяли их в разных комнатах. На таком расстоянии, конечно, нет. Это могло повлиять? А, ну да, могло, — пробормотал он, вспомнив вечерний разговор, и посмотрел на Григора в упор. Тот пару секунд изучал его бесстрастное лицо, жёсткую линию челюсти, чуть выдвинутый вперёд подбородок, а затем повернулся к Генри.

— Приношу свои извинения. Но это необходимая мера, — спокойно объяснил Григор, глядя тому в глаза.

Генри понимающе кивнул и посмотрел на Шерлока:

— Мне провести диагностику, когда вернёмся?

— Да, обязательно. Ты получил через «жучки» всю информацию, которую предполагал?

— Даже больше, — слабо улыбнулся Генри. — Вы молодцы.

— Будем еще бо́льшими молодцами, когда проведём обыск в доме Миклоша и получим, наконец, основание для официального преследования Цековича.

Шерлок помолчал пару секунд, оглядел каждого, поймав уставший, недовольный и растерянный взгляд, и предложил:

— Давайте соберём вещи, привезённые вчера, и поедем обратно? — Все так или иначе выразили согласие.

Григор и Генри уже устроились в машине, когда он вернулся за двумя последними сумками. Подхватывая с пола одну из них, Шерлок задел руку последовавшего за ним Джона и посмотрел на него.

— Что-то не так? — попытался спровоцировать его Холмс, но тот не поддался:

— Всё отлично, как и у тебя, я вижу, — ухмыльнулся Джон, взглядом указав на его шею, и, подхватив последнюю сумку и уже почти выйдя из домика, жёстко добавил: — Операция — лучше не бывает?

Шерлок прищурился, глядя ему в след и не видя смысла отвечать его спине. Дело приняло неожиданный оборот. И он пока не знал, как со всем этим разбираться.


	14. Chapter 14

— Генри, открой эту чёртову дверь! — закричал Шерлок, в который раз ударив по мощному полотну металла кулаком. Тот с невероятной скоростью набирал всё новые и новые комбинации, тщетно пытаясь вскрыть замок. Саймон сидел рядом на коленях и с ужасом смотрел то на дверь, то на Холмса, запустившего пальцы в волосы.

— Джон! Григор! Вы слышите нас? Джон! Григор!

Шерлок с бессильной злобой и отчаянием смотрел на дверь, внезапно отрезавшую их от Джона и Григора, когда те переступили через еле заметную линию на полу второго тайника в доме Миклоша. Драгоценные секунды утекали сквозь пальцы, камера была закрыта уже десять минут, а, по словам торжествовавшего, издевательски ухмылявшегося после случившегося Миклоша, кислород уходил оттуда очень быстро. Шерлок не знал, сколько минут Джон и Григор уже провели без воздуха. Хуже всего, что в этой экстренной ситуации его мозг отказывался мыслить трезво, он не мог сосредоточиться, цифры плыли перед глазами, не складываясь ни в один код. Он ухватился за стену, почувствовав, как от страха начинает кружиться голова.

Шерлок и не предполагал, что с виду довольно лёгкая операция, особенно с поддержкой спецгруппы, окажется такой ужасающей.

***

Когда они вернулись в квартиру из охотничьего домика, Генри сделал диагностику передатчиков, во время которой выяснил, что на малом расстоянии они действительно работали отлично. Решив провести полную проверку, Шерлок с Генри отъехали на нужное расстояние от оставшегося в квартире Джона и попытались связаться с ним, но передатчики молчали, несмотря на успокоившуюся погоду. И это породило логичные вопросы.

— А ты уверен, что передатчики не подменил кто-то другой? — спокойно уточнил Шерлок у Генри много позже, ожидая результатов сканирования транквилизатора и пытаясь охватить сразу обе проверки. Осунувшийся после известий о том, что смесь не сработала, Руперт сидел рядом с ним и прожигал экран глазами. Шерлоку оказалось достаточно одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять: их химик был невиновен. К тому же, он и сам участвовал в создании транквилизатора.

— Перед миссией — точно нет, — растерянно покачал головой Генри и присел на стул напротив Шерлока. Джон, нахмурившись, стоял у окна, привалившись поясницей к подоконнику.

Кухня временно превратилась в лабораторию, и они все, кроме Григора, обсуждавшего с Саймоном и Алексом, последние дни серьёзно работавшими над возможными путями сбыта фальсификата, результаты их работы, отчаянно ждали результатов проверки смеси.

— Ну, судя по всему, мы их и проверяли тогда, — протянул Джон, скрестив руки на груди. Генри обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него и, подумав, кивнул.

— Они чем-то отличаются от тех, что, как ты предполагал, должны были получить мы? — Шерлок заинтересованно взглянул на мигнувшую на экране надпись о процентном соотношении ингредиентов, а затем вновь посмотрел на Генри. Тот сосредоточенно изучал передатчики.

— На первый взгляд нет. Чисто внешне они абсолютно идентичны. Нужно разбирать их, но у меня нет подходящего оборудования, чтобы проверить, те ли запчасти стоят внутри.

— То есть существует вероятность, что тебе подбросили другие передатчики? — немного изменил свой прежний вопрос Шерлок. Генри поднял голову и, встретившись с ним взглядом, кивнул.

— Полагаю, да. Но я не могу представить, чтобы это был кто-то чужой. А из этого следует, что…

— Это кто-то свой, — сухо усмехнулся Шерлок.

Генри тут же выпрямился, отложив передатчики, а Руперт оторвал взгляд от экрана, тоже посмотрев на Шерлока, а затем и на совершенно спокойного Джона.

— Ты подозреваешь кого-то конкретного? — осторожно уточнил Генри и тоже быстро посмотрел на Джона. Но по лицу того нельзя было прочитать абсолютно ничего. Снова сев прямо, Майлз встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Руперт с беспокойством поглядывал на них обоих.

— Неужели ты до сих пор думал, что нашу с Рупертом машину обстреляли просто так? — спросил у него Шерлок и повернулся к Баркеру. — А ты?

— Я подозревал, но не знал, как начать разговор. Ведь под подозрением должны оказаться все. Я смалодушничал, — закончил Руперт и вновь посмотрел на экран. Генри внимательно наблюдал за ним и Шерлоком.

— Полагаю, уже ясно, что я не подозреваю вас. Хотя допускал подобную мысль, не скрою.

— И Джон с Григором вне подозрений, — добавил Генри. Шерлок кивнул и посмотрел на Джона, тот кивнул в ответ, но взгляд не удержал.

— Значит, кто-то из нашей сладкой парочки или Алекс, — подытожил Руперт. Он снова взглянул на Шерлока и спросил: — Ты знаешь кто это?

— Если бы знал, его или её тут уже не было, — устало выдохнул тот и тихо застонал, когда результаты сканирования на экране показали, что смесь абсолютно соответствует всем характеристикам: Миклош просто оказался слишком стойким или обладал специфической переносимостью определённых ингредиентов смеси.

— Любой из них мог поменять передатчики, — задумчиво высказался Генри пару минут спустя, по-прежнему вертя один из них в руках. Шерлок склонил голову набок, пытаясь понять, как распорядиться этим знанием. — С Алексом я вообще жил в одной комнате, а когда уезжал на задание кто угодно мог войти в комнату, подгадав, чтобы там никого не было.

— Значит, остаётся только пристально следить за ними, постаравшись не выдать себя, — бросил Джон, подходя к столу и глядя на всех по очереди. Шерлок кивнул и прищурился:

— Держи врага близко, — пробормотал он, вспомнив мудрое изречение. Остальные согласно хмыкнули.

***

Стоя на балконе и затягиваясь уже третьей сигаретой подряд, Шерлок думал, как его раздражает этот бесполезный спор с заранее ясным исходом. Тут и говорить было не о чем, а тем более ставить какие-то условия.

Он на миг обернулся, услышав шум, и увидел вошедших в спальню и оживлённо что-то обсуждавших Генри, Руперта и Григора, а затем встретился взглядом с Джоном, каким тот всегда бывал во времена самых жёстких и бескомпромиссных споров между ними. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, упорно пытаясь победить, а затем Джон усмехнулся, словно прочитав ответ по его лицу, и отвернулся, вновь погрузившись в разговор.

Или не ясным?

С миссии в клубе прошло две недели. Синяки почти сошли, буря в голове успокоилась, улеглась, оставив лишь лёгкий песчаный осадок недосказанности — как в отношении работы, так и в отношении двоих мужчин, мысли о которых занимали слишком много времени, _преступно_ много.

Шерлок, всё еще винивший себя в слабости той ночью в домике, постарался отдалиться от обоих и сосредоточиться на деле, как и должен был сделать давным-давно. В конце концов, романы никогда не были его сильной стороной, а потому начинать что-то новое сейчас, когда вокруг всё было так нестабильно, казалось попросту глупым и недальновидным, хотя он и готов был признаться себе и в том, и в другом.

Неудачные попытки отношений в университете и после него оставили лишь обиду, унижение, злость, неуверенность в себе и несколько особо ярких воспоминаний, которые он не стирал из внутреннего противоречия: «Да ты никому и никогда не будешь нужен, больной!», «Всё, что может привлечь в тебе — это твои зад и рот, когда тот занят делом, а не тупой болтовнёй!», «Такой придурок, как ты, никогда не найдёт себе пару, на таких не клюют нормальные люди», «Ты еще приползёшь ко мне, урод, вымаливать будешь то, от чего отказался сейчас!». Это всё показало ему, что он человек иного склада: когда другие делали всё, чтобы не быть одним, он делал всё, чтобы таковым и остаться — во избежание новых потрясений.

И Шерлок больше никогда не пытался ни с кем сблизиться: его устраивали редкие встречи с подходившим партнёром, а затем он, чувствуя, что тот начинает относиться к нему как-то иначе, рвал связь и искал кого-то другого, потому что внутренне боялся: опять ничего не выйдет. Пока не появился Джон, с которым было и сложно, и просто одновременно. Любовь пришла не сразу, он осознал её много позже, уже находясь в первой миссии, а до того лишь чувствовал и, плюнув на прежний опыт, всё же надеялся, несмотря на собою же установленный барьер — «женат на работе». Шерлок уже тогда понимал, что просто связи с Джоном ему не хватит, а ответного чувства в друге он не видел, потому и запретил себе желать и показывать что-либо, кроме дружеской близости. А после миссии это стало уже никому не нужным: Шерлок не имел права ломать жизнь Джона, что тот еле склеил заново после его ухода, но и отпустить друга, снова и снова ударяясь о глухую стену и терпя боль, окончательно не смог. Как бы ни старался и ни убеждал себя в обратном.

Это казалось странным и нелогичным, но именно то, что случилось в последние два месяца, помогло Шерлоку осознать: в тупиковой ситуации внезапно обозначился выход, о котором он и не думал. Возможно, не войди Джон в группу, он бы смог в итоге окончательно исчезнуть из его жизни, не тревожа больше, ведь, как бы красиво ни звучали те слова на аэродроме, их прежняя игра была на самом деле окончена. Шерлок был уверен, что так будет лучше для всех, особенно для Джона. Но появление того на пороге квартиры в Плоешти перевернуло всё с ног на голову, а последние события, слова и реакции Джона вообще говорили о том, во что было страшно поверить. Если желание и ревность Шерлок различал со стопроцентной уверенностью, то во всём остальном, что могло подразумеваться, он отчаянно терялся, нуждаясь в конкретной обрисовке границ.

Еще больше ситуацию осложняло то, что он, убегая от проблемы, не решившись встретить её лицом к лицу и впервые не заботясь о последствиях, позволил себе сблизиться с Григором, желавшим этого очень давно. Ему еще тогда следовало понять, что у них разные цели и планы друг на друга, но Шерлоку хотелось лёгкости и простоты, что давно исчезли из их отношений с Джоном, и Григор дал ему именно то, что он искал. Закрыть глаза и забыться было слишком просто и желанно — он не заметил того мига, когда Матей стал смотреть на него иначе, а может быть, и не понял бы, даже если и попытался… Он никогда не был хорош в определении собственных чувств, не говоря уже о чужих.

И вот теперь, когда всеми агентами без исключения обсуждалась новая миссия, санкционированная MI6 и комитетом ЕС по предотвращению распространения терроризма и ограничению преступной деятельности, в румынском подразделении которого служил Григор, — обыск в доме Владислава Миклоша с целью получения доказательств незаконного оборота лекарственных и выдаваемых за лекарственные (фальсифицированных) веществ — Шерлок настаивал на том, что вместе с подкреплением, предоставляемым комитетом, должны были идти они с Григором, как уже бывавшие в доме, и Саймон, как наиболее крепкий и опытный оперативник.

Джон был категорически против подобного расклада. Миссия обещала быть опасной даже при поддержке спецгруппы, кроме того, материалов, полученных с «жучков», было недостаточно для полного анализа тайников в доме, а именно они были основными целями обыска, кроме того, его напрягало присутствие Саймона, который с каждым днём нравился ему всё меньше хотя бы потому, что был одним из трёх явных претендентов на роль «крысы» в группе. Потому Джон настаивал на собственном участии в миссии вместо Шерлока или наряду с ним. Холмс был так же категорически против, даже не желая объяснять свой отказ. Потому что единственным объяснением этого могло быть лишь его циничное, ужасающее своей несправедливостью и предвзятостью нежелание бросать Джона в самую гущу, где тот мог серьёзно пострадать.

И вот сегодня, когда Шерлок закончил основное обсуждение обыска, распустив всех по своим делам, и, вновь не пожелав даже выслушать его доводы, собирался уходить к себе в квартиру, Джон схватил его за руку, затянул в свою спальню, которую делил с Александром, ужинавшим на кухне, и припечатал к стене. Они стояли так близко впервые с объятия у охотничьего домика, после приезда из которого Джон занял отстранённую позицию — Шерлок не смог охарактеризовать её иначе, чем холодная ревность: Ватсон говорил с ним только по надобности, старался не встречаться с ним взглядом, не касаться, изредка отпускал острые замечания и в целом вёл себя так, словно Холмс ничего не значил. Когда-то он действовал так же — правда, недолго — после появления в их жизни Джеймса Мориарти, а потом и Ирэн Адлер. Шерлок пытался вывести его на разговор или смягчить, но всё было напрасно.

В миг, когда Джон прижал его к стене собственным телом и впервые за почти две недели посмотрел прямо в глаза, что-то незримо изменилось. Шерлок откинул голову назад, расслабленно глядя на него и чуть улыбаясь, ожидая дальнейших действий. Пальцы кололо от желания коснуться друга, но он терпел, не желая сбивать Джона с толку. Приблизившись еще немного, тот почти коснулся его носа своим, тяжело дыша и нервно подрагивая. Холмс чувствовал эту дрожь, начинавшуюся в пальцах, державших его за плечи, и расходившуюся по всему телу.

Губы Джона пересохли от частого дыхания, и Шерлоку, державшему себя в руках долгие годы, захотелось плюнуть на собственные запреты, чуть склонить голову набок и прижаться к ним своими — сначала несколько раз коснуться легко, почти целомудренно, потом чуть надавить губами, а затем коснуться языком, провести сначала по верхней, затем — по нижней, мягко прикусить, заставив выдохнуть себе в рот и прижаться еще теснее. Шерлок давно не чувствовал такого раздрая: он смотрел в глаза своему лучшему другу, неизвестно зачем прижимавшему его к стене в тёмной комнате, и отчаянно желал поцеловать его. Не выдержав напряжения, он облизал свои губы, что, как и взгляд на его рот, не укрылось от Джона. Тот с каким-то неясным отчаянием наблюдал за тем, как язык Шерлока прошёлся сначала по нижней, а потом и по верхней губе, а затем резко и жёстко ударил кулаком по стене рядом с его головой и процедил сквозь зубы, глядя в округлившиеся от удивления глаза:

— Я пойду в дом Миклоша с тобой, вместо Саймона или вместе с ним. Но я пойду, это больше не обсуждается. Ты меня понял, Шерлок?

Несколько секунд они пристально смотрели друг на друга, соприкасаясь грудью при каждом глубоком вдохе. Это было поразительное возвращение на годы назад, но Шерлок не хотел сдаваться так просто.

— Джон…

— Нет, Шерлок. Я сказал тебе всё, что хотел. Я не спрашивал у тебя разрешения. Я приехал защищать тебя, и ты мне не помешаешь это сделать. Поверь мне, — прорычал Джон почти в губы Шерлоку и тут же отпрянул, отпустив его и отойдя на несколько шагов, а затем и вовсе покинув спальню.

Шерлок же простоял в комнате еще немного, явственно ощущая горячее дыхание Джона на своих губах и недовольно морщась от совершенно полярных мыслей, разрывавших виски. В груди предательски закололо, и он сдавил ладонью шрам от пули. Ему срочно требовалось покурить, чтобы очистить голову и попытаться найти выход из ультиматума, который до ужаса напоминал гамбит. Только вот чей?

Спустя десять минут он стоял на балконе, курил и был уверен, что ни в коем случае не позволит Джону пойти вместе с ними. Не теперь. Но краткий взгляд сказал намного больше надуманных объяснений и самоуверений. Они по-прежнему понимали друг друга без слов, и Шерлок осознавал, что пришла пора ему сделать шаг навстречу и уступить. Тем более теперь, когда всё и без того висело на волоске.

Он докурил сигарету и затушил её в пепельнице, стоявшей на перилах балкона.

***

Обыск дома Миклоша был назначен на среду, двадцать пятое февраля. Вечером во вторник Майкрофт прислал Шерлоку соглашение с Европолом: они выдвинули Владиславу Миклошу обвинение на основании проведённых группой Холмса слежек и добытой по заданию MI6 и комитета ЕС информации и арестовали его. Это означало, что обыск был полностью санкционирован и хозяин дома должен был присутствовать при его проведении.

Шерлок созвал всех на незапланированное собрание в своей квартире, понимая, что в уже проведённый перед завтрашней операцией инструктаж необходимо внести некоторые изменения.

— Пожалуй, это к лучшему, — заметил Шерлок, кратко озвучив основные моменты соглашения и резюмировав его последствия. Григор бросил на него недовольный взгляд, и он не смог сдержать лёгкой улыбки.

— И в чём же в данном случае состоит «лучшее»? — уточнил Матей. Остальные тоже заинтересованно притихли.

— Мы до сих пор не поняли, как открываются тайники в доме. Без Миклоша мы могли промучиться долгие часы, а при таком положении дел он будет обязан открыть комнаты и впустить нас, следователей Европола и спецгруппу, — не растерявшись ни на секунду, выдал Шерлок и обвёл довольным взглядом всех агентов.

— Нам не стоит опасаться, что за эту ночь из дома исчезнет всё, что мы могли бы использовать против Миклоша и, главное, Цековича? — спросил Саймон, вертя в руках ручку.

— Полагаю, не стоит. Около дома и внутри него должна быть расставлена охрана. Есть еще вопросы? — Шерлок прошёлся из угла в угол комнаты, изредка поглядывая на каждого присутствующего.

Григор о чём-то серьёзно задумался, наморщив лоб и прикусив губу. Генри барабанил по клавишам ноутбука, проверяя сигналы с «жучков», установленных в доме Миклоша, Руперт, сидевший рядом с ним, с интересом заглядывал ему через плечо. Лора поглядывала на Саймона, записывавшего какие-то моменты операции на листок. Алекс расслабленно сидел в кресле, положив ногу на ногу и понимая, что пока не может предложить своей помощи.

Джон же сидел, напряжённо вглядываясь в передвижения самого Шерлока: они так и не поговорили с того момента, как Ватсон выдвинул ему условие. Это было очень трудное решение. Но на прошедшем инструктаже Холмс уступил ему и обозначил Джона четвёртым участником обыска, наряду с ним самим, Григором и Саймоном, поймав после этого его благодарный и чуть потеплевший взгляд. Однако теперь, после новостей от Майкрофта ему стало спокойнее — легитимная операция всегда лучше всего лишь инициированной верхушкой.

— Время сбора и выезда меняется из-за новых обстоятельств? — наконец поинтересовался Джон. Шерлок остановился и покачал головой.

— Нет, никаких изменений. Завтра действуем по ранее оговорённому плану. Генри, ты можешь понадобиться нам там. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал с нами, но не участвовал в операции, пока я лично тебя не позову.

Он повернулся к Майлзу, и тот тут же кивнул.

— Я должен как-то подготовиться?

— Нет, возможно тебе придётся разбираться с нашими «жучками» и системой охраны в доме, — ответил Шерлок и удовлетворённо вздохнул. — Если вопросов больше нет, то все свободны. Все участвующие в операции, завтра в шесть утра в этой квартире.

Встретившись глазами с Джоном, он кивнул в ответ на незаданный вопрос: «Всё в порядке?» — и, проводив всех, кто не жил с ним, взглядом, повернулся к Генри и Руперту.

— Генри, ты будешь следить за каждым шагом нашей команды и спецгруппы со следователями интерпола. Думаю, ты не увидишь сложностей в том, чтобы подключиться к сети дома? — Майлз покачал головой и тут же застучал по клавишам. Шерлок перевёл взгляд на Баркера. — Руперт, я бы хотел, чтобы ты, как не участвующий в операции, следил сегодня за домом Миклоша. Генри введёт тебя в курс дела.

— Думаешь, Саймон знает больше, чем хотел показать? — понимающе уточнил тот. Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Но и исключать такую вероятность не буду. Записывай всю ночь. Генри, не сиди с ним, ты мне будешь нужен завтра там.

Оба согласно кивнули, тогда Шерлок повернулся к Григору, стоявшему в кухонном проёме.

— Тебе не нравится идея участия в операции Миклоша, — констатировал Холмс, приближаясь к нему. Матей повёл плечом и ушёл в кухню, включив чайник. — Что тебе не нравится? — спросил Шерлок, следуя за ним.

— Я вообще не люблю, когда в операциях участвуют те, кого я не могу контролировать, в том числе и следователи со спецгруппой, — наконец поделился своими мыслями Григор. — Кофе?

— Нет, — покачал головой Шерлок и опёрся рукой о стол. — У нас нет выхода. Да и потом, нападение из-за него маловероятно, а сам Миклош мало что может сделать.

— Это его дом, о котором мы знаем слишком мало, — возразил Григор, насыпая себе в чашку быстрорастворимый кофе и заливая его кипятком. Шерлок поморщился: он дико скучал по хорошему кофе, оставшемуся в прежней жизни.

— Мы будем осторожны, — пообещал он и обнадёживающе улыбнулся. На большее его не хватило: на самом деле у него самого внутри еще не утихла буря сомнений, но затягивать в неё еще и Григора Шерлок не собирался. — Не засиживайся здесь. Завтра рано вставать, — усмехнулся он и вышел из кухни.

***

Услышав позади шум и стук каблуков, он тут же забыл о головокружении и, резко обернувшись, увидел двух бойцов спецгруппы, ведших Миклоша к ним через зал. На лице у того было несколько ссадин, а вокруг носа — кровавые следы.

— Код! — потребовал он, но бойцы лишь покачали головами. Их попытка выбить из Миклоша комбинацию, открывающую дверь в потайную камеру, не принесла плодов, а развернуться в полную силу они не могли из-за осутствия времени.

А ведь всё начиналось так хорошо. Обыск проходил на удивление легко: доказательств было на целую кипу дел, правда, ни одна улика не касалась Цековича, но впереди были тайники. В первом Шерлок с командой нашли часть фальсификата, который не успели вывезти на точки сбыта. А со вторым вышла промашка…

Это был абсолютный проигрыш: времени на переговоры не оставалось. Механизм защиты, запущенный в тот момент, когда Миклош под надзором Шерлока, Григора, Джона и следователей Европола показывал им второй тайник, а Ватсон и Матей ступили на территорию камеры, даже не подозревая об этом, не хотел им сдаваться. Там, за несколькими слоями бронированного металла, в помещении, из которого выкачивался весь воздух, как только дверь захлопывалась за теми, кто не набирал определённый код на внутреннем табло, умирали его агенты, его друзья, его…

Бросившись навстречу бойцам спецгруппы, Шерлок, не обратив на них внимания, одним ударом сбил Миклоша с ног и, сев на него, приставил тонкое острое лезвие ножа, подаренного ему когда-то Джоном на день рождения, к его шее. Бойцы не посмели оттащить его — под лезвием показалась кровь.

— О, белоснежка, — хохотнул тот, растягивая разбитые губы в улыбке, — вот ты и сам полез на меня. А ночью что тебя не устроило? А?

— Если ты, дрянь, не откроешь эту дверь… — прорычал Шерлок и вдавил острое лезвие в его толстую шею. Но Миклош лишь гадко захихикал.

— Что ты сделаешь мне? Убьёшь? Тогда они точно умрут, если еще не умерли.

— О нет, не дождёшься, — выплюнул Шерлок, дико посмотрев на него, надавив еще сильнее и видя, как в глазах Миклоша мелькнули страх и паника. — Если они умрут, когда мы откроем дверь, а мы её откроем, с тобой или без тебя, ты проклянёшь тот миг, когда родился. Я отлично знаю анатомию и буду резать тебя так, что ты будешь корчиться в муках и крови столько, сколько _я захочу_. А я буду ненасытен, поверь мне.

Миклош дёрнулся и попытался что-то сказать, но Шерлок зажал ему рот рукой и с ненавистью, отчаянно желая увидеть в его глазах страх и боль, склонился ниже, чтобы оказаться нос к носу. Холмс не видел, с каким ужасом на него смотрел Саймон, не замечал растерянных взглядов бойцов спецгруппы и подкрепления, что замерло в дверях комнаты, опасаясь приближаться. И только Генри, бросив лишь один быстрый взгляд в их сторону, не оставлял попыток открыть дверь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мне не позволят этого сделать?.. Я бы хотел посмотреть на того, кто попытается мне помешать, — отчаянно выдохнул Шерлок и, резко дёрнув за ворот его рубашки, разорвав её, провёл лезвием по его плечу, чтобы услышать вой Миклоша. Никто не попытался прекратить этого: все, словно зачарованные, наблюдали за действиями Холмса. — Я не шучу. Код в обмен на твою поганую жизнь.

Занеся нож для нового надреза, Шерлок успел только моргнуть, как Миклош забился под ним, а через секунду послышались заветные цифры. Холмс даже не сразу понял, что это был код. Осознав это, он отбросил в сторону нож, с лезвия которого стекала кровь Миклоша, вскочил на ноги и бросился к двери, на его глазах отъезжавшей в сторону. В голове билось лишь одно: «Джон-Джон-Джон».

Добравшись до неё за пару секунд, Шерлок влетел в камеру, за ним по пятам мчались Саймон и Генри, а за ними — спецгруппа. Увидев Джона, лежавшего у самой двери, в нескольких шагах от него, он даже не стал искать взглядом Григора, на миг забыв обо всём, кроме друга, безжизненно застывшего на полу. Упав на колени рядом с ним и раз за разом шепча «Джон», Шерлок дрожащими руками прикоснулся к его шее, нащупывая пульс, и тут же, почувствовав под пальцами биение, закричал: «Врача, срочно!»

Только в миг, когда Джона подхватили двое бойцов спецгруппы, а двое других, толкнув его, поспешили в дальнюю часть камеры, он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с поднимавшимся с колен Генри. Тот кивнул ему и, подняв большой палец, неуверенно улыбнулся, а Шерлок закрыл глаза, не в силах сдержаться.

Он сделал попытку встать, но ноги не держали его. Тогда он дополз до ближайшей стены и упёрся в неё пылающим лбом. Облегчение, затопившее его в первые секунды после обнаружения пульса у Джона, тут же растаяло, стоило ему подумать, что он даже не вспомнил в тот миг о Григоре… Проведя по лицу ладонью, Шерлок почувствовал что-то липкое и влажное. Вытянув руку перед собой, он осознал, что та вся в крови Миклоша.

И это стало последней каплей: случившееся и то, что он сделал и еще _готов был сделать_ , навалилось на него одним комом. Шерлок зажмурился и почти тут же согнулся пополам от острого спазма в желудке. Он не ел несколько дней, готовя операцию, и теперь пустой желудок платил ему за это не обычной рвотой, а поднимавшейся по пищеводу желчью. Сплёвывая остатки горевшей на языке субстанции, Шерлок не сразу ощутил тёплую тяжесть на своих плечах. Генри, стоявший рядом с ним на коленях, подал ему руку и потянул за собой вверх.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно выговорил Шерлок, покачнувшись на ногах, словно не вставал на них уже долгое время.

Генри махнул свободной рукой и приобнял его за плечи, выводя из камеры, к слову, практически пустой, за исключением встроенных в дальнюю стену шкафов со стройными рядами папок. Оглянувшись на них, Холмс сглотнул и отдал приказ бойцу спецгруппы, застывшему на входе в камеру:

— Не впускать никого к этим шкафам, пока я не вернусь. — Тот кивнул и набрал код, закрывая дверь и отрезая камеру от остального тайника.

— Как Григор? — наконец сумел выдавить из себя Шерлок, когда они с Генри направились к входной двери и пересекали холл.

— Он был еще в сознании. В месте, где он оказался, как раз была встроена вытяжка, так что он дышал до последнего. А Джон пытался открыть дверь, ну, а оттуда воздух ушёл быстрее всего.

— Хорошо, — бессмысленно заметил Шерлок и замер на крыльце, переводя взгляд с одной машины скорой помощи на другую.

Генри остановился рядом и внимательно посмотрел на него, бледного, со следами чужой крови на лице, с болью и виной во взгляде и всей фигуре, — возможно, именно тогда он и понял то, что ранее было скрыто от него: Шерлок Холмс был очень умным, сильным и просто отличным командиром, готовым пойти на любые меры, чтобы спасти подчинённых, но еще он был обычным человеком, нуждавшимся в помощи и обещании, что всё будет хорошо. И разве Генри имел право отказать ему в этом?

— Они оба справятся. Всё будет хорошо, Шерлок. Ты всё сделал правильно.

Шерлок повернул к нему голову и мучительно долго смотрел в глаза, пытаясь понять, говорил ли Генри серьёзно. Не разглядев подвоха, он благодарно кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Перед внутренним взором до сих пор стояло лицо потрясённого Саймона и собственная рука — вся в чужой крови. Всё его существо рвалось вперёд, к Джону, который, очевидно, уже должен был прийти в себя, но он боялся услышать обвинение Григора, которое окончательно подкосило бы его, так и не пришедшего в себя. Ему нужно было несколько минут наедине с самим собой. Несколько минут перед тем, как всё окончательно рухнет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе".  
> ________________________________________________  
> В этой части я использовала идею, взятую из сериала "Белый воротничок". Тем, кто понял, о чём я, передаю привет.))


	15. Chapter 15

Взглянув на хмурое небо, Шерлок выпрямил спину и, шепнув: «В игру!» — двинулся к двум машинам скорой помощи, у которых по-прежнему находились Джон и Григор. Подойдя к ним, он замер, по очереди глядя на их спины.

Первым его присутствие почувствовал Джон. Прервав разговор с плохо говорившим по-английски фельдшером и повернув голову, он едва заметно улыбнулся, когда понял, кто перед ним: кислородное голодание давало о себе знать замедленной реакцией всех систем организма. Шерлок еле слышно выдохнул — он успел. Хотелось подойти ближе и снова коснуться запястья, проверить пульс, убедиться, что ему не мерещится, но он понимал, что это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

Спустя пару секунд Григор тоже обернулся. Встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком, он молчал — глаза Холмса говорили намного больше: страх, вина, сожаление и беспокойство.

— Да в порядке мы, командир, — наконец сжалился Григор, криво ухмыляясь, что в самом начале совместной работы бесило Шерлока сильнее всего, а потом он даже начал видеть в этой ухмылке что-то успокаивающее. Джон согласно кивнул.

Шерлок покачал головой и, по очереди оглядев обоих, недоверчиво обратился на сербском к одному из фельдшеров, усталому немолодому мужчине, явно бывшему более опытным: хирург в прошлом, ушёл в неотложную помощь после ошибки во время операции:

— С моими агентами на самом деле всё в порядке?

Тот провёл ладонью по лицу, словно снимал часть усталости, и пожал плечами. Джон внимательно следил за обоими, не понимая слов, но примерно представляя, о чём спрашивал Шерлок. Григор ждал ответа и насмешливо улыбался: это вечное недоверие Холмса в отношении чужих слов не мог искоренить никто, кроме него самого.

— Оба родились в рубашках. Никаких внутренних изменений вследствие гипоксии. Но я рекомендую отдых и постельный режим хотя бы до завтрашнего дня, — строго резюмировал фельдшер, немного помедлив.

Шерлок тут же кивнул и, поблагодарив его, посмотрел на Григора и Джона.

— Сейчас в сопровождении бойца спецгруппы и Саймона отправитесь в квартиру. Постельный режим и отдых. Это приказ, — мрачно добавил он, видя, что те уже были готовы начать возражать.

— Но тебе нужна помощь с обыском, — сделал упор на последний действенный аргумент Григор. Шерлок серьёзно посмотрел на него и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Мы с Генри справимся вдвоём.

Джон и Григор еще несколько секунд недовольно смотрели на него, но, решивв, что его не переубедить, сдались и кивнули. Шерлок смерил их обоих взглядом, но, не заметив ничего подозрительного, уже собрался было вернуться в дом, как Джон тихо спросил:

— Это правда? То, что говорят о тебе и Миклоше?

Шерлок тут же вновь повернулся к ним и замер. И Джон, и Григор были напряжены и будто бы растеряны.

— Что именно? — нахмурился Шерлок. Джон неясно качнул рукой.

— Ты с ножом угрожал убить Миклоша, если он не назовёт код, который разблокирует дверь?

Шерлок тут же нацепил на лицо непроницаемую маску и будто заледенел изнутри: он всё еще не был готов обсуждать этот вопрос — тем более с Джоном. Друг никогда не видел его таким — монстром, жаждущим крови, — и Шерлок не был уверен, что тот сможет понять правильно. Ему самому было сложно принять то, что произошло, то, что, как оказалось, скрывалось, свернувшись змеёй, у него внутри. Видимо, Мориарти всё же был прав: они были оборотными сторонами одной медали.

Задумавшись, Шерлок не заметил, как Григор понимающе склонил голову набок, сочувствуя его смятению, а Джон смотрел спокойно и уверенно. Наконец, Шерлок бесстрастно подтвердил:

— Правда, — и только тогда взглянул на обоих. Григор ободряюще и благодарно кивнул. А Джон смотрел на него — нет, друг не видел в нём зверя или монстра — Джон смотрел так, словно Шерлок совершил чудо — и это совершенно сбивало его с толку.

— Продолжим разговор позже, — холодно подытожил Шерлок, прерывая дальнейшие вопросы и не желая делать выводы на основе кратких наблюдений, и оглянулся на дом. — Оставайтесь здесь, я пришлю к вам Саймона и спецсопровождение.

И он быстрым шагом направился к крыльцу, изо всех сил удерживая себя от того, чтобы обернуться и снова поймать этот потрясённый и восхищённый взгляд. У него были неотложные дела и слишком много несказанных слов, адресованных Джону и Григору, чтобы размениваться на такую малость.

***

Спустя три с половиной часа, закончив обыск и осмотр того самого тайника, где чуть не погибли Григор и Джон, и описав все документы, что там хранились, Шерлок и Генри, еле живые от усталости, вернулись в квартиру. Вся группа, кроме Джона и Григора, собралась в гостиной и негромко обсуждала обыск и случившееся во время него происшествие.

Услышав скрежет ключа в замочной скважине, Руперт тут же поспешил выглянуть в прихожую. Войдя в квартиру, Шерлок облегчённо выдохнул, заметив в арке, ведшей в гостиную, Руперта и Алекса. Генри тут же улыбнулся им и махнул рукой, стягивая с себя куртку.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Александр, когда оба разделись. — Помимо инцидента с Григором и Джоном, про них мы знаем, конечно.

Шерлок кивнул и двинулся следом за Генри по коридору, заметив, как мимолётно тот коснулся руки Руперта в немом приветствии и уверении, что всё в порядке. Холмс еле заметно улыбнулся и шагнул в гостиную, оглядывая всех присутствующих.

— Отлично, все здесь. Сейчас обсудим сегодняшний день, — начал он, но его тут же перебил Генри:

— Обязательно обсудим, только выпьем по чашке кофе и съедим чего-нибудь, иначе я сам кого-нибудь укушу.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и не смог подавить смешка: Генри выглядел чересчур воинственным и грозным. Руперт, стоявший рядом с ним, снисходительно улыбался.

— Хорошо, сначала кофе и еда тем, кому она нужна, — согласился Шерлок, но тут же обвёл остальных взглядом и потребовал: — Но первым делом доложите о состоянии Григора и Джона. Где они?

Лора встала с кресла и поманила Шерлока к двери его спальни.

— Я разместила их тут. Надеюсь, ты не против, что Джон занял твою кровать? Я присматривала за их состоянием, так было удобнее, чем ходить между квартирами. Григор сказал, что врач рекомендовал им поспать, и я сделала обоим укол успокоительного.

— Ты правильно поступила, — согласился он, заглядывая в спальню и глядя на Григора и Джона. — После обсуждения иди к себе, отдыхай, я за ними присмотрю.

— Да мне не сложно, Шерлок. Ты же устал, — Лора внимательно смотрела на него, и Шерлок выдержал её взгляд, а затем покачал головой.

— Я всё равно не усну, буду работать с новыми данными.

Еще раз взглянув на спящих, он коснулся её плеча и двинулся в сторону кухни.

Там уже хозяйничали Алекс и Руперт, подогревая ужин и наливая кофе. Генри с Саймоном обсуждали то, как себя чувствовали Григор и Джон после того, как их вытащили из той камеры.

Выпив кофе, Шерлок встал из-за стола и, отойдя к кухонному гарнитуру, прислонился поясницей к одному из шкафов и скрестил руки на груди.

— Как вы все знаете, обыск в доме Владислава Миклоша прошёл с осложнениями, — начал он и, дождавшись реакции ото всех, собравшихся на кухне, продолжил: — Вы в курсе, что случилось с Григором и Джоном. Однако у нас получилось минимизировать последствия, так что давайте поговорим о том, что мы обнаружили.

— Нашли что-то важное? — спросил Алекс, отставляя пустую чашку и тоже поднимаясь из-за стола. Шерлок кивнул и чуть напрягся, когда тот встал рядом с ним, но заставил себя расслабиться.

— Да, нашли. У нас в распоряжении множество документов под подписью Миклоша, в том числе и по тем сделкам, что мы хотели привязать к деятельности Цековича.

— А что-то на самого Цековича вы нашли? — спросил Руперт, взглянув на Генри и переведя взгляд на Шерлока.

— Кое-что, — кивнул Генри и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот непринуждённо продолжил:

— В камере, где оказались заперты Джон и Григор, был тайник документов по совместным сделкам Цековича и Миклоша. Конечно, там огромное собрание абсолютно разных бумаг, не только то, что нам нужно, но часть из них будет необходима нам в качестве доказательства аффилированности* между Цековичем и Миклошем, что и поможет доказать его незаконную деятельность, — закончил Шерлок и обвёл взглядом притихших агентов.

— Когда начнём анализ изъятых документов? — поинтересовался Саймон спустя минуту. Шерлок быстро взглянул на него и уже хотел ответить, когда Генри внезапно взял это на себя:

— Документы были переданы Европолу, они оцифруют их, передадут в MI6 и в Комитет, а уже наши непосредственные командиры перешлют нам нужную информацию. Я буду курировать электронный документооборот.

Генри спокойно и серьёзно смотрел на Саймона, пока говорил, и успел заметить, как по его выразительным губам прокатилась подозрительная дрожь, словно тот хотел выругаться, но это было неуместно.

— То есть у нас совсем нет никаких документов и новых заданий на данный момент? — решил прояснить ситуацию Алекс, который страдал от фактического безделья больше всех: он не был активным агентом, а скорее аналитиком, потому почти постоянно находился в квартире.

— Для тебя кое-что есть, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Мы забрали часть документов, которые фиксировали интересующие нас сделки Миклоша, они не особо важны для нашего начальства и Комитета, но помогут нам быстрее распутать клубок махинаций Цековича. Мы начнём с этого конца, а они с того.

— Документы не на английском, как я понимаю? — усмехнулся Алекс, и Шерлок кивнул.

— Мы с Генри отобрали то, что было на самом деле важно для нас из того, что можно было забрать и не ждать оцифровки. По сути, только мы с тобой сможем заняться анализом. И Григор, когда придёт в себя. Все остальные не владеют языком в полной мере.

— Я за компьютером. — Александр согласно кивнул и направился к выходу из кухни.

Саймон пожал плечами и спросил:

— А что делать остальным?

— Пока ничего. Как только появится конкретное задание, я сообщу вам, — откликнулся Шерлок и сделал шаг к столу. — Пока можете быть свободны. Если больше вопросов нет, обсуждение закончено.

Саймон кивнул и встал из-за стола. Он был крайне напряжён, и это не укрылось от взгляда Шерлока. Лора встала следом, но задержалась в дверном проёме.

— Шерлок, ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь с Григором и Джоном? Я могу остаться.

Что-то промелькнуло в её голосе и взгляде, но Шерлок не смог понять, что именно, и решил, что это от усталости. Он покачал головой.

— Нет, Лора. Всё в порядке, отдыхай.

Она еще несколько секунд смотрела на него, а потом тихо выдохнула и вышла из кухни.

В миг, когда за ней щёлкнул дверной замок, Руперт развернулся и в упор посмотрел на Шерлока, а затем на Генри.

— Скажите, что у меня не началась паранойя и Саймон был слишком напряжён, когда речь зашла о документах, касающихся Цековича.

Шерлок в ответ кивнул и вернулся за стол, устало откинувшись на спинку стула. Генри тоже подтвердил предположение Руперта кивком.

— Я тоже видел. И мне это не нравится. А ты что думаешь, Шерлок? — спросил он. Холмс в ответ потёр лицо ладонями и недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Возможно, это знак для нас, чтобы в присутствии Саймона быть аккуратнее в словах. А возможно, он просто перенервничал у Миклоша. Я видел, в каком шоке он был, когда дверь камеры захлопнулась.

— Ты нервничал не меньше, — хмыкнул Генри. Руперт с интересом взглянул на них обоих, но ни один не прокомментировал то, что произошло в доме Миклоша.

— Это сейчас неважно. Будем следить за Саймоном пристальнее. Мне не нравится и поведение Лоры. Она как будто чего-то боится.

— Думаешь, он её чем-то припугнул? — предположил Руперт.

Шерлок пожал плечами и, пошарив по карманам, разочарованно вздохнул. Посмотрев на них обоих, он вновь встал из-за стола.

— Всё может быть. Когда придёт Алекс, Генри, дай ему документы, пусть начинает работу.

— А ты куда?

— За сигаретами. Скоро вернусь.

И Шерлок вышел из кухни, на ходу проверяя телефон в кармане брюк. Генри проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на Руперта, которому не терпелось задать вопрос.

— Он на самом деле обещал убить Миклоша, если тот не скажет код?

Генри кивнул и, словно это было самим собой разумеющимся, коснулся его руки и плавно переплёл их пальцы.

— Шерлок бросился на него с ножом и даже немного ранил. Правда, перед этим мы перепробовали не один десяток вариантов, а времени прошло уже слишком много. Ребята могли задохнуться в любую минуту. Правда, выглядел он жутко, даже бойцы спецгруппы побоялись подойти к нему.

Руперт молчал, переваривая услышанное, а потом сильнее сжал пальцы Генри.

— Это объяснимо. Я бы поступил так же, если бы подобное случилось на моих глазах, а ты был в камере, — тихо признался он спустя пару минут. Генри замер, глядя ему в глаза.

Они никогда не говорили о том, что оба чувствовали. Их мгновенная симпатия, возникшая с первого взгляда, развивалась очень быстро, но во время миссии это было совсем не вовремя и не к месту. Однако то, что зарождалось между ними, было сильнее и важнее условностей. Видимо, пришло время слов… или не слов.

Генри мягко погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Руперта, внимательно глядя на него, а затем потянулся к нему и на мгновение неуверенно, боязненно застыл в паре сантиметров от его лица, чтобы уже через миг встретить его губы своими.

Через несколько минут они вновь спокойно сидели за столом, с улыбкой рассматривая соединённые руки.

— Кого ты имел в виду? — спросил Генри и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Руперта. Тот непонимающе приподнял бровь. — Когда сказал, что поступил бы так же. Кого из ребят ты имел в виду: Григора или Джона?

Руперт пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

— Время покажет.

***

Шерлок, щурясь от промозглого ветра, бьющего по лицу, стоял у пятиэтажного дома, в котором располагались их конспиративные квартиры, и жадно курил. Пальцы кололо мелкой снежной крупой, которой играл ветер, а он медленно выдыхал белёсые струйки дыма и устало постукивал пальцами по бедру.

Он отлично понимал, что ему придётся поговорить и с Джоном, и с Григором, когда те придут в себя. Но вот что именно он скажет каждому, Шерлок не знал.

Докурив третью сигарету на голодный желудок, в котором были только две чашки кофе, и чувствуя небольшое головокружение, он уже собрался идти в квартиру, как в кармане завибрировал самый простой телефон, номер которого был известен только его агентам и Майкрофту.

На экране высветилась буква «М», и Шерлок тяжело вздохнул: он слишком хорошо знал, что брат не будет звонить просто так. Значит, ему предстояло выслушать разнос из-за его срыва с Миклошем.

— Соскучился, братец? — скептически поинтересовался Шерлок вместо приветствия. На том конце недовольно закатили глаза, он это буквально увидел.

— Ты думаешь, что тебе сейчас стоит еще больше злить меня? — наконец холодно поинтересовался Майкрофт, и Шерлок повёл плечами: брат очень редко признавал за собой хоть какие-то чувства и эмоции, потому ему было неуютно.

— Неужели тебе так важен Миклош, что ты _злишься_ из-за него? — марафон вопросов продолжился, и Шерлок вновь потянулся за коробкой с сигаретами, но всё же так и не вытащил еще одну. Услышав, как брат устало вздохнул, он нахмурился.

— Ты понимаешь, что чуть не сорвал миссию? Миклош — один из главных свидетелей. И не мне тебя учить: он тут же сдаст Цековича, когда у вас будет хотя бы малая часть того, что можно использовать в процессе против него.

— Не рассказывай мне то, что я отлично знаю без тебя, Майкрофт, — процедил Шерлок.

— Тогда зачем был этот театр?

— Это был не театр, братец. Они умирали там за дверью, по моему недосмотру, а мы не могли открыть её. _Я_ не мог, — Шерлок говорил тихо — вероятно, Майкрофту пришлось прибавить громкость.

— И, конечно, ты сделал бы то же самое, если бы там не было Джона? — едко уточнил Майкрофт.

Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на фонарь, стоявший неподалёку. Это был вопрос, ответ на который он еще не был готов озвучить даже себе. Но, возможно, это было той самой возможностью окончательно принять решение: брат всегда мотивировал его действовать быстрее — лишь бы поскорее избавиться от его общества

— Знаешь, после я смотрел на его кровь на своих пальцах и понимал, что убил бы его, если бы они оказались мертвы. Если бы Джон оказался мёртв, — внезапно признался Шерлок, слыша неровное дыхание Майкрофта.

Только сейчас, когда мысль оформилась в слова и эти слова были произнесены вслух, он принял это в полной мере. Миклошу не помогло бы ничего: ни следователи Европола, ни бойцы спецгруппы, ни Генри с Саймоном — они бы не смогли оттащить его, не успели бы. И это было страшно: ранее он никогда не сознавал тяги к убийству, никогда так легко не принимал решение. Воистину, любовь была намного большим мотиватором, чем страх или гнев.

— Зачем ты прислал его сюда? — тихо спросил он, так и не услышав никакой реакции от брата. Тот еще помолчал, а потом просто ответил:

— Чтобы ты жил.

И Шерлок задохнулся, только в этот момент осознав, какую именно цель преследовал Майкрофт. Ведь он на самом деле не видел особой ценности в собственной жизни, решив, что его смерть на задании принесёт больше пользы, чем вероятная передозировка, если бы он остался в Лондоне и смотрел на счастливую чету Ватсонов… Ох, братец!

 _«Чтобы ты жил»_. Как легко он купился на то, что Джон действительно приехал сам, что Джон захотел этого самостоятельно, понял всё и выбрал _его_ … А оказалось, что причиной того был его брат.

Шерлок зло засмеялся, изо всех сил сжимая телефон. Внутри поднималась волна гнева: на себя — за то, что так глупо поверил в то, во что хотелось верить; на Джона — за то, что он так легко поддался манипуляциям и до сих пор не научился отделять собственные мысли от чужих; на Майкрофта — за то, что последние тридцать лет постоянно пытался влезть в его жизнь и заставить его двигаться так, как ему хотелось.

— Из него так себе охранник, — ядовито усмехнулся Шерлок и почти услышал, как Майкрофт поджимает и без того довольно тонкие губы. — А вот как смысл для того, чтобы я оставался жив, он хорош. Правда, братец? Ведь я не могу бросить его, буду бороться до последнего, сделаю всё, чтобы он жил.

— Шерлок, ты… — попытался вмешаться Майкрофт, но Шерлок его перебил:

— Легко было заставить Джона думать, что это его решение — поехать ко мне и защищать меня? Как быстро он пришёл к тебе и потребовал доставить его ко мне? Неделя, две? Если три, то ты стареешь, братец, — уже во всю ухмылялся Шерлок, чувствуя внутри чёрную дыру.

— Это его решение, Шерлок. Я ничего не делал, — тускло попытался убедить его Майкрофт. Но Шерлок лишь покачал головой, хоть собеседник этого и не видел, и грустно улыбнулся.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Даже если бы я сделал это, а я не делал, Шерлок, клянусь тебе, то не испытывал бы за это ни капли вины.

— Ну да, куда уж мне, и как я мог подумать, что смогу заставить тебя повиниться? — издевательски вопросил Шерлок, глядя в затянутое серо-чёрными тучами небо.

Майкрофт снова вздохнул и, скорее всего, провёл по лицу ладонью — это был их общий жест, когда-то маленький Шерлок подсмотрел его у старшего брата, а потом уже не смог отучиться.

— Джон сделал свой выбор самостоятельно, Шерлок. Он выбрал тебя.

— С твоей лёгкой руки и парочки злобных, жестоких и колких фраз о его неблагодарности и недальновидности, так? И ты на самом деле думаешь, что это и есть значение слова «сам»? Почитай словарь, Майкрофт, ты стал забывать нормальную речь.

Они оба молчали. Майкрофт не знал, как еще вразумить его, и просто ждал. И Шерлок хотел уже скинуть его звонок, как внезапно тихо и честно признался, зная, что это сделает брату еще больнее:

— А я ведь почти поверил, что он всё же наконец-то всё понял, принял и выбрал меня, после всего, что было, выбрал _меня_ , а не её. Ты был прав: неравнодушие не преимущество, а слабость. И я сегодня чуть не сорвал операцию, поддавшись чувствам. Ты до сих пор считаешь, что был прав, как обычно?

Подождав пару секунд и так и не услышав ответа, Шерлок усмехнулся и нажал на кнопку сброса. Грудь разрывалась то ли от фантомной, то ли от достаточно реальной боли, но идти «домой» не хотелось. Он не знал, что мог бы сейчас наговорить Джону, если бы вдруг увидел его вышедшим из спальни. Отчаянная надежда скреблась внутри: приезд Джона на самом деле мог быть его собственным решением, друг всегда был своенравным и не менее упрямым, чем он сам. Но молчание Майкрофта было красноречивее любой надежды. И открывшаяся правда жгла не хуже калёного железа.

Шерлок вскинул голову и нашёл окна квартиры, в которой жил последние недели, — на кухне горел свет, значит, Генри и Руперт так и остались там после его ухода.

«Они своего не упустят, — подумал он, вспомнив их краткое рукопожатие этим вечером, и устало привалился спиной к стене дома. — Может, хоть кому-то из нас повезёт».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Аффилированность – способность физического или юридического лица оказывать влияние на деятельность других юридических лиц или физических лиц, в рамках предпринимательской деятельности. Также аффилированностью считают взаимозависимость между хозяйствующими субъектами.
> 
> Чем выше степень аффилированости в данном случае, тем больше вероятность, что любая сделка между субъектами (Миклошем и Цековичем) носит противоправный или мошеннический характер. Например, такими сделками могут быть фиктивная купля-продажа с высокой номинальной стоимостью проданного (купленного) имущества, уход от уплаты налогов, неучастие в тендерах на общих основаниях и прочее.  
> _____________________________
> 
> Хочу сказать спасибо моей дорогой Аki-chan за поддержку и помощь с этой и последующими главами! Катюша, без тебя это была бы уже иная история (если бы вообще была). Спасибо за каждое твоё слово, за правки и предложения!
> 
> ___________________________
> 
> Я всё еще не обладаю возможностью как прежде долго и много говорить под главой. Но я слежу за реакцией читателей и анализирую её. По возможности присоединюсь к обсуждению и отвечу на некоторые вопросы, если будет острая необходимость.   
> Прошу принять моё молчание с пониманием, иначе финал работы выйдет только в следующем году.


	16. Chapter 16

В спальне было темно и тихо. Лишь по потолку изредка проскальзывали длинные светлые тени от фар проезжавших мимо автомобилей.

Проснувшись после укола Лоры, Григор долго крутился на кровати, пытаясь снова заснуть, — идти к остальным не хотелось, — а после, смирившись, начал устало сканировать взглядом далекий из-за сумрака, заполнившего комнату, потолок. Он пытался понять, что ему делать дальше. На соседней кровати, которая принадлежала Шерлоку, спал Джон. И Григору не хотелось его тревожить — не то, чтобы он чувствовал вину за состояние Ватсона, но всё же было неуютно.

Джону досталось больше: он уже был какое-то время без сознания, когда Шерлок смог открыть дверь. Григор сразу понял, что будучи у вытяжки больше возможности остаться в сознании как можно дольше, и тут же уведомил Ватсона об этом, потянув его за собой. Но тот оказался таким же упрямым, как и Холмс: пытался открыть дверь, пробовал какие-то коды. Григор не видел смысла тащить его силой, а потом уже просто побоялся не дотянуть и себя, и его из-за недостатка кислорода. Он понимал, что поступил здраво и рационально, но всё равно испытывал неприятное чувство, будто совершил неблаговидный поступок.

Григор осознавал, что, будь на месте Джона Шерлок, он бы не стал даже раздумывать, заставил бы того остаться рядом с собой возле вытяжки. Получалось, будто он таким образом сводил счёты с соперником. И даже если Шерлок и Джон так не считали, то сам Григор не мог отделаться о мысли, что какая-то его часть хотела этого.

А еще именно сегодня он ясно увидел в чём различие между ним и Джоном, а именно — как к ним обоим относится Шерлок. Это было болезненное откровение, но вполне предсказуемое. Не было смысла винить Шерлока за то, что тот действовал по велению не разума, но сердца, он сам поступил бы так же. Любовь, которую Григор не желал, которую пытался истребить в себе последние полтора года, как только в полной мере осознал её, давала ответы на многие вопросы, кроме одного: как заставить сердце молчать, если не можешь уйти?

Григор с самого начала знал, что его шансы завоевать Шерлока практически равны нулю. В лучшем случае, когда Джон еще не появился на горизонте, он мог претендовать на роль любовника — яркий страстный роман, который в случае успешного завершения миссии закончился бы вместе с их заданием. Казалось нереальным, чтобы они смогли, при самых благоприятных прогнозах, вытянуть настоящие отношения, не ограниченные и не подогреваемые адреналином и перманентной вероятностью смерти.

Причина была банальна: Шерлок из тех, кого называют однолюбами, это Григор понял еще во время первой миссии. А уж вычислить того, в кого влюблён Холмс, после завершения миссии в Сербии оказалось проще простого: интернет выдал много информации, в том числе и о неясной связи Шерлока с неким Джоном Ватсоном.

Тогда это заставило Григора лишь грустно ухмыльнуться: ведь он вернулся домой в Комитет, а Шерлок улетел в Лондон. У них всё равно не было возможности стать ближе. Но, готовясь ко второй миссии, Григор разузнал всё что смог, и новые данные его обрадовали: Джон Ватсон оказался уже женат, а значит, у него самого появился шанс.

Сначала Шерлок был холоден, как лёд, но затем стал медленно оттаивать. Было любопытно наблюдать, как с каждым днём он всё менее агрессивно реагировал на попытки сблизиться. Казалось, что за то время, пока они с Шерлоком не виделись, тот пережил много тяжёлых дней. И то, что Холмс из всех агентов начал доверять именно ему, было почти чудом. Конечно, он учитывал случившееся в Сербии в прошлый раз, и всё же… Григор считал это успехом, пока Майкрофт лично не связался с ним, чтобы рассказать о новом агенте, вылетающем к ним, — докторе Джоне Ватсоне.

Это было проблемой ровно до тех пор, пока Шерлок не повёл себя с Джоном очень отстранённо, и это же дало Григору надежду. Тогда он стал работать в данном направлении с удвоенным усердием. И Шерлок, то ли не ожидавший подобной волны внимания, то ли пытавшийся абстрагироваться от включения Джона в состав группы, стал отвечать ему, потянулся, наконец принимая ухаживания и ласку. Конечно, Григор не давал себе витать в облаках и понимал, что любой знак внимания к нему от Шерлока в присутствии Джона можно было трактовать и как попытку заставить ревновать.

Но Шерлок, кажется, даже не понимал, как это выглядело со стороны, и Григор в конце концов решил, что не будет распаляться и распыляться еще и в отношении Ватсона — это было делом Холмса. Он же собирался показать Шерлоку, что может стать не менее надёжным компаньоном, чем в своё время был Джон, и что чувства непредосудительны даже во время такой миссии, как «Пандора».

Ему казалось, что всё шло хорошо, они медленно сближались, становясь не просто напарниками, но друзьями с возможностью перехода в роли любовников, — даже когда Шерлок затормозил всё после их первого поцелуя, — пока в один из вечеров не застал его обнимающимся с Джоном. Тогда, Григор понимал это совершенно ясно, его взбесило не объятие как таковое, ведь он сам не имел на Шерлока никаких прав, а то, как Холмс выглядел, когда сжимал Ватсона в объятиях. Он никогда не был таким с Григором: словно после долгой дороги вернулся домой и не можешь поверить в это — полное доверие и принятие. Даже будучи расслабленным, Шерлок рядом с ним всегда казался чуть напряжённым, готовым защищаться неизвестно от чего. И именно это задевало больше всего.

А затем была операция в клубе и ночь в охотничьем домике, когда они оба позволили себе много того, что в обычных обстоятельствах осталось бы под семью печатями. Григор понимал, что произошедшее между ними скорее отклик на события в клубе, доме Миклоша и результат непрерывного процесса сближения, а не порыв безумно влюблённого, и понимал также, что мог остановиться до того, как стало поздно. Но он позволил себе смалодушничать и получить Шерлока хотя бы раз — узнать, каким всё могло бы быть при других обстоятельствах, будь всё иным изначально. Григор не травил себя иллюзиями, что та ночь что-то изменит, он просто хотел быть близким к нему настолько, насколько это было возможно на тот момент. И собственное признание, сорвавшееся с губ, когда он уже почти заснул, обнимая Шерлока той ночью, казалось ему малой платой за то, что теперь он знал и помнил слишком много, чтобы уйти легко, когда наступит время.

Но оказалось, что даже мысли о том, чтобы самоустраниться, могли вызывать почти физическую боль. И он искренне искал повод, старался найти в Шерлоке то, что оттолкнёт, но не находил — и без того узнал его слишком хорошо. Охлаждение Шерлока и его отстранённость были понятны, он предполагал их с самого начала, потому и не страдал слишком сильно. Они оба нарушили все правила субординации, так почему отдуваться должен был один Шерлок? Потому Григор помог ему и не стал требовать объяснений — лишь пытался найти причину для ухода

Но так и не нашёл до того момента, пока Холмс не упал на колени рядом с потерявшим сознание Ватсоном. Григора задело не то, что Холмс даже не посмотрел в его сторону, а то, что он знал: Шерлок не смотрел бы так на него — словно сама жизнь была сконцентрирована в мужчине, которого Холмс держал в руках. Ничего не смогло изменить чувства Шерлока: ни ухаживания, ни готовность быть рядом до конца, ни страстная операция и её не менее страстное завершение в окружении заснеженного леса. Не было смысла и дальше бороться за него. И с этим Григор уже не мог ничего поделать — только принять как данность и постараться жить дальше.

Он всегда имел план отхода и знал, что в Комитете его уже ждали назад, он мог работать с группой Шерлока дистанционно, по сути, его помощь уже была не нужна, но он оставался ради него, в том числе и потому, что боялся оставить его без защиты. Но теперь у Холмса точно был Ватсон, значит, можно было уйти, оставалось только запросить перевод и попрощаться с Шерлоком.

Он снова перевернулся на бок и встретился взглядом с Джоном, наблюдавшим за ним.

— Давно не спится? — спросил тот, и Григор пожал плечами, а потом неуверенный, что его движение было заметно, ответил:

— Давно, наверное. А тебе?

— С полчаса примерно, — откликнулся Джон.

Они недолго помолчали, внимательно изучая друг друга. Григор мог поклясться: они думали об одно и том же — о человеке, который стал для них обоих самым важным и которого не было смысла делить, как куклу, потому что выбор уже был сделан, и далеко не ими.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Григор, чтобы окончательно задавить в себе гаденькое чувство вины. Джон крякнул, окончательно переворачиваясь набок, чтобы смотреть на него прямо.

— Вроде неплохо. Голова еще побаливает, но это точно нормально. А ты?

— Я в полном порядке, тебе досталось сильнее.

— Бывало и хуже, — усмехнулся Джон и впервые посмотрел на Григора отстранённо, без примеси неприязни, что преследовала его с первого взгляда на фото Матея, и ревности, съедавшей его изнутри так долго.

Джон смотрел на него и видел уставшего сильного мужчину, который явно принял какое-то важное решение и теперь был спокоен. Ему давно хотелось поблагодарить Григора, но он никак не мог поймать момент. Теперь была лучшая возможность за всё прошедшее время.

— Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо, Григор, — тихо признался Джон, глядя ему в глаза. Тот заинтересованно приподнял брови.

— За что?

— За Шерлока, — Джон замолчал, подбирая слова, потому что Григор не понял. — За то, что помог ему в прошлый раз, когда его поймали. Ты спас его, он мне рассказал, хотя не должен был. Спасибо!

Григор изо всех сил боролся с собой, чтобы не отвернуться, не отвести взгляд.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог поступить иначе. И сделал бы что-то подобное снова, если бы это было необходимо, — наконец ответил он, и Джон кивнул. — Ты бы сделал то же самое, так ведь?

Джон лишь снова кивнул. Было так странно лежать в полутьме и говорить о Шерлоке без привычных собственнических мыслей.

— Береги его, — внезапно попросил Григор, и Джон дёрнулся.

— Можешь не просить, я здесь только для этого.

— Только ли? — фыркнул Григор, и Джон закатил глаза.

— Это не важно. Главное — защитить его.

— Нет, главное — быть рядом, когда ему это будет нужно. Не только защищать, но и дать понять, что он необходим сам по себе, — покачал головой Григор, и Джон удивился тому, как горько прозвучали его слова.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросил он. Но тот лишь загадочно улыбнулся.

— Он не может без тебя, — задумчиво протянул Григор, выдавливая слова через силу: он хотел сделать всё правильно. — Используй это с умом. Я бы отдал всё, лишь бы он смотрел на меня так же, как сегодня смотрел в камере на тебя.

— Я просто был ближе к двери.

— Не строй из себя идиота, Джон.

— Ты ему нравишься, — покачал головой Джон, но Григор ухмыльнулся.

— Этого слишком мало, потому что тебя он _любит_. И уже очень давно.

— Ты ошибаешься, — покачал головой Джон, отчего-то отказываясь верить в то, что и так подозревал и даже подсознательно знал уже несколько лет.

— Не упусти свой шанс, если можешь ответить тем же. Он удивительный и должен быть счастливым, а не одиноким.

Решив, что и так сказал слишком много, Григор отвернулся и встал с кровати, чтобы взять свой телефон для связи с Комитетом. Замерев у окна, он принялся что-то печатать.

Джон поражённо пытался осознать то, что произошло. Он не верил в слова Григора, но хотел верить. Однако Шерлок и без того был слишком сложным, а уж сейчас — тем более. И сложившийся треугольник не внушал ложных надежд. Джону требовалось подтверждение слов Григора, хотя бы самое малое. А еще его тревожила эта внезапная откровенность обычно довольно молчаливого и сдержанного Матея.

Сев на кровати и подавив головокружение, Джон встал и медленно двинулся в сторону двери. Григор, обернувшись, молча наблюдал за ним, пока тот не дошёл до порога, а затем вернулся к своему занятию.

center>***

В гостиной горел торшер, освещая половину комнаты слабым желтоватым светом. Шерлок дремал в кресле, неудобно откинув голову и положив нога на ногу. Ноутбук лежал закрытым на его коленях. Джон улыбнулся и забрал его, переложив на журнальный столик справа, а затем сел в соседнее кресло.

Шерлок проснулся спустя несколько секунд. Слабая дрожь плотно сомкнутых губ, хмурая морщинка на лбу из-за затекшей шеи — и он открыл глаза. Встретившись взглядом с Джоном, он автоматически улыбнулся, как делал это всегда в прошлом, когда засыпал на диване, а друг будил его.

— Почему ты не в постели? — глухо поинтересовался он севшим ото сна голосом и покрутил головой, разминая мышцы шеи.

— Проснулся и не смог заснуть, — пожал плечами Джон. Шерлок поморщился и поджал губы.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, дать организму возможность восстановиться, и ты как доктор должен знать это лучше всех.

— Всё было не так уж и страшно, как ты думаешь. Пара минут без воздуха еще ни разу не убивала здорового человека.

— Не пара минут, — упрямо покачал головой Шерлок, а затем прикрыл глаза и тихо признался: — Это было страшно, Джон. Очень страшно.

Джон склонил голову набок и потянулся к его руке, чтобы коснуться, но так и не решился. Шерлок помолчал, а потом добавил, так и не глядя на него:

— Я увидел тебя лежащим на полу без движений. И всё остальное словно отрезало. Я видел только тебя. Но еле заставил себя дотронуться, чтобы нащупать пульс.

— Шерлок… — выдохнул Джон и всё же положил свою ладонь на его руку. Шерлок вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, как от удара, но не попытался сбросить чужие пальцы, накрывшие его собственные, и замотал головой.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Если бы ты оказался мёртв, всё потеряло бы смысл. Я не хочу оказаться в мире, где тебя нет. Вообще нет. Я готов никогда больше не видеть тебя, но хочу знать, что ты жив и здоров.

— Но я жив, Шерлок. И я в порядке. Слышишь? — Джон сжал его рук сильнее, и Шерлок словно очнулся. Ошалело посмотрел на него и встрепенулся.

— Именно поэтому ты отправишься домой.

Оба замерли, поражённые последними словами. Шерлок будто сам не верил, что произнёс их, а Джон был удивлён настолько, что сразу не смог понять, что это не шутка.

— Я приехал к тебе, чтобы защитить тебя, я так скучал по тебе, без тебя… Как я могу отправиться домой? — еле слышно спросил он, и Шерлок с болью зажмурился, выдёргивая ладонь из-под его руки.

— Ты так уверен, что приехал ко мне, чтобы защитить. Можешь ли ты быть уверен, что это не потому, что мой брат — отличный манипулятор и за одну встречу внушил тебе эту мысль?

— Что за бред ты несёшь? — нахмурился Джон, непонимающе глядя на него. И Шерлок искривил губы в ухмылке:

— Давай будем честны друг с другом, нам давно этого не хватает. Я бы, наверное, и оценил, что ты бросил беременную жену, чтобы быть рядом со мной здесь, где тебя каждый день могут убить. Но я знаю, как успешно Майкрофт жонглирует даже парой фраз, сказанных нужным тоном в нужный момент. Когда-то ему даже меня удавалось заставить делать то, что ему хотелось. Что уж говорить о тебе…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я здесь, потому что это Майкрофт велел мне сделать это? — возмутился Джон, и Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Нет, конечно. Он заставил тебя думать, что ты должен искупить свою вину за то, что меня отправили сюда. Хотя твоей вины в этом не было. — Он с грустным пониманием смотрел на друга, тот был шокирован тем, как изменилось русло их разговора. — Майкрофт, вероятно, пообещал еще и присмотреть за Мэри, правда? Какой отчаянный альтруизм с его стороны! Это при условии, что он практически до потери контроля ненавидит её за тот выстрел…

— Шерлок, что бы ты ни надумал, с чего бы ни взял эти странные доводы, всё это не имеет смысла, — Джон отчаянно покачал головой и снова попытался коснуться его, но Шерлок не позволил. — Я приехал к тебе по собственной воле, потому что должен был. Нет, это не долг тебе, дай же мне сказать! — угрюмо прорычал он, когда друг попытался перебить его. — Это долг самому себе. Я не могу без тебя, не мог с самого начала, но гордыня не позволила признаться, когда ты вернулся. Ты говоришь, что не хочешь оказаться в мире, где нет меня. Но я жил в таком мире, где тебя не было, два года… И не смог сразу понять, что ты на самом деле вернулся, а потом было поздно, — Джон говорил, говорил и не знал, как замолчать. Слова, что так долго копились в нём, внезапно полились, и остановить их поток было невозможно. — Ты мне необходим, и я скорее умру, чем теперь оставлю тебя одного.

— Почему? — еле слышно спросил Шерлок, белый, как полотно.

И Джон понял, что это тот самый момент, который может больше никогда не наступить, если он не решится сказать то, что должно было быть сказанным и услышанным уже очень давно. Глубоко вздохнув, он пожал плечами и, улыбнувшись, словно говорил это в тысячный раз, ответил:

— Потому что я люблю тебя, Шерлок.

На пару минут комнату окутала абсолютная тишина. Казалось, они даже не дышали, оглушённые признанием. Шерлок смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Джон видел в них испуг, неверие и шок.

— Я не требую от тебя ответа прямо сейчас, Шерлок. Ответишь, когда будешь готов, — поспешил успокоить друга Джон.

Но Шерлок смотрел всё так же недоверчиво и растерянно. А в следующую секунду он неуловимо изменился, став чужим и отстранённым, и уточнил:

— А если я вообще не смогу ответить?

Джон нервно улыбнулся и махнул рукой:

— Значит, будем жить как раньше.

Шерлок долго смотрел на него молча, а потом отвернулся и сложил пальцы под подбородком.

Джон поджал губы, но ничего больше не сказал и направился в сторону ванной комнаты. В груди жгло, а в горле стоял комок. Конечно, он надеялся на другую реакцию, на другой ответ, на другой взгляд — но разве он хоть раз за всё время знакомства смог предсказать Шерлока в чём-то серьёзном? Он понимал, что следует подождать — понимал, но не мог принять сердцем. Его жгла обида, и бороться с ней было чрезвычайно тяжело. Почти невозможно.

***

Утро было таким же пасмурным, как и атмосфера в кухне во время завтрака.

Шерлок был мрачнее тучи и прожигал чашку с кофе смертоносным взглядом. Джон искоса поглядывал на него, но тоже выглядел то ли невыспавшимся, то ли злым, то ли еще не до конца пришедшим в себя. Григор молча пил кофе и что-то печатал на ноутбуке, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Шерлока. Руперт с Генри благоразумно молчали, на всякий случай отодвинувшись от них и уютно касаясь друг друга плечами и коленями.

Когда Шерлок допил кофе, Григор посмотрел на него и попросил уделить ему несколько минут. Холмс тут же встрепенулся и бросил на него взгляд полный подозрения, но кивнул и тут же встал из-за стола. Вдвоём они вышли из кухни и через несколько секунд скрылись за дверью общей спальни.

Джон сосредоточенно слушал их передвижения и, осознав, что они закрылись в комнате, тут же помрачнел и с досады взлохматил волосы. Генри с Рупертом понимающе переглянулись — иногда посторонняя помощь и поддержка могли быть только в тягость. Ни один из них не решился сказать Джону что-либо ободряющее.

В это время Шерлок застыл посреди комнаты, пока Григор спокойно и сосредоточенно собирал вещи в сумку, параллельно рассказывая, что его отзывают в штаб Комитета.

— Но ты нужен нам здесь, Григор, — недовольно покачал головой Шерлок.

— Я не нужен в группе, но я буду на связи и продолжу разрабатывать Цековича. Мы будем сотрудничать и дальше, просто подойдём к проблеме с разных сторон.

Григор остановился напротив него и посмотрел в глаза. Шерлок тут же хмыкнул и криво улыбнулся, а затем коснулся его руки и быстро заговорил:

— Ты уходишь из-за меня. Из-за того, что было и из-за того, что я вчера не сделал. Я приношу тебе свои извинения. Я поступил в высшей мере непрофессионально.

 — Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты здесь ни при чём. Во всяком случае не так, как ты думаешь, — усмехнулся Григор и повернул руку, сплетая их пальцы. Такое обычное движение тут же взметнуло внутри ворох чувств и эмоций. — Моё возвращение после обустройства тут было лишь вопросом времени, и ты это знаешь, Шерлок.

Тот покачал головой и, глядя на переплетение их рук, сжал его пальцы, словно боролся сам с собой.

— Ты уходишь из-за меня, я знаю. Не лги.

Григор улыбнулся и свободной рукой коснулся его подбородка. Их взгляды встретились.

— Я привык быть первым, Шерлок. И не хочу быть третьим лишним или, того хуже, заменой.

— Ты не замена. И никогда ею не был.

— Может быть, и нет. Но ты бросился к нему, а не ко мне. Это всё, что нужно знать о твоих чувствах ко мне и к нему. Я пытался, но не собираюсь и дальше биться с рыцарем, который оказался ветряной мельницей. Мне не победить.

Шерлок дрогнул, но выдержал его взгляд. Однако не знал, как можно смягчить истину. Он никогда не пытался подслащивать правду, но именно сейчас ему захотелось это сделать. И всё же Шерлок остался верен себе:

— Прости. Я действительно думал, что это прошло, что он стал просто другом, каковым и был, по факту, всегда. Но, когда всё это произошло, я понял, что обманываю сам себя. Я дал тебе повод предполагать иное.

— Спасибо за честность, — с трудом сглотнул Григор и грустно улыбнулся. — Но ты не давал повода, не обещал и не говорил ничего, что можно было бы истолковать как обещание. Ты всегда был честен.

— Не уходи из группы. Останься.

Григор покачал головой и резко притянул его к себе. Шерлок подался к нему и замер, задержав дыхание.

— Позволишь попрощаться?..

Пару секунд Григор не двигался, а затем положил ладонь на его щёку, а другой обнял за плечи. Тот в ответ обнял его за талию и положил ладонь на лопатки. Григор долго смотрел в его глаза, а затем чуть склонил голову набок и поцеловал. И Шерлок ответил, отчаянно выдохнув в губы, смяв рубашку на его спине в кулаке, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Отчего-то на миг накатило ощущение потери, которую было невозможно восполнить.

Григор оторвался от него резко, конвульсивно, будто отдирал себя от Шерлока по живому. Тот пристально посмотрел на него и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его скуле, где виднелся еле заметный шрам, полученный Григором еще два года назад в Болгарии.

— Мне было хорошо рядом с тобой. И при другом раскладе я бы тебя не отпустил, — внезапно признался Шерлок, и Григор благодарно улыбнулся. — Спасибо за всё.

Григор покачал головой и легко оттолкнул его в грудь, точно зная, куда нельзя ударять из-за редких болей.

— Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, несмотря на то, что было. Но быть третьим лишним я не хочу.

— Если нужно будет что-то подписать, то я подпишу. Группе сказать мне? — Шерлок дождался кивка Григора и двинулся к двери. — Не буду тебе мешать.

Но у самого порога он всё-таки не выдержал и снова посмотрел на Григора:

— Если бы была возможность вернуться назад, то ты?..

— Я бы ничего не стал менять. — Григор помялся, будучи неуверенным, говорить или нет, но всё же гордо выпрямился и подмигнул: — Пусть это и длилось недолго, но я ни о чём не жалею. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. А ты?..

— Я бы тоже оставил всё как есть. Я не жалею о нас, — Шерлок, пожав плечами, улыбнулся ему и вышел из комнаты, чувствуя сразу и облегчение, и разъедающую горечь.

***

Собрав всех агентов в одной квартире прямо перед тем, как должна была подъехать машина из Европола, чтобы доставить Григора в Комитет, Шерлок сделал заявление о том, что их связного отозвали в штаб для продолжения работы над миссией оттуда. Все были удивлены, а некоторые даже возмущены. Джон сохранял спокойствие — его больше интересовала реакция Шерлока на это известие, чем сам отъезд Матея.

Нестройный гул голосов, выяснявших подробности и обсуждавших новость, был к лучшему: Шерлок проводил попрощавшегося со всеми остальными Григора до двери и уже там, скрытый ото всех стенами коридора, позволил себе обнять его.

— Береги себя, — попросил Григор, и Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Ты тоже будь осторожен.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Шерлок немного постоял в коридоре, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Проведя вчерашним вечером краткий анализ изъятых у Миклоша документов, он понял, что там не было ничего особо ценного, так что он отдал их для анализа Александру в полном объёме, сославшись на незнание части технической лексики.

Вернувшись в гостиную, где по-прежнему обсуждался отзыв Григора, он встретился взглядом с Джоном и тут же отвернулся. Бросив всем собравшимся, что они свободны, и чувствуя взгляд друга, Шерлок с каменным лицом прошёл через комнату к своей спальне и скрылся за дверью.

Ночное признание оглушило его и заставило потерять над собой контроль. Он так долго ждал этих слов, что в тот миг, когда Джон наконец их произнёс, они оказались бессмысленными и сухими, скорее напугав силой смысла, вложенного в них, чем обрадовав. Особенно после разговора с братом. Конечно, тот не мог внушить Джону еще и любовь, но всё же от диалога с Майкрофтом остался неприятный осадок. И Шерлок просто не смог ничего сказать, потому что еще не осознал до конца случившееся при обыске, а на него свалилось новое потрясение.

А с утра его, так и не пришедшего к определённому решению относительно Джона — Шерлок метался между тем, чтобы открыться в ответ, плюнув на последствия, и тем, чтобы оттолкнуть друга и тем самым отправить его домой, где было безопасно, — прибила новость об уходе Григора. Нет, чисто технически это было верное решение, стратегически правильное и решающее проблему пошатнувшейся далеко не один раз субординации. Но на самом деле Шерлок на какой-то миг почувствовал себя брошенным — не в романтическом плане, а словно его оставил друг, что, в общем-то, так и было.

Снова и снова прокручивая в голове одни и те же мысли, так и не находя в себе сил выбрать одно из двух решений, слыша в голове тихое «Потому что я люблю тебя» и не имея возможности унять эту какофонию иным образом — он уже пробовал сигареты, не помогло, — Шерлок вытащил из сумки бутылку виски, хранимую на всякий случай. Ему нужна была передышка, и в этот раз даже Чертоги памяти не могли даровать её.

Сколько прошло времени с момента, когда он сел за небольшой столик в углу комнаты и налил себе первый стакан, Шерлок не знал. Из странного транса его вывели скрип двери и звуки приближающихся шагов. Шерлок поднял голову и увидел Джона, стоявшего недалеко от него и разочарованно кривившего губы.

— Надираешься в одиночестве? Отлично, Шерлок.

Тот промолчал, только холодно посмотрел, прожигая своим невидящим взглядом. А затем отпил еще, почти опустошив третий или четвёртый стакан, судя по уровню оставшегося в бутылке алкоголя.

— Так переживаешь из-за отзыва своего любовника, что решил напиться, чтобы ничего не соображать? Я вижу тебя таким впервые. Даже не верится, — выплюнул Джон, подходя ближе и забирая бутылку, чтобы Шерлок не смог до неё дотянуться.

Тот хотел бросить что-то неприятное, но промолчал, проведя по лицу ладонью и облизнув губы. Как бы было легко, если бы его состояние вызвал отъезд Григора! К сожалению, у него в жизни никогда и ничего не было лёгким и простым.

— Я бы очень хотел так переживать из-за него, чтобы хотелось напиться до изнеможения, — внезапно тихо признался Шерлок и, одним глотком осушив стакан, со злостью опустил его на столик и в упор посмотрел на Джона — впервые с тех пор, как сделал то глупое уточнение этой ночью.

— То есть ты не переживаешь из-за него и всей этой ситуации? Тогда зачем?.. — непонимающе спросил Джон, ставя бутылку обратно и обходя столик.

— Не то чтобы мне было плевать, что Григора отозвали. Но меня намного больше волнует то, что его больше нет в команде в качестве опытного агента, чем то, что он уже не рядом со мной.

Шерлок покачал головой, видя всю ту же растерянность в его взгляде. Он пытался потушить в себе разгорающееся пламя, но чувствовал, как оно уже лизало его горло и пальцы — он не мог справиться с собой. На мгновение он зажмурился в последней попытке успокоиться, но тут друг задал еще один уточняющий вопрос:

— Почему?

— Потому что он никогда не был мне нужен так, как ты! — взорвался Шерлок, соскочив со стула так быстро и яростно, что тот, перевернувшись, упал на пол, а Джон поражённо попятился к стене. — Ты это хотел услышать? Что я с ума схожу, думая о тебе? Что я не могу поверить в услышанное ночью, анализируя, мог ли ты солгать, сказав, что приехал ко мне и готов быть моим, сказав, что любишь меня и не ждёшь ответа? Я ненавижу тебя до красной пелены перед глазами! — прорычал Шерлок, надвигаясь на Джона, как грациозная пантера крадётся к жертве. Тот заворожённо смотрел на него, с трудом сглатывая вязкую слюну. — И точно так же, до пелены, хочу! — выплюнул он, достигнув цели и припечатав Джона к стене, прижав его тело, упершись руками по обе стороны от головы.

— То есть я замена Григору? — усмехнулся Джон, устав ждать и явно провоцируя его.

— Идиот! — застонал Шерлок, приблизившись к нему буквально вплотную, так близко, что тот мог ощутить его дыхание у себя на щеке и губах. И, не выдержав, поцеловал Джона.

Губы прижались к губам, на пару мгновений замерли и, почувствовав ответное движение, продолжили касание. Из наивного, почти платонического поцелуй тут же стал страстным, развязным и пошлым, стоило лишь губам и зубам разомкнуться. Языки ласкали друг друга и чужие губы, зубы кусали. Стоны и выдохи кочевали из одного рта в другой.

Ни один не представлял, что их первый поцелуй станет таким. Но то, что происходило на самом деле, было намного лучше всего, что каждый из них фантазировал в своё время. Они шли к этому так долго, что вполне имели право чуть форсировать события.

Шерлок гладил лицо Джона, прижимаясь к нему грудью и бёдрами, вдавливая пах в его бедро. Джон остервенело касался то его лица, то спины, то сжимал ягодицы, не в силах остановиться на чём-то одном и не в силах разорвать поцелуй, хотя воздуха уже не хватало.

Происходящее казалось слишком прекрасным, чтобы быть правдой. Голова Джона кружилась от нахлынувших эмоций. Но оно ею было, иначе как объяснить тот факт, что Шерлок, оторвавшись от его губ, внезапно замер, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и, глядя в глаза, медленно проговорил каждое слово:

— Ты никогда не был и не будешь его заменой.

— Почему? — выдохнул Джон, боясь и жаждая услышать ответ. Шерлок отчаянно улыбнулся и просто сказал:

— Ты — первопричина всего.


	17. Chapter 17

— Я никогда не представлял, что всё случится вот так, — признался растянувшийся на кровати без футболки и в расстёгнутых джинсах Джон, мягко поглаживая волосы выглядевшего точно так же Шерлока, полулежавшего на его груди и свесившего длинные ноги на пол — кровати в этой квартире не были предназначены для двоих.

Шерлок, неторопливо потянувшись, хмыкнул в ответ. Ему было лень даже дышать, не то что говорить. У него под ухом стучало сердце Джона, и это было намного интереснее, чем всё остальное. Перед тем, как всё случилось, он успел только спросить, ушли ли соседи Ватсона к себе в квартиру, и, получив ответ, позволил себе упасть в бездну, крепко держа Джона в объятиях.

Шерлоку казалось, что ранее он никогда не был настолько внимателен к деталям. Он видел и слышал всё: как в одно мгновение почернели синие глаза, когда оба поняли, что происходящее невыносимо желанно и уже неизбежно; как округлялся рот Джона в безмолвном крике, когда тот ощущал на себе его руки и губы; как по виску медленно стекала тонкая струйка пота и как напрягались мышцы на спине и руках Джона, когда тот нависал над ним; как Джон, оглушённый острыми вспышками удовольствия, закусывал губу, чтобы не стонать, и тут же шептал _«Шерлок»_ , медленно подбираясь к пику…

Шерлок улыбнулся недавним воспоминаниям и, приоткрыв один глаз, поинтересовался:

— А как, ты думал, это случится?

— Может быть, в один из вечеров, когда мы вернёмся домой после очередного триумфально раскрытого тобой дела. Забежим в прихожую, смеясь, поднимемся по лестнице и завалимся в квартиру. А потом посмотрим друг на друга и поймём, что нам давно пора сделать последний шаг. Хотя это утопия, конечно. Я и не думал о подобном. Нам была бы необходима катастрофа, чтобы это случилось тогда, — хихикнул Джон, погладив его по щеке, и похлопал по плечу: — Иди ко мне.

Шерлок еще пару секунд полежал неподвижно, а потом заёрзал, полностью забираясь обратно на кровать, и улёгся на бок рядом с ним, устроив голову на руке, согнутой в локте. Джон тут же потянулся к нему и поцеловал, обнимая за плечи.

Простые прикосновения губ кружили голову не хуже того, что закончилось полчаса назад. Это было тем, что он ждал и запрещал себе всегда с того самого дня, как понял, что именно чувствует к Джону. Тот гладил его шею, плечи и грудь, и их окатывало горячей волной, отбегавшей к кончикам пальцев рук и ног. Шерлок тонул в этих обыденных ласках, отчаянно отвечая на поцелуй и крепко сжимая Джона в объятиях, словно боялся, что тот в любой момент может исчезнуть. Прежние ощущения ожогов от прикосновений превратились в жаркое желание большего, которое было не унять.

Да, он снова совершал ошибку, позволяя чувствам взять верх. Но меньше полутора суток назад Шерлок чуть не потерял Джона и осознал, как никогда ясно, что не сможет без него — что бы он ни делал, куда бы ни уезжал, чем бы ни занимался, Джон всегда незримо будет с ним. Результат их нового сближения был более чем ожидаем, и именно поэтому Шерлок отчаянно пытался оттолкнуть Джона, пока ещё были силы.

Конечно, им не стоило поддаваться соблазну, но тот был слишком велик. Они ждали так долго, что, подойдя к черте, не смогли удержаться на грани. Это было опасно и попросту безумно — демонстрировать свою зависимость настолько явно, не учитывая возможную опасность, — но теперь, когда жизнь давала, наконец, возможность быть так близко, как это вообще возможно, Шерлок не собирался отказывать себе и в этом.

Тем более Джон был совсем не против. Разорвав поцелуй, тот толкнул его, заставив лечь на спину, а сам сел к нему на бёдра и начал целовать шею, вырывая из его горла резкие выдохи. Подставляясь под поцелуи, Шерлок жадно гладил его спину, то и дело проникая под пояс джинсов. Каждый раз Джон сладко вздрагивал и ёрзал на нём, демонстрируя свою заинтересованность в продолжении.

— Мой, — прошептал Джон и приник губами к его кадыку, чувствуя в ответ отчаянную дрожь и слыша тихое _«да»_.

Потянув его на себя и вновь поцеловав в губы, Шерлок завозился, пытаясь стянуть с него и себя джинсы, как внезапно в дверь постучали и встревоженный голос Генри позвал:

— Шерлок, Лора хочет что-то сказать нам всем.

Они оба замерли, понимая, что чуть не попались. Джон тут же скатился с Шерлока, а тот глухо бросил:

— Сейчас буду.

Шерлок с сожалением посмотрел на уже севшего на постели Джона.

— Мы творим нечто совершенно неправильное и неуместное, понимаешь? — спросил он, отчего-то чувствуя себя предателем из-за этих слов.

Джон тут же склонился и коротко поцеловал его, сразу и обещая, и подтверждая свои желания и намерения.

— Это самое правильное, что я делал после того, как согласился поделить с тобой арендную плату, — улыбнулся он, поднимаясь с кровати и протягивая ему руку. Шерлок лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

Они действительно могли совершить ошибку, решившись на близость в такое время и в таком месте, но пока это была лучшая и самая незабываемая ошибка в его жизни.

Встав с постели, Шерлок бросил Джону его футболку, а сам засунул измятую рубашку в сумку и выудил оттуда свежую футболку-поло. Затем провёл по волосам рукой, отчаянно жалея, что уже нет времени на душ. Джон последовал его примеру.

Они замерли у порога, не зная, какую из стратегий дальнейшего поведения использовать, а затем Шерлок открыл дверь, и они просто вышли в гостиную под удивлённый взгляд Алекса и довольные Генри и Руперта. Лора стояла у окна спиной к ним и обнимала себя за плечи.

— Что случилось? — спокойно поинтересовался Шерлок, игнорируя вопрос, ясно читавшийся в глазах Алекса, и надеясь, что они с Джоном выглядят достаточно прилично для тех, кто чуть не занялся сексом за пару секунд до стука в дверь.

Лора медленно обернулась на его голос, и он увидел, что она плакала. Шерлок нахмурился.

— Лора?

Она встрепенулась, опустила руки, сжав их в кулаки, и тихо, но тяжело, словно уронила бетонную стену, сказала:

— Саймон — предатель, Шерлок. Он работает на Цековича. И я ему помогала.

***

Усаживая Лору на диван, Шерлок одновременно и улавливал реакцию остальных на её признание — надо признать,.зрелую и молчаливую, — и формировал собственное мнение. Все зацепки, что он фиксировал, но не анализировал ранее, выстроились в ровную логическую цепочку, и он нахмурился, разочарованно выдохнув сквозь зубы: эмоции отвлекали, закрывали часть обзора, потому и не получилось понять раньше.

Встав неподалёку от дивана у окна и привалившись поясницей к подоконнику, Шерлок кивнул сжавшейся Лоре. Мужчины тоже медленно разбрелись по комнате: Алекс и Генри облюбовали широкое кресло-диван, — Алекс опустился на сидение, а Генри по-простому устроился на одном из объёмных подлокотников, — Руперт встал рядом с Шерлоком, а Джон сходил на кухню за стаканом воды, протянул его Лоре и сел на диван около неё. Холмс благодарно кивнул ему и, взглянув на подчинённую, убедительно попросил:

— А теперь расскажи подробнее с самого начала.

Лора кивнула, со второй попытки отпила воды и, сжав стакан до побелевших ногтей, начала рассказ:

— Мы познакомились с Саймоном во время одной из операций пять лет назад. Я уже почти два года работала под прикрытием в группировке Паркуса, который создал сеть рынков, где торговали женщинами — белыми, в основном из восточной части Европы. К тому моменту я уже стала помощницей Паркуса, но мне нужно было как-то разрушить группировку, а дело не шло дальше. И тогда мне на помощь прислали Саймона. Мы оба были одиночками, но кое-как сработались. Окончив операцию, разбежались, но понимали, что заинтересовали друг друга. Он нашёл меня сам. Вернулся из краткой миссии, приехал ко мне домой — и остался. Мы скрывали отношения, как могли. Одно дело интрижка, а другое — отношения. Такое у нас обычно не одобряют. Но однажды, пару лет спустя, уже серьёзно увязнув в нём, я начала замечать странности в его поведении. Проследив за ним несколько раз, проанализировав изменения и случайные оговорки, я узнала то, что мне совсем не хотелось знать: Саймон работал на кого-то вне MI6, он был двойным агентом, — Лора глубоко вздохнула и снова отпила немного воды.

Помолчав, она подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с Шерлоком, тот смотрел внимательно, серьёзно, но спокойно, без злости. Тогда она повела плечами и продолжила:

— Я припёрла его к стене тем же вечером. Заставила рассказать мне всё, и Саймон рассказал: около трёх лет он сотрудничал с неким Мориарти, который платил большие деньги за мелкую информацию и готовность к большому делу. До того я не замечала у Саймона склонности к алчности, но, видимо, мы все становимся слепы, когда влюбляемся. Он никогда не получал приказа убить кого-то, только технически подставить: устраивал диверсии, в которых был так силён и в чём специализировался. Саймон не пачкал руки в крови, но, по сути, он был в ней весь. Тогда я уехала, взяла отпуск и сбежала в небольшую деревеньку в Шотландию к маме. А там узнала, что беременна, — Лора покачала головой и вновь обхватила себя за плечи. Джон подал ей плед, лежавший рядом с ним на краю дивана, и она благодарно кивнула ему.

И снова Мориарти… Это было почти так же неожиданно, как и ожидаемо. Джим всегда выбирал лучших, а Саймон на самом деле был отличным агентом.

Шерлок быстро окинул взглядом остальных: Алекс выглядел, как обычно, спокойным и даже малость рассеянным, а вот Генри глядел на неё недоверчиво и с тенью неприязни. Руперт словно вообще погрузился в себя, хотя Шерлок видел, как вдумчиво он изредка посматривал на Лору. Быстро переглянувшись с Джоном, Шерлок кивнул ему, и тот положил ладонь на плечо Лоре, дав знак продолжать. Получше укутавшись в плед, она подчинилась:

— Я не планировала детей, тем более в той ситуации, в которой оказалась. Но всё решилось за меня: узнала слишком поздно, были проблемы, так что я не могла сделать аборт. Надеялась, что Саймон меня не найдёт, я рожу, и он не узнает ни о чём. Но он нашёл и приехал. Я испугалась, не знала, что делать: и грозилась рассказать о нём руководству, и боялась, что он может отомстить. Однако он, видимо, всё же действительно то ли любил меня, то ли попросту слишком привык. Саймон обещал, что меня и ребёнка не коснётся эта его работа, клялся, что попытается завязать. Тем более, что в то время Мориарти, по его словам, погиб, и бразды правления захватил его бывший помощник, Цекович, который не нравился Саймону. И я поверила ему, я его любила… Подумать только, я действительно любила этого человека! Любила настолько сильно, что заглушила в себе и отвращение к его поступкам, и голос совести…

— Так он в самом деле завязал? — спросил Генри, и Лора растерянно посмотрела на него.

— Я так думала. Когда родилась дочка, Саймон изредка приезжал к нам в Шотландию, но особого энтузиазма по отношению к ребёнку я в нём не видела. Иногда мне казалось, что он даже ревнует меня к ней. Но он по-своему заботился о нас, и я говорила себе, что он всё-таки любит меня и нашу девочку. В конце концов, не все рождены для того, чтобы быть образцовыми семьянинами, верно? Тем более, в нашей профессии… Словом, я считала, что дочке хватит моих любви и заботы, а Саймону вовсе не обязательно присутствовать в её жизни постоянно, чтобы быть ей отцом. Ведь я же всегда рядом с ней.

Лора слабо улыбнулась, явно вспомнив о счастливых днях, проведённых вместе с дочкой, но тут же помрачнела:

— А потом мне пришлось вернуться на работу. И я оставила дочку с мамой. Эта миссия всего лишь третья после этого и первая совместная для нас с Саймоном с тех пор. Я на самом деле думала, что он завязал. Я спросила у него сразу, когда мы получили весь пакет документов после подписания контракта и стало понятно, что мы охотимся на Цековича. Он подтвердил, что всё кончено. И я была спокойна, даже рада, что всё точно закончится и мы сможем жить нормальной жизнью после. Если бы я только знала, что именно он сделает…

— Когда ты поняла, что Саймон тебя обманул? И что он сделал? — уточнил Шерлок, уже зная ответ по её затравленному взгляду. Она снова заплакала и даже не сразу смогла ответить на вопрос.

— Когда вы попали в засаду… — она внезапно встрепенулась и дёрнулась в его сторону, уронив плед на диван, но, как оказалось, к Руперту: — Прости меня, Руперт. Мне так жаль, что ты пострадал! — Лора вытерла слёзы рукавом своей кофты и с мольбой посмотрела на него. — Я и представить не могла, что всё так обернётся! Саймон всё время убеждал меня, что давно завязал, а я… Я хотела ему верить, понимаешь? А потом Шерлок и Григор занесли тебя в квартиру — без сознания, всего залитого кровью… Я чуть с ума не сошла, когда увидела, что с тобой случилось. Тогда-то я и поняла, что Саймон продолжает работать на Цековича. — Она переводила взгляд с Руперта на Шерлока и обратно, не в силах ни остановиться, ни успокоиться. — Клянусь, Шерлок, я хотела рассказать тебе правду в тот же вечер, но Саймон пригрозил, что следующей под удар попадёт наша дочка, а я… Я не могла рисковать безопасностью моей девочки! И продолжала молчать. Пожалуйста, простите меня…

Всхлипнув, Лора закрыла дрожащими ладонями лицо, а Руперт, шагнув к ней и присев на освобождённое Джоном место, мягко коснулся её плеча.

— Ничего, Лора, всё в порядке. В том, что случилось, твоей вины нет. Это на совести Саймона, да и всё уже в прошлом. Я не виню тебя, слышишь? — он заставил её посмотреть на себя, и Лора кивнула, благодарно всхлипнув. — Тем более, что окажись я сам в подобной ситуации, — тут Руперт бросил быстрый взгляд на вставшего и подошедшего ближе, чтобы что-то вполголоса уточнить у Джона, Генри, — будучи вынужденным выбирать между долгом и жизнью дорогого человека… Не уверен, что сумел бы выбрать долг.

Генри, услышав его последние слова, поражённо выдохнул и пару секунд смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда. Их безмолвный разговор прервал Шерлок, тоже подошедший к дивану и севший по другую сторону от Лоры.

— Каким образом могла пострадать твоя дочь, Лора? Это важно. Сосредоточься, — он был крайне серьёзен, понимая, что, по сути, сейчас Лора поставила под удар не только себя, но и ребёнка, так что действовать нужно было быстро.

— Мне показалось, что Саймон чего-то испугался, когда вы с Рупертом вернулись раненные. И я спросила напрямую. Он ответил, что когда Мориарти ещё сам управлял своей сетью, в последние годы у него было правило: никто не смел трогать Шерлока Холмса без его разрешения. Осмеливавшихся ослушаться прямого приказа ждало суровое наказание. И тогда я поняла, что он говорил о себе: Саймон боялся за себя, потому что именно он был виновен в том, что вы попали под удар… Собственно, он был так напуган случившимся, что даже толком не отпирался, вывалил на меня всё: что снова начал работать на Цековича, хотя и не собирался возвращаться. Но тот сделал ему финансовое предложение, от каких не отказываются. Я тогда пообещала сдать его, как только ты сможешь мыслить здраво после вколотого обезболивающего, — пожала плечами Лора. — А он разозлился, сказал, что для перестраховки сообщил адрес моей мамы Цековичу, и тот знает про нашу дочь. Так что, если я сдам Саймона, их с мамой убьют. С тех пор мне приходилось молчать и пытаться смягчить каждый последующий удар по группе.

Послышались злые: «дрянь», «гнида» и «пусть только вернётся». Шерлок был поражён услышанным не меньше, чем все остальные. Подняв голову, он встретился с шокированным взглядом Джона и, не выдержав его (потому что понимал, что тот удивлён не только низостью Саймона, но и деталью из общего прошлого теперь уже «его» Шерлока и Мориарти), вновь посмотрел на Лору.

— Почему ты рассказала сейчас?

— Мне показалось, что ты всё понял еще вчера, но предпочёл промолчать и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Саймон ушёл час назад, обычно он уходит часа на три. Я подумала, что этого хватит, чтобы рассказать тебе. Шерлок, я боюсь за свою девочку. Я не могу быть уверена, что моего молчания хватит, чтобы её уберечь — что, если Саймон или даже сам Цекович решат похитить её, чтобы точно держать меня в подчинении? Или Цекович захочет наказать Саймона за какой-нибудь проступок — ведь я, как могла, старалась помешать ему в его работе против нашей группы! — и убьет нашу с ним дочь? Я готова на всё, готова пойти в тюрьму за пособничество, только помоги ей, пожалуйста, защити её, если это возможно, умоляю! — яростно протараторила Лора, а затем стала сползать с дивана на колени перед Шерлоком. Тот тут же подскочил и, схватив её за руки, поднял вслед за собой.

— Не смей! Что ты творишь? — рыкнул он, встряхнув её. Лора покачала головой и прикусила губу. — Мне нужен адрес твоей матери, её имя и имя вашей дочери. — Получив от неё внятный ответ, Шерлок передал Лору стоявшему рядом Руперту и велел: — Дайте ей успокоительного.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил Джон, когда Шерлок отошёл к окну, возле которого стояли также Генри и Алекс.

— Постараюсь спасти семью Лоры. Если успею.

Джон понимающе кивнул и, коснувшись его локтя, позвал всех за собой на кухню, чтобы не мешать разговору. Шерлок вытащил из кармана джинсов телефон, захваченный, когда он выходил из спальни, и выбрал в списке контактов «М».

— Захотел поболтать, братец? — раздался усталый голос Майкрофта на том конце. Шерлок поморщился, мысленно отбрасывая всю мишуру.

— У нас ЧП, Майкрофт. Я знаю, кто предатель в группе. Но мне нужна помощь твоих людей.

— Рассказывай, — тут же отозвался Майкрофт, и Шерлок на миг расслабился.

Через три минуты он полностью обрисовал ситуацию и попросил для матери и дочери Лоры защиту.

— Это необходимо сделать немедленно, Майкрофт.

— Я понимаю, — Шерлок буквально видел, как тот еле заметно кивнул, мысленно уже строя план. — Это всё, что ты хотел сказать?

— Да. Нет, — внезапно прервал он сам себя. Майкрофт заинтересованно вздохнул. Шерлок закатил глаза, но внезапно увидел выглянувшего из кухни Джона и быстро улыбнулся. — Спасибо. За всё, — выдавил он, зная, что Майкрофт поймёт.

— Это означает то, что я предполагаю? — уточнил Майкрофт, и Шерлок тут же проклял свой длинный язык. Но сбрасывать звонок было бы ребячеством.

— Да.

Они оба помолчали, а затем Майкрофт неожиданно добавил слишком мягко: 

— Мне жаль, Шерлок.

— Что? О чём ты говоришь?

— Десять минут назад я собирался позвонить Джону. Миссис Ватсон родила девочку.

— Скажи ему сам. Завтра.

— Шерлок, мне жаль.

— Прекрати, Майкрофт. Просто скажи завтра. И защити дочь Лоры.

Шерлок нажал на кнопку питания и отстранённо улыбнулся Джону, мол, всё в порядке, а внутри уже поднималась буря. Он не знал, как отреагирует Джон на новость о дочери, ведь о ней было так легко забыть, когда её ещё не было на свете. Чувствуя себя так, словно совершил подлость и низость, заставив Майкрофта молчать до завтра, он протянул к Джону руку, и тот, приблизившись, вложил свою ладонь в его.

— Майкрофт поможет?

— Да, — кивнул Шерлок и привлёк его к себе, обнимая за плечи. Чуть сгорбившись и уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Джона, он выдохнул и зажмурился. — Он их защитит.

***

— Шерлок, ты убивал во время первой миссии? — тихо спросил Джон, глядя в темноту и пытаясь разглядеть сквозь неё вторую кровать.

После того, как они выслушали и успокоили Лору обещанием защиты её ребёнка, а потом набросали примерный план того, как действовать, когда Саймон вернётся, Алекс увёл её во вторую квартиру. Шерлок, преследуя собственные интересы, хотел отправить с ними и Джона, но тот здраво рассудил, что был в этой квартире, когда Саймон уходил, а значит, тому будет спокойнее, если всё будет по-прежнему, когда он вернётся. Это будет означать, что никто, помимо Лоры, не заметил его отлучки, а та не в счёт. Принявший его довод Шерлок кивнул и пошёл в спальню, велев всем держать оружие при себе, так как Лора могла позвонить ему в любой момент.

И теперь они лежали на разных кроватях, чтобы не отвлекаться, но не могли перестать говорить. Словно рухнула дамба, перекрывавшая не пересыхавшую прежде реку их бесед. Они обсуждали всё подряд: миссис Хадсон, старый диван в гостиной, документы Миклоша, варианты разработки Цековича — и вот теперь частично прошлую миссию.

Шерлок повернулся набок и уставился в его сторону.

— Нет. Хотя и дрался, и стрелял.

Джон кивнул в темноте и неразборчиво хмыкнул, что могло означать всё что угодно. Они немного помолчали, а потом Шерлок всё же спросил:

— Ты бы был разочарован, если бы я убил Миклоша?

Джон удивлённо нахмурился, а потом и вовсе сел на кровати.

— С чего ты взял?

— Не знаю. Ты спросил тогда у машины скорой помощи, действительно ли я напал на него, а я стоял и думал, что ответить. Я испугался тогда сам себя. Не знал, что способен на такое. А потом увидел твои глаза и удивился: ты смотрел на меня так, словно я сотворил чудо.

— Я был поражён, Шерлок. Это было сложнее и важнее другого. Ты был готов пойти на это и ради меня в том числе. Это поразительно.

— Я был готов пойти на это ради _тебя_ , — тихо поправил его Шерлок, блеснув в темноте глазами, словно кот.

Джон затаил дыхание и не знал, что можно ответить. Ему было нечем крыть. Хотелось спросить о множестве вещей: о том, о чём так и не спросил прошедшей осенью, о том, что мучило уже многие годы, о том, что было не менее важным, чем это признание.

— Когда Майкрофт сказал тебе, что я переехал? — внезапно спросил он, и Шерлок, собиравшийся сесть, дёрнулся на кровати и завис в неясной позе.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь об этом, Джон?

— Мне нужно знать, кем ты считал меня, когда улетал в миссию.

Он встал со своей кровати, в несколько шагов пересёк разделявшее их расстояние и опустился на колени у кровати Шерлока, взяв его за доверчиво протянутую руку.

— Я считал тебя своим другом, — вздохнул Шерлок и спустил ноги на пол, садясь и чуть склоняясь к Джону.

— Ты не должен был, — тот покачал головой, и Холмс вздохнул.

— Майкрофт сказал мне, когда выпустил из камеры, чтобы отвезти домой и собрать вещи перед вылетом. Сказал, что тебя нет в 221В, что ты вернулся к Мэри. Я… Был обижен на тебя. Да, это правда. Хотя глупо было обижаться, абсурдно, нерационально. Но, как ты всегда говорил, эмоции нерациональны.

— Я не имел права так поступать с тобой.

— Почему? Ты хотел этого. Где-то глубоко внутри ты знал, что так будет правильно, честно: она ждала твоего ребёнка. — Шерлок понимал, что уже проговорился, но ему было всё равно. Однако Джон не понял его оговорки, потому он спросил: — При чём тут я?

— Она чуть не убила тебя… Да кого я, к чертям собачьим, обманываю! Она _убила_ тебя! Я не имел права возвращаться к ней, несмотря на твои манипуляции и провокации!

Шерлок покачал головой, грустно глядя на него. На таком близком расстоянии даже в этой темноте он отлично видел лицо Джона, а тот видел его.

— Я хочу вернуться домой, когда мы окажемся в Лондоне, — тихо признался Джон спустя пару минут.

Шерлок вздрогнул, как от удара, и загнанно взглянул на него. Вот и всё. Не потребовалось даже говорить про рождение ребёнка. Он понимал, что их сумасшествие — лишь волна, скоро отхлынет, оставив корчиться на песке. Но что отлив начнётся так быстро…

— Зачем тогда это всё? — сухо спросил он и попытался выдернуть свою руку из пальцев Джона, но тот непонимающе взглянул на него, а потом, осознав, _что именно_ подумал Шерлок, потряс головой и положил свободную ладонь на его колено, удерживая и заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Ты не понял, Шерлок. Я хочу вернуться не к Мэри, а на Бейкер-стрит. Только наша квартира стала для меня домом за эти годы. Если ты этого хочешь, конечно.

Шерлок недолго молчал, переваривая его слова, а затем неуверенно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Это всегда был и будет и твой дом, Джон.

— Нет, Шерлок. Мне нужно знать именно то, что я сказал: хочешь ли этого _ты_? — Джон выпустил его руку и обеими ладонями обхватил лицо, чувствуя пробивающуюся щетину, мягко поглаживая скулы большими пальцами.

Шерлок некоторое время внимательно вглядывался в него, а потом кивнул, и ещё, и ещё раз. Может быть, надежда всё же была, и он зря боялся?

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.

И Джон внезапно почувствовал, что если бы он уже не стоял на коленях, то сейчас бы рухнул на них. Сказанное было намного больше признания в любви. Этот прекрасный мужчина был готов принять его после всего, что было, после того, как он позорно сбежал из их общего дома, так и не дождавшись, когда решится вопрос с наказанием за убийство Магнуссена, совершённого ради него. И сейчас Шерлок был готов принять его назад — без каких-либо оговорок или дополнительных условий. Более того, он всё ещё не верил, что Джон мог выбрать _его,_ , а не Мэри… Это было невыносимо.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда не позволял себе даже мысли о том, что я могу вернуться к ней. Даже несмотря на то, что она вот-вот родит моего ребёнка. Наша дочь — это одно, и я, конечно, постараюсь стать хорошим отцом. Но жить с _ней_? Жить с ней, зная, что я могу быть в это время с тобой? Я был так слеп, Шерлок… — отчаянно зашептал Джон, придвигаясь всё ближе и почти утыкаясь лбом в лоб Шерлока, ещё сильнее склонившегося к нему.

— Дома без тебя так тихо и пусто, — неожиданно глухо и горько признался Шерлок. — Я не хотел больше возвращаться туда.

И Джон не выдержал. Обхватив двумя ладонями его лицо, он начал целовать Шерлока, пытаясь стереть отчаяние и обречённость, прозвучавшие в последних словах, с его губ. Поцелуи были скорее извинением, чем подтверждениями страсти или желания.

— Этого больше не случится. Ты не останешься там один, — уверенно пообещал Джон, оторвавшись от него и глядя Шерлоку в глаза.

Тот смотрел доверчиво, как годы назад, и внезапно коротко улыбнулся, положив свою ладонь поверх ладони Джона, всё ещё лежавшую на его щеке. И именно тогда Джон почему-то поверил, что у них всё получится.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо моей дорогой Аki-chan, которая отважно ринулась мне на помощь и согласилась стать соавтором этой работы!  
> Катюша, без тебя этой главы на самом деле не было бы, а если бы и была, то совсем в другом виде. Я бесконечно рада, что ты теперь со мной здесь в официальном статусе, который был твоим фактически изначально! ♥

Первый удар пришёлся в солнечное сплетение. Второй — в нос, снизу вверх, от таких вырубаются на ринге. От удара зазвенело в ушах, из носа брызнула кровь, а пол под ногами начал качаться. На миг Шерлок дрогнул и буквально повис на удерживавших его руках. Нового удара от третьего подручного Цековича, такого же «шкафа», как и те двое, что держали его, не последовало, более того — тот был отправлен на первый этаж, чтобы проверить, «не появился ли запоздалый хвост за гостем».

— И что ты собираешься делать? Убьёшь меня, осмелишься нарушить _его_ приказ? — глухо засмеялся Шерлок, переводя взгляд на Цековича. — И что дальше? Команда закончит работу и без меня, все документы уже переданы в MI6 и Комитет, — сухо констатировал Шерлок, сплюнув кровь, попавшую в рот через носоглотку.

Цекович едко улыбнулся и сделал знак держать его ровнее.

— Пока твоя команда закончит работу, я уже буду далеко. Им меня не поймать. А ты… Ты же понимаешь, что тебя ранее спасала лишь глупая привязанность Мориарти к своей… Игрушке? Подстилке? — грязно усмехнулся Цекович, подмигнув Шерлоку, и протянул тонким голосом, бездарно пародируя Джима: — А теперь никто не встанет на твою защиту, бедный Шерлок.

Тот лишь закатил глаза, делая вид, что ему не мешает кровь, лившаяся из носа тонкой струйкой. Голова кружилась, и руки, удерживавшие его с двух сторон, в данный момент были скорее благом.

— Что, даже не станешь возражать? Я так и думал, почему же иначе он так пёкся о твоей безопасности. Глупец! Надменный больной мерзавец, каких множество. Он не был достоин того, что у него было, — пафосно изрёк Цекович, насмехаясь и над Шерлоком, и над бывшим хозяином сразу.

Шерлок не знал, что именно задело его больше: сальные намёки на его связь с Джимом или принижение способностей Мориарти, которого он считал равным себе. Не сдержавшись, он рыкнул и выплюнул сквозь зубы:

— Закрой свой рот, ничтожество! Ты еще смеешь говорить что-то обо мне или о нём? Ты и мизинца его не стоишь! Джеймс бы застрелился второй раз, знай он, кто именно возглавил то, что осталось от дела его жизни.

Цекович тут же начал багроветь лицом: он был в бешенстве, и Шерлок задним умом осознал, что «сыпать оскорблениями и унизительными деталями» было не совсем то же самое, что «тянуть время до приезда спецгруппы». Не стоило еще больше злить того, кому подчиняются два амбала, держащие тебя с двух сторон в пустом доме. Но было уже поздно.

— Ах ты дрянь! Подохнешь, как бешеная собака, и никто не узнает!

Цекович, ослеплённый гневом, вытащил пистолет и уже целился ему в грудь. Да, между ними было около пятнадцати метров, они находились в разных частях комнаты, но попасть в неподвижную мишень даже с такого расстояния было плёвым делом для любого, кто когда-либо держал пистолет в своих руках. А Цекович не был похож на того, кто, как и Мориарти, не хотел пачкать свои руки.

Шерлок словно в замедленной съёмке видел, как взлетела его правая рука с пистолетом. Он всегда думал, что в последний миг будет смотреть убийце в глаза и улыбаться. Но ни смотреть в глаза этому бесталанному подражателю, ни улыбаться ему у Шерлока не было сил. Он прикрыл веки, желая, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Перед глазами встал улыбающийся ему этим утром Джон, а слух уловил, как щёлкнул предохранитель.

Внезапно на лестнице и в коридоре по разные стороны от спальни послышался топот. Руки, удерживавшие его, стянули предплечья еще сильнее, и Шерлок зашипел от боли. Распознав знакомые голоса, он распахнул глаза, и его рот раскрылся в немом крике, когда Цекович нажал на курок и наперерез пуле, закрывая Шерлока собой, бросился один из вбежавших в комнату.

***

_Тринадцать часов назад_

— Я недоволен тобой, — медленно, негромко проговорил Цекович, откидываясь на спинку кожаного офисного кресла. —  _Весьма_ недоволен, Саймон.

Стоя напротив большого, даже монументального стола из красного дерева — монументально безвкусного, как и весь кабинет, — за которым восседал его нынешний босс, Саймон едва заметно поморщился. Цекович ему не просто _весьма_ не нравился — он его буквально терпеть не мог. По большому счету, в нём не было ничего особенного, ничего выдающегося: ни во внешности, ни, к сожалению, в уме или стиле управления одним из самых больших уцелевших осколков империи Джеймса Мориарти. И чёрт бы с ним, Саймон наверняка сумел бы примириться со своим разочарованием, — одно его вознаграждение за услуги двойного агента, «своего человека» в группе Шерлока Холмса могло бы стать достаточным утешением! — да только Цекович питал слабость к дешёвым театральным эффектам, которые, как он ошибочно полагал, добавляли ему внушительности и авторитетности в глазах подчинённых.

Насчёт других подчинённых Саймон утверждать не мог, но его самого эти дурацкие фокусы только раздражали. Взять хоть нынешнюю встречу: полутёмный кабинет, обставленный с вульгарным чиновничьим шиком — огромный стол с кучей резных элементов и выставленных напоказ дорогих канцелярских принадлежностей, здоровенное же кожаное кресло, пара застеклённых шкафов с раззолоченными собраниями сочинений, которые никто никогда не читает, бронзовые статуэтки оленей, вепрей и греческих героев в ассортименте, — и освещение устроено так, чтобы перепуганный подчинённый или униженный проситель был хорошо освещён, тогда как сам Цекович неизменно оставался в тени. Даже его манера говорить — подчеркнуто негромко и вкрадчиво, то и дело переходя практически на змеиное шипение… Боссу вообще нравилось изображать эдакую зловещую тень, абстрактное бестелесное зло, могущественного вершителя судеб, на которого простой смертный не смеет бросить и взгляда — где и когда бы ни проходили их встречи, он всегда старался держаться самого неосвещенного, плохо просматриваемого места.

Можно было бы предположить, что Цекович поступал так в целях безопасности, быть может, даже по рекомендации личной охраны, но Саймон точно знал: это было частью спектакля, призванного нагнать благоговения и страха. Как для такого невзрачного и, в общем-то, ничем не примечательного человека, Цекович был на удивление тщеславен.

Этим же непомерным тщеславием объяснялось и отчаянное, а потому очевидное стремление Цековича превзойти Джеймса Мориарти — превзойти во всём, любой ценой. Скрываясь в тенях, он изображал, как ему казалось, человека, _уже_ превзошедшего Мориарти, особенно в интеллектуальном плане.

Не будь в кабинете так тихо, Саймон позволил бы себе презрительно фыркнуть: Джеймс Мориарти не нуждался в дешёвых театральных эффектах для того, чтобы его приказы исполнялись незамедлительно и точно.

— Первое покушение, которое ты помог нам устроить, провалилось: пострадал не Холмс, а другой агент, как там его? Руперт? В общем, ничего не вышло, — продолжил голос из скопления теней по ту сторону стола. — Затем та операция с Миклошем, этим безмозглым мешком дерьма… Это был лучший шанс — так ты говорил. Ты утверждал, что выведешь из строя все их передатчики, все жучки и средства связи…

— Я и вывел! — не сдержавшись, вмешался Саймон, но тут же вспомнил об обязательной почтительности. — Я хотел сказать, что действительно вывел всю технику из строя, сэр. Если бы не погодные условия, помешавшие вашим… нашим людям добраться до места вовремя, Холмс и Матей давно были бы в ваших руках. А что касается инцидента с временным убежищем, то…

— То ты, разумеется, не виноват в том, что _наши_ люди получили не те координаты и едва не заблудились в пургу, — в голосе Цековича послышалась явная издевка. — Можно подумать, что кто-то устраивает диверсии твоим диверсиям! Вопрос в том, за что в таком случае я плачу _тебе_ , Саймон? Я начинаю думать, что ты не в состоянии отработать те деньги, которые на тебя тратятся.

Верно, _деньги_. Очень большие деньги были тем единственным, что заставляло Саймона работать на Цековича и терпеливо сносить его манию величия. Перед тем, как тот связался с ним, Саймон собирался завязать с работой двойного агента — во всяком случае, так он говорил самому себе и Лоре. Однако предложение Цековича оказалось настолько щедрым, что отказаться от него было бы настоящим безумием — и он согласился.

Однако нелепые фокусы и постоянно возраставшие требования «босса» настолько измотали Саймона, что он всё чаще задумывался о том, чтобы _действительно_ завязать. Денег, которые он уже получил и ещё получит от этого вульгарного, пафосного болвана хватит на то, чтобы окончательно уйти из профессии. Подать в отставку сразу после завершения этой миссии и, вероятно, прихватив с собой малютку Лору, — к которой Саймон, сам себя удивив, успел здорово привязаться, — поселиться в каком-нибудь благословенном солнечном краю. _Девочка_ , разумеется, останется жить с матерью Лоры в Шотландии, а они будут полностью обеспечивать обеих и время от времени, на большие праздники, приезжать в гости с подарками — ну чем не семейная идиллия?

Главное сейчас — усмирить недовольство босса, но это Саймону всегда удавалось без особых проблем. Куда больше его беспокоила Лора: только бы она не взбрыкнула по-настоящему и не испортила всего дела…

— В общем, я крайне недоволен тобой, Саймон, — подытожил Цекович. — А что бывает, когда я крайне недоволен? Что вы делаете с теми, кем я недоволен, ребята?

Ещё одна тень, гораздо более внушительная, отделилась от стены по правую руку от Саймона и, моментально оказавшись рядом, с силой впечатала кулак ему в подреберье, заставив охнуть от острой вспышки боли. Он мог бы ответить на удар, даже вполне себе неплохо ответить, но знал, что тогда получит и с левой стороны — от второго охранника, комплекцией и богатством мимики напоминавшего дубовый шкаф. Стерпеть боль и унижение было и безопаснее, и разумнее.

К сожалению, несмотря на такую похвальную покорность, левая тень всё-таки надвинулась на него, чтобы схватить за воротник и прорычать в самое ухо с диким и почти смешным акцентом:

— Ещё раз подведёшь босса — и мы тебя бросим в лесу на растерзание волкам, а перед тем свяжем руки и ноги твоими же кишками! Как тебе такое? Или утопим в полынье — это тоже можно. Боишься утонуть, британец? Правильно делаешь, что боишься!

Несмотря на критичность ситуации, Саймон вновь поморщился, ощутив новую волну презрения к боссу и его методам. Джеймсу Мориарти не приходило в голову нанимать парочку лбов, наверняка бывших уголовников, чтобы те сыпали угрозами, словно целиком взятыми из боевиков девяностых! Собственно, работая на него, Саймон испытал самый сильный страх в своей и без того не слишком-то спокойной и безопасной жизни — и это при том, что тот человек, который его вызвал, даже не подходил к нему и, возможно, вообще не знал о его присутствии…

_Тот день, навечно врезавшийся в его память, был первым днём работы Саймона на Мориарти. Это было нечто вроде собеседования и оформления на службу одновременно — без резюме и трудовых договоров, разумеется. Саймон уже начинал понимать, насколько Мориарти отличается от его прежних работодателей: он был гораздо умнее, могущественнее и намного, намного опаснее. Служа одновременно и британской разведке, и многим из её противников, Саймон и так рисковал головой практически ежедневно, но здесь… О, здесь была игра совершенно другого уровня, и он быстро усвоил, что играть с Джеймсом Мориарти или против него не стоит ни в коем случае._

_Разумеется, Мориарти не бил его, не хватал за воротник и не сыпал мелодраматичными угрозами. Наоборот, в тот день он был исключительно вежлив и обходителен, даже весел: говорил нормальным голосом, внятно и шутил с истинно ирландским остроумием. И уж точно не прятался по тёмным углам, словно какая-нибудь летучая мышь, боящаяся дневного света! Они с Саймоном встретились в запутанном лабиринте складских помещений, расположенных на берегу старушки Темзы, в пустующем офисе бывшего владельца складов, которые Джеймс попросту выкупил. Их беседа оказалась до того интересной и приятной, а сотрудничество обещало такие большие бонусы — выраженные, в основном, в денежных знаках, хотя и не только в них, — что Саймон успел трижды поздравить себя с таким удачным решением: работать на Джеймса Мориарти параллельно с основной работой в разведке._

_А потом, когда они окончательно ударили по рукам и встреча вроде бы подошла к концу, Джеймс позвал его с собой — заглянуть на один из пустующих складов._

_Они зашли в длинное и, как казалось вначале, совершенно пустое помещение с чёрного хода, причем петли старой двери, должно быть, предварительно смазанные, даже не скрипнули. Переступив порог, Саймон зажмурился, чтобы глаза поскорее привыкли к рассеянному, слабоватому свету двух-трёх ламп под самым потолком — на улице в тот день ярко светило солнце, а солнцезащитные очки он забыл в офисе. Стоя на пороге с закрытыми глазами, Саймон различил где-то впереди, в глубине склада, монотонные глухие удары — словно кто-то тренировался с боксёрской грушей._

_Удивившись, он открыл глаза, всмотрелся — и обомлел._

_Впереди, как раз под одной из ламп, в круге света стоял стул, а на стуле, привязанный к нему несколькими кольцами толстой корабельной верёвки, сидел человек. Лицо его было опухшим, покрытым ссадинами и жуткими шишками-синяками, залитым кровью — страшное лицо, пусть Саймон и видел его с некоторого расстояния._

_Еще один человек, стоявший спиной к ним с Джеймсом, переступил пару шагов, пошире расставил ноги и, размахнувшись, со всей силы впечатал кулак в это самое лицо — послышался тот самый глухой звук, который привлёк внимание Саймона в самом начале. Привязанный к стулу мужчина не застонал, не вскрикнул и даже не дёрнулся, только склонился чуть влево, как безвольная марионетка — очевидно, экзекуция длилась достаточно долго для того, чтобы он вообще перестал что-либо соображать и чувствовать. Саймон знал, что такое полное отсутствие сопротивления не означает ничего хорошего._

_Нанеся еще несколько ударов, мужчина вновь ненадолго прервался, повёл плечами и наклонил голову вправо-влево, разминаясь, как во время обыкновенной тренировки. Свет от лампы блеснул серебристым росчерком в пепельно-русых волосах, зашевелились-ожили покрывавшие левую лопатку и правое плечо крупные татуировки, и на какое-то мгновение Саймону почудилось, будто под лямками простой майки цвета хаки, которая была на незнакомце, быстро скользнули черные змеи — наверняка ядовитые и смертельно опасные._

_— Кто это? — спросил он шепотом, боясь не совладать с голосом._

_Насилия и крови Саймон не боялся — как-никак он был оперативником, проходил специальную подготовку, да и на заданиях случалось всякое, — просто не любил. И старался, по возможности, не вникать в то, что случалось с теми агентами, которых он сдавал — потому что там-то крови, как правило, проливалось предостаточно._

_— Полковник Себастьян Моран, мой незаменимый помощник и надёжный защитник, — так же негромко откликнулся Мориарти. — Или вы про того, который привязан к стулу? Это… назовём его мистер Смит, хорошо? Так вот, мистер Смит был членом нашей большой и дружной семьи, а потом решил совершить предательство — к моему разочарованию и его нынешнему глубочайшему сожалению. Дело в том, дорогой Саймон, что в нашей семье терпеть не могут предательства. Напротив, здесь больше всего ценят абсолютную преданность и готовность в точности исполнять все приказы… Вы понимаете, о чём я?_

_Себастьян Моран, палач, способный попросту забить до смерти предавшего Мориарти человека, отступил от своей жертвы на полшага и встряхнул рукой, разминая её перед новым раундом — капли крови веером расплескались по бетонному полу._

_— Я… понимаю, — с трудом выдавил из себя Саймон. В ту минуту он больше всего боялся того, что Моран сейчас обернётся и посмотрит на него: был уверен, что не выдержит его взгляда._

_Уступив этому страху, он повернулся к Мориарти — тот улыбался, но улыбка не отражалась в тёмных глазах. Протянув вперёд правую руку, он ласково сказал:_

_— Добро пожаловать в семью, Саймон._

Так Саймон стал частью семьи-империи Джеймса Мориарти. Несмотря на первые шок и страх, он не пожалел о своём выборе: работать на Джеймса было не просто прибыльно, но и по-настоящему интересно, захватывающе, как в шпионском романе. Да, как ни парадоксально, но именно под началом Мориарти Саймон впервые почувствовал себя настоящим _суперагентом_ , шпионом высочайшего класса.

Впоследствии годы в _семье_ сыграли с ним злую шутку. «Разбаловавшись», позднее он постоянно искал такого же гения, таких же невероятно, упоительно рискованных и увлекательных заданий — и не находил. На свете был лишь один Джеймс Мориарти, его настоящий _Босс_ , для которого Саймон, наверное, согласился бы предавать и рисковать даже без вознаграждения, даром — настолько велико было его влияние на окружающих, так хорошо умел он очаровывать и подчинять себе нужных людей!

Поэтому — а также потому, что никому не хотелось в один далеко не прекрасный день оказаться на пустующем складе в компании стула, верёвки и Себастьяна Морана, — когда Джеймс отдал приказ ни в коем случае, ни при каких обстоятельствах не причинять вреда Шерлоку Холмсу, то его услышали и послушали все без исключения члены его огромной империи-семьи. Воля Мориарти распространялась на весь преступный мир Лондона, даже всей Великобритании, и он высказал её достаточно чётко, ясно и жёстко, чтобы даже самые недалёкие «плохие ребята» отказались от идеи задобрить или поразить великого Джеймса Мориарти, притащив ему голову Холмса на блюде.

Много позднее, познакомившись с Шерлоком лично, Саймон не раз думал: догадывался ли этот человек о том, сколько смертей было ему уготовано, если бы не категоричный запрет Мориарти?..

В любом случае после смерти Босса всё пошло коту под хвост, всё стало не таким и не так. Соблазнённый огромным вознаграждением, Саймон согласился работать на Цековича, которого сам Джеймс презирал и терпел лишь вынужденно, за неимением других подходящих кандидатов на пост управляющего восточноевропейским регионом империи («Он дрянь и бездарь, милый Саймон, но там вообще не с чем работать: приходится брать лучшее из худшего, как говорится»). И теперь Цекович, вбивший себе в голову, что нужно лишь покончить с Шерлоком Холмсом — и он превзойдёт самого Мориарти, требовал, чтобы Саймон ему в этом помог. А тот и сейчас до смерти, до дрожи в коленках и кислого привкуса во рту боялся нарушить запрет, буквально выбитый у него на подкорке: никогда, ни за что не трогать Холмса.

К тому же, если хорошенько подумать, никто этот запрет не отменял: его просто некому было отменить, несмотря на упорные, долго гулявшие в преступном мире слухи о том, что Джим Мориарти-де выжил и скоро вернётся. А если не он, то Себастьян Моран, его правая рука, который после гибели Босса бесследно пропал. За все деньги мира не согласился бы Саймон стать объектом его гнева и мести за нарушение, по сути, последнего приказа Джеймса! _«Дело в том, Саймон, что в нашей семье терпеть не могут предательства»…_

В общем, теперь Саймон оказался не просто меж двух огней — он чувствовал себя канатоходцем, замершим на тонкой, подрагивающей верёвке, натянутой меж этих самых двух огней, при этом внизу его поджидала стая голодных медведей-гризли. Цекович требовал и угрожал, Холмс и остальные агенты определённо начинали что-то подозревать, Лора истерила и могла вот-вот рассказать всю правду о нём группе, а Моран посещал его в ночных кошмарах.

Саймон устал. Саймону осточертели Цекович и вся эта канитель с группой Холмса. Он твёрдо решил всё бросить и исчезнуть сразу после этой миссии — только бы удалось выйти из неё поскорее и с наименьшими потерями! В конце концов, всех денег на свете не заработаешь, а нищета, в которой Саймон родился и в которой прошло его детство, ему уж точно больше не грозила…

— Достаточно, — вдоволь насладившись представлением, прошелестел из своего кресла Цекович, и Саймона, наконец, перестали запугивать и трепать за шкирку, словно тихого зубрилку на заднем дворе школы.

Выпрямившись, он подрагивающими от едва сдерживаемого гнева пальцами оправил измятый воротник рубашки и куртку и снова встал практически навытяжку перед столом начальника-самодура.

«Как же я тебя ненавижу, ты, жалкая пародия на Джима Мориарти!» — мысленно выплюнул Саймон, но вслух, разумеется, сказал совсем другое:

— Вы совершенно правы, сэр, я виноват. И я готов искупить свою вину. Если позволите, я устрою такую диверсию, после которой захватить Холмса и его людей будет проще, чем новорожденных котят! У меня уже есть парочка идей и…

— Нет, Саймон, нет. Не в этот раз, — оборвал его Цекович. — Я всё обдумал и решил, что куда эффективнее будет встретиться с Холмсом лично, один на один — а для этого нужно послать ему сообщение.

«Встретиться лично, значит. Один на один, прямо как поступил в своё время Джеймс, — хмыкнул про себя Саймон, глядя на Цековича пустым взглядом, не выражавшим ничего. — Ничтожество, даже собственную развязку придумать не способен! Но чёрт, это создаст дополнительные проблемы…»

— Вы хотите послать ему сообщение, сэр? Что-то вроде письма? — переспросил он, состроив максимально почтительно-недоверчивую гримасу — чтобы одновременно и отговорить Цековича от этой затеи, выразив следом свои сомнения, и не разозлить обидчивого и взбалмошного шефа, излишне резко раскритиковав его «гениальный план».

— И снова нет, Саймон. Полагаю, лучшим посланием будет кто-нибудь из его агентов, а точнее — труп одного из его агентов, — недобро усмехнулся Цекович.

Час от часу не легче! Если Цекович поручит Саймону привести одного из агентов к нему на заклание, это наверняка выдаст его всем остальным — либо его выдаст Лора, которую после случая с Рупертом и так едва удавалось держать в повиновении.

— Кого бы нам выбрать в качестве послания Шерлоку Холмсу? — тем временем елейным голосом протянул босс. — Быть может, Руперта? Генри, Джона? Алекса или Лору?

Саймон не отвечал: он лихорадочно просчитывал в уме подходящие варианты, подбирал все мыслимые возражения. В том, что ему удастся вычеркнуть из списка «кандидатов» Лору, он не сомневался, но лучше всего было бы вообще отговорить Цековича от этой затеи…

— Хотя нет, — неожиданно прервал сам себя шеф. Удивлённый внезапной тишиной, Саймон отвлёкся от своих размышлений и взглянул на него. — Я знаю, кто станет моим посланием. Им станешь _ты_ , Саймон.

Он не успел ни отреагировать, ни даже испугаться по-настоящему: буквально ту же секунду еще одна массивная «тень», возникшая за спиной, всадила ему в шею иглу шприца, начинённого какой-то дрянью. Саймон еще умудрился немного подёргаться в руках подскочивших с двух сторон громил-охранников, однако это, вне всяких сомнений, был конец — мир перед его глазами стремительно темнел, тело не желало слушаться…

Выдохнув, Саймон безвольно повис на руках охранников и сам закрыл глаза, не желая чтобы Цекович и его гориллы стали последним, что он увидит в жизни. Он попытался представить хотя бы Лору, но было поздно — уже в следующее мгновение Саймон окончательно отключился.

***

Когда Шерлок проснулся, спальню сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы заливал тусклый свет полупрозрачного февральского солнца. Он потянулся и внезапно почувствовал ладонь, тут же притянувшую его к тёплому телу позади. «Джон», — полыхнуло в мыслях, и он резко повернул голову, чтобы наткнуться взглядом на просыпавшегося друга. После непростого разговора они так и заснули на одной кровати, лишь чудом не скатившись во сне на пол.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Джон в его шею и мягко поцеловал за ухом. Шерлок подавил дрожь, накрыл руку, обнимавшую его, своей и быстро проверил пропущенные звонки и сообщения — таковых не наблюдалось.

— Доброе, — откликнулся он, аккуратно поворачиваясь и ложась на спину. — На телефоне нет ни смс, ни звонков от Лоры. Значит, Саймон так и не вернулся. Или вчерашнее признание было хорошо разыгранным спектаклем, который ни я, ни Руперт, играющий в эти игры долгие годы, так и не поняли…

Джон нахмурился и, насколько позволяла территория кровати, потянулся, а затем сел и спустил одну ногу на пол.

— Нужно проверить, — кивнул он и встал, на ходу взъерошивая волосы и пытаясь привести их в божеский вид. Шерлок хмыкнул, глядя на его попытки, свесился с кровати, достал из сумки полотенце и бросил ему.

— Иди в душ, я сам проверю.

В квартире было отчего-то очень холодно этим ранним утром. Шерлок натянул свитер с высоким воротом, засунул телефон в карман джинсов, провёл рукой по волосам и вышел из спальни. В гостиной он столкнулся с Генри, закрывавшим форточку, оставшуюся открытой прошлой ночью.

— Лора так и не дала знать о Саймоне? — спросил тот, поёживаясь от холода. Шерлок покачал головой и кивнул на коридор.

— Пойдём, узнаем.

Генри кивнул, и они вместе направились во вторую квартиру. Открыв дверь, они чуть не столкнулись с Алексом, как раз надевавшим свитер перед тем, как пойти к ним.

— Саймон?

— Не возвращался. Мы с Лорой заснули в креслах в гостиной, но так и не дождались его.

— Где она?

— Пьёт кофе на кухне.

— Приходите к нам, будем думать, что делать дальше, — отдал короткий приказ Шерлок, и они с Генри вернулись обратно.

С кухни уже доносились запахи кофе и поджаренного на сливочном масле хлеба — тостера у них не было, — Руперт выглянул в коридор и молча посмотрел на них. Оба покачали головой. Вздохнув, тот вернулся к плите.

— Иди на кухню, я схожу за Джоном, — бросил Генри Шерлок, а сам направился к спальне, одновременно уже просчитывая несколько вариантов того, как им действовать дальше, если Саймон не появится в течение двух часов.

Ему было необходимо связаться с братом и узнать новости о дочери Лоры. Но в миг, когда он уже почти открыл дверь, Шерлок услышал немного дрожавший голос Джона: «Поверить не могу… Да, спасибо, Майкрофт. Да, я передам Шерлоку. Боже…»

Замерев на пороге, Шерлок смотрел на спину сидевшего на постели Джона — его волосы всё еще были мокрыми, полотенце лежало рядом на одеяле, — и понимал, что настал тот самый момент: ему уже было известно о дочери. Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу, а потом неслышно вошёл в комнату. Но Джон то ли услышал, то ли почувствовал его присутствие. Резко обернувшись, он вскочил на ноги и дёрнулся в его сторону. Шерлок даже зажмурился, алогично опасаясь, что Майкрофт выдал его просьбу и потому Джон зол. Но руки друга обхватили его почти в тот же миг, и ему пришлось открыть глаза, когда прижавшийся к нему Джон затараторил:

— Шерлок, у меня родилась дочь! Представляешь, я стал отцом! — Джон выглядел потрясённым, и напуганным, и счастливым.

В его глазах стояла пелена слёз, и Шерлок не мог не обнять его в этот момент. Он никак не ожидал, что Джон решит разделить с ним эту радость — скорее уж предполагал, что тот на время замкнётся в себе и будет жалеть, что находится рядом с ним, а не около Мэри и дочери. Однако это происходило на самом деле: Джон желал разделить с ним своё радостное потрясение, своё счастье — и Шерлок был готов дать ему это.

— Поздравляю, Джон, — выдохнул он еле слышно ему в висок, крепко прижимая его к себе.

Джон вздохнул, а потом вскинул голову и поцеловал Шерлока, выражая своё счастье не словами, но движениями губ и языка. Казалось, весь мир замер, повинуясь его порыву. Не было ничего важнее, в его жизни наконец наступила гармония: он был рядом с человеком, которого впервые любил намного больше, чем самого себя, и то искреннее желание стать отцом, что преследовало его долгие годы, наконец исполнилось. Джон не мог поверить, что это всё на самом деле происходило с ним.

— Это лучшее утро в моей жизни, — признался он, оторвавшись от него. Шерлок понятливо кивнул, но Джон видел, что тот лукавит, потому обхватил ладонями его лицо: — Сегодня я проснулся рядом с тобой, а сейчас Майкрофт позвонил и сказал, что вчера ночью у меня родилась дочь. Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив, Шерлок!

Джон просто сиял, и Шерлок не мог не улыбнуться ему, потому что его опасения не оправдались — во всяком случае, пока. Джон не просто не исключил его из списка «важно», но и включил в понятие «лучшее», а это стоило многого.

— Мэри в порядке? — спросил Шерлок, внезапно осознавая, что ему на самом деле важно узнать это. От того, будет ли в порядке мать дочери Джона, зависело их всё еще очень туманное будущее.

Джон кивнул.

— Майкрофт сказал, что мать и ребёнок чувствуют себя хорошо. Я не успел спросить ничего конкретного… — он задумался, а Шерлок поставил мысленную галочку после того, как ситуация с Саймоном будет решена, узнать у Майкрофта всё о Мэри и ребёнке.

— О! — внезапно встрепенулся Джон. — Твой брат велел передать дословно: «Девочка и женщина в безопасности. Никаких следов людей Цековича. Очевидно, их местопребывание никому неизвестно».

Шерлок автоматически кивнул и задумчиво уставился поверх плеча Джона в окно, где слабое солнце медленно, но верно восходило на серо-голубое небо.

— Это значит… — протянул Джон, и Шерлок снова кивнул:

— Либо Саймон обманул Лору, чтобы запугать её, либо она обманула нас.

— И как это выяснить?

— Сейчас узнаём. Мы с Генри были у них с Алексом. Они придут с минуты на минуту. О, вот и они, — сухо бросил Шерлок, услышав, как открылась входная дверь.

Через минуту все собрались на кухне. Генри, Руперт, Алекс и Джон устроились за столом, Лора встала у окна, держа в руках телефон, а Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди, опёрся поясницей о кухонную тумбу и прожёг её взглядом.

— Лора? — бесстрастно спросил он, предлагая ей быть первой. Та кивнула и пожала плечами.

— У меня нет новостей, Шерлок. Саймон не появлялся, ничего мне не отправлял. Генри может убедиться в этом, я могу отдать телефон, — предложила она и протянула его Майлзу. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока и, получив в ответ разрешительный кивок, вышел из кухни, чтобы выполнить задание.

— Хорошо, Генри проверит телефон. — Шерлок чуть склонил голову набок и оглядел свою команду: все были растеряны и недоверчиво смотрели друг на друга. — Лора, твои мать и дочь в безопасности, я выполнил свою часть сделки. Как мне стало известно, за ними не велась слежка, не было ни одного доказательства, что Саймон сообщил Цековичу их местонахождение. Когда мы разберёмся с Саймоном, тебя заберут люди Майкрофта и отвезут туда, где они сейчас находятся. На этом данная миссия, как и служба в MI6, для тебя будет закончена. Ты понимаешь меня?

Она смотрела на него и еле сдерживала слёзы. Кивнув, Лора тихо проговорила:

— Спасибо, Шерлок. Да, понимаю.

— Вот и отлично. Что касается всего остального. — Шерлок говорил сухо, но спокойно. — Я так же, как и вы, не понимаю, что происходит. Я не могу доверять тебе, Лора, потому что я не знаю, на что именно могу опираться в твоих словах, а Саймона нет. Пока я действую, основываясь на одних догадках и домыслах. Так что на данный момент я прошу Руперта и Алекса присмотреть за Лорой. — Те кивнули, Лора понимающе криво улыбнулась, а Джон прищурился.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил он, зная, что Шерлок поймёт смысл вопроса без уточнений. Тот выпрямился и обвёл взглядом всех в комнате.

— Нельзя действовать наугад, но и оставаться здесь становится опаснее с каждой минутой. Мы не знаем, где Саймон и что с ним, так что сейчас я свяжусь с центром и затребую перемещение. Полагаю, нам придётся собирать вещи и уходить отсюда как можно скорее. Руперт, Алекс, проводите Лору в квартиру, соберите вещи. Джон, собери наши вещи и помоги Генри. Через пятнадцать минут я жду вас в гостиной этой квартиры, — закончил Шерлок и, дождавшись согласных кивков, вытащил телефон из кармана.

Джон на пару секунд задержался в дверном проёме кухни и спросил:

— Тебе нужно что-то дополнительное?

— Нет, практически вся одежда и компьютер с зарядками в сумках. Но лучше проверь.

Он кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Шерлок закрыл глаза и покачал головой — было сложно поверить, что всё оборачивалось вот так: он буквально выталкивал свою команду на улицу, не зная, что еще можно сделать в данном случае. Вытащив телефон, он уже был готов нажать на кнопку вызова у имени Майкрофта, как в глубине квартиры раздался крик Генри:

— Шерлок! Только что на телефон Лоры пришло сообщение от Саймона: «Жду тебя на пустыре за соседним домом».

Холмс вздрогнул и быстрым шагом направился к нему в спальню. Когда он вошёл, Джон уже стоял рядом с Генри и читал сообщение через его плечо. Забрав телефон, Шерлок внимательно перечитал текст.

— Позвать Лору? — спросил Генри, глядя на него. Но Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой и посмотрел на него и Джона.

— Собирайтесь, мы пойдём втроём. — Мужчины кивнули без лишних слов и двинулись в коридор следом за ним.

Через несколько минут они дошли до соседнего дома. Шерлок замедлил шаг, а затем и вовсе остановился, повернувшись к спутникам.

— Джон, у тебя с собой пистолет? — тот согласно хмыкнул. — Хорошо, пойдёмте, но будьте начеку.

Они обошли дом и двинулись по узкой протоптанной дорожке к вытоптанной детьми из близлежащих домов площадке со ржавой детской площадкой. День обещал быть пасмурным: показавшееся вроде бы на рассвете солнце скрылось за серыми снеговыми облаками. Было морозно, с неба сыпала неприятная колкая снежная крошка, и Шерлок поёжился — он никогда не любил холод. Но в один миг все трое затормозили, заметив у одной из опор качелей жёлтую куртку, в какой ходил Саймон. Переглянувшись, они бросились в ту сторону.

Добежав до качелей, они замерли: Саймон сидел или, точнее, практически лежал на снегу, его глаза были широко раскрыты, куртка спереди запачкана кровью, а в руке он держал мятый исписанный лист бумаги.

Саймон был мёртв.

***

Когда они ввалились в прихожую, волоча на себе тело Саймона, вернувшиеся в квартиру Алекс, Руперт и Лора бросились в коридор.

— Уведите Лору, — громко приказал Шерлок, закрывая собою Джона и Генри, удерживавших Саймона на себе.

Руперт пару секунд смотрел на него, а затем быстро кивнул и потянул Лору на кухню. Та, чувствуя что-то нехорошее, упиралась и пыталась вернуться. Алекс остался на месте и просто ждал, с беспокойством глядя на Шерлока.

— Саймон мёртв, Алекс, — коротко ответил Холмс на его безмолвный вопрос и отошёл в сторону, позволяя Генри и Джону затащить тело в гостиную.

Через несколько секунд Лора, вырвавшись-таки из рук Руперта, выбежала из кухни и замерла, глядя на диван, на котором лежал Саймон. Стоя поодаль, Шерлок наблюдал за её реакцией, пытаясь понять, насколько хорошая Лора актриса. Джон и Генри последовали его примеру. Сделав несколько шагов к дивану, она резко зажала рот рукой и плавно, будто в замедленной съёмке, опустилась на пол, так и не дойдя совсем немного. Из её глаз потекли слёзы, а с губ, приглушённые ладонью, донеслись тихие всхлипы — каким бы агентом и _человеком_ ни был Саймон, она любила его.

— Как он умер? — спустя пару минут с трудом выговорила Лора, подняв голову и взглянув на Шерлока. Но вместо него ответил Джон:

— Его явно били, затем ввели какой-то препарат, из-за которого сердце перестало биться. Без анализов не могу сказать конкретнее. Но он мёртв уже около шести часов.

Шерлок принял его слова к сведению, но куда больше его волновала записка, которая была вложена Саймону в руку. Он вытянул листок еще там, на пустыре, и теперь собирался прочесть его в одиночестве.

Незаметно ускользнув в спальню, Шерлок достал лист из кармана брюк и, развернув его, не без труда, — местами чернила расплылись из-за падавшего на листок мокрого снега, — прочёл:

_«Шерлок Холмс,  
Нам необходимо встретиться без свидетелей. Думаю, ты и сам это уже понял.  
Сегодня в 15.00 в доме Миклоша. Наблюдение с него сняли сегодня утром.  
Если придёшь не один, то с твоими людьми может случиться нечто плохое. Взорвётся стена, у которой работает Генри, а вместе с ним пострадает и Руперт; один выстрел убьёт Александра с Лорой, постоянно мельтешащих на кухне; мои люди подкараулят следующего за тобой по пятам Джона и уже оставившего тебя Григора и снимут их раньше, чем ты сможешь понять, что случилось. Захочешь увезти их всех в другое место, помни: за тобой и вашими квартирами следят, скажите спасибо покойному Саймону. «Крыса» из него была так себе, но проблем он тебе принёс массу, правда?  
Думаю, ты не захочешь быть виновным в их смерти.  
До встречи,  
Драгослав Цекович»_

Крепко сжав зубы, Шерлок почти не дышал, снова и снова перечитывая полное насмешки послание отщепенца, зарвавшегося подражателя, не способного не только на какое-то самостоятельное крупное, а главное, тонкое дело, но даже и на повторение успешного дела бывшего босса. Мориарти до последнего никогда не вплетал никого постороннего в их игры, сорвавшись лишь однажды, когда ему стало абсолютно безразлично, что будет _после_. Цекович же, желая быть не менее, а то и более значимым, чем Джим, не гнушался угрожать и шантажировать.

Пальцы сами собой нащупали телефон, и он опомнился, только когда на экране отобразились контакты на букву «М». Внезапно впервые за долгие годы захотелось набрать номер, что хранился в память об ошибках из-за тех самых сантиментов, от которых он всегда открещивался, — номер, что знал всего десяток человек, и Цекович был из их числа. В связи с открывшейся правдой о приказе не трогать его Шерлок еще больше хотел набрать этот номер и — просто поговорить. К сожалению или к счастью, он был переведён в режим автоответчика уже очень и очень давно, больше трёх лет назад.

Шерлок бросил взгляд на часы и выдохнул сквозь зубы: осталось всего шесть часов до встречи. Он не успеет ни разработать безукоризненный план, ни подтянуть силы Комитета, чтобы устроить облаву Цековичу, ни заручиться поддержкой людей Майкрофта, чтобы перевезти команду под защитой спецгруппы.

Он опустился на кровать и склонил голову, запустив пальцы в спутавшиеся волосы. С минуты на минуту в спальню должен был войти Джон, который обязательно поймёт: что-то произошло. Для него и остальных нужно было придумать логичное, стройное объяснение, которое удержит их на месте, не дав ринуться навстречу собственной гибели. Он не мог подставлять свою команду, подвергать их жизни опасности. Он не мог подвергать опасности Джона, который теперь отвечал не только за себя…

Его время, щедро отмеренное потерявшим навыки полевой работы Майкрофтом и оценённое в шесть месяцев, подходило к концу, утекало, как вода. Пожалуй, впервые за долгие годы ему было так же страшно, как некогда на крыше Бартса, когда любой миг мог стать последним. Чувствуя, как подкатывает тошнота, он набрал номер брата и изо всех сил прижал телефон к уху, вслушиваясь в долгие гудки. Когда на том конце послышался усталый, но спокойный голос Майкрофта, Шерлок прикрыл глаза и закусил губу перед тем, как сказать:

— Саймон убит Цековичем. Мне сделано предложение, от которого я не могу отказаться, иначе вся группа пострадает. Осталось шесть часов, и я не знаю, что делать, Майкрофт.


	19. Chapter 19

Затормозив недалеко от дома Миклоша на том самом мотоцикле, который они с Григором использовали в прошлый раз, чтобы убраться отсюда подальше, Шерлок окинул взглядом двухэтажное строение и, сняв шлем, размял шею. В голове крутились отдельные мгновения сумбурной подготовки к этой встрече.

_— Шерлок, это безумие, — в который раз повторил Майкрофт — Шерлок, кажется, совершенно его не слушал, потому что вся группа собралась в его спальне._

_— Что ты предлагаешь? — взвился тот, игнорируя обвиняющий взгляд Джона и растерянные всех остальных. — Что может предложить каждый из вас вместо вот этого траурного выражения на ваших лицах? — огрызнулся он на агентов, так и не получив ответа от Майкрофта._

_Они не успели обсудить ничего конкретного, когда в комнату влетел Джон с угрожающим шипением, в котором Шерлок разобрал только «не смей». А следом за ним в спальню ввалились Алекс и Генри, немного позже присоединились и Руперт с Лорой. Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и бросил брату перед тем, как отключиться:_

_— Я перезвоню, у меня в группе грядёт бунт._

_Он опустил руку с телефоном и посмотрел поочерёдно на каждого агента, задержавшись на Джоне._

_— Подслушивали?_

_— Покажи записку, — твёрдо потребовал Джон. Шерлок усмехнулся и протянул листок, который уже в любом случае не мог помочь им переубедить его._

_После были переговоры на повышенных тонах (в основном наседал Генри), тихое обвинение в эгоизме и глупости (старался Джон), сожаления и извинения (Лора не могла найти себе места), варианты развития ситуации и способов избежать худшего (мозговой штурм устраивали Руперт и Алекс). Но они так и не нашли выхода из этой ситуации — впрочем, Шерлок и не ожидал этого от них._

Оставив шлем на сидении, он уже понимал, что вряд ли вернётся к мотоциклу, если вообще выйдет из этого дома. У него не было никакого конкретного плана, за остававшиеся пять часов до встречи (час уходил на дорогу до дома Миклоша) они не смогли придумать ничего особенного: лишь надеялись, что Майкрофт сможет ускорить протокол Комитета.

_— Ты не обязан делать это. Скорее всего у него нет таких возможностей, какие были у Джеймса. И это станет нашим глобальным стратегическим просчётом, Шерлок, — пытался вразумить его Майкрофт, отчаявшись достучаться до него через Джона, в этот момент замершего у окна спальни с болью в глазах и плотно сжатыми губами. Все остальные вышли, чтобы не мешать._

_Шерлок покачал головой, словно брат мог это увидеть, и посмотрел на Джона, говоря скорее ему, чем Майкрофту:_

_— Я не могу пойти на это. Если хоть кто-то пострадает из-за моей трусости… — брат вздохнул, а Джон вздрогнул, словно Шерлок только что озвучил приговор. — Ты можешь помочь. Я постараюсь потянуть время, чтобы спецгруппа успела._

_— Шерлок… — голос Майкрофта дрогнул, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил._

_— Пожалуйста, Майкрофт. Тогда я пошёл у тебя на поводу. В этот раз подобного не случится. Если сможешь, помоги. На этом всё._

_Шерлок сбросил вызов и шагнул к Джону. Тот неверяще качал головой._

_— Ты же понимаешь, что у меня нет выбора. Не говори, что ты тоже будешь уговаривать меня отсиживаться здесь, — попросил он, касаясь его плеч и сжимая их намного сильнее, чем обычно. Джон серьёзно посмотрел на него._

_— Я боюсь за тебя._

_— А я боюсь за всех вас._

Шерлок покачал головой. С каждым шагом он приближался к крыльцу дома, в который желал бы больше никогда не заходить. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что Майкрофт сможет прислать спецгруппу раньше, чем его убьют. Всем агентам группы был дан приказ не вмешиваться — неповиновение сулило серьёзные санкции вплоть до разжалования и отставки. Он не мог позволить им пострадать из-за того, что у Драгослава Цековича были личные счёты к нему.

Шерлок знал: Джон простит его за этот низкий ход и отказ взять его с собой. Это был его личный бой — его Рубикон. И он не собирался вмешивать в него кого-то еще.

Глубоко вздохнув и на миг коснувшись рукоятки пистолета, что всё равно заберут, как только он переступит порог дома, Шерлок нажал на кнопку включения передатчика, который должен записать весь разговор, и ступил на крыльцо — дверь тут же открылась. Его ждали.

***

Когда Шерлок ушёл, напоследок криво улыбнувшись и подмигнув им всем, в квартире повисла мёртвая тишина. Все были удручены и расстроены — как мало им оказалось надо: всего лишь угроза лишиться работы — и вот они уже легко отпустили своего командира буквально в лапы врага, без защиты и прикрытия.

Джон сидел отдельно ото всех и ждал звонка Майкрофта, с которым сегодня говорил так часто и много, как не говорил, наверное, никогда. Его не страшила угроза MI6, в общем-то он и не был настоящим агентом, да и приехал сюда лишь для того, чтобы защитить Шерлока. Но Джон понимал, что в одиночку не мог сделать ничего, а поехав за Шерлоком без силовой поддержки, он мог лишь ухудшить его положение.

Комитет не соглашался сотрудничать без выгоды для себя, в нём по-прежнему царила бюрократия, и Майкрофт уже несколько часов пытался заключить взаимовыгодное соглашение, чтобы выбить для Шерлока группу захвата. Он не успевал прислать своих людей — времени было слишком мало, а нанимать их в Белграде было чересчур опасно: любой мог оказаться шпионом или знакомым Цековича.

Джон до сих пор ощущал, как сильно при прощании Шерлок сжал его пальцы, — это было отчаяние и страх. И Джон не мог сделать абсолютно ничего — лишь ждать. О боже, как он ненавидел ждать! Сколько раз в прошлом ему приходилось просто ждать, полагаясь на судьбу, рок или фатум в вопросах того, умрёт ли вверенный ему человек или нет… Но сейчас это был не просто пациент или знакомый, сейчас на кону стояла жизнь самого дорого для него человека — и он изо всех сил пытался придумать хоть что-то.

Джон настолько погрузился в собственные мысли, что не услышал ни стука в дверь, ни первого окрика Генри, уже вытащившего пистолет. Он тут же вскочил и выхватил свой из-за пояса. Вдвоём они пересекли коридор и на счёт три открыли дверь, целясь в стоявшего за ней и даже не подозревая, кого увидят.

— Иногда нужно спрашивать имя гостя, а не целиться в него из пистолета, — миролюбиво пошутил бледный и уставший Григор, привалившийся к дверной арке. Джон резко выдохнул, а Руперт улыбнулся и, схватив их «гостя» за руку, втянул в квартиру.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, когда они оказались в гостиной. Григор обвёл их всех взглядом и задержался на Джоне.

— Мы и не знали, что ты еще в Сербии, — заметил растерянный не менее других Руперт.

— Заехал по пути в дом Миклоша. Должен же кто-то спасти нашего командира, — будто шутя, бросил он, но Джон понял, что всё было сказано всерьёз. — Поговорим? — тут же спросил Григор, поймав его взгляд, и получил в ответ одобрительный гул.

— Майкрофт смог заключить соглашение с Комитетом? — начал Джон, но Матей тут же покачал головой.

— Нет, он не смог убедить руководителя без предварительного анализа последствий. А на это, как понимаете, нужно больше времени, — пожал плечами Григор, взлохмачивая волосы. — Я же действую быстрее.

— И… — протянул Алекс, мало знакомый с подковёрными играми властьимущих. Григор печально усмехнулся.

— Он позвонил тебе, решил использовать старый инструмент, — прочитал его усмешку Джон и закусил губу. Это было нечестно: требовать от Григора что-то подобное, потому что раньше он уже делал это, — особенно теперь…

Тот согласно кивнул, и Руперт недоумённо пожал плечами:

— Но какая от одного тебя или даже не от одного, если сейчас мы соберёмся и рванём за тобой, польза?

— От меня и от вас, может, и нет особой пользы, а вот от спецгруппы захвата толк точно есть, — улыбнулся Григор.

— И чего это тебе стоило? — спросил Джон, подходя ближе. Григор посмотрел на него и отвёл взгляд.

— Разве это сейчас важно? Нужно решить, кто еще готов поехать со мной. Ну, кроме Джона, про тебя я и так всё знаю, — бросил он сухо и чуть насмешливо.

Остальные начали негромко спорить. Григор закатил глаза и решил упростить себе и им задачу:

— Руперт не рассматривается из-за последствий травмы: ты еще не прошёл полный курс реабилитации, можешь сделать только хуже. Лора, я знаю ситуацию, ты тоже не едешь. Алекс, ты — штатский, тебе вообще там быть запрещено. Остаёшься только ты Генри.

Тот кивнул и тут же вскочил со стула. Джон благодарно коснулся его плеча, но напомнил:

— Подумай о последствиях, чтобы потом не пожалеть.

Но Генри покачал головой и, переглянувшись с Рупертом, отрезал:

— Нет, я с вами. Шерлок сделал для нас всех очень много. Это меньшее, что я могу.

Григор с Джоном переглянулись и кивнули, соглашаясь. В конце концов, каждый в своё время будет платить по счетам.

— Ты подставляешься, и Майкрофт это отлично знает, — пробормотал Джон, когда они спускались по лестнице. Григор лишь повёл плечом.

— Он хочет спасти Шерлока и делает для этого всё. Мы бы поступили так же, не лги себе.

— Мы бы поступили и много хуже, — не остался в долгу Джон. Григор лишь хмыкнул и криво улыбнулся, признавая его правоту.

***

— Вот мы и встретились, Шерлок Холмс. Наконец-то! — чересчур торжественно провозгласил Цекович, когда его охрана обыскала Шерлока и втолкнула того в кабинет Миклоша, что был неподалёку от спальни, так хорошо знакомой Холмсу.

Драгослав стоял в тени большого дубового шкафа с собранием книг, которые никто и никогда не открывал. Каждый выход из кабинета был перекрыт охранником, и еще один, встретивший Шерлока внизу вместе с остальными, маячил где-то в углу комнаты. Предположительно, в доме или его окрестностях были и еще люди, но он их не видел.

«Возможно, Майкрофт снова оказался прав…» — Шерлок поморщился и донельзя выпрямил спину, с насмешкой глядя на противника.

— Не могу выказать той же радости по отношению к тебе, — криво улыбнулся он и с усмешкой заметил, как самодовольная улыбка Цековича резко потускнела.

— Как грубо, Холмс… — протянул тот и нахмурился.

— Может быть, перейдём к делу? — довольно беспечно поинтересовался Шерлок и склонил голову набок.

— Это буду решать я, а не ты, — Цекович щёлкнул пальцами, и его охранники-амбалы оказались в опасной близости от Шерлока, но тот, как обычно в такие моменты, отключил у себя инстинкт самосохранения.

Ему было любопытно вживую наблюдать за тем, кого он начал разрабатывать еще почти три года назад. Цекович, на первый взгляд, выглядел довольно обычным бизнесменом средней руки, претендующим на более высокий статус, однако мешали детали: костюм на нём явно стоил очень дорого, но был куплен готовым, а не пошит специально для него, он старался держаться спокойно, но заметно нервничал, дёргался. И только когда Цекович встрепенулся после его слов и махнул руками, то Шерлок понял: тот пытался играть в Джима Мориарти. Это открытие показалось таким смешным, что он не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Тебе что-то кажется смешным, Холмс?

— О да, например, твоя игра в «папочку», — бросил тот, давя внутри смех. Он терпеть не мог, когда Мориарти так себя называл, но сдержаться было невозможно.

Цекович вздрогнул, поморщился и прищурился. Взмахнув рукой, он подозвал третьего охранника, а первые два схватили Шерлока за руки.

— Ты еще смеешь язвить мне, Холмс? Мои ребята сейчас объяснят тебе, как стоит обращаться ко мне, если уж тебя не научил обходительности прежний «папочка», — пафосно выдал Цекович и скомандовал: — Начинайте.

***

Подъезжая к дому Миклоша, Григор, сидевший за рулём, посмотрел на Джона, но так ничего и не сказал. Тот не решился спросить — их не связывало ничего, кроме желания спасти Шерлока, потому что оба знали, что и как будет потом, в лучшем из исходов.

Когда они затормозили недалеко от дома и увидели мотоцикл Шерлока, Генри выбрался из автомобиля первым и махнул следовавшим за ними микроавтобусу со спецгруппой и двум машинам скорой помощи. Джон и Григор остались наедине.

— Мы справимся, — вытолкнул из себя Ватсон, видя, что нечто так и грызло Матея. Но тот лишь кивнул и поспешил к командиру группы.

Генри приблизился к Джону.

— Всё нормально?

— Да, готовь оружие, сейчас будем заходить в дом. Не лезь без прикрытия, не торопись. Для этого у нас есть спецгруппа.

Генри кивнул и посмотрел сначала на Джона, потом на Григора и снова на Джона.

— Хотя это должен говорить я. Вы оба, берегите себя. Шерлок не простит себе, если кто-то пострадает из-за него. Тем более, если это будешь ты или Григор.

Теперь настала очередь Джона кивать. Но он понимал, что будет действовать по обстоятельствам. И мог сказать то же самое о Григоре, на лице которого застыло выражение решительного принятия неизбежного.

Через несколько минут они уже были у дома. Снайпер группы снял двух охранников, стоявших на улице, так что путь был свободен. Войдя внутрь, они тихо избавились еще от двоих на первом этаже и услышали звуки ударов наверху.

— Либо спальня, либо кабинет. Там два выхода. Нужно подниматься с разных сторон, — коротко резюмировал Матей. Бойцы спецгруппы кивнули: они изучали план дома. Григор повернулся к врачам, которые вошли в дом вместе с ними: — А вы ждите здесь. Останься с ними, — бросил он одному из бойцов.

И тут послышались крики Шерлока и кого-то еще, видимо, Цековича.

Не сговариваясь, Джон и Григор бросились на лестницу, собираясь зайти с разных сторон, не дожидаясь защиты спецгруппы, побежавших за ними вместе с Генри. Пролетев мимо спальни, Григор крикнул «кабинет» и побежал в том направлении, уже видя в другом конце коридора Джона.

***

Первый удар пришёлся в солнечное сплетение. Второй — в нос, снизу вверх, от таких вырубаются на ринге. От удара зазвенело в ушах, из носа брызнула кровь, а пол под ногами начал качаться. На миг Шерлок дрогнул и буквально повис на удерживавших его руках. Нового удара от третьего подручного Цековича, такого же «шкафа», как и те двое, что держали его, не последовало, более того — тот был отправлен на первый этаж, чтобы проверить, «не появился ли запоздалый хвост за гостем».

— И что ты собираешься делать? Убьёшь меня, осмелишься нарушить _его_ приказ? — глухо засмеялся Шерлок, переводя взгляд на Цековича. — И что дальше? Команда закончит работу и без меня, все документы уже переданы в MI6 и Комитет, — сухо констатировал Шерлок, сплюнув кровь, попавшую в рот через носоглотку.

Цекович едко улыбнулся и сделал знак держать его ровнее.

— Пока твоя команда закончит работу, я уже буду далеко. Им меня не поймать. А ты… Ты же понимаешь, что тебя ранее спасала лишь глупая привязанность Мориарти к своей… Игрушке? Подстилке? — грязно усмехнулся Цекович, подмигнув Шерлоку, и протянул тонким голосом, бездарно пародируя Джима: — А теперь никто не встанет на твою защиту, бедный Шерлок.

Тот лишь закатил глаза, делая вид, что ему не мешает кровь, лившаяся из носа тонкой струйкой. Голова кружилась, и руки, удерживавшие его с двух сторон, в данный момент были скорее благом.

— Что, даже не станешь возражать? Я так и думал, почему же иначе он так пёкся о твоей безопасности. Глупец! Надменный больной мерзавец, каких множество. Он не был достоин того, что у него было, — пафосно изрёк Цекович, насмехаясь и над Шерлоком, и над бывшим хозяином сразу.

Шерлок не знал, что именно задело его больше: сальные намёки на его связь с Джимом или принижение способностей Мориарти, которого он считал равным себе. Не сдержавшись, он рыкнул и выплюнул сквозь зубы:

— Закрой свой рот, ничтожество! Ты еще смеешь говорить что-то обо мне или о нём? Ты и мизинца его не стоишь! Джеймс бы застрелился второй раз, знай он, кто именно возглавил то, что осталось от дела его жизни.

Цекович тут же начал багроветь лицом: он был в бешенстве, и Шерлок задним умом осознал, что сыпать оскорблениями и унизительными деталями было не совсем то же самое, что «тянуть время до приезда спецгруппы». Не стоило еще больше злить того, кому подчиняются два амбала, держащие тебя с двух сторон в пустом доме. Но было уже поздно.

— Ах ты дрянь! Подохнешь, как бешеная собака, и никто не узнает!

Цекович, ослеплённый гневом, вытащил пистолет и уже целился ему в грудь. Да, между ними было около пятнадцати метров, они находились в разных частях комнаты, но попасть в неподвижную мишень даже с такого расстояния было плёвым делом для любого, кто когда-либо держал пистолет в своих руках. А Цекович не был похож на того, кто, как и Мориарти, не хотел пачкать свои руки.

Шерлок словно в замедленной съёмке видел, как взлетела его правая рука с пистолетом. Он всегда думал, что в последний миг будет смотреть убийце в глаза и улыбаться. Но ни смотреть в глаза этому бесталанному подражателю, ни улыбаться ему у Шерлока не было сил. Он прикрыл веки, желая, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Перед глазами встал улыбающийся ему этим утром Джон, а слух уловил, как щёлкнул предохранитель.

Внезапно на лестнице и в коридоре по разные стороны от спальни послышался топот. Руки, удерживавшие его, стянули предплечья еще сильнее, и Шерлок зашипел от боли. Распознав знакомые голоса, он распахнул глаза, и его рот раскрылся в немом крике, когда Цекович нажал на курок и наперерез пуле, закрывая Шерлока собой, бросился один из вбежавших в комнату.

В следующий миг он почувствовал, что его уже никто не удерживал, но на него стало заваливаться тело его защитника.

— Григор!

В ту же секунду прогремело еще несколько выстрелов: раненные охранники упали неподалёку от него, а Цекович, получивший от Джона пулю в колено, заорал от боли — но Шерлок этого уже не видел и не слышал. Он подхватил падавшего на него Григора и рухнул вместе с ним на колени.

Джон и добежавший до кабинета и застывший в дверях Генри замерли, не зная, что делать. Шерлок вскинул голову и, найдя глазами Джона, присевшего у корчившегося на полу Цековича, вздохнул, понимая, что опасности больше нет, и снова возвращая всё внимание Григору. Отмерев, Майлз бросился обратно в коридор и закричал:

— Врача сюда, срочно! Агент ранен! Скорее! — внизу и на лестнице послышался топот.

— Нет! Григор! — закричал Шерлок, переворачивая его на спину и удерживая его голову приподнятой. — Держись, слышишь? Врача! Скорее!

Шерлок с ужасом переводил взгляд с бледного покрытого потом лица Григора на расползавшееся по его груди ржаво-красное пятно. В отчаянии, он зажал рану рукой, от чего тот лишь слабо усмехнулся.

— Не смей отключаться, — прошептал Шерлок, дотрагиваясь свободной рукой до его лица и убирая упавшую на глаза прядь. — Что ты наделал… Зачем? — Холмс на автомате продолжал гладить его по волосам, а кровь толчками выходила сквозь его пальцы из раны на груди Матея.

Григор улыбнулся и, поморщившись, всё же перехватил его руку, несильно сжав её.

— Ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни. За тебя её не жалко и отдать, — тихо прохрипел Григор, и на его губах появилась кровь. Шерлок замотал головой, отказываясь его слушать, но слова автоматически отпечатывались у него на внутренней стороне век. Григор еще раз попытался улыбнуться и выдохнул: — За тебя не жалко умереть. Совсем не жалко…

Шокированный, Шерлок отчаянно сжал его пальцы и зарычал, когда Григор потерял сознание. Холмс всё сильнее давил на рану, тряс безвольное тело и пытался привести Матея в чувства.

— Нет, Григор… Не смей! Григор…

Вбежавшие врачи попытались забрать Григора, но Шерлок так вцепился в него, что это оказалось невозможным. Кровь, что толчками вырывалась из груди Матея, утратила напор, и Холмс смотрел пустым взглядом на свою руку в его крови, руку, которая уже ничем не могла помочь Григору. Тогда Джон бросился к нему и, опустившись на колени рядом и заметив то же самое, положил ладонь Шерлоку на плечо.

— Он мёртв, Шерлок. Прошу, отпусти его, позволь врачам забрать его. — Джон начал трясти его. — Шерлок, Григор мёртв, очнись!

Стоявший у двери Генри закрыл рот рукой и с трудом сглотнул. Они, казалось, были готовы к чему угодно, но только не к этому — все они, так или иначе, верили в счастливый исход. Он посмотрел на державшегося за своё колено и хныкавшего Цековича, и его затошнило. Генри вновь перевёл взгляд на окаменевшего Шерлока, до которого Джон никак не мог достучаться, и на явно уже покинувшего их Григора, а затем двинулся к ним и тоже опустился на колени рядом с Шерлоком — нужно было использовать свои умения.

— Шерлок, отпусти его, позволь помочь Григору. — Он коснулся подбородка Холмса и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Позволь врачам помочь ему. Они хотят помочь, Шерлок, — Генри говорил спокойно, глядя прямо в глаза.

И в какой-то миг Шерлок будто отмер: во взгляде появилась осмысленность, он дёрнулся и разжал руки, удерживавшие Григора. Генри кивнул и махнул врачам, которые тут же бросились к ним с носилками. Джон выдохнул и погладил Шерлока по плечу. Тот резко обернулся к нему и, убедившись, что хотя бы он точно не пострадал, вновь посмотрел в сторону носилок, на которых уносили Григора. К раненным охранникам и Цековичу тоже направились двое врачей. Но это уже было неважно.

Поднявшись с пола, Шерлок пошёл к двери, но покачнулся. Джон и Генри вскочили следом за ним и, подхватив его с двух сторон, двинулись к лестнице.

Через несколько минут, оставив Шерлока на попечение Генри, Джон поговорил с врачами и, кивнув, вытащил телефон.

— Майкрофт, всё закончилось. Шерлок в относительном порядке, — тихо доложил Джон, когда услышал голос старшего из братьев Холмс. — Григор убит Цековичем. Он закрыл Шерлока собой.

— Как Шерлок? — глухо спросил Майкрофт, и Джон обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на куривших недалеко от их машины Шерлока и Генри. Холмс был бледен, на лице всё еще оставались разводы от собственной крови, а правая рука была вся в крови Григора — он так и не позволил стереть её.

— Я не знаю.

***

Спустя пять часов Шерлок стоял перед группой в конспиративной квартире. Сбоку от него замер Джон — на всякий случай. Все молчали, по-прежнему не веря, что Григор действительно погиб. Шерлок десять минут назад договорился с братом об отзыве всех агентов и завершении миссии.

— Не буду говорить много. Миссия «Пандора» на этом завершена. Материал, что был записан мною при встрече с Цековичем, уже передан в управление и в Комитет. Его будет достаточно, чтобы дело Цековича было закрыто. Все вы возвращаетесь домой. Спасибо за службу, — сухо сказал Шерлок и развернулся, чтобы уйти в свою спальню, как послышался голос Алекса:

— А ты остаёшься здесь?

— У меня еще есть дела. Скоро за вами прибудет машина. Желаю вам добраться до дома без происшествий.

Шерлок подождал еще вопросов, но больше никто не решился. Кивнув и криво улыбнувшись, он ушёл в спальню, а Джон остался в гостиной вместе со всеми.

— Соберите вещи, машина придёт через час.

— Зачем вы остаётесь здесь? Может быть, мы можем помочь? — спросил Руперт, остальные кивнули, и Джон тяжело вздохнул.

— Шерлок поедет в Бухарест, на похороны Григора. Я поеду с ним.

Ответом ему было молчание, но, в общем-то, иного и не требовалось. Джон подошёл к дивану, на котором они все разместились, и протянул Генри руку:

— Спасибо, что помог.

Майлз встал и крепко пожал его ладонь. Следом встал и Руперт, а затем и Алекс. Лора благодарно кивнула ему.

— Наши контакты у тебя есть, — заметил Руперт. Джон кивнул.

— Еще увидимся. Счастливо всем доехать и долететь.

Джон попытался улыбнуться, но так и не смог. Все остальные сделали то же самое. Они совсем не так представляли завершение этой миссии.

Через час под окнами действительно затормозил чёрный автомобиль. Джон вышел проводить агентов до дверей. Махнув им на прощание, он прислонился спиной к двери и вгляделся в тёмный коридор. Внезапно дверь в их спальню открылась.

Шерлок молча, не глядя на него, прошёл на кухню, и там зажёгся свет. Джон последовал за ним. Когда он вошёл в комнату, Шерлок насыпал в чашку растворимый кофе.

— Кофе? — спросил Холмс, не оборачиваясь. Ватсон кивнул, а потом, поняв, что тот не видел, внятно выразил согласие.

Сев за стол и обхватив пальцами кружку, Шерлок замер, глядя на пар, поднимавшийся от кофе. Он вспомнил, как всего несколько недель назад они с Григором вот так же сидели вечером на кухне и обсуждали возможного предателя. А теперь Григор Матей лежал в морге с разверстой грудью и ждал перевозки в Бухарест. И это всё случилось по его вине.

— Шерлок, — позвал Джон, но тот не отреагировал. Однако через пару минут он поднял глаза и спросил:

— Почему ты не уехал с ними?

— Я поеду с тобой, я сказал тебе это сразу же.

Джон старался сдерживать себя. Шерлок не хотел делать больно, он сейчас вообще ничего не хотел. Но если раньше Холмс говорил подобное из-за неуверенности или подспудного желания услышать, что он нужен, то теперь этот вопрос был задан совершенно равнодушно, будто из чистой вежливости. И это было самым страшным.

— Ты не обязан этого делать. Тебя дома ждёт дочь, — Шерлок говорил бесстрастно, холодно глядя сквозь него.

— Я поеду с тобой, — отрубил Джон, и Шерлок кивнул, словно соглашался с неизбежным.

Еще через пару минут он встал из-за стола, так и не притронувшись к кофе, и вышел из кухни. А Джон не набрался смелости окликнуть его.

***

Через два дня они спустились с трапа самолёта, предоставленного Майкрофтом, в Бухаресте и молча направились к чёрной машине, встречавшей их. Ехали в молчании, как и жили последние двое суток. Любой разговор, который Джон пытался завести с Шерлоком, оборачивался в итоге монологом.

Джон не знал, как вывести его из этого подобия транса. Ему было известно, что шок и потерю нужно было выпускать, чтобы они не блокировали иные чувства. Но он не знал, как это сделать, и очень надеялся, что после похорон Шерлоку станет лучше.

На кладбище их проводили к нужному месту. Джон нервно осматривался, скрестив руки на груди. Около гроба он увидел двух обнявшихся изящных женщин, убитых горем, в которых можно было увидеть явное сходство с Григором — судя по возрасту, это были, вероятно, его мать и сестра. Шерлок же, замерев поодаль от остальных и спрятав руки в карманах своего неизменного пальто, молча сканировал взглядом каждого, кто проходил мимо — в сторону установленного на специальных опорах гроба, накрытого флагом Румынии, он старался не смотреть. Он ненавидел кладбища сколько себя помнил, но не прийти не мог. Однажды он уже избежал подобного опыта, и теперь корил себя за слабость. И в том, и в этом случае вина за произошедшее была на нём.

Прошедшие двое суток были адом. Джон старался быть предусмотрительным и внимательным, но всё, что хотелось Шерлоку, — чтобы его оставили одного. Он понимал, что Джон ни в чём не виноват, но его грызло отчаянное желание остаться в одиночестве и не думать. Он жаждал заснуть и хотя бы на время отрешиться от бесконечного монотонного гула в голове, но так и не смог этого сделать, мучаясь бессонницей и испытывая невероятную усталость, по-прежнему оставаясь на ногах только из упрямства.

Спустя несколько десятков минут, как они приехали, к ним подошла та самая девушка, похожая на Григора. Спросив, понимают ли они по-румынски и получив отрицательный ответ, она заговорила на английском — правильно, но с сильным акцентом.

— Здравствуйте! Я не знаю вас, но не хотите подойти ближе? Скоро будут закапывать, — через силу произнесла она.

Шерлок встрепенулся и посмотрел на неё. Те же светлые волосы, те же зелёные глаза, то же изящное сложение.

— Вы сестра Григора, Анка, — выдохнул он. Та кивнула и с интересом посмотрела на него. — Я Шерлок Холмс, мы работали вместе какое-то время.

— Да, он говорил о вас, — кивнула Анка. — Спасибо, что пришли.

И тут Шерлок, не сдержавшись, зло засмеялся и покачал головой. Удивлённо распахнув глаза, она отступила на шаг назад.

— Вы должны проклинать меня, а не благодарить. Григор закрыл меня собой. Если бы не я, он был бы жив.

Он тяжело дышал и смотрел на неё, ожидая проклятий, но Анка грустно улыбнулась.

— Он рисковал собой всю жизнь, с тех пор, как закончил школу. Сначала армия, потом разведка… Мог погибнуть как и когда угодно. Но он погиб рядом с вами, вы были ему дороги. Я знаю. Это чего-то да стоит, — тихо сказала она и, легко коснувшись его предплечья, пошла обратно к матери и гробу.

Шерлок замер, глядя ей вслед, а затем покачнулся. Джон придвинулся к нему и встал вплотную, чтобы он мог опереться о его плечо. Шерлок повернул к нему голову и благодарно кивнул.

Через пять минут гроб опустили в могилу, а затем раздался тройной залп из ружей — стандартная почесть погибшему воину. Шерлок смотрел в сторону могилы остекленевшим взглядом и лишь вздрагивал при каждом залпе.

Джон прикрыл глаза и прикусил губу, стараясь отпустить всё плохое, что осталось у него к Григору. Он мог быть на его месте, если бы прибежал в кабинет на пару секунд быстрее — не было времени стрелять в Цековича, нужно было спасать Шерлока. Он бы сделал то же самое, точно так же закрыл бы Шерлока собой. Джон старался не думать о том, что было бы с Холмсом, если бы это оказалось правдой. Для этого было не время и не место, если оно вообще когда-то могло наступить для подобных мыслей. Главным было то, что Григор оказался там вовремя и сохранил Шерлока, и теперь Джону предстояло сберечь его и помочь ему пережить эту потерю — терпеливо и без ревности, потому что Григор был того достоин.

Как только дрожащее в стылом воздухе эхо последнего залпа потонуло в людском гомоне, Шерлок развернулся и, не оглядываясь, двинулся к автомобилю, ожидавшему их. Джон последовал за ним, всё же оглянувшись на прощание, — сестра Григора смотрела в их сторону.

В салоне Джон вытащил телефон и набрал номер Майкрофта.

— Мы едем в аэропорт, — доложил он, когда тот ответил. — Через пять часов будем в Лондоне. Не встречай нас, просто пришли машину.

— Тебе прислать отдельную машину, чтобы ты мог поехать к дочери, как и собирался? — спокойно спросил Майкрофт, но Джон слышал напряжение в его голосе.

— Нет, мы приедем на Бейкер-стрит, оставим вещи, и я поеду уже оттуда.

Шерлок никак на это не отреагировал, но сказать точно, пребывал ли он в Чертогах или просто не хотел с ним говорить, Джон не смог бы.

В самолёте Шерлок тоже так и не произнёс ни слова после того, как они взошли на борт. Он сидел у иллюминатора и пустым взглядом провожал глазами облака. Джон сначала терпел, но потом не выдержал и накрыл его руку, лежавшую на подлокотнике, своей.

— Ты не должен винить себя, Шерлок. Он сам выбрал это, он выбрал тебя и хотел сохранить тебе жизнь.

Шерлок долго молчал, уже осмысленно глядя в иллюминатор, а потом, так и не оторвавшись от созерцания постепенно темневшего неба, спросил:

— А чем моя жизнь дороже его?

— Он посчитал свою жертву честной, потому что любил тебя.

— Ты бы тоже закрыл меня собой, если бы ворвался туда первым? — Шерлок резко повернулся, заставив отвыкшего от его реакций Джона вздрогнуть, и увидел непонимание в его глазах.

Но Джон не медлил и не юлил, потому что не мог сейчас лгать. Шерлок имел право знать, пусть правдивый ответ и вывел бы его из себя, что, впрочем, и случилось:

— Да, я бы даже не задумался. Ты важнее всего остального.

— Вы идиоты! Вы оба! Эгоисты! Как вы смеете решать за меня, как будет лучше? Я не просил вас умирать за меня! Я не просил его жертвовать собой! Я вообще его ни о чём не просил!

— О таком не нужно просить. Это делается само собой, когда любишь. И тебе это известно как никому другому.

— Ненавижу, — с болью выплюнул Шерлок и вновь отвернулся к окну. — Ненавижу вас обоих.

— Потому что любишь? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно заметил Джон, чувствуя, как подрагивала рука Холмса под его ладонью. Шерлок болезненно скривился, а затем хмыкнул и на миг прикрыл глаза.

— Его — потому что не смогу вернуть долг. Тебя — потому что буду прощать тебя снова и снова, что бы ты ни сделал.

***

Прилетев в Лондон, они сели в чёрную машину, присланную Майкрофтом. До Бейкер-стрит снова ехали в молчании. Миссис Хадсон была предупреждена старшим Холмсом, так что не бросилась к ним навстречу, хотя явно слышала, как они приехали и поднялись к себе.

Раздевшись, Джон забросил их сумки в спальню к Шерлоку, а затем предложил тому поесть или хотя бы выпить чай или кофе. Но тот отказался и тоже снял пальто. Оглядев гостиную, он выключил свет, словно тот резал глаза. Джон нахмурился.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, просто болят глаза, — кивнул Шерлок и махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Иди, машина ждёт тебя.

Они помолчали. Джон чувствовал себя странно — уходить сейчас было почти противоестественно, — но в то же время еще нескольких часов молчания без перерыва он бы не выдержал. И Шерлок, казалось, это понимал.

— Подожди меня, — попросил Джон, стоя в дверях и с болью глядя на него. Шерлок покорно кивнул. — Я постараюсь обернуться как можно быстрее.

— Будь там столько, сколько нужно. Это твой ребёнок. Ты там нужнее, — просто сказал он и привалился плечом к косяку, словно уже не мог самостоятельно держать себя на ногах.

Джон нахмурился и коснулся его руки, погладил тыльную сторону ладони и аккуратно сжал пальцы. Шерлок через силу улыбнулся и сжал его пальцы в ответ.

— Шерлок, мне возвращаться сюда — к тебе? — наконец, сумев пересилить себя, спросил Джон. Шерлок несколько секунд молчал, а потом грустно улыбнулся.

— Я буду тебя ждать. Всегда.

Джон задохнулся от звучавших в его голосе фатальной усталости и обречённости. Эти слова не были похожи на признание — скорее на вынесение неутешительного вердикта самому себе.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джон, сделав еще один шаг к нему и встав так близко, что при желании легко мог бы поцеловать его. Но так этого и не сделал — боялся, что оттолкнёт и так отстранённого Шерлока еще больше. Тот же внимательно смотрел на него, а затем благодарно кивнул и посмотрел на лестницу за его спиной.

— Иди, Джон. Тебя ждёт твоя дочь. — Джон еще раз пожал его руку и сделал шаг назад, продолжая смотреть на него. Шерлок покачал головой, легко читая его неуверенность: — Я буду здесь.

И только тогда Джон кивнул и, развернувшись, начал спускаться, силясь не оборачиваться. Через несколько секунд дверь 221B захлопнулась с лёгким скрипом.

Шерлок прислонился к двери спиной и медленно опустился на пол, подтянув колени к груди и откинув голову назад. Он бесстрастно осматривал каждый предмет в гостиной, а в голове на бесконечном болезненно-остром повторе звучали слова Григора: «За тебя не жалко умереть».

— А ты не думал, как мне теперь жить? — прошептал Шерлок в полумрак квартиры, обращаясь к тому, кого всего лишь несколько часов назад проводил в последний путь.

Ему необходимо было научиться жить с этим признанием и его последствиями. Но как это сделать, Шерлок совершенно не знал.

Он не знал, сколько сидел вот так — в тишине пустой квартиры. По потолку медленно ползли редкие отсветы фар машин, проезжавших по Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок отстранённо наблюдал за их передвижением со своего места на полу. В комнате медленно светлело. Но вот под окном резко затормозила машина — скорее всего кто-то перебегал дорогу в неположенном месте. Однако он будто заново услышал троекратный залп ружей и весь съёжился от охватившей его боли. Шерлок загнанно зажмурился, словно пытался проснуться, как делал в детстве, когда чего-то сильно боялся, а затем упёрся лбом в колени и замер.

Было так легко представить, что он и не уезжал, что до Рождества еще месяц, что грудь болит из-за незажившего до конца огнестрельного ранения, что в квартире тихо и темно, потому что Джон уснул у себя в комнате, что Григор еще жив и будет жить до глубокой старости… Только вот всё было иначе: он ушёл из этой квартиры в Сочельник больше двух месяцев назад, его грудь фантомно болела из-за сжирающего изнутри чувства вины, Джон уехал к Мэри и дочке, а Григора уже не было на свете — и виноват в этом всём был только он.

Глаза жгло, боль в груди была невыносимой. Шерлок несдержанно застонал и пошарил за тумбочкой, стоявшей справа от двери: за задней стенкой там всегда был тайник, о котором не знал никто. Вытянув перед собой руку, он внимательно посмотрел на лежавшие на ладони пакетик с ампулами и шприц. Всё стало бы таким простым…

В комнате было светло. Ампулы и шприц, выпавшие из его ослабевшей руки, лежали на полу, и Шерлок внезапно почувствовал, как по щекам потекло что-то тёплое. Он провёл по коже пальцем, собирая влагу, и лизнул — солёная.

Внизу скрипнула и звякнула замком дверь. Шерлок, словно получив на то разрешение, прикрыл глаза и через мгновение начал заваливаться набок. Его последней связной мыслью было: «Джон» — и он погрузился в темноту.

**_Конец._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом данная история подошла к концу. Финал более чем открытый, а потому каждый решит сам, чем должна будет закончиться их история. Все данные для этого у Вас уже есть.
> 
> С наступившими и наступающими праздниками! Будьте счастливы и помните: не все жертвы бывают во благо, а вылечить могут только терпение и любовь.
> 
> Ваша Миледи V


	20. Вместо эпилога

Утро медленно пробиралось под веки солнечным светом — вечером они забыли задёрнуть шторы, что, в общем-то, было вполне объяснимо. Шерлок поморщился и открыл глаза, бросив взгляд на стену напротив: часы показывали без десяти десять. Значит, они спали всего около пяти часов. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на всё еще дремавшего Джона, закутавшегося в одеяло и отчего-то хмурившегося во сне. Захотелось провести кончиками пальцев по лбу, чтобы стереть морщинки — во многом появившиеся благодаря ему, — но он понимал, что тем самым разбудит Джона.

А будить Джона было нельзя, да и не хотелось. Поэтому Шерлок сполз немного вниз и, придвинувшись к нему плотнее, улыбнулся, заметив, как тот расслабляется, будто чувствуя его рядом. Джон совсем недавно стал спать нормально, как и он сам. Точнее причинно-следственная связь выглядела так: Шерлок почти не спал последние два месяца, и Джон так же почти не спал вместе с ним, стараясь сдержать своё обещание «не уходить» — хотя, по мнению Холмса, он выполнил его уже в те первые сутки после возвращения из миссии, когда Джон приехал домой рано утром, оставив жену и дочь, торопясь к Шерлоку, к тому времени погрузившемуся в глубокий обморок от физического и морального истощения.

Шерлок не хотел вспоминать выражение лица Джона, когда тот наконец смог привести его в чувства. Ему до сих пор было не по себе — Джон был крайне испуган, измучен почти так же, как он, и с болью рассматривал лежавшие на полу шприц и ампулы с наркотическим веществом. Да, они были неиспользованными, но сам факт их наличия и нахождения в опасной близости от испытывавшего огромный стресс Шерлока ударил по Джону очень сильно.

— Ты хотел использовать это? — выдавил из себя Ватсон, когда наконец мог рассчитывать на получение ответа. Джон смотрел ему в глаза и одновременно хотел отвернуться, лишь бы не видеть эту обречённость, сквозившую в каждом движении.

Шерлок долго молчал, завернувшись в плед и цедя горячий дико сладкий чай, а затем кивнул и опустил голову, понимая, что Джон не может не разочароваться в нём. Отказ от наркотиков — это было единственное очевидное и прямое обещание, которое он дал другу и выполнял все прошедшие годы.

— Спасибо, — внезапно услышал Шерлок и вскинул голову, думая, что не расслышал.

Однако Джон смотрел на него так, словно на его глазах Шерлок спас кому-то жизнь. Хотя, возможно, так и было — позже Джон сказал ему: _«Ты уберег от распада не только себя, но и меня. Запомни, нет больше «тебя» или «меня». Есть мы вдвоём, и любой твой или мой необдуманный поступок отразится сразу на двоих»_.

Но в тот миг Шерлок непонимающе смотрел на Джона, который вместо выказывания разочарования и злости _благодарил_ его.

— За что? — всё же уточнил Шерлок, до боли сжимая кружку в руках. Джон опустился на колени рядом с его креслом и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— За то, что не сделал этого. За то, что дождался меня.

И Шерлок не выдержал и отвёл взгляд. Всё было так, как и сказал Джон, и в то же время совершенно не так: он не ждал Джона, но позволил себе отключиться только услышав его шаги на лестнице; он не думал о чувствах друга, когда доставал ампулы и шприц, — лишь о том, что это может помочь выскоблить или хотя бы притупить острую боль и чувство вины, пропитавшие его после смерти Григора.

Он понимал, что должен был спросить Джона о дочке, но не было совершенно никаких сил вести разговор. Шерлок ощущал глубокое опустошение, казалось, что даже ноги не поднимут и не выдержат его вес, когда он решит выпутаться из пледа и встать с кресла.

А в голове отчего-то крутились слова его главного соперника, человека, которого он не уберёг точно так же, как и Григора: «Ты думаешь, что страшна потеря кого-то близкого, Шерлок. Но ты ошибаешься. Страшно не терять, а оставаться наедине с этой потерей, понимая, что ничего не исправить. Запомни, дорогой, мы все эгоисты: нам больно не за тех, кто ушёл, а за себя: не удержали, не защитили, не заметили».

Как же он был прав! Жаль, что признать это было не перед кем. А в этот раз Шерлок был готов не только отвечать, но и признать свою ошибку…

Тот день после возвращения из миссии, как и следующие, слившиеся в несколько недель, Шерлок помнил смутно: обрывками разговоров, когда Майкрофт пробивался через стену, возведённую им за ту первую бессонную ночь на Бейкер-стрит, цветными пятнами ароматов травяного чая и выпечки миссис Хадсон, каким-то шестым чувством понимавшей всё, что он чувствовал, волной тепла и редкого ощущения покоя, дарованных объятиями и поцелуями Джона, остававшегося рядом, несмотря на холодное молчание, и уезжавшего только к Мэри и дочке или на вылазку за продуктами. Ночами Шерлок почти не спал, обычно изнуряя себя бессмысленными экспериментами, лишь бы убить время, засыпая под утро на диване на пару часов, — ему не снились кошмары, но и заснуть не получалось, не помогало даже снотворное, которое Джон подобрал с помощью знакомого невропатолога с учётом его толерантности к различным нейростимуляторам и синтетическим веществам. Дни он проводил в бессловесном коконе, анализе случившегося и, что было хуже всего, рефлексии и бесконечном потоке вопросов: «что, если…»

Шерлок осознавал: следовало смириться с тем, что произошло, и двигаться дальше, но не хватало сил. Для того, чтобы сдвиг стал возможным, ему было необходимо рассмотреть все варианты того, что могло бы произойти тогда, в доме Миклоша, но ему было страшно. Абсолютно иррациональный страх сковывал тело и разум, заставляя отчаянно хватать ртом воздух и застывать, не в силах пошевелиться. Шерлок знал, что _именно_ пугало его настолько, что тело — надёжный, ни разу не подводивший транспорт — давало такой сбой. Но говорить об этом он был не готов.

Зато в титановом кольце невыносимого сожаления Шерлок внезапно почувствовал абсолютное единение с Джоном, готовым остаться с ним при любом исходе, вставшим рядом, чтобы Шерлок всегда мог опереться на него и устоять под градом вины. Иногда Шерлоку казалось, что только жар пальцев Джона на его коже помогает оставаться в реальности, что только голос Джона может вывести его на свет, туда, где он всё еще был Шерлоком Холмсом, а не рассыпавшимся на мелкие детальки сломанным роботом, что только дыхание Джона на его губах еще удерживает их обоих на месте, в их мире, который они отважились начать собирать заново такой высокой ценой.

В те ночи, когда Джон уговаривал его остаться в постели, они наконец-то _говорили_  — обо всём, что раньше оказывалось «за кадром» их жизни или не могло быть озвучено по разным причинам.

Джон, скрестив руки на груди или обнимая Шерлока за плечи, рассказывал о решении идти в медицинский и тяжёлой учёбе, о проблемах с Гарри и смерти родителей, о подписании контракта и отправке в армию, о страшных незабываемых дюнах и равнинах, о ветрах и песке на зубах, о чувстве собственной беспомощности и запахе крови, впитавшемся в одежду и руки, о ранении и невероятной боли (которую, как он думал, больше никогда не испытает, но которая повторилась и усилилась, правда, не на физическом уровне, пока он считал Шерлока мёртвым), о тех двух годах без надежды на исцеление ран и встрече с Мэри, об отчаянии и ужасе, накрывших его, когда Шерлок оказался ранен, об апатии и желании покончить со всем, когда он снова улетел без него, об осознании тщетности попыток жить «обычной» жизнью и требовании отправить его к Шерлоку, о последней ссоре и примирении с Мэри перед отлётом, о дочке и странном чувстве благоговения перед ней.

Попеременно то грустно улыбаясь, то хмурясь, Шерлок приподнимал завесу их непростых отношений с братом, пересказывал случаи из детства и юности, делился воспоминаниями о месяцах в наркопритонах и наркологических клиниках, во многих из которых он оказывался по вине Майкрофта. Закрыв глаза и сделав вид, что это всё происходило не с ним, Шерлок рассказывал о том, что он и его команда пережили за те два года первой миссии: о неуверенности и страхе, о боли и отчаянии, о днях заточения в сербской тюрьме и шрамах, которые стали вечным напоминанием о допущенной оплошности. Он рассказал и о том, каким был Григор Матей в их первые месяцы знакомства, что именно произошло тогда в Сербии и почему этот долг теперь не имел никакого значения. В одну из тех ночей Шерлок признался, как пришёл на Бейкер-стрит в ночь после своего первого возвращения и буквально физически чувствовал, как рушилась жизнь, и знал, что ничего не мог изменить, а после понял, что у него вообще больше никогда не будет возможности вернуть всё назад. Он впервые проговаривал всё, что переживал без Джона, буквально выворачивая перед ним душу, и тот слушал, не перебивая, не комментируя, лишь изредка задавая вопросы и выражая своё отношение сжимавшимися кулаками и неровным дыханием.

После таких откровений они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, не в силах разомкнуть переплетённые руки и разорвать объятия, находя единственную возможность делать каждый вдох только после чужого выдоха. В эти ночи Шерлок всё же засыпал, хоть и просыпался слишком рано, и это уже была маленькая победа, которую Джон не мог не праздновать.

Однако, обговаривая несказанное за долгие годы, они совсем не говорили о _случившемся_.

Джон не знал, как подступиться, опасаясь лишь усилить чувство вины или боль утраты. Но еще его терзал самый главный вопрос, который он просто-напросто боялся задать даже самому себе, не то что Шерлоку.

Шерлок понимал, что в случае обсуждения смерти Григора ему придётся рассказать _абсолютно всё_  — пусть Джон и видел, знал часть того, что было между Шерлоком и Григором, он всё же не знал всего. Джон не знал самого главного: почему жертва Григора так сильно ударила по Шерлоку — а этого Холмс рассказать не мог, ведь подобное откровение могло поставить под удар то, что осталось у него и только начинало налаживаться между ним и Джоном. Единственным, с кем он мог обсудить то, что, как выяснилось, мучило его все эти годы, был брат.

Шерлок помнил тот день, когда позвонил Майкрофту и тот приехал через час, собранный, внешне спокойный, но на пределе внутри. Джон уехал к Мэри и дочке — им никто не должен был помешать. Майкрофт сел в кресло Джона и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты хочешь о чём-то попросить, — проницательно сказал он, а Шерлок не смог сдержаться и криво ухмыльнулся — их с Майкрофтом умение без особых усилий «читать» друг друга, как всегда, ощущалось чем-то средним между благословением и проклятием.

— Отвези меня _к нему_ на могилу, — наконец решился он, глядя на брата. Шерлок редко мог заставить Майкрофта удивиться, но в тот день и эта цель оказалась достигнута.

— Зачем, Шерлок?

— Я хочу закрыть этот вопрос. Но мне необходимо попрощаться.

— И извиниться, — выплюнул Майкрофт и покачал головой, явно не одобряя решения Шерлока. Но тот лишь согласно кивнул. — Ты вообще слышишь меня и себя? О чём ты говоришь?

— Я не спрашивал у тебя совета и не нанимал тебя собственным психотерапевтом. Я попросил тебя отвезти меня к нему на могилу. Если для тебя это невыполнимо, я найду того, кто это сделает, — он не угрожал, а констатировал очевидные факты.

— Только возвращения в Лондон мистера Морана мне и не хватало, — вздохнул Майкрофт и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Тогда помоги, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Шерлок и опустил голову, борясь с ребяческим желанием сбежать в свою комнату.

Несколько минут Майкрофт молчал, взвешивая плюсы и минусы, а затем встал из кресла и подойдя к Шерлоку, кратко коснулся его плеча.

— Хорошо, я отвезу тебя к нему.

Через несколько дней, когда Джон снова уехал к дочери, Майкрофт выполнил своё обещание и отвёз Шерлока на кладбище, указав место, где под невзрачной каменной плитой упокоился Джеймс Мориарти.

Они застыли, глядя на барельеф с чужим именем, думая каждый о своём. Майкрофт чуть покачивал зонт из стороны в сторону, глядя куда-то поверх памятника. Шерлок всё крепче сжимал алую розу, не чувствуя боли от шипов, вонзившихся в его пальцы. Заметив нервные движения брата и обратив внимание на его руки, Майкрофт вздохнул и, забрав цветок, сказал:

— Он бы был разочарован тем, что ты делаешь со своей жизнью. Из-за него в том числе. И Григор был бы тоже разочарован и зол, ты тоже это знаешь.

Шерлок покачал головой и замер, сжав проколотые шипами пальцы, чтобы унять боль.

— Если бы всё было так просто. Я мог уберечь их обоих. Но не сделал этого.

— Такова жизнь, Шерлок, — Майкрофт бросил на него короткий взгляд, но Шерлок не заметил.

— Нет, это моя вина. Я мог их удержать.

— Джеймс Мориарти всё и всегда решал сам. Поверь, я знал его дольше, чем ты. Не так близко, конечно, но главное я уловил сразу: он делал всё на своих условиях. И ты не мог ему помешать. Если бы это произошло не на крыше Госпиталя святого Варфоломея, то в другой раз — лишь вопрос времени.

— Я дал ему повод, Майкрофт. Возможно, не был предельно честен, — Шерлок внезапно посмотрел прямо на него, ожидая возражения, но Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами.

— Мы никогда не бываем предельно честны ни с одним человеком. Даже с самим собой ты не можешь быть таковым. Джеймс знал, на что шёл, как и ты. Что же касается Григора…

— Григора ты возьмёшь на себя? Чтобы залатать дыру в стене между нами? — Шерлок покачал головой и вновь отвернулся. Майкрофт поджал губы и тоже посмотрел на памятник.

— Григор Матей был отличным агентом и погиб, выполняя задание. Это был его выбор, и тебе следует принять его, не разбирая, как всё могло бы быть в другом случае. Это и называется уважением к памяти, Шерлок.

— Мне не нужна была его жертва. Не такого финала для нас я хотел. Как и в случае с Джимом.

Шерлок сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону дороги к воротам кладбища. Майкрофт негромко вздохнул и кивнул сам себе, соглашаясь с ним, но понимая, что своим согласием он ничем не поможет. Брат всегда был готов скорее подставиться сам, чем подставить того, кто зависел от него. И с этим невозможно было бороться. Немного помолчав, он протянул Шерлоку розу:

— Пойми, Шерлок, жертвовать намного проще, чем принимать жертву. Быть жертвенным приятно, ты преисполняешься благородством и уважением к себе. Когда принимаешь чужую жертву, ты преисполнен сожалением, болью, виной — и пережить это намного сложнее. Но возможно — с помощью тех, кому ты важен и дорог. Не отталкивай Джона, всех их. — Дождавшись осознанного кивка в ответ, Майкрофт мимоходом коснулся его спины и закончил: — Я буду в автомобиле, возвращайся, когда будешь готов.

Оставшись у могилы Джима в одиночестве, Шерлок еще несколько минут смотрел на буквы, из которых складывалось имя, которое тот никогда не носил, но видел за ними лишь живой тёмный взгляд и опасную кривую ухмылку.

— Я отпускаю тебя, — тихо сказал он то, что должен был сказать годы назад.

Майкрофт был прав: Джим сделал выбор сам, ему следовало уважать его. И если с Мориарти всё стало намного яснее, когда позади осталась последняя дань, то со всем остальным ему еще предстояло разобраться. Григор по-прежнему оставался болезненным шипом внутри. Однако самый большой шаг был сделан: он знал, что сможет отпустить сожаления и боль, оставив себе лишь благодарность и тоску по другу.

Благодарно улыбнувшись, Шерлок присел у могилы, чтобы положить розу, на пару секунд коснулся камня с чужим именем и, не оглядываясь, направился в сторону ворот и Майкрофта.

После этого ему стало намного легче. Душащее чувство вины словно утончилось, а где-то в глубине Чертогов снова зажёгся свет — во всём появился _смысл_. Шерлок больше спал и меньше пугал Джона остекленевшим взглядом. Через неделю он даже смог наконец позвонить Генри и согласиться на визит, о котором они с Рупертом просили Джона уже около месяца.

Жизнь начинала налаживаться, и именно в этот момент у них с Джоном состоялся тяжёлый разговор — кризис, накапливая силы в невысказанных словах, назревал долго и вылился в итоге в страшные фразы, ранившие обоих, как обоюдоострые клинки.

Всё началось с малости: Шерлок снова устроил эксперимент на кухне, а Джон пытался понять без инструкции, сколько готовить в духовке блюдо-полуфабрикат, и не выдержал очередного ужасающего натюрморта вблизи от продуктов.

— Шерлок, ради бога, подожди хотя бы, пока я уберу это всё в духовку! У меня нет желания съесть что-то из этого… — он махнул в сторону контейнеров, в которых лежали образцы, полученные от Молли.

— Джон, не будь занудой, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок и криво улыбнулся, как раньше, до всего, что с ними случилось. Но Джон почему-то не оценил прогресс — наоборот, зло поджал губы:

— Конечно, Григор не был бы занудой, живя с тобой: он бы с удовольствием участвовал в твоих экспериментах. Прости, тебе не повезло тогда! — выплюнул Джон в сердцах то, что постоянно крутилось у него в голове последние недели, и замер, глядя на побледневшего Шерлока. Он тут же одумался, но не знал, что делать: — Ох, Шерлок, я не…

Самому Шерлоку в этот момент показалось, что его со всей силы ударили прикладом по затылку, а затем окунули головой в ледяную воду — тут же накатила паника и исчезла возможность дышать. Он распахнул рот в попытке вдохнуть, Джон дёрнулся в его сторону, но Шерлок вытянул руку, запрещая приближаться, и через несколько секунд всё прошло.

Он глубоко дышал и молчал, глядя на посеревшего от своих же слов Джона. Внутри было гулко, пусто и темно, лёгкость и тепло от присутствия Джона, ощущавшиеся еще несколько минут назад, исчезли.

— Уходи, Джон, — наконец выдавил из себя Шерлок и сжал зубы так крепко, что они опасно скрипнули. Тот непонимающе смотрел на него.

— Что? Прости, Шерлок, я не понял…

— Я сказал: «Уходи, Джон». Тебе что-то неясно в единственном слове, кроме твоего имени?

— Прости, я не должен был говорить такого. Я не хотел…

— Ты не понял, Джон. Я _не желаю_ говорить с тобой об этом. Я вообще не думал, что когда-нибудь ты заставишь меня делать выбор между тобой, единственным любимым мною человеком, и погибшим из-за меня другом.

— Шерлок, я…

— Если ты на самом деле допустил мысль, что я — я, Джон! — могу сожалеть о том, что тогда погиб не ты… — Шерлок замолчал, словно у него перехватило дыхание, и Джон не смог посмотреть ему в глаза: было страшно. — Если ты думаешь, что я хоть на секунду мог пожелать твоей смерти… — Шерлок сглотнул и встал из-за стола, и Джону всё-таки пришлось взглянуть на него: губы были бледными, а из глаз будто исчезла жизнь, и это было невыносимо. — Уходи, Джон. Я не хочу смотреть на тебя и читать в твоих глазах этот вопрос: кого бы я хотел видеть рядом с собой, не жалею ли я о том, что в живых остался именно ты. Если ты действительно задумывался об этом серьёзно, не в порыве, тогда уходи. Останешься — и никому из нас не станет легче.

Шерлок понимал, что убивает всё, что росло между ними и набиралось сил, уже почти готовое расцвести. Но глубоко внутри его всё еще била дрожь от слов Джона. Он никогда не думал о том, что было бы, если бы погиб _Джон_. Сама мысль о том, что он мог остаться в мире, где Джона просто больше не было, казалась крамольной. Он столько раз доказывал свою любовь, но Джон постоянно сомневался и требовал новых доказательств — это было невыносимо. Шерлок знал: он бы не смог жить, если бы тогда погиб Джон — и, конечно, ни о каких отношениях с Григором не могло бы быть и речи.

Развернувшись, он медленно вышел из кухни и закрылся в спальне, не желая видеть и слышать Джона в этот момент. Ему было почти страшно, что вот сейчас хлопнет дверь и Джон, его Джон, уйдёт навсегда. Но и выдержать этот вопрос вот так просто у него не было сил. Сев на кровать, он замер, закусив губу до крови — его слова могли оказаться _концом всего_.

Недели после возвращения из миссии были ужасными для них обоих: его молчание, длившееся не просто часами, а иногда и сутками, нежелание вникать во что бы то ни было, редкий нездоровый сон, повисший в воздухе траур… Шерлок отлично это понимал и был готов отпустить Джона, если бы тот только захотел уйти. Но тот всё это время был рядом и, как оказалось, думал, что Шерлок жалеет об исходе того рокового вечера, жалеет, что выбрал его, Джона, жалеет, что он жив, а Григор мёртв. Вот что не укладывалось у Шерлока в голове: да, он всем сердцем сожалел о смерти Григора, но ни разу, ни один миг не думал, что лучше бы на его месте был Джон.

Такие мысли были настолько отвратительны и чужды ему, что перехватывало дыхание, но он пытался бороться с паникой и соматикой. Он не мог позволить себе откатиться назад, перечеркнуть весь путь к восстановлению — не только ради себя, но и ради Джона, Майкрофта, миссис Хадсон и даже Молли с Лестрейдом, изредка наведывавшихся на Бейкер-стрит. Он хотел покончить с этим раз и навсегда и чувствовал, что готов к этому — вернуть себе свою жизнь, — но он безумно желал, чтобы Джон был рядом, если осталась хоть малейшая возможность для подобного.

Шерлок прожигал взглядом стену и не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем дверь спальни открылась и на пороге показался Джон. На нём не было лица, а руки так сильно дрожали, что из чашки выплеснулся чай. Шерлок поднял голову и тихо позвал его:

— Джон.

Кружка тут же оказалась на комоде, а сам Джон рядом с ним на кровати. Его дрожащие, неуверенные ладони коснулись плеч и шеи, а губы начали целовать лицо: лоб, брови, глаза, нос, щёки — везде, куда могли дотянуться.

— Прости, Шерлок, умоляю, прости меня, — зашептал Джон, прерывая слова очередным поцелуем. — Прости, я не имел права говорить такое. Прости, я не хотел сделать тебе больно.

Шерлок покачал головой и отстранился от него. Коснувшись его подбородка, он с болью всматривался в родные синие глаза.

— Ты не понимаешь. Так и не понял, почему я сказал всё это, — горько озвучил он свой вывод. Джон сглотнул и тяжело выдохнул. — Мне кажется, я бы даже не вернулся домой, если бы ты оказался на _его_ месте. Я бы разорвал Цековича на части собственными руками и зубами… — Шерлок зажмурился, подавляя дрожь, но Джон почувствовал, как задрожали его пальцы, всё еще удерживавшие его подбородок. — Без тебя меня нет. Ты сам сказал, что нет больше тебя и меня, только _мы вместе_. Но для тебя, видимо, это прояснилось не так давно, а я живу с этим уже больше пяти лет. — Шерлок вновь обречённо покачал головой, будто признавал фатальность происходящего и не ждал ответа. — Я не хочу даже на миг представлять, что тогда это мог быть ты. Не смей больше никогда говорить мне подобного, Джон. И думать об этом тоже. Никогда, слышишь? — последняя фраза сошла на шёпот, и Шерлок закрыл глаза, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. Джон тут же обнял его.

— Я не имел права говорить подобное. Прости, Шерлок. Просто… Я так люблю тебя — и всё же боюсь, что одной моей любви будет недостаточно. Я идиот.

— Мы оба идиоты, Джон. Но не смей сомневаться во мне, потому что если в моей жизни и есть какая-то константа, то это ты. Без тебя ничего не имеет смысла. Я был готов умереть за тебя, но теперь _я хочу жить ради тебя_. Помни это, пожалуйста.

Потрясённый и растерянный, Джон обхватил его лицо ладонями и никак не мог оторвать глаз от блестевших в свете торшера ресниц Шерлока. Услышать подобное было не просто неожиданностью, а настоящим шоком. Джон думал, что Шерлок не простит его за злые глупые слова, но тот не просто простил, а сказал то, после чего было не жалко умереть. Но он не имел права — не после того, что услышал от мужчины, вверившего ему собственную жизнь.

Наконец Шерлок не выдержал затянувшейся паузы и первым потянулся к нему, обхватывая за плечи и склоняясь ближе для поцелуя. Губы накрыли чужие губы, обдав теплом и ослепляющей волной обожания. Джон охнул от неожиданности и, крепко обняв его, уронил обоих на кровать, с упоением отвечая на поцелуй.

Это был первый раз за всё время, прошедшее с возвращения, когда в поцелуе Шерлока прослеживалось желание, отчаянное и острое, и этому было невозможно противиться. Почти два месяца Джон сдерживал себя, понимая, что Шерлоку нужно в первую очередь обрести душевный покой, а всё остальное отошло на второй, а то и третий план. Но теперь, когда он уже больше недели видел перед собой практически пришедшего в норму Шерлока, сопротивляться его сумасшедшему напору было просто невозможно. Джон отчаянно хотел заставить его позабыть о словах, сказанных сгоряча, о словах, что не давали ему покоя все эти два месяца.

Перевернувшись вместе с Шерлоком и оказавшись сверху, он с трудом оторвался от его рта, чтобы спросить, уверен ли тот, когда услышал: «Прекрати думать, я так хочу тебя», — и, забыв обо всём, нырнул в этот омут с головой. Одежда полетела на пол, а пальцы, кажется, примагнитились к бледной в веснушках коже. Тогда, в Сербии, они позволили себе небольшую вольность, но ничего особенно серьёзного, теперь же Джон жаждал узнать всё: от тональности стонов Шерлока до вкуса каждого миллиметра его тела — и был готов посвятить этому всё отведённое ему время.

Эта ночь изменила многое, будто создав вокруг них сферу, защищавшую от всего постороннего. Шерлок отчаянно выгибался и стонал под руками и губами Джона, перехватывал инициативу и пил крики с его губ как дурманящее молодое вино, кончая, повторял его имя, неотрывно смотрел на его лицо, искажавшееся наслаждением, снова и снова целовал его губы, слыша смех и чувствуя горячие ладони на своей пояснице, смотрел ему в глаза, читал во взгляде счастье и любовь и понимал, что ради этих мгновений совершенного слияния мог бы отдать весь мир.

Они уснули лишь под утро, позабыв погасить в квартире свет, задёрнуть шторы и выключить телефоны. И теперь Шерлок лежал, прижавшись к Джону обнажённым бедром, и давил в себе желание разбудить его, чтобы пожелать доброго утра максимально приятным способом. Кожа Джона с золотистыми волосками притягивала взгляд и манила погладить и приласкать — Шерлок не выдержал и прижался губами к его плечу, медленно скользя языком по ключице. Джон замычал, просыпаясь, и сонно улыбнулся, обнимая его за шею и притягивая к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— Какое потрясающее утро, настоящее чудо, — улыбался Джон, растянувшись на груди Шерлока час спустя. Тот лишь блаженно жмурился, отказываясь говорить в ближайшие минуты. — Но нам надо в душ. И поесть бы тоже не мешало… — протянул Джон и фыркнул, поймав обвиняющий взгляд Шерлока.

Однако еще пять минут поцелуев спустя тот смилостивился и позволил им обоим вылезти из постели при условии совместного душа и сваренного Джоном кофе.

— Примерно так и представлял нашу совместную жизнь, — насмешливо бубнил после душа Джон, отправляясь на кухню в одиночестве. — Не хватает только звонка Грега с новостью о десяти трупах в разных частях города, повязанных лентами специально для тебя. — Шерлок фыркнул и искренне засмеялся, представив такой подарок.

Они как раз заканчивали поздний завтрак или, скорее, ранний обед, когда раздался звонок мобильного — звонил, конечно же, Лестрейд. Шерлок вздрогнул от неожиданности, усмехнулся, показав Джону имя абонента, но отставил кофе и принял вызов. Внимательно выслушал, уточнил некоторые детали, а потом, под неверящим взглядом Джона, встал из-за стола и хитро взглянул на него:

— Скотланд-Ярд жаждет нашей помощи, Джон. Нам пора. Это, конечно, не десять трупов с лентами, увы, но будет интересно!

И Джон счастливо засмеялся. Кажется, всё на самом деле возвращалось на круги своя.

**Вот теперь действительно — Конец.**


End file.
